Un amor inmortal
by madeleinemarivop
Summary: Él la encontro y la cuido como su hija pero se enamoro de ella, ahora ese amor es su condena al saber que no sera para él porque el destino la llevo a los brazos de su odiado hermano quien le  quitara lo qeu más ama en el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Este es una segunda historia que me gustaria que leyeran, es una historia que hice hace como 5 años, claro que le cambie el nombre a los personajes y la adapte, espero la difruten y pues como siempre digo qeu estos personajes no me pertenecen solola historia es mia.

CAPITULO 1

**SESHOMARU**

Hace 50 años que no lo veo, aunque sé que me busca y no tardara mucho en encontrarme, siempre lo hace. Pero esta noche no voy a huir, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana. Esta vez lo voy a enfrentar, como hace tanto tiempo debí de haberlo hecho, -en vez de huir como lo hice- y mientras espero a que llegue, les contare mi historia para que me comprendan, para que piensen en mí y me juzguen, porque necesito que sepan lo que he hecho – y tal vez lo que voy a hacer-… aunque no quiero adelantarme a los acontecimientos.

Lo amo no lo niego, pero también lo odio, lo odio porque me quito lo que yo más amaba y arranco de mi lado al hombre de mi vida… pero lo amo porque salvo mi vida. Es tan contradictorio que cae en lo absurdo pero ustedes queridos lectores ya lo sabrán más adelante. Comenzaré a platicarles esta historia como él me la contó y como yo la recuerdo. La noche es larga, así que no tengo prisa, solo un vació que tal vez ponto se irá; como sea, aquí comienza mi historia…

Tenía seis años cuando me encontró, él era el amo de la noche, gobernaba en una mundo en tinieblas, él es un vampiro, un ser inmortal que vaga, vive y mata bajo el manto de la noche; él era el más poderoso de los de su raza, - tal vez el más viejo no lo sé- era temido su palabra era ley; gobernaba con mano de hierro, se le odiaba al igual que se le respetaba. Un día mataba a un anciano, al siguiente un niño o una mujer preñada o a un demente perdido, le daba igual, para él solo era alimento y nada más, no tenía compasión ni remordimientos, los había olvidado por completo, pero un día se topó con una niña, una pequeñita de seis años con grandes ojos chocolate y largas trenzas, no le hizo daño, algo en él no pudo reaccionar, tal vez una extraña alquimia había funcionado al ver su reflejo en aquellos grandes ojos.

Estaba a la orilla del río lanzando piedras al agua, mi padre de nuevo había llegado ebrio a casa y dormía, así que aproveche la oportunidad y salí, al principio no lo había visto, pero al encontrarlo entre los arbustos le sonreí, era extraño ver a un hombre escondido y por alguna extraña razón me gustó pensar que hasta los adultos jugaban a esconderse. Él capto mis inocentes pensamientos y se acercó… fue la primera vez que vi esos ojos dorados y me perdí en ellos.

Me observó largo rato y se sentó a mi lado, le extendí un puñado de piedritas y arrojé una para que él hiciera lo mismo, así permanecimos sin hablar un tiempo, de pronto volteé a verlo y me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo se llamaba mi nuevo amigo,

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él volteo a verme con extrañeza y sorpresa, creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no le preguntaban su nombre.

-Seshomaru Taisho- respondió

-Mucho gusto el mío es Aome- y le estreche la mano del mismo modo que hacían los adultos; sentí su fría mano abrazar la mía, me sorprendí, era muy fría en realidad. Saque un pequeño pañuelo azul para cubrir sus manos.

-¡Te vas a enfermar, tienes las manos frías!

Él sonrió por primera vez en años, tomo el pañuelo y lo envolvió en su mano.

-Gracias.

-De nada… bueno tengo que irme.

-Adiós Aome.

-Adiós Seshomaru.

Me levante y caminé por la orilla hasta llegar a unas piedras que parecían un puente natural y me perdí en la noche. Nunca me di cuenta de que me siguió hasta mi casa – una pequeña cabaña en el bosque. Cuando entré mi padre había despertado y bebía de nuevo, pase de largo sin tomarle mucha importancia, siempre bebía, pero el destino quiso que ese día se pusiera más violento de lo acostumbrado. Entro en la única habitación de la cabaña, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta que quedé frente al fuego, sus ojos centelleaban de odio y dolor.

-¡Tú, maldita, tú la mataste!

De pronto sentí su mano que se estrellaba en mi rostro, ardor, calor, dolor y sangre brotaron de mi boca y nariz; estallé en llanto y traté de zafarme, grité, supliqué, de pronto volví a sentir su mano estrellarse de nuevo en mi rostro… sangre de nuevo… obscuridad, silencio, algo se rompía, pero ya no sentía dolor, mi madre me observaba de lejos.

Cuando desperté, vi el rostro de Seshomaru, me tenía entre sus brazos, comencé a llorar de nuevo, la cara me dolía al igual que los brazos; él me apretó contra su pecho muy suavemente para no lastimarme, trató de calmarme.

-Tranquila Aome, ya estás a salvo.

El sueño me venció, el cansancio y el dolor contribuyeron. Cuando volví a despertar, me encontraba en una gran habitación, la cama tenía un dosel y una cortina blanca, los cuadros de las paredes estaban enmarcados en dorado, el papel tapiz de flores hacían el efecto de un gran jardín encantado, me incorporé y Seshomaru estaba sentado a mi lado, en un sillón de terciopelo rojo; al lado de la cama había una mesita con unas velas para iluminar la habitación, al ver que despertaba se acercó y me sonrió,

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

-Mejor ya casi no me duele.

Me lleve las manos a la cara y toque mi labio hinchado, al igual que mis pómulos, y el ojo derecho lo sentía un poco pequeño.

-¡No te toques!, puede infectarse, eso fue lo que dijo el médico.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa dormiste mucho tiempo, el médico te curó, ya no hay nada que temer.

Escuche sus palabras, pero de nuevo el sueño vino a mí, aunque no tenía la menor idea de que había pasado con mi padre, dormí tranquila, y a partir de ese momento mi vida ya no sería la misma.

continuara...

Espero que si les guste este primer capitulo, espero sus reviews para saber si la cantinuo o de plano la corto aqui, pero ojala les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es original mia, espero la difruten

CAPITULO II

KAEDE

Desperté por la mañana, la luz del sol inundaba toda la habitación, las cortinas habían sido descorridas y entraba el aire por la ventana abierta. Me levanté observando a mi alrededor, todo, hasta que topé con una mujer en la puerta, era una mujer madura de unos 65 años, de tez moreno clara y amplia sonrisa, sus ojos negros me miraron con dulzura- como cuando ves a un perrito indefenso- y se adelantó unos pasos.

-¡Buenos días señorita!

La observe y le sonreí.

-Buenos días señora.

Se acerco y se sentó junto a mí, como estudiándome, y fue cuando le pregunte por mi padre.

-Señora, ¿dónde está mi padre?, ¿sigue enojado conmigo?

Ella me sonrió, pero su sonrisa era triste.

-Su padre tuvo que hacer un largo viaje y le pidió al amo Seshomaru que cuidara de usted. Pero no se preocupe, aquí la vamos a cuidar muy bien.

Me sentí triste y comencé a llorar, ¡mi padre se había marchado sabe Dios a dónde y estaba sola en aquel mundo!

-No llore señorita, aquí la vamos a cuidar bien, de verdad.

Asentí, me limpié las lágrimas con las manos y luego la vi de frente.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Kaede.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Aome.

Y estire la mano como lo había hecho con Seshomaru, ella me apretó dulcemente mi mano y sonrió de nuevo.

-Ya sabía señorita. Bueno, vamos a vestirla para que baje a desayunar, debe de tener hambre.

-Si, un poco- le contesté al mismo tiempo que mi estomago gruñia como para afirmar lo que yo decía, y claro me sonroje.

Me levanté de la cama y por primera vez en mi vida mis pies tocaron una alfombra, era mullida, calientita y sentí una gran fascinación por ella, me dejé caer, la toque con las manos, Kaede me observó y se río con gusto, luego me levantó y abrió un gran armario, en el interior había vestidos, zapatos y todo era de mi tamaño, me acerqué más y observe con cuidado todo: vestidos de encaje, terciopelo y seda, etc., con unos bordados de colores que me enloquecieron, los toque con cuidado, casi con temor a romper esas ropas tan finas, entonces Kaede saco un vestido rosa:

-¿Le gusta?

Asentí, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida.

-Entonces este se lo pondremos hoy.

Me subió en un banco frente a un espejo y me vistió, yo reía de felicidad, esto era como un sueño, no quería despertar y recordé a Seshomaru.

-¿Dónde está Seshomaru, señora Kaede?

-Él es un hombre muy ocupado y normalmente llega cuando está oscureciendo.

-¿Qué hace?

-Eso no lo sé señorita, pero me dijo que la cuidara bien.

No pregunte más, tenía hambre y nada más tenía importancia

Con el tiempo Kaede se convertiría en mi mejor amiga, lo cual le costaría la vida, aunque ya me estoy adelantando demasiado a la historia.

Baje las escaleras y entré al comedor, ¡era muy grande! del techo colgaba una araña de cristal, que despedía destellos cuando la luz del sol entraba por los ventanales, que eran tan grandes que tuve casi que pararme de cabeza para poder ver dónde terminaban, todo lo veía con fascinación. Kaede me tomó de la mano y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, el desayuno ya estaba servido, había fruta en el plato que yo jamás en mi vida había visto, leche, pan, miel, queso, y al verlo todo junto pensé que son todo eso comería por un mes. Kaede se quedó de pie y me observaba, no toque nada, era tan espléndido todo que no sabía por dónde comenzar, ella se dio cuenta de esto y río, se acercó y me sirvió leche en un vaso, luego puso un poco de fruta en el plato, me colocó la servilleta en las piernas.

-Coma señorita, es para usted.

Le sonreí y comí, disfrute el sabor de todo con placer que aún recuerdo, ese sabor tan especial de la fruta tropical. Así paso el desayuno y cuando hube terminado observé todo de nuevo, Kaede retiro los platos y los llevó a la cocina, me levanté y la seguí, dentro de la cocina había dos chicas más, lavando, cortando cosas, las observe largo tiempo. Después Kaede me llevo a que conociera la casa, tenía un jardín muy grande, había flores de todos colores y una fuente al centro, a lo lejos alcance a ver una capilla, Kaede me dijo que era la cripta familiar, no le di importancia, pues todo lo que me rodeaba me maravillaba, era un sueño lo que yo estaba viviendo.

continuara...

gracias por los reviews, la historia es larga pero conforme pasen los capitulos espero les guste más, y claro que será una historia con acción, amor, odio y muuuucha pasion.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

EL VIAJE

El tiempo pasó volando. Kaede se dedicó la mayor parte de la tarde a contarme historias de su país natal, Saint Domingue, actualmente Haití, ella nació en una plantación cafetalera, su madre había muerto cuando tenía apenas 12 años y fue cuando Seshomaru la conoció y la trajo a vivir con él; continuo contándome historias que me encantaron, que me llevaron a otro mundo muy diferente de lo que yo conocía. Cuando comenzó a obscurecer ella encendió la chimenea de la gran sala y me trajo una taza de chocolate caliente, disfrute sentir el calor entre mis manos y continuó contándome todos los detalles de lo que son los zombis, era realmente aterrador el pensar que los muertos pueden caminar, cuando estaba en lo más interesante de la historia, Seshomaru apareció en la puerta, Kaede se levantó y se fue a la cocina, prometiéndome que terminaría de contarme la historia en otra ocasión; entonces Seshomaru se sentó a mi lado junto al fuego.

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

-Mejor, Kaede dice que mi padre se fue.

-Es verdad Aome, de hoy en adelante vivirás aquí. Este será tu nuevo hogar y Kaede te cuidará bien, todo lo que desees te lo daré, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Voltee mi rostro para poder verlo y sus ojos dorados me observaban, solo sonreí.

-Gracias Seshomaru.

Desde ese día fue la misma rutina, en el día Kaede y yo platicábamos de mil cosas desde como sembrar una rosa hasta los rezos al ir a la iglesia y por las noches Seshomaru me platicaba de las cosas que había visto en sus viajes. Me contó que en uno de esos viajes encontró a Kaede dijo que por aquellos días tuvo que comprarla a un tratante de esclavos, en un puerto que le perteneció a Francia, y la trajo para que viviera con él y cuidara la casa, además de que a veces él tenía que ausentarse durante muchos meses y ella era la que se encargaba de arreglar las cosas en la casa. Yo era tan feliz, tenía todo lo que deseaba y, además, el cariño de dos personas que consideraba mi familia.

Cuando cumplí siete años de edad, Seshomaru comenzó a contratar profesores para que me enseñaran a leer y a escribir. Kaede también aprendió y juntas hacíamos los deberes; nos sentábamos en el jardín para leer a Shakespeare, mi favorito era Hamlet.

Creo que fue una de las épocas más felices de mi vida y sabía que Seshomaru también era feliz. Pasaron los años y cuando cumplí los 18 años, Seshomaru organizó una fiesta muy elegante, hubo música, comida, bebida, de todo, era un sueño vuelto realidad. Seshomaru se esmero en mi arreglo y me regalo un anillo de plata, me dijo que su madre se lo había obsequiado antes de morir y que era una joya familiar, la abracé y la besé en la mejilla.

-Kaede eres la madre que nunca tuve.

Las dos nos abrazamos y lloramos de la emoción; poco después bajamos al salón y Seshomaru me presentó con los invitados como su hija; conocí a condes, duques, condesas, archiduques y mucha gente con títulos nobiliarios, comerciantes muy ricos, en fin, gente que era cercana a Seshomaru, y él se veía orgulloso y feliz; por último me presento a cuatro de sus más fieles amigos, según me dijo, Jaken, un hombre alto, de piel aceitunada con una mirada penetrante de ojos negros; Bankotsu, moreno de rasgos árabes, alto, delgado y con ojos tan negros como las noches sin luna y una larga trenza le caía en la espalda; Kagura, una mujer blanca, de ojos rojos como la sangre, cabello negro, lacio y tenía una boca tan delineada y roja que parecía una pintura y , por último Kohaku, según dijo era de Roma, de estatura mediana y complexión atlética, moreno, su cabello negro le hacía resaltar los ojos café claro. Ellos cuatro serían su salvación y yo su perdición.

Todo había resultado de maravilla, la música, los invitados, era tan perfecto que creí estar soñando. Era casi media noche y se anunció el baile de padre e hija, Seshomaru fue por mí, me tendió la mano, yo la tomé y pasamos al centro del salón, paso su brazo por detrás de la cintura y me atrajo hacía él, lo miré a los ojos y en ese momento todo desapareció, solo estábamos bailando él y yo; el corazón se me aceleró y, lo supe, realmente amaba a ese hombre, lo amé desde siempre, pero me pareció una vergüenza, amar de esa manera al hombre que había sido todos estos años mi padre y baje la mirada, observé sobre su hombro y todo volvió a aparecer, los invitado, Kaede, los meseros, la música, pero él me apretó la mano cariñosamente y se acerco a mi oído, tanto que su aliento hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Mi pequeña, te amo.

No supe que decir, ni cómo interpretarlo, pero creo que era más que obvio, me amaba como su hija, y al verlo de nuevo a los ojos los desvió para observar el gran ventanal y sus facciones se endurecieron y por arte de magia la pieza término, todos aplaudieron y comenzó otra, me tomo con fuerza la mano y le hizo señas a Kaede para que se acercara al igual que a Kagura, las dos llegaron y Seshomaru tomo a Kaede y le dio unas indicaciones, después a Kagura, su rostro parecía preocupado, furioso y veía insistentemente a la ventana, trato de controlarse pero era evidente, algo le inquietaba, sin soltar mi mano, me llevó a solas mientras Kaede atravesaba el salón muy aprisa hacía las escaleras y Kagura se situaba frente a la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede Seshomaru?

-Nada mi pequeña, es solo que tienes que partir en este momento.

Yo me quede quieta, tratando de imaginar porque a la mitad de la fiesta tenía que irme y cuando iba a protestar él se volteo, me tomo por los hombros y me sonrió.

-No pasa nada, es solo que, te preparé un viaje a Francia, llegaras a la propiedad que tenemos en Nantes, era una sorpresa. Todo está arreglado, el barco zarpa en pocas horas, es por eso la prisa.

Volvió a sonreír y me beso en la frente. ¡Un viaje!, era algo grandioso, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y lo bese en la mejilla muchas veces, repitiendo gracias, el se rió por un momento, divertido y me abrazó, lo solté y corrí hacía mi habitación, tenía que preparar todo en muy poco tiempo… Francia …era un sueño realmente hermoso, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no era verdad lo que él me había dicho, pero no tome en cuenta esa idea, además, ¿ Por qué habría de mentirme?, él nunca lo había hecho, pero me detuve a la mitad de la escalera y volteé para verlo, ahí estaba parado junto a Kagura y Bankotsu, me sonrió, yo mande un beso con la mano y volví a subir corriendo, llegue a mi cuarto, Kaede y Jaken ya casi habían empacado mis cosas, Mirna me vio y sonrió.

-Aome, ya está casi todo, solo faltan las cosas de tu tocador.

La abrace y le repetí.

-Kaede, ¡vamos a Francia!

Ella me observo y sonrió, Jaken cerro la última valija y la saco de la habitación, mientras yo ponía todo en otra más pequeña, mis cepillos, mi espejo, los perfumes que Seshomaru me regalo, el diario de pasta roja , mi libro de Shakespeare y jale a Kaede para salir lo más rápido que pudiese, ya deseaba llegar a Francia, deseaba pisar aquellas calles antiguas y llenas de historias y ver aquella parte del mundo que solo había soñado y que conocía por boca de Seshomaru, Kaede también había terminado de empacar, cuando bajamos las escaleras. Los invitados ya no estaban, solo quedaban los músicos tocando la melodía favorita de Seshomaru, era una especie de música salvaje y hermosa a la vez, pero él no se había movido del ventanal, Kaede salió para acomodar las valijas en el carruaje que nos llevaría la puerto, me acerque a Seshomaru corriendo, me observo, lo tome de las manos, no dije nada solo lo mire a los ojos y sonreí, de pronto el se acerco y me abrazó, acarició mi cabello y beso mi cabeza, yo recargada en su pecho escuche el latir de su corazón, de pronto, el sonido de un cristal romperse, alguien estaba adentro, Seshomaru me abrazó más fuerte, y grito el nombre de Jaken, me levanto en vilo del piso, no supe mas, cuando desperté ya estaba en el barco, Kaede sentada a un lado de mi cama cuidándome-como siempre-, me levante y ella se acerco, se sentó en la cama y me sonrió,

-¡que susto nos diste Aome!-

-¿qué pasó Kaede?, escuche un cristal romperse, Seshomaru gritando, me abrazó y… no recuerdo más-

- lo que pasó fue que tomaste demasiado vino y te desmayaste-

-y que fue lo que se rompió, porque yo lo escuche claramente no estoy loca-

-Sí se rompió el cristal del ventanal por tanta vibración de la música, por eso el Sr. Seshomaru lo veía con tanta insistencia, pero no aguanto mucho y se rompió-

- bueno suponiendo que te crea esa absurda historia, ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido al puerto?, ¡esta a mas de 3 horas a caballo y en coche son como 5!

- pues es que dormiste demasiado tiempo

Volví a acostarme, esa explicación era tonta pero ya no dije más, sabía que Seshomaru le había dicho a Kaede que era lo que tenía que contestarme, así que no quise interrogarla más, observe el techo del camarote, sentí el movimiento del barco abriéndose paso entre las olas, cerré los ojos y lo vi, vestido con su traje gris, sentado frente a la chimenea de la casa y de pronto desapareció para darle paso a Francia, disfrutaría del viaje tanto como pudiera; volvía a sentir las olas romperse contra el casco del barco, sentí el deseo de ver el mar, observar el cielo, oler la sal, así que me levanté, me puse un camisón que Kaede dejo sobre la cama, no le dije nada solo salí, aunque yo sabía que ella saldría detrás de mí, no me importó, subí las escaleras, así llegar a cubierta, la brisa marina me recibió con una caricia y volví a pensar en él.

Estaba punto de amanecer y vi que era más oscuro el mar y de pronto unos rayos salieron detrás del horizonte, pigmentando el cielo de púrpura y dorado, el mar comenzó una metamorfosis de luz y pude sentir el calor que emanaba de él, ¡era perfecto!, extendí el brazo y toque el hombro de Kaede, ella me miro y supe que ese viaje cambiaría mi vida, pero no importaba… porque ella estaba conmigo.

Viajamos durante un mes, con todas las comodidades que podíamos tener y aquí fue donde conocí a Hoyo, un chico de familia acomodada; era el mayor de siete hermanos y se dirigía a Francia a atender unos negocios de la empresa familiar, eran cafetaleros; me conquisto, sus ojos cafés claros, de un mirar tierno e inocente, lo que más me gustaba de él era eso… sus ojos, cafés aunque de pronto podían cambiar a un verde profundo de acuerdo a la intensidad de la luz del sol, era alto casi como Seshomaru, pero a Hoyo lo sentía más humano , más cálido, una nariz recta que hacía juego perfecto con sus ojos, era delgado pero fuerte, y tenía una voz grave y suave, como de barítono; pase las tres últimas semanas del viaje disfrutando de su compañía, conversamos de mil cosas, entre los dos se había despertado una química tan fuerte y tan especial que todos los pasajeros del barco lo podían notar y Kaede estaba feliz por mi … ahora lo recuerdo tan claro como si fuera ayer, yo sentada en la cubierta y él frente a mí , esos ojos observándome… pero no lloraré esta vez… es tiempo de tomar fuerza y continuar.

Estar con Hoyo hacía que Seshomaru se perdiera en la inmensidad de la distancia, era algo tan mágico que a veces me daba miedo, sabía que en mi corazón comenzaba a germinar un amor tan fuerte por Hoyo que no podía controlar y eso era lo que más me asustaba, o tal vez sería que en lo más profundo de mi ser sabía que Seshomaru jamás permitiría que me fuera de su lado, este pensamiento me perturbaba siempre, pero en el momento en que Hoyo entraba en escena todas las neblinas desaparecían y daban paso a la luz y eso era lo único importante.

Kaede se daba cuenta de mi lucha interna y solo en esos momentos me abrasaba y yo me sentía segura, de saber que ella estaba conmigo y que pasara lo que pasara ella pensaría primero en mi felicidad.

El viaje casi llegaba a su fin, estábamos a dos días de tocar tierra, así que esa noche la tripulación del barco ofreció una cena de gala para despedir lo que sería ese viaje, y además sería el último viaje del Capitán Hubbe, ya contaba con casi 70 años de edad y este viaje sería el que cerraría su carrera como hombre de mar, se retiraría a vivir con su esposa y ya solo vería el mar pero desde tierra, así que esa noche era doblemente especial; yo estaba muy nerviosa me sentía como una niña esperando la llegada de la navidad, daba vueltas de un lado al otro de mi camarote, por lo que Kaede no podía terminar de ajustar las cintas de mi vestido.

-¡quédate quieta que no puedo ajustarlas si no te quedas quieta!

-lo siento Kaede, pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa, Hoyo vendrá en cualquier momento.

-bueno el hecho de que quieras hacerle un surco al piso no hará que se te quiten los nervios

-¿cómo me veo Kaede, luzco bonita?

Me pare frente al gran espejo frente a la cama, Kaede estaba a mi lado derecho, paso su brazo por mi hombro y sonrió.

- eres la muchacha más linda que asistirá a la fiesta, te ves como una verdadera princesa.

Kaede se esforzó en mi arreglo aquella noche, me recogió el cabello en una especie de trenzado mixto con perlas y cintas de terciopelo azul marino, en el cuello me puso un collar de perlas que hacían juego con los aretes, el vestido era azul, un escote en "v" y guantes como la ocasión lo ameritaba, además de ponerme encima un chal de seda del mismo color, me quito el brillo del rostro con un poco de maquillaje y pinto mis labios de un rosa pálido, me perfumo y poco después de haber concluido, se escucho que llamaron a la puerta, el corazón casi se me salía del pecho, ¡era Hoyo!, respire hondo y guarde la compostura, Kaede abrió la puerta y en efecto ahí estaba el hombre de mirar tierno y amplia sonrisa.

-Buenas noches joven Hoyo.

-Buenas noches Kaede, ¿cómo está?

-bien, gracias, Aome ya esta lista.

Camine hacía la puerta, controlando mi respiración y obligando a mis piernas a sostenerme, un rubor subió por mis mejillas cuando lo vi, estaba vestido con un smoking y una capa, el sombrero lo llevaba en la mano, se veía tan guapo que casi tuve que obligarme a no correr y besarlo.

-Buenas Noches Hoyo

-buenas noches Aome… ¡te ves hermosa!

-gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo esta noche.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales nos observamos en silencio, en ese momento solo éramos él y yo, me imagine que éramos los únicos seres vivos en el planeta y sonreí, Kaede fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Bueno chicos ya es tarde y la fiesta los espera.

Salí de mi pensamiento y voltee a verla

-¿no iras con nosotros?

-no, me quedare a descansar esta noche, estoy un poco cansada y eso de bailar sobre las olas, no me es muy agradable, y pues mejor me quedo a empezar a empacar, en dos días tocaremos tierra y no quiero que me agarren las prisas, vayan y diviértanse mucho.

Y dicho esto me dio un leve empujón hacia fuera.

- me la cuidas mucho Hoyo, y no se desvelen mucho

-No se preocupe Kaede, la cuidaré como a mi vida.

Y me ofreció su brazo para que lo tomará, voltee a ver a Kaede y me guiño el ojo, y cerró la puerta, empezamos a caminar por el pasillo para salir al salón principal, hubo un momento de silencio, estábamos demasiado nerviosos los dos, y en verdad no sabía que decir, en realidad solo pensaba en lo guapo que se veía Hoyo esa noche.

Cuando llegamos al salón principal la orquesta estaba ya tocando y uno de los meseros nos condujo a una mesa vacía casi al frente de la pista, aun continuaban llegando los invitados, la música era suave y lenta, Hoyo se adelanto y retiro la silla para que pudiera sentarme, él se sentó a mi lado derecho, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando paso por atrás de mi para tomar su lugar, lo observe atentamente un rato, se veía tan guapo esa noche que creí que era un sueño, en un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y solo nos observamos tratando tal vez de encontrar dentro de nuestros corazones la frase correcta y que no rompiera ese momento tan perfecto.

Así pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, pues solo con la mirada decíamos mucho más que con la voz, (ese momento fue uno de los más hermosos en mi vida), entonces fue cuando una oleada de aplausos nos hizo regresar a la realidad, el Capitán Hubbe, entraba en ese momento por uno de los costados del escenario entre la banda, vestido con su traje de gala de la marina, se veía bien, y ofrecía una sonrisa tan franca, que contagiaba su alegría, gire a mi lado izquierdo para poder ver mejor el escenario y le di por unos momentos la espalda a Raúl, fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya nuestra mesa estaba llena y que el salón estaba lleno, observe al capitán tomar el micrófono y con un ademán pidió silencio a la ovacionante multitud.

-¡Gracias amigos por estar conmigo esta noche!, en realidad es un honor estar con ustedes aquí y ahora, han sido ya 54 años los que he navegado por los mares de este mundo, y es tiempo de que deje esa tarea a los más jóvenes, estoy agradecido con la vida que me permitió vivir tanto como para ver muchas maravillas, pero la más importante es estar esta noche con tanta gente amiga y que a lo largo de los años han estado a mi lado, ahora le digo una vez más ¡gracias por estar aquí esta noche!, así que amigos, disfruten la velada y que se diviertan. ¡Gracias!.

Los aplausos se hicieron escuchar mucho más fuertes que al principio, pude ver que el capitán limpiaba una lagrima de emoción de su rostro y enseguida camino hasta una mesa y saco a bailas a una señora de edad avanzada y que lo veía con un amor tan profundo que supe sin que nadie lo dijera que ella era su esposa, y me pareció tan hermoso ver a una pareja de esa edad, aun bailando y viéndose con ese gran amor, y en un momento mi mente viajó y quise ser ellos, gire hasta quedar frente a frente a Hoyo.

-¿te imaginas poder llegar a esa edad y tener la dicha de estar con la persona que amas?

- sí, lo imagine también y creo que será hermoso poder envejecer con la mujer que amas y decirle cuanto la amas.-

No supe en qué momento Hoyo me jalo a la pista y comenzamos a bailar al mismo ritmo lento y frágil de los violines, en ese momento no había nadie más, no existía tiempo, solo estábamos él y yo; cuando termino la música, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos solos en la pista y que hasta el capitán y su esposa se habían detenido para vernos bailar, escuche los aplausos de la gente a nuestro alrededor, me sonroje un poco y tome con fuerza la mano de Hoyo e hicimos una caravana a la gente agradeciendo el aplauso, voltee a ver al capitán y a su esposa, aplaudían con mucha alegría al igual que los demás, les sonreí, y ese momento se quedo en mi memoria congelado, era la mejor noche de mi vida, gire la cabeza para ver a Hoyo y tenía esa linda sonrisa iluminando su rostro, me miro los ojos y dio un paso hacia mí y me dio un beso en la frente, una descarga de adrenalina me recorrió el cuerpo, sentí sus labios presionando mi frente y pude escuchar su corazón, apreté con más fuerza su mano, sentí que mis piernas no me sostendrían más tiempo, ¡ fue el beso más hermoso que jamás nadie me dio!, reí y sentí como me jalaba hacía nuestra mesa, ¡era completamente feliz!, tomamos nuestros lugares justo a tiempo, por el micrófono el maestro de ceremonias anunciaba que servirían la cena, en nuestra mesa se encontraban sentados los condes Hegewisch, una pareja ya de edad avanzada que se dirigían a Paris en una tercera luna de miel, también estaba la baronesa Ayumi Schwartz, una simpática viuda que quería salir de la monotonía y aseguraba que en la ciudad luz podría triunfar como cantante y bailarina, en lo personal ella me agradaba aunque para muchos de los pasajeros, era una mujer vulgar y sin clase, también contábamos con la presencia de el arquitecto Charles Harlow y su esposa, que a pesar de su hermosura era una de esas mujeres menudas y sumisas que hacía todo lo que su esposo le ordenaba aunque fueran cosas que no le agradaran, entre la tripulación corría el rumor de que la señora en realidad solo era la pantalla de su esposo ya que él era homosexual, y que su amante era el contador Manuel Villanueva, que de igual manera estaba en nuestra mesa, pero solo eran eso rumores; trajeron la cena, de entrada fue una deliciosa crema de quesos, y para plato principal, sirvieron langostas y camarones, acompañado con un exquisito vino blanco, yo me sentía tan feliz, que nada podía opacar esa felicidad, la velada transcurrió tranquila, me divertía escuchando la conversación de la baronesa Ayumi, platicando de una de sus aventuras cuando fue al África con el difunto barón Sebastián Schwartz, cuando concluyo la cena la orquesta continuo tocando, y Hoyo aprovecho ese momento para poder invitarme a bailar, y yo encantada acepté solo quería poder estar un momento con él a solas entre tanta gente, me condujo a la pista y me tomo de la cintura, atrayéndome hacía él, pude sentir el latir de su corazón, bailamos sin hablar, creo que nuestros ojos decían más de lo que pudiéramos expresar con palabras, fue ahí cuando me pareció ver cerca de la puerta una mujer que me era familiar, aunque no sabía de dónde, estaba parada observándonos fijamente, eso me incomodo, y en cuestión de segundos mi cerebro encontró ese rostro, ¡era Kagura!, o eso me pareció ver, porque en cuestión de segundos desapareció como por arte de magia, no le di importancia en ese momento, y así como la vi así su imagen quedo reemplazada con la de Hoyo.

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando decidimos dar un paseo por la cubierta del barco y contemplar el mar, caminamos tomados de la mano, y al llegar a la proa, me acerque al barandal de seguridad, contemple el mar, su inmensidad, Hoyo se coloco a mi lado.

-Gracias, por una velada tan maravillosa, lo disfrute mucho Hoyo.

-no, gracias a ti por haberle dado a esta noche el toque de magia de tu presencia.

Y tomo mi mano y la beso, nos vimos los ojos, y sin pensarlo nos dimos un beso, fue un beso tierno, en lo alto del cielo negro estaba la luna en cuarto creciente, a media luz, como queriendo ser nuestra cómplice y darle una atmósfera más romántica, cerré mis ojos y pude sentir sus labios unidos a los míos, mi corazón latió con fuerza, cuando se separo de mí, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, y que no había nadie en este mundo que pudiera opacar esta felicidad.

Me abrazo y juntos observamos el cielo y el mar, en un instante escuchamos que algo se había caído al agua, y al asomarnos no pudimos ver nada, pero él me dijo que debía decirle al oficial a cargo para que pudieran investigar que había sido, así que corrió hacia uno de los oficiales que estaban de guardia en cubierta, mientras él hablaba con el oficial, yo volví a escuchar ruidos, me acerque hacía la orilla y me pareció ver un cuerpo flotando, pero no podía decir si era real o era efecto de la poca luz, así que le grite a Hoyo y llego corriendo junto con el oficial, y les señale a donde lo había visto.

-¡ahí, a la derecha! Creo que es un cuerpo.

El oficial alumbro con una linterna y para nuestra sorpresa había un cuerpo flotando, boca abajo, traía uno de los uniformes de los trabajadores de las calderas, el oficial lanzo un pitido con el silbato y en menos de tres segundos ya había cinco o seis oficiales corriendo hacía donde estábamos, nos hicieron hacía atrás, poco después el barco se empezó a detener y bajaron una balsa, para poder ir por el cuerpo, Raúl me dijo que ahí ya no éramos necesarios y que era mejor que nos fuéramos a dormir, yo estuve de acuerdo, después de todo no era mi intención ver un muerto esa noche.

Cuando llegamos a mi camarote, ya estaba un poco más tranquila, abrí la puerta y me di vuelta.

- gracias de nuevo por la velada y por tu agradable compañía

- y gracias a ti por ser la mujer más hermosa de este planeta, que descanses.

Y me dio un beso en los labios y entre a mi habitación, toda la noche había sido perfecta, lo único que la empañaba era la figura de Kagura en el barco y el chico del mar.

Cuando desperté Kaede ya estaba levantada y se veía un tanto agitada, paseándose agrandes pasos de un lado al otro del camarote, y retorcía entre sus manos un pañuelo blanco, parecía muy preocupada.

-Hola Kaede ¿ por qué tanto alboroto?, no me dejas dormir con tus pisadas.

- ¡hay Aome! estoy preocupada, muy preocupada.

-Me doy cuenta, pero ¿Cuál es la causa de tu preocupación?, llegue bien anoche.

-No es eso mi niña, es por lo que se dice en el barco.

Me incorpore y me senté en la cama apoyando mi espalda en la cabecera, y le indique que se sentará a mi lado, ella se acerco y se sentó, hasta ese momento que la tuve más cerca sentí el temblor de su cuerpo y note que había llorado, le tome las manos entre las mías, estaban frías.

-¡pero mujer, estas helada!, ¿qué es lo que tanto te ha alterado?

-¡hay mi niña!, cuando desperté esta mañana, salí para pedir que le trajeran el desayuno a su cuarto, y cuando entre a la cocina, escuche que estaban diciendo que alguien había matado a un muchacho llamado Marcos, pero que quien lo hizo le arranco la carne del cuello y le saco toda la sangre, que eso había dicho el médico de abordo, que alguien le había vaciado toda su sangre-

La abrace, sabía que Kaede dadas sus raíces africanas, tenia más miedo que nadie en el barco.

-niña, eso solo puede hacerlo un "owenga"-

-¿owenga?

-si niña, son criaturas terribles se alimentan de sangre y carne humana, son mortales y además son cazadores, no se detienen ante nada, si uno de ellos te eligió, no hay nada que hacer más que rezar, en el barco hay un owenga, lo sé, lo puedo sentir.

-Kaede eso es imposible, no existe ninguna criatura que pueda hacer eso, debe de haber una explicación más creíble que esa, no te asustes, tal vez bebió de más anoche y al caer se golpeo y se desangro por la herida.

-No niña, yo sé que eso no fue un accidente, además dicen que no es el primero, que ya hay tres desaparecidos, y sé que el owenga es el culpable.

Ya no dije nada más, el miedo que reflejaba el rostro de Kaede fue suficiente motivo para creerle, bueno al menos ella creía en la existencia de esa criatura, la abrace solo eso podía hacer en ese momento, solo por un instante, mi mente regreso a la imagen de Kagura parada la noche anterior en el gran salón y por un momento mi corazón y mi mente supieron que era ella la causante de esto, pero pronto la razón entro y desecho esa sospecha, además de que no había razón para que esa mujer estuviera en el barco.

Salimos a comer a las dos de la tarde, toda la mañana ayude a Kaede a terminar de empacar, ella insistía en que no debía de andar sola por el barco después de lo ocurrido, así que no discutí con ella, cuando caminábamos para dirigirnos al salón, nos salió al paso Hoyo, mi corazón casi se detiene al verlo, y recordé sus besos y sentí que me sonrojaba.

-Buenas tardes señoritas!, ¿me permiten acompañarlas hasta el salón?

Kaede nos observo a los dos y sonrió

-Buenas tardes Joven Hoyo, pero por supuesto que puede acompañarnos, y se lo agradecería, así me sentiría más tranquila.

-¿Porque esta tan preocupada?

Por un momento creí que Kaede empezaría a relatarle las historias de que un owenga estaba en el barco, pero no fue así.

-Pues joven Hoyo, dos mujeres solas siempre son un blanco fácil para los pillos, pero con un hombre que nos acompañe, ya lo pensarán dos veces antes de lanzar cualquier piropo inapropiado, ¿no le parece?, además de que siempre es bueno contar con la presencia de un hombre para cuidarnos.

Kaede le guiño el ojo a Hoyo, y me miro, él encontró muy divertido esto y rió un instante.

-Claro Kaede, tiene toda la razón y no queremos que esto suceda, así que damas, vayamos a comer.

Me ofreció el brazo y lo tome, pero cuando se lo iba a ofrecer a Kaede, ella ya estaba como a cinco pasos de nosotros apurándonos a viva voz, pues decía tener mucha hambre, así que nos apresuramos para alcanzarla.

Entramos al salón, no había muchos, solo un par de parejas dispersadas, tal parecía que todos habían optado por comer en sus camarotes, nosotros nos sentamos junto a la fuente del lado izquierdo, junto a uno de los grandes ventanales, desde el cual podíamos ver la inmensidad del mar, pedimos al mesero nuestra comida, un poco de pato al vino blanco y ensalada de zanahorias con calabazas tiernas al vapor, y una sopa de alubias, y una botella de vino blanco dulce, pan negro y ,mantequilla, comimos sin prisa, y disfrutando de la charla de Hoyo, ya el incidente de anoche había quedado atrás, además solo faltaban unas horas para poder bajar a tierra.

Terminamos de comer y ya estando en la sobremesa, entro la baronesa Schwartz, nos vio de lejos e hizo un ademán con la mano, la salude de igual manera, y se dirigió hasta nuestra mesa, le ordeno al mesero que pusiera otro lugar en la mesa y que le trajeran una taza de té de limón.

-Buenas tardes mis queridos, ¿cómo están?

-muy bien Baronesa, ¿cómo amaneció usted?

-muy bien querida, dormí tan apacible como un bebe, a pesar de la tragedia de ese chico, pero dice el capitán que no hay de qué preocuparse, pues es un incidente aislado y que además dijo el doctor que estaba ebrio cuando cayó al mar, así que un trágico accidente, nada de qué preocuparse.

Mire a Kaede y ella se puso un poco pálida, no era la clase de noticias que quería recibir ese día, y menos que le confirmaran que no había nada sobrenatural en el asunto.

- Baronesa, pero y que me dice de que encontraron el cuerpo sin una sola gota de sangre, eso es lo que más me preocupa.

- Hija mía, claro que no encontraron una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo, tenía una herida muy espantosa en su cuello como si lo hubiesen mordido, pero es lógico cayó al mar y hay tiburones, imagínate lo demás.

Me quede pensando por un momento, era muy lógico, aunque no del todo.

- pero si lo mordió un tiburón y suponiendo que la teoría es correcta, ¿no se supone que los tiburones comen carne?

- ¡claro que comen carne!, eso es algo que hasta un niño lo sabría

- bueno en ese caso baronesa, ¿porque solo le faltaba la sangre? y lo más importante, ¿porque solo fue una pequeña herida y no una grande como suelen hacerlo los tiburones dada la dimensión de las fauces?, además de que si hubiese sido un tiburón, lo más seguro es que no hubieran encontrado el cuerpo, solo con una pequeña herida; de hecho no lo hubieran encontrado.

El comentario dio en el blanco, todos me observaron incluso Kaede me sonrió, ella sabía que lo hacía por ella, unos minutos duro el silencio y después la baronesa cambió bruscamente el tema, yo ya no insistí, ahora charlábamos sobre nuestra próxima parada y lo que haríamos en esa ciudad maravillosa.

Nos despedimos de la baronesa, Kaede y yo, Hoyo no pudo terminar la conversación a tiempo y la baronesa estaba enfrascada narrándole su aventura en las plantaciones de café de Chiapas, solo le hice un ademán de que nos veríamos después, salimos a cubierta y disfrutamos el caminar sintiendo la brisa marina en el rostro, esa era la última tarde que caminaría por la cubierta del barco, me sentí un poco triste pero a la vez contenta, algo un poco extraño, me recargue en el barandal Kaede estaba a mi lado, así en silencio las dos sabíamos que nada sería lo mismo al llegar a la ciudad, la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- todo estará bien, mientras estemos juntas

Al caer la noche no tuve ánimos de salir de mi camarote así que pedí que me llevaran la cena, aún tenía muchas cosas que empacar y mañana llegaríamos a puerto, en verdad sería algo digno de recordar y no quería perderme eso por nada del mundo, tocaron a la puerta era nuestra cena, entre planes y risas cenamos Kaede y yo, y poco después nos dormimos, la noche transcurrió de lo más apacible, solo mis sueños me inquietaron, en ellos estaba Kagura observándome desde lo alto de mi cama, la veía más temible y menos humana, sus ojos despedían una luz ultraterrena, me sonreía y podía ver como los colmillos se agrandaban y sobresalían de sus labios, era realmente aterrador, quise gritar pero no pude; después caí en la inconsciencia hasta el día siguiente.

Continuara…..

gracias por los reviews, espero que sigan comentando sobre esta historia y les guste mucho más


	4. Chapter 4

Espero que disfruten este capitulo, poco a poco la historia se pondra mucho mejor, asi que porfavor dejen sus comentarios y disfruten la lectura. aclaro qeu los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es mia.

CAPITULO IV

FRANCIA.

Desperté muy temprano, me vestí de prisa y le dije a Kaede que diera instrucciones para que bajaran todo llegando al puerto, después fuimos a desayunar al gran salón, faltaban unas pocas horas para llegar a nuestro destino y quería ver desde lejos el puerto de Nantes, era el lugar donde atracaría el barco y ahí era donde me conducirían a mi nuevo hogar… Kaede se mostraba un poco nerviosa, y agitada. Como a las once de la mañana salimos a cubierta, y de lejos vi la desembocadura del rio Loira, había demasiado movimiento, esté era el puerto más importante de Francia, barcos cargados con tejidos, especias y esclavos, llegaban y se retiraban, la gente que aquí vivía era de las más ricas, gracias a todo el comercio que poseía, era interesante ver toda la actividad de Nantes.

Kaede estaba parada junto a mi pero su respiración era un poco agitada y estaba nerviosa, una y otra vez retorcía entre sus manos un pañuelo blanco de seda, al principio no entendía el porqué actuaba de manera tan extraña, solo hasta que me percate del tono de su piel me di cuenta, ¡ella era una esclava cuando Seshomaru la rescato!, la sola idea de imaginar a esa mujer que era como mi madre, usando grilletes y siendo flagelada me estremeció, y me imagino que su mente estaba recreando su infancia, alguna vez me dijo que su madre murió y que a ella la habían vendido, pero en realidad nunca me había contado esa parte de la historia, ahora todo se empezaba a esclarecer en mi mente, así que la abrace y le di un beso en la frente.

-no te preocupes, no dejaré que te hagan daño, estás conmigo y eres libre-

Ella me observo por unos mementos y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y asintió la cabeza, sabía que era libre y que yo no la dejaría sola nunca, la brisa golpeaba nuestro rostro y secaba las lagrimas de Kaede al viento, yo solo podía sonreír de estar con ella y en esa tierra extraña.

Llegamos al puerto, y me asusté de la cantidad de gente que había, algunos haciendo transacciones, otros cargando los barcos que estaban por salir, algunos traían esclavos negros amarrados con cadenas, en el cuello y los pies, era un escenario un poco aterrador, Kaede me tomo del brazo y yo la abrace para darle la seguridad de que no le pasaría nada, en ese momento fue que comprendí que el humano es la más aterradora de las criaturas que habitan la tierra, y pensé por un momento en que el hombre también debería tener un depredador, ese pensamiento me estremeció, y por un instante a mi mente volvió la imagen del chico muerto, tal vez si existía un depredador mayor para el hombre después de todo.

Unos momentos después bajamos a tierra, y me sentí aliviada de poder tener tierra firme bajo mis pies, me produjo una sensación tan agradable que recordé aquella vez que sentí por primera vez una alfombra bajo mis pies, cerré los ojos y guarde ese instante en mi memoria, Kaede estaba a mi lado sosteniéndose de mi brazo como si fuese a esfumarme, le di una suave palmadita en su mano y ella me sonrió, fue cuando entre la multitud vi que se acercaba a nosotras un hombre ya grande, tendría como unos 60 años, su rostro estaba surcado por los pliegues que solo el padre tiempo puede hacerle a los humanos, y enmarcados en un par de cejas gruesas y grises unos ojos , que reflejaban la dulzura de los abuelos y los protegían unos anteojos dorados, llego sin titubear frente a nosotras

- ¿Señorita Aome Taisho, supongo?

Y alargo la mano para tomar la mía.

- sí, soy yo, y usted es…

-Mioga Sato, a sus pies, su padre me envió para que la lleve a su nuevo hogar, el coche nos espera.

Señalo en una cierta dirección

-La propiedad que adquirió su padre está en la localidad de Chantenay, sobre la ribera del Loira, por allá del lado derecho, tiene una hermosa vista, la va a disfrutar mucho.

Me tomo del brazo que tenía libre y caminamos hacía el coche que nos llevaría, dio unas instrucciones de que el equipaje fuera llevado a la casa, de repente entre la multitud escuche que gritaban mi nombre, y una mano que se agitaba la aire, ¡era Hoyo!, por un instante mi corazón se detuvo por la emoción, no podía mover los músculos de mis piernas, corrió hasta donde yo estaba.

-¡Por un momento pensé que ya no te encontraría!

Y tomo mi mano, pude sentir su pulso, y creo que él también sintió el mío,

- pues ya ves que aún no me marcho, mi querido Hoyo-

-¿dónde te quedaras?

-mi padre tiene una propiedad muy cerca de aquí en la localidad de Chantenay, del lado derecho de la ribera del Loira, ¿y tu donde te hospedaras?

- bueno, no me quedaré en Nantes, viajaré a Paris hoy, pero te prometo que vendré lo más pronto posible a visitarte.

- eso espero, te extrañaré mucho, promete que te cuidarás y que me escribirás.

Hoyo apretó mi mano contra su pecho y eso hizo que quedáramos realmente muy cerca uno del otro, nuestras miradas se encontraron

- te escribiré, cada día, todos los días que esté lejos, te lo prometo.

Y me beso la frente

- y yo estaré aquí esperando tus cartas, hasta que regreses en persona.

Apreté su mano entre las mías, y después miro a Kaede

- Me voy tranquilo porque sé que estará usted para cuidarla

- No se preocupe, yo la cuidare bien

- eso me tranquiliza mas, entonces me voy, pero nos veremos pronto.

Me dio otro beso en la frente y en mi mano, y se alejó corriendo, el señor Mioga abrió la puerta del coche y subimos, se puso en marcha, tome la mano de Kaede y sonreí, comenzaba una vida nueva, hoy al cerrar los ojos aun puedo ver el río y escuchar el ajetreo del puerto, aún hoy puedo volver a caminar por aquellas calles y recordar lo feliz que fui en aquella época, ya son casi 170 años desde la primera vez que pise Nantes, y mis pasos me guían hasta aquella vieja casa en ruinas, es como querer borrar las cosas malas que pasaron, como si ese acto fuera suficiente para llegar y encontrar a Kaede en el jardín y a Hoyo en la puerta con su ramo de rosas en la mano esperándome, pero al regresar a la realidad me doy cuenta de que no es más que un sueño, una utopía, porque eso solo es en mi mente, a veces es difícil, y duele, pero regreso a mi historia… cuando por fin llegamos a la casa, no lo podía creer, se parecía tanto a mi casa en América, y la más grande de las diferencias era que aquí no estaba Seshomaru.

Bajamos del coche y el Sr. Mioga abrió la puerta, entramos y ya estando en el recibidor, me entrego dos juegos de llaves, nos mostró la propiedad, la vista desde la sala era hermosa, podía ver los barcos pasar, después nos presentó con la servidumbre, mujeres y hombres de color igual que Kaede, ellos la veían extraño, no entendían porque yo la tenia de la mano y porque le hablaba con tanto respeto y por su nombre, era algo que debía de hablar con ellos, y decirles que ya no eran esclavos sino hombres libres y que solo pedía su ayuda para Kaede, pero eso tenía que esperar hasta que solo estuviéramos nosotros solos, y cuando el Sr. Mioga terminó de darme las últimas instrucciones, se despidió no sin antes decirme que mi padre había dejado una sorpresa para mí en la biblioteca, le agradecí todas sus atenciones.

- Muchas gracias sr. Mioga por todas las atenciones, que ha tenido para nosotras

- es un placer, y no dude en llamarme si necesitan algo, de todos modos tengo instrucciones de que cada semana le traiga una cantidad de dinero para su manutención, así que nos veremos seguido, señorita.

- muchas gracias, por todo

Le estreche la mano y él la beso, y camino hasta el coche y se marcho, yo espere hasta que se perdió de vista, cerré la puerta y ahí estaba Kaede parada, con una gran sonrisa, y atrás de ella estaban toda la servidumbre, esperando a que yo les dijera que hacer, tome aire y lance un largo suspiro.

- bueno, ahora necesito decirles que no son esclavos y que tu estarás a cargo de ellos, mi francés es muy malo, así que espero que tú puedas hacerles entender esto.

- no te preocupes mi niña, yo se los diré, son buenas personas, están asustadas es todo, creen que estas mal de la vista y que por eso no ves que soy de color como ellos.

Solté una estruendosa carcajada, era gracioso eso, pero también era muy sabio, si fuéramos faltos de vista, la diferencia de color no sería un problema, así que Kaede fue la traductora y les explique que ellos eran libres, y que no debían de inclinarse ante mí, pues yo solo era su amiga y no su capataz, que eran ayudantes no esclavos, cuando terminamos de explicarles, estaban muy contentos, pero también tenían miedo de que la gente, los tratara como criminales si decían que eran libres y corrían peligro, así que les dije que Kaede y yo los acompañaríamos a donde quisieran ir y que no habría ningún peligro, y fue como Kaede y yo nos ganamos la fidelidad de ellos, sin el uso del látigo, así pues Kaede les pidió que la ayudaran a desempacar a dos chicas y a los demás le dijo que continuaran con las labores de siempre y que la cena sería a las 8 de la noche y que fueran puntuales, era demasiado para esas personas, estaban acostumbradas a comer en el piso y afuera de la casa, como si fueran animales, vi en su rostro llanto de emoción porque por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se les trataba como seres humanos y no como bestias, así que deje que ella se encargara de todo y fui a la biblioteca, encendí las velas y se iluminó la habitación, las paredes eran altas, y del lado izquierdo había una escalera de caracol para subir al segundo nivel, al fondo del lado derecho estaba una chimenea grande, y empotrados en las paredes estaban las repisas donde descansaban miles de libros, en el piso al centro estaba una alfombra de color carmín, que llegaba hasta el otro extremo y a los pies de una gran ventana, cubierta con gruesas cortinas del mismo color, el escritorio estaba a unos dos metros de distancia de la ventana, camine hasta ahí, y vi un sobre blanco con mi nombre y una cajita metálica, parecía hecha de plata, corrí la silla para poder sentarme y encendí otras velas que estaban encima del escritorio, tome la carta entre mis manos, la mire unos momentos, era su letra, ¡Seshomaru había escrito esas líneas!, cerré los ojos, lo extrañaba tanto, volví a abrir mis ojos y vi los rasgos, firmes, elegantes, eran tan suyos que por un momento la emoción se acumulo en mi garganta y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era la primera vez desde que me había adoptado que se alejaba tanto tiempo de mi, normalmente los viajes que hacía no eran mayores a tres días y siempre volvía, pero esta vez ya habían pasado casi 5 semanas sin verlo; así que controlé el sentimiento, abrí el sobre y desdoble la hoja, el olor que desprendió era de él, ese olor madera y rosas que era tan peculiar en él, deje el sobre junto al tintero y comencé a leer.

Mi querida Aome:

Cuando leas estas líneas ya estarás en Chantenay, veras que te va a gustar mucho ese lugar, personalmente me agradan las noches, son tranquilas y apacibles, espero que lo disfrutes mucho; por otra parte se que no puede despedirme de ti como es debido y te pido perdón por mi descortesía mi querida hija, espero que no estés molesta conmigo, te prometo hacer todo lo posible por estar a tu lado lo más pronto, en cuanto el negocio que me detiene aquí se solucione.

Quiero que sepas que te extraño muchísimo, creo que jamás imagine que te extrañaría tanto y me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti, eres la razón por la cual continuo luchando día con día… los hijos cambian la vida de los padres y desde que llegaste a mi vida, soy diferente y cambie por ti, y desearía poder estar a tu lado en estos momentos y abrasarte, pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para estar a tu lado… es una promesa.

Y pues se que en tu cumpleaños no pude darte un obsequió digno de ti, te mando este presente que aunque pequeño, es especial en sí mismo, ese anillo ha pertenecido a mi familia por siglos hoy es justo que tu lo conserves, mi dulce y amada Aome, úsalo todos los días hasta que llegue, así podrás sentir que estoy cerca y que te estoy cuidando, quizás pienses que es una cursilería pero no te lo quites ni para dormir, así sentirás que estoy cerca y que velare tus sueños, prométeme que lo usaras diario, se que lo harás.

Solo ten paciencia y recuerda que te amo y que siempre estaré contigo, aun en la distancia, y en las noches cuando te sientas sola ve el cielo y al ver a la luna brillar en lo alto de la bóveda celeste, ten la seguridad que yo estoy pensando en ti.

Me despido mi amada hija, recibe un beso de tu padre y espero con ansias noticias tuyas.

Con amor,

Seshomaru Taisho.

Volví a doblar la carta con mucho cuidado y la puse dentro del sobre, le di un beso y la coloque en el escritorio, ¡lo extrañaba muchísimo!, esta vez no pude controlarlo y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, deje escapar algunas, era tan difícil después de 12 años de tenerlo diario, ahora no tenerlo dolía, me quedé un momento solo observando la danza de la llama de las velas, tratando de contener el dolor que sentía de no tenerlo ahí, porque ¡tenía tanto que contarle!, de cómo fue el viaje, de lo nerviosa que se puso Kaede al entrar a el puerto, y lo más importante.. de Hoyo, él debía saber que estaba enamorada de ese buen hombre, eran tantas cosas que tenía que decirle, que me di cuenta que ahora si estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharme, no podía regresar ahora, así que seque las lagrimas de mi rostro y mis ojos se toparon con el regalo de Seshomaru, era una pequeña cajita alargada de metal, en la tapa tenía un extraño símbolo gravado con oro, se me hizo familiar pero no sabía donde había visto esa inscripción, era como una mezcla de letras, como escritura antigua, tal vez sería latín, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no era latín, sino otro idioma, pero no le di mucha importancia en ese momento, abrí la tapita y en el interior encontré un anillo, una llave y una cadena con los eslabones de oro y plata, una cadena un tanto gruesa para mi gusto, el anillo era liso, y tenía siete pequeños cristales rojos alrededor, tal parecía que estaban incrustados pero al verlos bien solo estaban pegados, y al observarlo más detenidamente fue lo más increíble, los pequeños cristales tenían liquido, era un fenómeno bastante peculiar, gire el anillo entre mis dedos para comprobar que no era una ilusión, pero no lo era, me acerque a la ventana y lo mire con más detalle con luz del sol, de pronto ya no era liquida, se había solidificado y parecían rubíes, era bastante extraño, me lo probé en todos los dedos de mi mano, pero era demasiado grande para que lo usara, así que tome la cadena y lo puse en ella, al meterlo me percate que adentro tenía una inscripción "Taisho rex" , era el apellido de Seshomaru, no le di tanta importancia, me lo colgué al cuello, después recordé la llave, era antigua un poco sucia y manchada por el paso del tiempo, parecía hecha de metal, busque dentro de la caja para ver si tenía alguna indicación de cuál era la puerta que abría pero no encontré nada, jugué con ella un momento pensando que era lo que aquella llave guardaba, mire las paredes de la biblioteca, y sonreí, era un mundo de libros que disfrutaría leer, aunque necesitaría un maestro de francés, así que decidí que al día siguiente mandaría a buscar al Sr. Mioga para pedirle que me recomendara un buen maestro para que Kaede y yo tomáramos lecciones del idioma, me levante por inercia y coloque la llave dentro de la caja de nuevo, y la deje encima del escritorio, tenía tanta curiosidad por ver los títulos de los libros, pero no alcance mi propósito, tocaron a la puerta y me detuve en seco.

-¿quién es?

- soy Alika

-pasa

Se abrió la puerta y entro una chica, de piel obscura como la de Kaede, tenía unos ojos grandes, negros, su vestido era un poco escotado y de color blanco, con un delantal azul, su cabello lo tenía recogido en una graciosa gorrita, entro con mucho miedo, sus pasos eran ligeros y cuidadosos, tal parecía que no quería ensuciar el piso, al llegar casi al borde de la alfombra, se detuvo, bajo la mirada y hablo muy despacio casi con miedo.

- disculpe que la moleste "amita", dice el ama Kaede que ya está la comida lista, que si puede ir al comedor.

- gracias, dile que ya voy.

-si "amita"

Y cuando estaba dando la vuelta para salir.

- Alika, no soy tu "amita", solo soy Aome, así que si te es difícil decirme por mi nombre entonces solo dime señorita, pero ya no digas "amita", eres libre, y mientras estés en mi casa, lo serás.

Los ojos de Alika se iluminaron y una débil sonrisa asomo a sus labios, tal vez era la primera vez en su vida que se le trataba con respeto, solo movió la cabeza en sentido de afirmación y salió casi corriendo de la habitación, y me di cuenta de que aún cuando el ser humano sea libre siempre será esclavo de su propio miedo a ser alguien más digno, sonreí y de repente vino a mi mente la imagen de mi verdadero padre, y la entendí pues yo en algún tiempo fui esclava de mi padre, por el miedo que me causaba y porque él era más fuerte que yo, eso era lo que les pasaba a esta gente, los esclavistas llegaban con armas que ellos jamás habían visto y los sometían por la fuerza y por el miedo a ser eso esclavos, estaba sumida en estos pensamientos, cuando mis ojos toparon con un libro grande y forrado con una curiosa pasta negra y en relieve letras doradas, estaba un poco salido de los demás libros al fondo del lado izquierdo, camine hasta él lo tome con mucho cuidado y me acerque a la ventana para verlo con más detalle, en la pasta tenía el nombre de Nicolás, y abajo "I.T.", me imagine que era quien lo había escrito, abrí al azahar las páginas, había dibujos, fragmentos, y escritos al margen, notas, la letra no era de Seshomaru, era de alguien más, eran muy toscos y algunos burdos, no me concentre demasiado en ello, solo lo ojee,… en realidad ese libro con el tiempo me ayudaría a entender la naturaleza de mis hermanos de sangre y lo más importante a huir de él; aún lo conservo a veces pienso que es solo para hacerme a la idea de que puedo encontrar su debilidad y lastimarlo, pero ya no sirve de mucho, el tiempo se agota y aún hay mucho que decir… no me di cuenta cuando Kaede entro en la habitación, estaba tan absorta mirando los dibujos de ese libro que cuando me llamo me asusto y deje caer el libro

-Aome

- ¡Dios, Mirna me diste un gran susto!

- me di cuenta, lo siento, pero es que no contestas y te llame varias veces.

Me agache a recoger el libro, aún sentía que mi corazón estaba agitado, no era normal que me hubiera asustado de tal modo, fue como si hubiera entrado sin permiso a un lugar sagrado, lo recogí rápido y lo lleve a su lugar, ya habría tiempo para verlo con más calma.

-Kaede, muero de hambre, vamos a comer y disculpa si te hice esperar mucho, ya sabes que cuando de libros se trata no puedo resistir la curiosidad.

- lo sé mi niña, lo sé, pero anda, vamos que la comida se enfría y aún hay mucho que hacer.

Salimos de la biblioteca, cuando entramos al comedor Alika, layla y Annakiya, ya habían servido y estaban paradas al fondo del comedor cerca de la puerta que da a la cocina, en realidad en ese momento me di cuenta de que sería muy difícil hacerles entender que eran libres, así que solo lance un suspiro y les sonreí, Kaede se sentó conmigo como era la costumbre, y ellas desaparecieron de la habitación, cuando salieron Kaede me miro un momento y suspiro.

- Aome, será muy difícil el que ellas entiendan que tú no eres el ama y que además de todo las has liberado, para ellas no hay mas vida que esta.

- lo sé Aome, y en realidad creo que el explicarlo no servirá de nada, así que bueno se les tratará como personas libres aunque para ellas no sea así.

- No te preocupes mi niña, algún día lo entenderán.

- eso espero Kaede, eso espero

La comida transcurrió tranquila, discutimos la manera en que se llevarían las cosas de la casa y le comente a Kaede que necesitaría un maestro para que aprendiéramos francés, además de que quería continuar con mis clases de piano, ella también estaba de acuerdo con ello, cuando terminamos de comer, salí a la parte trasera de la casa, era realmente hermoso, al fondo estaba el establo donde estaban los caballos y del lado derecho se encontraban las habitaciones de los criados, y del lado izquierdo había una pequeña parcela, y atrás de la parcela había una construcción de piedra igual que la de América, era una especie de cripta familiar, sin darme cuenta mis pasos fueron llevándome en esa dirección, al llegar a la orilla de la cerca de la parcela camine alrededor y casi al final me tropecé con uno de los chicos que cuidaban de los caballos, tendría apenas unos catorce años de edad, pero era de piel un poco más clara que los demás y sus facciones eran más finas, sus ojos eran más claros, cuando tropezamos, sus facciones se transformaron en terror por unos instantes y en un segundo ya estaba con la frente pegada al piso y hablando en un idioma que no entendía, me sorprendí de su actitud, y sin darme cuenta ya había otros dos hombres parados atrás de él y una mujer de edad madura que llegaba corriendo, al verlos a todos juntos me asuste bastante, y más al ver a este chico, pensé que lo había lastimado y por un segundo en mi cabeza cruzo la idea de que ellos me lastimarían pero en lugar de eso, la mujer llego corriendo y se arrodilló frente a mí.

- ¡perdón, "amita", el torpe, y no sabía lo que hacía, no lo mates, por favor, te lo suplico!

Y su rostro ya estaba lleno de lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos de forma continua, y sus ojos eran suplicantes, y entendí que ellos pensaban que este chico me había lastimado, así que le sonreí para tranquilizar a aquella mujer, la tome del brazo y la ayude a levantarse, en este instante llego corriendo Kaede.

- ¿Qué paso Aome?, ¿estás bien, que paso?

- Nada mi buena Kaede, es solo que tropecé con este chico pero armaron un gran alboroto, ella dice que no lo mate, pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

Kaede observo a la mujer, que nos veía como esperando la decisión final del verdugo y aún el chico seguía en el piso, y a cada lado suyo se encontraban parados dos hombres de piel obscura, traían solamente un pantalón de manta blanco y unos sombreros de paja, el tórax estaba completamente desnudo, admiré la anatomía de ellos, y me imagine la fuerza que guardaban sus brazos, di unos pasos hacía el chico que seguía temblando en el piso, uno de ellos dio un paso adelante, y su rostro se tenso, pero se detuvo cuando el otro lo tomo del hombro y lo obligo a retroceder, le sonreí, Kaede también se acerco conmigo, al tener al chico enfrente me agache y lo tome de los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse, el agacho la cara y cerró los ojos, como esperando recibir una bofetada, pero en lugar de eso lo abrace, sentí su cuerpo temblar y empezó a llorar, todos se quedaron pasmados, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando le hable al chico.

- ¿estás bien, no te lastimaste?

Y lo sostuve a unos centímetros de mí, para revisar que no tuviera nada.

- no te preocupes, fue un accidente, solo tropezamos uno con el otro, tranquilo, no paso nada.

El chico levanto la vista y me observo un tanto desconfiado y después miro a su alrededor, con ojos de sorpresa, la mujer que me había suplicado se acercó y lo abrazo, después me miro unos momentos y se dejo caer a mis pies, me tomo las manos y las beso.

-¡ gracias "amita"!, es muy buena.

- levántate mujer, no tienes que hacer eso, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La ayude a levantarse, nadie se movió de su lugar, en sus rostros había sorpresa, de no saber qué hacer, los dos hombres solo se miraban unos a otros y veían a Mirna.

- mi nombre es Eshe y él es mi hijo Tarek.

- encantada de conocerlos, yo soy Aome y ella es Kaede, creo que ya nos conocen.

- Si el señor Mioga nos dijo que usted era la hija del dueño de la casa y nos advirtió que la debíamos de cuidar bien.

- pues gracias, pero no te preocupes, tu hijo y yo solo nos tropezamos no paso nada.

- es que , nosotros no podemos tocar a los amos, y él la toco, debe de ser castigado por su torpeza, dígame ¿cuál será su castigo?.

Vi que los dos hombres lo tomaron uno de cada brazo, para que no escapara, y comprendí que él debía de ser castigado, por una falta que a mi parecer era absurda y además había sido culpa mía porque no lo vi, Kaede se acerco y quedito me confirmo lo que yo ya sabía.

- Kaede el chico debe de ser castigado, si no lo haces ellos lo harán a su modo y será mucho peor para él.

- lo sé Kaede pero fue mi culpa

Kaede me tomo del brazo y me hizo que la viera a los ojos, ella hablaba en serió

-debes de castigarlo tú, no ellos.

- está bien, lo haré, pero no se me discutirá el castigo que yo le ponga.

- no se discutirá, lo prometo

- está bien, de acuerdo.

Mire hacía ellos.

-Tarek, tu castigo será el de ayudarme en la biblioteca todas las tardes tres horas a organizarla por orden alfabético ¿estás de acuerdo con tu castigo?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Eshe abrió muy grande sus ojos, y sonrió, los otros dos hombres me miraron fijamente y fruncieron el entrecejo, y abrieron la boca, no lo podían creer, Kaede sonrió y me apretó el hombro en señal de aprobación, los dos hombres soltaron a Tarek, quien se dejo caer a mis pies.

-¡gracias "amita", gracias!

Uno de los hombres se me acerco y de igual manera se arrodillo y me tomo la mano y la beso.

- ¡gracias "amita" por perdonar a mi hermano!

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- kaled

- bueno kaled, levántate, te agradezco, ahora quiero que me escuchen todos ustedes, de hoy en adelante nadie será castigado con golpes, los castigos los pondremos Kaede o yo, nadie más, ¿entendido?.

Todos dijeron que si, aquel día me gane la confianza de todos en la casa, y también me gane su cariño, ese día ya no pude ver de cerca la construcción del fondo del patio, regrese a la casa con Kaede, subí a mi recamara y al entrar ahí estaba Layla acomodando las últimas prendas en el armario.

- ya terminé amita.

- gracias Layla, puedes retirarte.

Cerró las puertas del armario y se dirigió a la puerta de la recamara, y salió dejándome sola, camine hasta mi ventana y la abrí, había un pequeño balcón que daba al patio trasero, y más allá estaba el Loira, y a la tarde comenzaba a darle paso a la noche, me sentía cansada, por inercia me llevé las manos al cuello, sentí la cadena y volví a recordar la ausencia de Seshomaru, tal vez en el barco no la sentía tanto porque estaba Hoyo, pero ahora, ahí sola en esa casa, me sentía perdida y sola, cerré los ojos y a mi mente regreso el recuerdo de la fiesta de cumpleaños que me hizo y el baile, recordé cada detalle y me estremecí, abrí los ojos de nuevo y me sentí culpable de tener ese sentir hacía Seshomaru, me sentí como una criminal, no era correcto que lo amara de ese modo, di la vuelta y camine hasta la puerta sentía que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir si me quedaba sola, así que baje las escaleras y entre a la sala, la chimenea ya estaba encendida y sentada en un gran sillón junto al fuego estaba Kaede, el ambiente olía a pino, aspire el aroma, y camine hasta donde estaba ella y me senté a su lado, al verme supo que había algo que me hacía infeliz y ese algo era Seshomaru, abrió los brazos y la abrace, después me acomode y deje caer mi cabeza en sus piernas, acarició mi cabeza, y no pude más, las lagrimas contenidas por largo tiempo escaparon, no dijo nada, respetó ese momento para que sacara ese dolor, poco apoco me calme y pude hablar.

-Kaede ¿te puedo hacer una confesión?

-claro mi niña, tu sabes que para eso estoy aquí, ¿qué cosa es lo que te aflige de tal manera?

-tengo un sentimiento que no debo de guardar en mi corazón, y siento vergüenza de solo decírtelo.

-se trata de el señor Seshomaru ¿verdad?

-sí, es de él, es que a veces mi corazón siente que lo ama no como mi padre, sino como hombre, y eso no puede ser Kaede, ¡no debe de ser!.

-lo sé mi niña, lo supe todo el tiempo, pero eso era de esperarse

Me incorpore y la mire a los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que me dijera eso?, ella adivino mi indignación y me sonrió.

-Mi niña, no es nada malo el hecho de que lo ames de esa manera a final de cuentas él no es tu padre, y sé que durante estos años te ha criado como una hija, pero a casi todo el mundo le pasa, confunden el sentimiento.

- ¿crees que yo lo esté confundiendo?

- ¡claro que lo haces!, es simple, el hecho de estar todos los días con él y que de un momento a otro te mande a viajar lejos pues, lo extrañas y te das cuenta de que él es uno de los hombres más importantes en tu vida, pero ahora tienes a Hoyo y puedes darte cuenta de que no es lo mismo.

- tienes razón, pero aún así no le digas nada a él, ¿sí?

-no te preocupes mi niña, de mi boca jamás lo sabrá.

-gracias Kaede, dime, ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti?

-pues eso no lo sabremos nunca mi niña.

Nos reímos, me abrazó de nuevo y me volví a recostar en sus piernas, ella me daba toda la seguridad que yo necesitaba en los momentos de tormenta, nos quedamos en silenció observando la danza de las llamas en la chimenea, mi mente aún era un torrente de imágenes, estaba Seshomaru, la construcción el fondo, Tarek, y en un instante mi pensamiento completo se llenó con la imagen de Hoyo, cerré los ojos y vi esos ojos cafés y sonreí… aún hoy en día cuando cierro los ojos lo veo y aún después de tantos años sueño con él y en los momentos tan felices que tuvimos juntos, y lo extraño demasiado, tal vez es una de las razones por la cual hoy tengo el valor de enfrentar a Seshomaru y terminar con algo que jamás debió iniciar, pero eso lo sabrán más adelante… Pasaron dos horas, me incorpore y vi que Kaede estaba dormida, su cabeza estaba echada para atrás, al sentir que me levante se despertó un poco asustada.

-¡perdón mi niña, me quede dormida un momento!

-no te preocupes, anda ve a dormir, ya estas cansada y mañana nos espera un día lleno de actividades.

-¿pero no vas a cenar?, te preparo algo rápido

-no Kaede, ya vete a dormir, además no tengo mucha hambre, horita voy a servirme un té, y me voy a la cama.

-bueno, mejor te lo preparó yo, así estaré segura de que te lo vas a tomar

- está bien, necia, pero después te vas a dormir

- sí, no te preocupes

Salió de la habitación, y yo me quedé sentada, me acerque a la chimenea para avivar las llamas y poner un leño más, y en una loca idea mire a la puerta esperando encontrar ahí parado a Seshomaru, pero como es de esperarse eso no sucedió, de pronto sentí como si alguien estuviera observándome y me di vuelta, la ventana estaba cerrada, pero las cortinas estaban un poco abiertas, camine hasta la ventana y mire hacia afuera, no había nada, pero a pesar de todo sentía que alguien me vigilaba, me dio un escalofrió solo de pensarlo y a mi mente acudió la imagen de Kagura en el barco, cerré de un golpe las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo, como tratando de desechar la idea, había algo en esa mujer que me daba miedo, tal vez la blancura casi fantasmal de su piel o la mirada glaciar y dura que tenía, regrese al sillón y extendí la palma de las manos hacía el fuego, ese sol pensamiento me había enfriado la piel, en ese momento entro Kaede con una taza de té y un plato con pan y mantequilla.

- no puedes tomar té sin un buen trozo de pan con mantequilla.

- Kaede, te dije que solo un poco de té

-nada, te lo comes y no te desveles mucho.

Me beso en la frente como siempre

- buenas noches mi niña, descansa.

- buenas noches Kaede, igualmente.

Y salió de la habitación, me quedé sola, observe el fuego mientras me tomaba mi té, deje de pensar y solo me perdí en el fuego, pasó como media hora, y apague el fuego de la chimenea, tome una de las velas y camine hasta las escaleras y subí a mi recamara, entre y Kaede ya había dejado un candelabro encendido para mi, puse mi vela sobre mi tocador, sobre la cama ya estaba un camisón blanco de algodón, comencé a desvestirme, pero de pronto esa misma sensación de que alguien me observaba hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió por toda la espalda, por inercia voltee directamente a la ventana abierta, camine hasta ella y la cerré, por una extraña razón me asomé y vi una silueta al otro lado del rio, pero en un parpadeo desapareció, me forcé a pensar que era un producto de mi imaginación, cerré las cortinas y apague las tres velas del candelabro y tome la vela que había traído de la sala, la coloque en el mueble junto a mi cama, me metí en las cobijas y me obligue a no pensar, cerré los ojos e intente dormir, mañana sería otro día en un nuevo lugar y aquí comenzarían los días más felices y amargos de mi vida mortal.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, esté sueño lo quiero contar ya que con esté sueño realmente comenzó a descorrerse el velo que ocultaba el misterio de mi amado Seshomaru… el sueño comenzó exactamente el día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, yo bailaba con Seshomaru y de pronto detrás del cristal de los ventanales aparecieron rostros de gente que nos veía con odio y con incredulidad, era como si pudieran olfatear mi miedo y el de Seshomaru, y como moscas atraídas a la miel, se lanzaron contra los cristales haciéndolos añicos, veía como estos monstruos entraban y los cristales volaban por los aires, oculte mi rostro en el pecho de Seshomaru para que no me lastimarán los cristales, el me abrazó y dio un giro para poner su cuerpo entre la ventana y yo, dio unos pasos hacia adentro de la habitación, escuche gritos, risas macabras, mire hacía un lado y vi a esos seres tan blancos como si fueran estatuas de mármol, vestían túnicas negras, algunas estaban raídas, hechas jirones, y me di cuenta de que de su boca brotaba sangre y sus rostros estaban distorsionados por unas risas burlonas, me miraban fijamente como si fuera yo la presa que debían capturar, gire de nuevo la cabeza y vi los cristales que aun estaba cayendo al piso se convertían en manchas rojas, y las paredes estaban escurriendo sangre, y mire a Seshomaru que intentaba desesperadamente alejar de mi a esos seres, su rostro era de furia y odio, llevaba una espada en la mano derecha y la descargaba sobre esas criaturas, y en un instante sentí que me habían atrapado y al voltear vi el rostro de Kagura, ella me sostenía y me arrastraba hacía la escalera, grite con todas mis fuerzas el nombre de Seshomaru, el volteo y al ver que me llevaban escaleras arriba, me indico que me fuera, corrí lo más rápido que pude, Kagura me sostenía, de repente uno de esos monstruos nos salía al paso, para mi sorpresa tenía los mismo ojos de Seshomaru y claro se parecía a él, entonces ella se puso delante de mí, y arremetió en contra ese ser, pero la capturaron, eran demasiados, volvía gritar, esta vez sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento me elevaba cuando volvía verlo era Seshomaru y me di cuenta de que estábamos volando veía como la casa empezaba a caer en pedazos consumida por el fuego y los gritos de las criaturas eran apagadas por el silbar del viento, me aferré a su cuello, fue una sensación tan extraña, sentir el aire en mi rostro y la ligereza del cuerpo, no quise mirar hacia abajo, pero vi las estrellas y la luna que alumbraban el firmamento y me sentí feliz, en ese instante los ojos de ambos se encontraron y no pude evitarlo, su boca abraso la mía en un cálido beso, cerré los ojos y cuando separo su boca de la mía los volví a abrir pero todo había desaparecido, ya no estaba él, en mis brazos había un tronco quemado, grite y lo arroje lejos de mí, con desesperación busque a mi alrededor, pero a donde veía solo había obscuridad, frió, el miedo me invadió en un instante, sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba y la sensación de que alguien te persigue fue más angustiante, comencé a correr sin rumbo solo tenía que alejarme, tropecé y caí al suelo, y al mirar hacia atrás vi unas botas negras, mire hacia arriba para poder ver quién era y solo vi obscuridad, de pronto al incorporarme me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre y escuche una risa macabra que llenaba todo el lugar, camine unos pasos hacia atrás y choque con algo, al darme la vuelta era Seshomaru, pero ahora se veía como esas criaturas, pálido, como la cera, sus ojos eran rojos y de su boca brotaba sangre, ahora me veía como un lobo a su presa, me tomo de los brazos, intente liberarme pero entre mas luchaba mas apretaban sus manos mi carne y me lastimaba, comencé a gritar tan fuerte como me fue posible, y me desperté bañada en sudor y llorando, Kaede entro corriendo a mi habitación, cuando comprobé que estaba en mi cama, en mi casa, la abrace con fuerza, aun lloraba y mi respiración era agitada, ella trato de calmarme.

- shhh! Shh!, solo fue un sueño, un mal sueño, tranquila ya paso.

-¡Kaede, fue tan real, tan horriblemente real!

Me acariciaba mi cabeza y yo intentaba contener los temblores y alejar de mi cabeza las imágenes tan horribles que había visto, le conté mi sueño, no me soltó la mano en ningún momento y me escucho con mucho cuidado, cuando termine de contarle todo, ya me había calmado, ella me dijo que era una pesadilla y que solo tratará de respirar, me acomodo en la cama como cuando era una niña y se recostó a mi lado, tarareo una canción de cuna como cuando era niña, acarició mi cabeza y me sentí segura, ahora ya la pesadilla estaba lejos y no podía hacerme daño, lo repetí una y otra vez en voz baja para convencerme a mi misma de que ya había pasado, pero algo dentro de mi alma me decía que eso no había sido un sueño, pero aleje de mi mente esa idea y poco apoco fui cerrando los ojos, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Kaede tarareando una melodía, pero mis parpados estaban muy pesados, así caí de nuevo en la inconsciencia del sueño y esta vez agradecí no soñar.

Desperté ya cuando el sol calentaba, eran ya las once de la mañana y Kaede se había ido de mi lado, mire la poca luz que entraba a la habitación por entre las cortinas de la ventana, me estire y me quede un momento viendo el techo de la habitación, y por unos instantes la imagen de Seshomaru acudió a mi mente pero no como yo lo conocía sino como lo había soñado y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, en verdad era aterrador pensar en él así de ese modo, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apretar la imagen, aparte las cobijas y me incorpore, me calce las pequeñas pantuflas y camine a la ventana, descorrí las cortinas para que la luz protectora del sol entrara en mi habitación y así los restos de la pesadilla se disolvieran con la claridad del día, estaba a punto de abrir el armario cuando escuche que tocaban a mi puerta, y el rostro de Layla apareció por la puerta, con la mirada fija en el piso y haciendo una graciosa inclinación de su cabeza la invite a pasar.

- Pasa Layla, buenos días.

- gracias amita, vengo a ayudarle a vestirse para bajar a desayunar

- gracias Layla

Se acerco a mí y abrió el armario saco un lindo vestido de lino color rosa, me vestí con calma, y me cepille el cabello y lo recogí con un listón rosa, no pretendía salir ese día de la casa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la biblioteca, así que al terminar mi arreglo, salí de mi habitación y baje al comedor, ahí estaba ya listo mi desayuno, Kaede se sentó a mi lado como siempre me miro por un momento.

- ¿te sientes mejor? Te veo un poco pálida.

- sí, gracias, creo que las pesadillas quitan fuerza, quizás es porque me agite mucho, más de lo debido.

- quizás sea eso, me alegra que estés más tranquila

-sí, aunque aún siento miedo de recordar ese sueño… fue tan real Kaede, que hasta llegue a oler la sangre, el aliento fétido de esas criaturas, pude sentir el frió tacto de Kagura en mi piel… no lo sé, tal vez tengas razón y solo es mi imaginación.

-no te preocupes mi niña, mientras esté yo aquí no te pasará nada, yo te cuido.

-gracias, eres mi ángel guardián

Me tomo de la mano y yo le sonreí, termine de desayunar y me dirigí a la biblioteca aún tenía mucho que hacer, así que le pedí a Layla que le llamara a Tarek, y que me alcanzará allá, debía de cumplir con su "castigo", camine por el pasillo y abrí las puertas de la habitación en cuestión, fui directo a las ventanas, descorrí las cortinas y las abrí de par en par, la luz del sol entro eliminándolo todo pude ver con más claridad la cantidad de libros existentes en aquella habitación, mis ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de la estantería, pero algo faltaba, me acerque y me di cuenta de que ese faltante era el libro que el día anterior había ojeado, al principio no le di importancia porque era probable que lo hubiese puesto en un lugar equivocado, había poca luz y no vi bien donde lo puse así que esperé a que Tarek llegase para poder encontrarlo, camine a lo largo de los estantes empotrados en la pared, mis manos los tocaron con mucha suavidad, dentro de esas páginas había más que palabras, eran las vivencias y los pensamientos de cada uno de los autores, había libros de todos los colores y tamaños mire hacia arriba, y llegue a la escalera de caracol, subí al segundo nivel y me di cuenta de que esos libros eran más antiguos que los que había abajo, y había una parte de ellos que estaban en vitrinas cerradas con llave, y solo esas extrañas iniciales "I.T.", y con números romanos los tomos, había muchos, diría miles, estaba tan entretenida que no escuche cuando Tarek entro a la habitación, y me sobresalte cuando escuche su voz.

-Amita, Tarek viene a cumplir su castigo.

Camine hasta el barandal del segundo piso que estaba separado por un escaso metro de las vitrinas y pude ver al muchacho parado en medio de la habitación con un pantalón de manta y una camisola del mismo material. Parecía que era su mejor ropa, me imagine que era la que usaba para ir a la iglesia los domingos, sonreí para mi, debía de darles mejores vestimentas a todos, pero eso lo comentaría después con Kaede, Tarek al escuchar mis pasos volteo hacía arriba pero en el preciso instante en que me vio agacho la cabeza y casi se deja caer al suelo.

- bajo enseguida Tarek-

- si amita.

Era tan extraño para mi ver a otro ser humano hacer reverencias a otro, que no pude más que suspirar, era algo que no cambiaría nunca, esa era la ley del más fuerte, mejor dicho del hombre, así que baje las escaleras y camine hasta donde él estaba, debíamos ponernos a trabajar para limpiar la biblioteca, pero en realidad lo que yo quería era encontrar ese libro que había encontrado anoche.

-Tarek, hoy lo que haremos será bajar todos los libros de los estantes para limpiarlos y luego los acomodaremos por orden, para que sea fácil volver a consultarlos, ¿entendido?

Tarek solo me veía fijamente a los labios, parecía que le costaba trabajo entender que era lo que yo le decía, y pues como era de esperarse, pues él no hablaba mi idioma bien, así que le sonreí, lo tome del brazo y lo lleve hasta uno de los estantes que estaban pegados a la ventana y le mostré que era lo que quería que hiciera, tome un libro y lo puse en el piso y así fui sacando libro por libro y acomodándolo a manera de pilares en el piso, él al verme sonrió y con gran delicadeza empezó a hacer lo mismo, era fantástico poder tener un compañero que no me entendiera, porque no podría interrumpir el mar de ideas y de pensamientos que anidaban en mi cabeza, así lo deje encargándose de bajar los libros y acomodarlos, pasamos casi dos semanas acomodando y clasificando la biblioteca, al menos la parte de abajo, y en este tiempo Tarek aprendió un poco de español así que podíamos comunicarnos más, era listo y aprendía rápido, así que decidí enseñarle a leer, ese sería mi pasatiempo enseñarle a ese chico el maravilloso mundo de las letras, así de esta manera no tendría mucho tiempo para entristecerme por la ausencia de Seshomaru y por la de mi amado Hoyo.

Cuando por fin terminamos caí en la cuenta de que el libro que buscaba no había aparecido por ningún lado, era extraño no haberlo visto, así que decidí que sería bueno que diera un vistazo a la parte de las vitrinas del segundo nivel de la biblioteca, quizás lo encontraría en ese lugar, pero por una extraña razón ese día no lo hice, tenía que dejarlo para la mañana siguiente, fue tal vez que el día era realmente hermoso y un poco soleado, daban ganas de salir a disfrutar de los rayos del sol, me quedé con esa idea en la mente, saldría a buscar a Kaede para que me acompañará a dar un paseo, por la ciudad, había ya pasado mucho tiempo encerrada en esa biblioteca acomodando libros y haciendo un plan para enseñarle a Tarek a hablar y leer en mi idioma; fije la vista en el río y salí de la habitación para buscar a Kaede ese día quería salir y no quería seguir pensando en ese libro –aunque no tardaría mucho tiempo en encontrarlo-, ese día solo quería disfrutar de la ciudad de Nantes.

El sol ya casi está por salir, y aun debo de contar muchas cosas, pero eso será mañana por la noche, aun no me he alimentado, aunque para ser franca ya casi no lo necesito, creo que con la edad los de mi especie dejamos de requerir ese elixir rojo que los humanos nos proporcionan para sobrevivir. Ahora puedo ver desde la ventana de esté frió departamento a los miles de humanos caminar tan aprisa, la actividad comienza, son las 5 de la mañana, y a lo lejos en el horizonte los colores escarlatas y dorados comienzan a verse, creo que ese gran espectáculo del amanecer es reservado para los humanos, pues nosotros los seres nocturnos lo tenemos prohibido; en ocasiones me he arriesgado a verlo, por solo unos cuantos instantes, y puedo sentirme humana y dar gracias por eso, pero solo dura un suspiro y se esfuma, como los sueños al despertar forman parte solo del pasado, entonces tengo que correr y refugiarme para no morir abrazada por sus cálidos rayos, es por eso que debo de parar por unas horas mi relato para ustedes, aun tengo mucho que escribir pero tengo tiempo para dejar esta historia antes de que enfrente mi destino, él se acerca lo puedo sentir, pero hoy no será ese día, hoy no lo veré, así que puedo descansar.

CONTINUARA...

Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado chicas, ojala les guste este capitulo, prometo subir pronto los demás.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, espero que les agrade este capitulo, como siempre tengo qeu decir que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es original mía... dicho esto a leer.

CAPITULO V

.

EL OWENGA

El sol se ha escondido en el horizonte para dar paso a la hermosa noche, hoy hay luna llena, es lo que más disfruto, las noches iluminadas, durante algún tiempo en estas noches visito los cementerios, es muy tranquilo y se disfruta de unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad en el campo santo, he escuchado muchas historias fantásticas a lo largo de los años, sobre espíritus que se manifiestan a los vivos, pero al menos a mí nunca me ha tocado ver ninguna manifestación de fantasmas, quizás la razón sea mi condición de vampiro, y a lo largo de los años no he conocido a ningún hermano de sangre que haya visto a seres de ultratumba, la única ocasión que vi un fantasma aún era humana, eso fue hace muchas lunas, pero esa parte también se las contaré en su momento, pero continuo con mi relato, la noche es joven, y él está un poco lejos.

Encontré a Kaede en el patio trasero de la casa, estaba hablando con Annakiya y Eshe, cuando me acerque ellas se pusieron muy derechitas y bajaron la cabeza, era algo que me molestaba pero no les dije nada, Kaede me miro y me sonrió.

- Kaede, tengo que salir por un momento, quisiera ir a la ciudad, dicen que es algo digno de admirar, y necesito que me acompañes.

-Claro que si, pediré que tengan listo en coche para ir

- Gracias en media hora bajo, voy a arreglarme

Subí a mi habitación, abrí el armario y saque un vestido azul marino, Alika entro en ese momento y me ayudo a arreglarme, baje lo más rápido que pude y ya estaba listo el coche, y Kaede también se había arreglado con un lindo vestido rosa pálido, subimos y partimos rumbo a la ciudad, en el trayecto solo veía el río y mi pensamiento viajaba al otro lado del mar, extrañaba a Seshomaru y en un momento mi mente dibujo el rostro de Hoyo, y lance un suspiro, recordé la última promesa de él que me escribiría diario desde París pero hasta el momento no había recibido carta, tal vez los negocios no le dejaban tiempo para que me escribiera o lo peor ya se había olvidado de mi y de su promesa, por un instante la rabia me tiño las mejillas de rojo pero después me tranquilice, cuando Kaede interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

Volteé a verla, su rostro tenía dibujada una enorme sonrisa y miraba al frente del camino, ella sabía que la observaba, lanzo un suspiro, esperaba tal vez que yo la cuestionará acerca de lo que podría ser, pero en mi cabeza pasaban mil ideas tan rápido que no me podía imaginar de los que se trataba, así que frunció un poco el entrecejo y dijo con un aire solemne.

-es una sorpresa que te va a alegrar tu día más que cualquier cosa.

Y espero un momento para observar mi reacción, de pronto en mi mente solo se detuvo una sola idea: Hoyo, y una amplia sonrisa de dibujo en mi rostro, al igual que en el de ella y solo pude decir su nombre.

-¡¿Hoyo?

Y Mirna saco de su pequeña bolsa un sobre doblado, color blanco, ¡era una carta!

-llego esta mañana, te la iba a dar cuando llegaste y me dijiste que querías salir y saliste tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de dártela, pero aquí esta.

Me extendió el sobre y lo tome despacio, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, observe el sobre, y al frente tenía escrito mi nombre con una letra tan fina y firme que por un breve instante me recordó la letra de Seshomaru, la observe fijamente, imaginándome que podía decirme, sentía la mirada de Kaede, pero no podía moverme.

- ¡pero qué esperas para abrirla niña!,¡ábrela, vamos!.

Con cuidado abrí el sobre para no romperlo, y saque la hoja, la abrí con cuidado y la leí en voz alta.

Mi querida Aome:

Te escribo estas líneas cumpliendo con mi promesa de escribirte, aunque no ha sido diario, ya que he estado muy ocupado pero no por eso dejo de pensar en ti, cada día que pasa es un tormento estando lejos de ti y cierro los ojos para poder verte y tomar fuerzas para seguir adelante sin tenerte cerca de mí, porque desde que te conocí mi vida ha cambiado , pues he encontrado la felicidad que creí solo existía en las mentes de los poetas, pero hoy me doy cuenta de que no es así, que la verdadera felicidad yo la tengo desde que conocí el amor, es decir, desde que te conozco a ti.

Ante tal dicha que me has dado, no puedo más que decir gracias, decir ya sin ningún temor ¡te amo1 y deseo compartir mi vida y mi felicidad contigo, la mujer de mis sueños, y la culpable de mi felicidad: Tu.

Espero que mi sinceridad y mi atrevimiento no te molesten, y que me perdones por ello, pero cuando un hombre está enamorado quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y que las estrellas y la luna fueran mensajeras para que todos se enteren, que te amo.

Llegaré a Nantes en una semana, espero que me concedas la oportunidad de hablar contigo y de volver a verte, te extraño mucho.

Te ama y te adora.

Hoyo Akitoky

Releí la carta en silencio, ¡me amaba!, mi corazón latía con más fuerza, mire a Kaede que me sonreía complacida, y en mi rostro una gran sonrisa se dibujaba, confirmándome lo que yo ya sabía, me amaba como yo a él, Kaede solo me abrazo, no dijimos nada, las palabras sobraban y ella sabía que no había palabras para poder describir lo que es ese momento sentía… aún recuerdo ese día como el más maravilloso de toda mi existencia como ser humano, recuerdo la sensación de ligereza y de bienestar que sentí, era como estar en otro cuerpo diferente al mío, no podía dejar de sonreír y de ver todo tan hermoso, tan lleno de luz, y de sentir que flotaba entre nubes, fue maravilloso poder sentir amor en esa magnitud, creo que nunca volví a sentir nada igual en mi vida mortal, aunque en esta vida inmortal lo volví a sentir aunque multiplicado por diez…

Llegamos a la catedral de Sain Pierre- et Paul, aún estaban trabajando en su construcción, bajamos para poder caminar por las calles, pequeñas y llenas de movimiento, ya que por esos años las actividades de comercio de esté puerto eran de los más importante, formaba parte del departamento del Atlántico de Loira, antiguamente era la capital de Bretaña, la mayor representación de esté poderío era el Castillo de los Duques de Bretaña, construido con piedra caliza blanca y dotado de magníficos puentes levadizos, sólidas torres y fachadas que eran los mudos testigos de la opulencia de las cortes francesas, dentro de los muros de ese hermoso castillo, fue firmado el famoso Edicto de Nantes por Enrique IV en el año de 1598, el cual daba a los protestantes franceses la libertad de profesar una fe diferente a la Católica, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo ya que tiempo después Luis XIV lo revoco; caminamos admirando estos hermosos edificios, y lo más fascinante era la gran actividad económica que se veía, había mucha gente refinada y los más ricos eran los comerciantes, pues traían de todo el mundo conocido productos exóticos, sedas, de china, tapetes ricamente ornamentados de Persia, entre otras maravillas, ver todo aquello era un espectáculo tan agradable, pasamos la tarde visitando las boutiques comprando ropa, y todos esos hermosos artículos que estaban de moda, tenía que lucir muy bien cuando llegara Hoyo, comimos en un hermoso restaurante con vista al Loira, y poco después regresamos Chantenay, mi mente estaba absorta solo pensando en Hoyo y su visita.

Cuando nos aproximábamos a la casa, ya era de noche, nos salió al paso Alika, estaba haciendo señas con los brazos en una forma tan desesperada que me asusto, Kaede pidió que se detuvieran.

- Detengan el coche, mi niña espérame aquí, no te bajes.

Bajo a toda prisa y solo pude ver cuando Alika se arrojo a sus brazos, escuchaba su llanto desesperado, no pude mas y también baje, corrí a donde estaban ellas y el llanto desgarrador de ella hizo que se me erizará la piel, Kaede volteo a verme.

-Dice que Annakiya está muerta, que la ataco un demonio.

No lo podía creer, ¡era algo increíble!,

-¡¿un demonio?,pero , ¿Cómo, donde?- claro que mi mente racional no aceptaba la concepción de lo sobrenatural, así que imagine que algún delincuente la había atacado y no un demonio pero no dije nada, lo principal era calmar a la chica que lloraba sin parar.

-no lo sabe, solo dice que la encontraron cerca de la cripta, con el cuello desgarrado y sin sangre.

Fue como una descarga eléctrica escuchar esas palabras y recordé la imagen del chico del barco, abrí la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, por un breve instante mi teoría del delincuente salió sobrando y entonces vi el rostro de Kagura entonces pude sentir el miedo recorrer mi espina dorsal, concentré mi vista en las dos mujeres que estaban hincadas en el piso, Kaede levanto a la pobre chica, que estaba en estado de shock, solo lloraba y balbuceaba, la sostuve del brazo y la subimos al coche, llegamos a la casa, bajamos y Kaede con paso firme entro a la casa, los demás criados ya estaban esperándonos, Tarek salió de entre todos y corrió hasta mi, su rostro reflejaba el más grande de los miedos, tenía un sudor perlado en la frente y los ojos abiertos como platos, se dejo caer de rodillas frente a mí, su voz fue lo que detono el pánico en el rostro de los demás, el miedo le hacía vibrar su voz casi infantil.

-amita, Annakiya está muerta, la mato el owenga!.

Al escuchar esta palabra, Kaede se detuvo en seco y giro completamente para ver al muchacho, su cara ya reflejaba miedo, y paso su mirada de él hacía mi, y supe que era superior a sus fuerzas enfrentarse a esa superstición, así que decidí tomar yo el control de la situación, después de todo yo era la dueña, yo era la "amita", entre a la casa y tras de mí los demás, me dirigí hacia la parte trasera de la casa y salí al patio, Eshe la madre de Tarek, estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina temblando, sostenía entre sus manos un puño de ajos, al verme se puso de pie, intentando calmar su miedo ante mí, pero era más fuerte y se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla, temblaba a tal grado que los dientes le castañeaban me acerque a ella y le puse mi mano en su hombro y trate de que mi voz sonara segura y firme, solamente al final un tintineo de mi voz casi me delata.

-Eshe, no te preocupes encontraremos al culpable de esto y lo pagará, manda traer a la policía por favor y al sacerdote.

-amita, esto no es para que lo vean las autoridades de este mundo, lo que la mato no responde a las leyes de los humanos, ¡va mas allá de lo terrenal!, es el owenga.

La mire en silencio, sabía que discutir ese tipo de cosas con ella, no me serviría de nada, ellos tenían sus leyendas tan arraigadas, pero a pesar de que yo no creía en sus míticos monstruos, el miedo recorrió mi espalda, sentí como los bellos de la nuca se me erizaban y el miedo me hizo un nudo en el estomago, por instinto me llevo las manos al pecho, pero esta actitud me molesto, por una extraña razón yo sabía que no había peligro- al menos para mí-cerré los puños, hasta que sentí como se enterraban mis uñas en las palmas, así que solo me di la vuelta y salí al patio trasero, tome una de las tantas antorchas que habían ya colocado alrededor de la casa y vi que también habían puesto collares de ajo por todos lados, en las puertas, en las ventanas y además de que habían hecho símbolos en la tierra, camine hacía donde había estado el cuerpo de la chica, no sentía miedo, quizás lo que sentía era rabia, porque para mí, su muerte había sido causada por algún otro ser humano, eran tiempos difíciles, en los cuales se podía matar a una persona de color con la mayor impunidad y nadie lo echaría de menos; pero algo en lo profundo de mi razonamiento me decía que Eshe, Kaede, Alyka, y todos los demás tenían razón, había algo ultra terreno me sacudí ese pensamiento, me estaba comportando como una tonta, pero escuche pasos atrás de mi, gire rápido y puse la antorcha al frente, a manera de protección por si el asesino era el que me estaba siguiendo ya fuera humano o sobrenatural, pero no, Tarek era quien me seguía, en una mano traía una antorcha y en la otra un gran machete, su rostro se veía tenso, con miedo, pero decidido a estar afuera conmigo al llegar frente a mi me sonrió con nerviosismo.

- yo la cuido, seré valiente.

Y me mostró el machete, le sonreí, ese gesto fue creo yo el más valiente que había visto jamás, pues a pesar de sus leyendas y supersticiones él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo conmigo.

-gracias Tarek, no te separes de mí, ¿de acuerdo?-

-si amita-

continuamos caminando, por seguridad tome a Tarek del brazo, de repente me invadió una oleada de ansiedad, el chico estaba protegiéndome a pesar de sus creencias, por un momento pude ver cuál era el poder de las cadenas de la esclavitud, pues no importaba su vida, solamente la mía, sentí una punzada de desesperación en el pecho, así que lo sostuve con más fuerza, con la intención de retirarlo en caso de peligro, camine solo un paso delante de él, tenía que protegerlo, caminamos unos pasos más, con más cuidado y al llegar a la cripta al fondo del patio trasero, alumbre con la antorcha, pero no había nada inusual por ahí, la cadena que guardaba la puerta estaba puesta y un grueso candado sellaba las puertas, junto con una enorme cerradura, me acerque más para ver la chapa, y un extraño escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, era como si alguien nos observara, así que di un paso hacia atrás, algo dentro de mi me gritaba que saliéramos de ahí, no por mi sino por Tarek, de repente en mi mente sonó la voz angustiada de Kaede _-"lo único que los mantiene alejados es el fuego, le temen"_-, casi sin pensarlo, tome el brazo de Tarek, no podía dejarlo un minuto solo hice girar al antorcha alrededor de nosotros haciendo un circulo, sobre el piso la vegetación estaba húmeda pero por alguna extraña razón el pasto comenzó a arder, en un instinto reflejo me lleve la mano hasta donde estaba el anillo que Seshomaru me había obsequiado y lo sentí caliente, era como si tuviera vida propia, por un segundo sentí que palpitaba como un corazón y tuve la loca idea de que ese simple amuleto me cuidaría de cualquier cosa o persona.

-no te muevas de aquí, mientras estemos dentro del circulo no nos puede hacer daño, le teme al fuego.

Esta afirmación me sorprendió, porque lejos del miedo que sentía en mi estomago, la parte racional de mi cabeza, me gritaba que huyera, ¿Qué podríamos hacer si un humano se nos acercaba, con mucha facilidad hubiera pateado un poco de tierra para sofocar este círculo protector, y habernos matado, volví a mover la antorcha hacia al frente, pidiendo que fuera todo menos humano, le tenía más miedo a eso que a un simple fantasma, tome al chico del brazo y lo acerque a mí, yo era quien debía proteger a ese chico, las llamas, subían formando una cerca de protección, mi cerebro solo pensaba como poder sacara a ese chico y a mí con vida de ese lugar, busque las luces de la casa, y de pronto frente a nosotros estaba parado observándonos, un hombre, alto como Seshomaru, pero no tenía ese cabello plateado que me encantaba, el cabello de este ser lo llevaba suelto hasta la altura de los codos, castaño claro, sus ojos parecían dos trozos de hielo, grises, piel olivácea y tenía la cara manchada de sangre, nos veía con curiosidad y a la vez con odio, olfateo el ambiente por un instante y me señalo con su dedo largo y manchado de rojo, sin apartar la vista del anillo que ya tenía afuera de mi vestido y colgaba de la cadena encima de mi pecho; Tarek levanto su arma, como para hacerle ver que no estábamos indefensos, ese extraño hombre sonrío y agacho la cabeza, por un momento, después su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca aterradora, era como ver a un león acechar a su presa, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de nosotros, y nosotros al mismo tiempo girábamos para no perderlo de vista, aferraba el brazo de el chico con tanta fuerza que no me di cuenta que le hice daño clavándole mis uñas, pero él tampoco lo sintió, la adrenalina y el miedo eran más fuertes que ese dolor, veía a aquella criatura y no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza las palabras de Kaede, sobre los owengas_,-"son criaturas terribles se alimentan de sangre y carne humana; son letales y además son cazadores, y no se detienen ante nada, si uno de ellos te eligió, no hay nada por hacer, solo rezar y pedir un milagro porque morirás"-_, y no pude evitar estremecerme, estaba frente a este ser, comencé a rezar, -_Dios no permitas que nos haga daño…- _no podía hacer más, de pronto se detuvo, como si escuchara algo que nosotros no podíamos percibir, empezó a buscar entre la oscuridad, como si quisiera determinar de dónde provenía eso que buscaba, nos veía y mostraba los colmillos, nos dio la espalda y de pronto lanzo un grito que me dejo helada, no era un grito de guerra sino uno de agonía, y por instinto abrace a Tarek y él a mí, vimos como ese ser caía de espaldas con una daga clavada en el pecho, se retorcía y lloraba, tratando de quitarse aquel objeto que le dañaba, pero parecía que entre más lo intentaba mas lo hundía en su carne, y se retorcía de dolor, hablando en una legua extraña, parecía suplicar a la nada por su vida, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vimos una sombra caer sobre él y terminar de hundirle la daga, Tarek y yo cerramos los ojos, pase mi brazo por sus hombros y lo cubrí con mi cuerpo, podía sentir el latir de su corazón desbocado que se confundía con el mío, la respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada por el humo del pasto húmedo al quemarse, pero no me importo, tenía que salvarle la vida a él y a mí, con un movimiento rápido tome sus manos y las uní a las mías y sostuve el anillo entre mis manos, y las de Tarek, era como si ese acto crearía un escudo entre esas criaturas y nosotros, era demasiado para soportarlo sin volverse loco, y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, solo había un cuerpo decapitado y ardiendo en llamas frente a nosotros, por fin pude gritar, al fin mi garganta dejaba escapar el sonido, comencé a gritar tan fuerte como mis pulmones me dejaban al igual que el chico, no nos soltamos hasta que llegaron los criados de la casa junto con Kaede, armados con antorchas y machetes, y entre ellos estaba el sacerdote Roshi, era un misionero franciscano, y lo traían de una de las pequeñas capillas de Chantenay, todo paso tan rápido y lo pude ver en cámara lenta, cuando Kaled brinco las llamas y entro al círculo que nos había salvado la vida a Tarek y a mí, nos tomo por la cintura y con una facilidad increíble nos levanto y nos saco de entre las llamas, observe el rostro de Kaede lleno de angustia y alivio al verme bien, me abrazo y caímos de rodillas, mientras los demás veían a una cierta distancia el espectáculo tan macabro de ese cuerpo consumiéndose por las llamas, el sacerdote, se santiguo y de entre sus ropas saco un pequeño libro y con voz fuerte y clara comenzó a recitar unas oraciones en latín y haciendo la señal de la cruz sobre el cuerpo, me incorpore sosteniéndome de mi querida Kaede y observe las llamas, pero más allá de ese fuego, a lo lejos del otro lado del rio pude verla, parada como si fuera una estatua y con esa graciosa cabellera al viento, y hasta pude ver que sonreía, pero al parpadear se había esfumado como un mal pensamiento, no tenia lógica Kagura estaba ahí, o al menos lo había estado, recordé al chico del barco y me estremecí de miedo, mire al sacerdote Roshi y todo a mi alrededor, la criatura ahora solo era ceniza, un olor dulzón inundo todo, lo extraño es que no era un olor desagradable, Tarek me miro con angustia desde los brazos protectores de Eshe, y se libro de ella, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, pude sentir su corazón latiendo rápido en su pecho, casi tan desbocado como el mío.

-¡amita, ellos piensan que tu lo mataste!

Mire a Tarek confundida, él me devolvió la mirada con esos ojos canelos y comprendí los demás pensaban que yo era una clase de asesina de monstruos, por un momento en mi mente esa idea pareció muy graciosa y me imagine vestida con una armadura grande al estilo medievo, empuñando una espada de fuego, me reí por lo bajo, era realmente gracioso verme de ese modo, y lo abrace mas fuerte contra mi cuerpo, debía de proteger a este pequeño, lo había adoptado como hermano menor creo, cuando levante la vista vi a todos con una cara de sorpresa, el ama estaba abrazando al esclavo, pero no lo solté, los mire con desafió, nadie podría lastimar a Tarek mientras yo viviera, así que mire a Kaede y ella sonrió, el sacerdote se acerco mas a mí, su cara era de absoluta sorpresa.

-¿qué era eso hija mía?

Su rostro era el reflejo de la sorpresa y el terror.

- no eminencia, no lo sé, lo único que puedo decirle es que él fue quien mato a una de las chicas de la casa… pero ha recibido su castigo.- esa afirmación era más para mí que para los presentes-

-sí, ahora solo te pido que entremos a la casa tengo que platicar contigo y aquí afuera no es seguro.

No dije más, di media vuelta sin soltar el cuerpo de Tarek que ya empezaba a dejar de temblar, los demás nos siguieron , entramos a la casa y por primera vez desde que había llegado todos los sirvientes entraron en el gran comedor, y sin pensarlo se sentaron a la mesa, era demasiado el miedo como para pensar en pequeñeces de amo y esclavo, Eshe no aparto la vista de Tarek y de mí, después de todo ella era la madre del chico, pero no quería que se alejará, lo necesitaba a mí lado para saber que no estaba loca y que sí había visto a esa criatura así que lo senté a mi lado en la mesa, su mirada estaba perdida quizás recreando el momento en su mente intentado encontrar el momento en el que yo había incinerado a esa criatura, por instinto me lleve la mano al cuello y apreté el anillo de Seshomaru, y lo recordé, la criatura no me señalaba a mí , ¡señalaba el anillo!, fruncí el gesto, ¿qué era lo que significaba aquello?, ¿Por qué era especial el anillo para la criatura?, pero la voz tan grave del sacerdote Roshi me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-…no deben de estar solos, puede que el asesino tenga algún cómplice, así que de hoy en adelante manténganse juntos, traten de no salir por la noche, no hasta que sepamos que es seguro hacerlo, este ser no era de este mundo, no era humano…-

Y se perdió su voz, solo me quedo retumbando en mi mente lo último _"no era humano"_, mi cerebro trataba de darle una explicación racional, busque en todos los rincones de mi cerebro, pero nada tenía lógica, hasta que Eshe lo dijo en voz baja.

-¡es un owenga, el demonio esta en estas tierras!

Todos la volteamos a verla, sentí el estremecimiento de Kaede y de Tarek, el sacerdote Roshi solamente asintió con miedo, ahí estaba de nuevo el mito del owenga, tal parecía que esta criatura era más terrible de lo que me había imaginado, mire a Kaede por un momento y ella pudo notar mis dudas, no podía concebir a una criatura que pudiera hacer eso, vaciar a la victima de toda su sangre, fue el sacerdote quien rompió el silencio y tal vez se había dado cuenta de que me costaba trabajo entender que era un owenga.

- para nosotros los "blancos" hija mía, el owenga es lo mismo que un vampiro.

En cuando dijo la palabra todo el rompecabezas comenzó a encajar a la perfección, los mitos de los bebedores de sangre inmortales vinieron a mi mente, era por ello que tenían ajo en toda la casa, ¡era para alejar al vampiro de aquí!, de repente la explicación me sonó tan trivial y absurda que no me pude contener y solté una risa cargada de incredulidad.

-¿de verdad usted cree en esas historias?

El sacerdote me miro con cuidado y estudio mi expresión antes de continuar.

-Hija mía, he vivido lo suficiente para saber que existen criaturas en este mundo que fueron creadas por Satanás, y los vampiros son una de esas criaturas, se alimentan de sangre humana, pero no es la primera vez que sucede un ataque de estos seres, hace como 22 años hubo otros ataques, pero nadie se animaba a buscar al responsable, muchos se fueron de aquí, por el miedo, pero de repente cesaron los ataques y todo volvió a la normalidad-

Observe la cara del padre, no había rastros de mentiras, iba a reírme pero de repente en mi mente se recreo la imagen de mi sueño en donde veía a Kagura con largos colmillos mirándome como si fuera un apetitoso manjar y de mi garganta salió un leve gemido de miedo, todos me miraron con espanto, quizás creyendo que yo sabía quién era el culpable, y apreté más fuerte la mano de Kaede y de Tarek, no podía permitirme sentir miedo, pero ahora estaba segura de que esa criatura existía, los mire a todos.

-esta noche todos dormirán bajo este techo, hasta que salga el sol y podamos calmarnos.

Había tanta seguridad y autoridad en mi voz que me sorprendí, nadie dijo nada, hasta podía ver en sus rostros alivio, dentro de las paredes de la gran casa, todos estarían a salvo. El sacerdote Roshi se despidió de nosotros, no quiso quedarse, era más fácil para el estar cerca de un refugio en contra de los males de Satanás y ese lugar era la iglesia, así que solamente me permitió prestarle un caballo y una antorcha, cuando se marcho volví entrar en el comedor, la mesa había sido empujada hacia los ventanales y ya habían colocado mantas en el piso, Tarek me miro y su rostro reflejaba miedo, él no quería que yo estuviera sola, así que le dije que él, Eshe y Kaede dormirían en mi habitación por esta noche, así todos estaríamos más seguros, claro que no era del todo cierto, pues aunque estuviéramos juntos estaríamos indefensos dormidos, pero aleje esa idea de mi mente, esta noche no habría más muertes, cerramos la casa completa y las mujeres pusieron ajos en todas y cada una de las ventanas, para mí esa medida era solo parte de una superstición pero no dije nada, quizás eso les daría más seguridad y podrían dormir mejor, cuando me acosté, Kaede había puesto tres camastros en mi habitación, Eshe y Tarek, dormían muy juntitos, abrazados, ella no quería despegarse de su hijo, Kaede apoyo su camastro junto a la ventana, quizás esa era la forma en estar tranquila que el peso de su cuerpo impediría la entrada de cualquier intruso, además de colgar un gran collar de ajos, apague las velas y me quede despierta en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrarle una mejor explicación a lo ocurrido, pero por más que buscaba regresaba al punto departida, poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia del sueño di gracias por eso, tenía miedo de que no podría dormir, pero el sueño llego y con ello el descanso.

Al día siguiente me desperté cuando el sol entraba de lleno a mi recamara, todos ya se habían levantado, lo que había pasado la noche anterior vino a mi mente como un golpe, volví a mirar la cara de esa criatura extraña, y no pude reprimir un escalofrió que recorrió mi cuerpo, claro que yo no creía en absoluto en ese cuento del vampiro, era imposible que existiera un ser así, alguna vez le pregunte a Seshomaru sobre esos seres, y me había dicho que solo era supersticiones de la gente ignorante, y claro que yo no lo era, tenía que haber otra explicación, pero ahuyente esas ideas de mi cabeza, hoy nos esperaba un largo día, debíamos darle sepultura a Annakiya, así que me levante de la cama, y empecé a buscar que ponerme en el armario, pero en si todos los vestidos que tenía eran de colores claros y alegres, debía de encontrar algo que fuera más sobrio, de pronto tocaron a la puerta, un rostro tímido se asomo, era Alika, su rostro a pesar de ser negro, podía darme cuenta de que no había dormido mucho, y el miedo aun estaba presente en su mirada, había llorado bastante, le hice señas para que pasara, ella camino hasta donde yo estaba con pasos rápidos pero no era su andar ligero, esta vez parecía que llevaba plomos en los pies, el dolor me aguijoneo el corazón de nuevo, ella había perdido a su amiga, la abrace sin pensarlo, pase mis brazos por sus hombros, y ella no pudo más soltó el llanto contenido sollozo por lo bajo, y me apretó más fuerte, parecía que se estaba desmoronando y eso me partió el corazón, no supe que decirle, porque creí que no había ninguna palabra que pudiera mejorar o sanar su dolor en ese momento, así que solo la abrace y deje que llorara, cuando levante el rostro hacia la puerta, pude ver a Kaede, también tenía un semblante no muy descansado, entro como siempre, miro con preocupación a la chica que yo sostenía en mis brazos y se acerco, puso su mano en su hombro y ella volteo a mirarla, el dolor era tan grande que no sabía cómo sacarlo, yo la deje en los brazos de Kaede y camine a mi cama, tome una de las almohadas y se la di, ella me miro con dudas ¿porque le daba la almohada?, quizás porque a veces a mi me resultaba más ligero cuando gritaba apoyada en la almohada.

-grita, te hará sentir mejor-

Le sonreí, ella tomo la almohada y sus hombros empezaron a temblar de nuevo, los sollozos subían a su garganta sin que la pobre pudiera evitarlo, así que se dejo caer de rodillas y después aferro la almohada a su rostro, pudimos escuchar los gritos de dolor amortiguados por la gran almohada, al cabo de dos minutos los gritos se detuvieron y los sollozos se calmaron ella estaba exhausta, no dijimos nada, respetamos el dolor de Alika por su amiga, Kaede se arrodillo a su lado.

- Ella ya está en un mejor lugar Alika.

Pero en vez de que esto sirviera para calmar a la pobre muchacha, solamente fue más doloroso, volvió a gritar con más fuerza contra la almohada, Kaede y yo nos vimos a los ojos con la duda reflejada en ellos, cuando por fin Alika comenzó a calmarse de nuevo, nos miro, primero a Kaede y luego a mí, se dio cuenta de nuestra sorpresa y se aclaro la garganta un poco, y con la voz un poco ronca por el llanto por fin nos explico.

-la mato un owenga, eso quiere decir que esta maldita, ella no puede encontrar el descanso porque ella se volverá uno también, ella ya es un demonio.-

Su explicación me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que creyeran en ese disparate?, ¿Cómo podía seguir aferrada a una leyenda de ancianas?, me hizo enojar, pero no dije nada, no era el momento, Kaede vio mi expresión exasperada, ella sabía que yo jamás creería en esas leyendas, así que no dijo nada, levanto a Alika y salió con ella, me quede sola en mi habitación, tenía que empezar a aceptar que no podría cambiar la manera de pensar de ellos, así que solo moví la cabeza y me vestí sola, un sencillo vestido azul marino, creo que era mejor que ponerme uno rosa o verde, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, pude percibir el olor de una fogata, pero estaba combinada con otro, era carne quemándose, me apresure y salí al patio trasero, era una gran fogata casi al lado de la cripta, y todos estaban ahí reunidos, incluso el sacerdote Roshi estaba ahí, diciendo una oración por el alma de la chica muerta, me detuve a pocos pasos de la puerta, no quería participar de esta locura, los deje, si eso calmaba su alma estaba bien, lance un gran suspiro y me di vuelta para entrar a la casa, ellos debían de llorar su perdida y darle descanso a sus conciencias, yo por mi parte necesitaba analizar todos los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, tenía que saber más sobre esa leyenda del owenga.

Continuará…..

agradezco a todas las que me han dejado sus comentarios, muchas gracias porque son el alimento de todo escritor... saber que sus creaciones le agradan a la gente, así que chicas please dejen sus comentarios!, me agrada saber qeu les va pareciendo la historia. cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

LA VISITA

La semana paso muy rápido, creo que era porque la tensión dentro de la casa era evidente, el silencio lo hacía más evidente, se respiraba miedo pero conforme los días pasaron casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, yo me pasaba horas encerrada en la biblioteca con Tarek intentando enseñarle a escribir y leer, eran unas horas tan tranquilas, ya que nos concentrábamos en las lecciones, tenía tantas cosas que hacer que no recordaba la visita de Hoyo, pero Kaede no lo había olvidado, el martes por la mañana entro en mi habitación temprano, abrió las cortinas de un tirón y la luz del día inundo todo, abrí un poco los ojos por el destello, pero me tape con las cobijas la cabeza y me di vuelta dándole la espalda al ventana.

-¡es muy temprano, déjame dormir un poco más!

- levántate ya, hoy tenemos visitas.

-tu atiéndelas, déjame dormir un poco más.

- ¿no recuerdas quien va a venir de visita?

Me quede quieta, tratando de recordar quien iría a visitarnos, por mi mente pasaron los rostros de gente familiar, el Sr. Mioga, el sacerdote Roshi, la modista una amable mujer adulta llamada Victoria, pero no recordaba que me hubieran dicho que vendrían, de pronto un rostro lleno mi mente el de Hoyo, y abrí los ojos de golpe, avente las cobijas un lado, incorporándome para ver a Kaede, la respiración se me acelero.

-¡hay no, lo había olvidado!

-sí, me di cuenta, así que levántate que prometió venir a comer y tienes que arreglarte.

La gran sonrisa de Kaede, me dio más nervios, me pare tan rápido que casi me caigo al enredarme con las sabanas que ya estaban todas revueltas en el piso, no sabía que ponerme, abrí el armario y vi todos mis vestidos, de repente todos me parecían feos, pero era porque realmente quería verme muy linda para cuando viniera Hoyo, así que tarde como una hora en decidir que vestido me pondría, termine escogiendo un azul turquesa de terciopelo, después corrí al baño quería estar limpia y fresca para él, termine de estar arreglada al medio día, pero aun a pesar de que faltaban dos horas para que viniera, mi estomago era un nudo lleno de mariposas, mis manos eran de repente muy torpes y no hallaba que hacer con ellas, el rubor en mi rostro parecía que no desaparecería nunca, así que hice lo más sensato, baje a la biblioteca y trate de concentrarme en la lectura, pero no era posible cada que iniciaba el párrafo, el rostro de Hoyo me distraía, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa, así que decidí dejar de luchar y me deje caer en la silla y contemple el día a través de la ventana, cerré los ojos y me concentre en los sonidos del exterior, escuche a lo lejos el murmullo del puerto, y el sonido del rio, poco a poco comencé a tranquilizarme, mi respiración dejo de ser tan agitada y sentí como el estomago poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse, pase así, no se cuanto tiempo, tratando de no pensar en nada, fue hasta que el reloj dio dos campanadas cuando mi corazón volvió a acelerarse en mi pecho y mi estomago volvió a contraerse en un nudo lleno de mariposas, me levante casi de un salto, me aferre al borde de la mesa para no caer, las piernas me temblaban, fue cuando escuche abrirse la puerta principal y el saludo emocionado de Kaede, me obligue a caminar y a respirar, Salí de la biblioteca y camine por el pasillo, al doblar la esquina lo vi parado en la puerta, y ¡por Dios! Estaba tan guapo, vestía un traje color gris perla, y en su mano traía un ramo de flores, podía oler los jazmines y las gardenias, sentí como el color de nuevo inundaba mis mejillas y no pude más que sonreír tan ampliamente como mis mejillas me lo permitieron, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron el mundo desapareció, y solamente el rostro de él llenaba todo, sentí como si caminara entre nubes y él de tres zancadas se paro frente a mí, me tomo una de mis manos y la beso, sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorría desde donde sus labios se posaron en mi piel hasta mi alma, y esa sonrisa tan suya que hacía que el mismo sol se viera oscurecido.

-¡hola hermosa dama, tanto tiempo ha pasado y tú sigues cada día más hermosa!

-¡gracias!

Logre abrir la boca y el sonido casi fue un susurro, y nos abrazamos

-te extrañe Aome!

- y yo a ti Hoyo.

Nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados, sintiendo sus brazos en mi cintura y su respiración en mi pelo, fue el momento más intimo que había tenido, podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba acelerado en mi oído, a lo lejos escuchamos que alguien tosía, pero aun no nos importo, pero la segunda vez fue más ruidoso y supe que Kaede nos estaba observando, volví a sonrojarme y me aleje de él, pero no me soltó, tomo mi mano y sonriendo miro a Kaede.

-A ti también te extrañe, mi querida Kaede

-lo sé, en realidad la prisa es porque tengo un poco de hambre ¿ustedes no?

Era evidente que ninguno de los dos teníamos apetito, creo que era la emoción la que ocasionaba que el hambre pasara al olvido, pero aun así intente sonreír y caminar al comedor, el me siguió sin soltar mi mano, podía sentir su mirada en mi rostro pero me obligue a no mirarlo, camine tan deprisa como mis rodillas me lo permitieron, él solamente se dejaba llevar por mí, entramos al comedor y ya la mesa estaba servida, pero lo más raro es que solo había dos lugares en la mesa, mire a Kaede rápidamente y ella me guiño un ojo, y lo entendí este día comería a solas con él, de repente las mariposas se hicieron más grandes y el nudo más pequeño, la respiración se me acelero y el rubor inundo mis mejillas, claro que él se dio cuenta de esto y solamente dejo escapara una risa baja y tan hermosa que me hizo voltear a verlo.

-¿tan mal te sienta comer conmigo?

Me imagino que hice una mueca chistosa porque se rió con más ganas y no solo él sino también Kaede, pero pasada la sorpresa sonreí.

-no, no es eso, es que siempre Kaede come conmigo y la verdad es raro estar en la casa y que ella no esté en la mesa conmigo, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Claro que esa no era toda la verdad, él me ponía nerviosa y no era lo mismo estar en un salón lleno de gente que puede distraerte a estar sola con él en mi casa, era mucho, aunque me moría por estar con él a solas para poder platicar, otra parte de mi ser me decía que saliera corriendo o que suplicara, no que implorara que Kaede se quedara a comer con nosotros, pero reprimí ese impulso y solo le sonreí, me dirigí a mi lugar habitual y él se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, lo volví a mirar y no pude reprimir la estúpida sonrisa que escapaba de mis labios cada vez que lo veía, la comida transcurrió tranquila, gracias a Dios Kaede se pudo dar cuenta de que mi apetito no era el mejor así que para mí solo fue algo muy ligero, un poco de fruta, seguido de una sopa de pollo y a él le sirvieron mucho más, pollo, sopa, vino, quesos, y un poco de lomo de cerdo asado, claro que él no tuvo ningún problema en comer, quizás sea porque su estomago estaba mejor que el mío, la comida transcurrió tranquila, me comento de su viaje a Paris, que le había ido muy bien, pues había conseguido vender casi 10 años de cosecha exclusivamente para un gran hotel, por lo que estaba tan contento, esto lo obligaría a viajar constantemente, pero estaba muy contento, yo le platique que había tomado a Tarek como mi pupilo y que era un chico muy inteligente, no nos percatamos del tiempo hasta que Alika entro al comedor a encender las velas, fue cuando en realidad me di cuenta de que habíamos estado sentados ahí más de 5 horas.

-¡que rápido se paso el tiempo!- al tiempo de que me levantaba y pude sentir hasta ese momento el peso del tiempo en mis rodillas, ya no temblaban solo estaban un poco entumidas porque no me había movido mucho durante nuestra conversación.

-sí, tienes razón, a tu lado es fácil el paso del tiempo-

Se levanto conmigo y lo lleve a la sala, le pedí a Alika que nos llevaran un poco de té, llegamos a la gran sala y ya el fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en el sillón, grande, nos quedamos en silencio solo mirándonos a los ojos, no podía dejar de verlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos habíamos visto, el corazón se me acelero, y sentí de nuevo la traición de mi rubor en las mejillas pero él pareció no darse cuenta de esto, poco a poco empezamos a acortar la distancia, era como si quisiéramos entrar en la mirada del otro, y fue perfecto, nuestros labios se unieron, no fue un beso apasionado, más bien fue un comprobar que éramos reales, solo fue un roce, cálido y dulce, presionamos nuestros labios solo para comprobar que aun había electricidad. Nos quedamos aun mirándonos a los ojos, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando Alika trajo el té, solo nosotros existíamos, era perfecto, él me paso el brazo por los hombros y me acuno contra su pecho, y nos quedamos un momento en silenció contemplando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, el olor a pino era tan agradable casi dulce, él rompió el silencio.

-¿Aome, podré seguir visitándote?

-claro!, nada me gustaría más que poder verte.

-entonces... ¿puedo venir mañana?

-¡por supuesto!,

-pero mañana vendré más tarde, quede de ir a comer con uno de los nuevos socios, así que vendré a la hora del té ¿te parece?

-sí, así me da oportunidad de continuar con las lecciones para Tarek

-me parece perfecto que trates de enseñarle a leer y a escribir, creo que eso les ayudara mucho.

-si me hace feliz poder ayudarlos, tienen demasiadas... supersticiones, no me agradan mucho.

-¿supersticiones, como cuales?, digo nosotros también en América tenemos muchas pero ya la mayoría sabe que no es más que historias.

-si te cuento ¿prometes que no me tacharas de loca o de exagerada?

Él frunció un poco el seño, parecía como si las cejas fueran a formar solo una línea.

-claro que no pensare eso, respeto mucho la creencia de los demás-

-está bien, solo recuerda que lo prometiste.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado la semana pasada, del extraño visitante, de la afirmación de todos de que era un ser de ultratumba incluso la explicación del sacerdote Roshi, claro que lo único que no le conté fue la aparición de Kagura, eso era algo de lo que no estaba segura así que no tenía caso entrar en un debate acerca de mi cordura, ya bastante tenía con estar rodeada de locura, él me escucho atentamente, no me interrumpió ninguna vez, solamente asentía, cuando termine mi relato lo mire fijamente para observar su reacción él tenía perdida la mirada en el fuego, parecía muy concentrado tratando de ver algo que estaba escondido en las llamas, al cabo de unos minutos giro su rostro para que lo viera de frente y me sonrió.

-Pues quizás las historias no sean del todo ridículas, Aome quizás haya algo de verdad en ellas.

-¿tú también crees en eso?- mi voz era de incredulidad, no podía creer que él también diera por verdad esa historia del Owenga, ¡eso iba en contra de toda lógica!

-no te molestes, es solo que si analizas todo lo que paso, no es tan descabellada la idea de un ser mítico, no es que lo crea, simplemente que a veces, hay cosas que no podemos explicarnos y tampoco podemos negar la existencia de el mal.

-en eso tienes razón, no lo había pensado de ese modo-

Lance un suspiro de resignación, él tenía razón, no podía negar la existencia del mal, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía, ambos nos quedamos pensando, mirando el fuego, pero aun seguíamos abrazados, realmente no quería que se fuera, deseaba que se quedara ahí conmigo para siempre, con él era más fácil respirar, era más fácil pensar, me acerque más a su cuerpo, el calor de su mano en mi mano era agradable, de prono el reloj nos saco de nuestros pensamientos, dieron las ocho, él suspiro y entendí que tenía que marcharse, no era apropiado que se quedara más tiempo, aunque no me importaba lo que la demás gente pensara, pero sabía que a él si le importaba y mas mi integridad social así que me apretó una vez y yo me incorpore para dejar que se levantara.

- es un poco tarde ya, me tengo que ir, pero mañana vendré a verte.

-sí, aquí te esperare-

Y se inclino para darme un beso ligero en los labios, sentí de nuevo el estomago contraerse en un fuerte y pequeño nudo, me encantaba sentir sus labios en los míos, tan perfectos que parecía que nuestras bocas habían sido hechas para encajar perfectamente, se levanto y yo hice lo mismo, lo acompañe hasta la puerta, no nos soltamos las manos, era como si tuviéramos imanes y no quisieran despegarse, fue un poco doloroso cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, pero él había prometido que vendría al otro día y eso era para mí suficiente, no vi a Kaede y me alegre un poco, no quería que me sacaran de mis sueños, así que subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, aun me palpitaban los labios, y no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba en el cielo y eso no podía empañarlo nada, amaba a Hoyo con toda mi alma, y así me quede dormida con la sonrisa en los labios y con sus besos.

Al día siguiente me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida vestida, no me importo, soñé con él y eso me hizo sonreír aun más, me di vuelta y como supuse ahí parada en la puerta estaba Kaede, con esa sonrisa tan franca que la caracterizaba, le devolví la sonrisa.

-buenos días-

-hola Kaede, gracias por todo.

Se encogió de hombros y dio una palmada en el aire, para poner énfasis en que no era nada lo que tenía que agradecer.

-no fue nada, era necesario que estuvieran solos y platicaran, y lo más importante es que eso te hace feliz y para mi es suficiente, es un buen hombre.

-sí, lo es, me prometió que vendría a verme todos los días, aun no puedo creer que este aquí.-

-sí, el amor a veces suele ser increíble-

-sí, tienes razón- estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos felices que de pronto, me di cuenta de que todo el horror de la semana pasada era tan lejano, como si la presencia de Hoyo en la casa hubiese alejado el miedo y la angustia de la casa, quizás era porque su presencia era tan alegre y tan segura que lo trasmitía a los demás, no importaba lo que fuera, lo importante era que lo amaba y el a mí.

Pasaron los días, quizás los más felices de mi vida, Hoyo llenaba los espacios vacíos de la mayoría de la gente que vivía en la casa, se hizo amigo de Tarek y pasaba a veces horas con él en el jardín enseñándole a caminar como un caballero, después no solo eran las clases que yo le daba, Hoyo también le daba clases de etiqueta, y era tan agradable ver como se llevaban que por un loco momento me imagine un hijo, con los ojos de él, aprendiendo a ser un perfecto caballero como su padre, y la idea me hacia sonreír, cada día que pasaba ese hijo imaginario iba tomando formas definidas en mi mente, tenía la piel blanca como yo, pero los ojos de su padre, y su sonrisa tan ligera y contagiosa, los días eran cortos, y las noches largas, él no estaba ahí en esas horas nocturnas, pero al llegar el día sabía que lo vería y eso bastaba para alegrar mi vida, estar en compañía de Hoyo se había vuelto necesario como respirar, y para él también cada día se iba un poco más tarde, decía que le dolía despedirse de mí por las noches y que se curaba al pensar en el día siguiente, ¿qué más podía pedirle a Dios y a la vida?, él había llegado a mi vida para llenarla de color y de vida, pasaron seis meses de felicidad y dicha, cada semana recibía cartas de Seshomaru, donde me decía que me extrañaba mucho, pero que los negocios eran muy absorbentes pero que ya pronto estaría a mi lado, eso me alegraba, pues a pesar de que me sentía plena con Hoyo aun había un vació que solo Seshomaru podría llenar, y mi felicidad estaría completa cuando mi padre y el hombre de mi vida se conocieran, yo sabía que cuando se conocieran ambos se llevaría bien, y así tendría a mis dos amores a mi lado, todo era tan perfecto, pero no seria para siempre, dentro de mí una sombra empezaba a tomar vida, aunque no sabía que era, me inquietaba, pero al llegar Hoyo todo desaparecía y solo el sol brillaba a mi alrededor, así que un buen día me arme de valor y decidí contarle a Seshomaru de Hoyo, quería que él viera que estaba feliz y que había encontrado a un buen hombre que me amaba y me respetaba.

Escribí una carta no muy larga, solamente quería que supiera lo esencial y lo más importante.

Amado Padre:

Espero que te encuentres un poco más descansado después de tanto trabajar, se que has estado muy ocupado últimamente, y te puedo decir que te extraño mucho, como te había contado en la carta anterior, aquí las cosas van mucho mejor, Tarek ya es capaz de escribir una carta a la perfección, aun tengo que corregir una que otra cosa pero por lo demás va bien, es un muchacho muy listo y aprende rápido, estoy feliz de poder ayudarlo, quizás podamos ayudarlo para que vaya a la escuela algún día, no lo sé ¿tú qué opinas?, espero que te agrade cuando lo conozcas.

Y pues en realidad quisiera contarte otro asunto que la verdad me cuesta mucho decirte, quizás sea porque es más difícil hablar de sentimientos con un padre que con una madre, pero a falta de esta última pues quiero que sepas que estoy enamorada, es un buen hombre, se llama Hoyo, lo conocí en el barco cuando venia hacia acá, es todo un caballero, es dulce y tierno, su familia se dedica a el cultivo de café en América, es de una buena familia, y lo más importante y hermoso de esto padre es que ¡él me ama como yo a él, no es eso maravilloso!, y me gustaría mucho que pudieras venir para que lo conozcas, se que a ti también te va a agradar, es tan responsable, claro que es mucho más centrado que yo, quizás sea la edad, pero por favor, has todo lo posible por venir, la verdad mi felicidad solo estará completa cuando vuelvas a estar a mi lado, te extraño mucho.

Por favor ven pronto, mi felicidad estará completa cuando estés conmigo.

Tu hija Aome.

Leí de nuevo la carta, era corta pero en realidad decía todo lo que deseaba que supiera, la doble y la guarde en un sobre con la dirección de América, sabía que tardaría en contestarme, claro tardar era un poco subjetivo, pues mis cartas y las suyas no tardaban mucho en llegar, claro que nunca preste atención a este pequeño detalle, después de haber cerrado el sobre se lo di a Tarek para que se lo llevara al señor Mioga y lo enviara, era importante que Seshomaru se enterara que su hija era inmensamente feliz, la carta se fue, y me sentí aliviada de haber podido al fin atreverme a confesarle que estaba enamorada, una sentimiento un poco raro comenzó a crecer en mi corazón, era como una especie de miedo, aunque no era del todo miedo, más bien era como dolor de sentir que quizás mi confesión lo molestaría o lo haría infeliz, pero lo deseche tan rápido como surgió, era ilógico pensar que lo lastimaría, al final creo que el deseo más grande de un padre es ver feliz a su hija, así que solo sonreí y salí, Hoyo no tardaría en llegar, esta vez daríamos un paseo por el rio, y eso me ponía feliz, me gustaba poder estar a su lado, con el movimiento del agua, me recordaba mucho cuando nos conocimos, llego puntual, justo a las cinco de la tarde, queríamos ver el atardecer desde el bote, en esta ocasión Kaede nos dijo que no nos acompañaría, pues debía de haber mil cosas, claro que nosotros sabíamos que solo era un pretexto para dejarnos solos, adoraba a esa mujer, siempre tan acertada, así que salimos solo él y yo por la puerta de atrás y caminamos hasta el pequeño muelle privado que había atrás de la casa, casi no se usaba, bueno me habían dicho que Seshomaru lo usaba con frecuencia pero que desde que él se había ido nadie había subido a su pequeño bote, pero esta tarde lo usaríamos solamente Hoyo y yo, subí al bote con mucho cuidado, Tarek y Hoyo me ayudaron, podía sentir el movimiento de la pequeña embarcación bajo de mis pies, así que me senté en medio para poder controlar el peso, después subió Hoyo y Tarek bajo, soltó la cuerda, Hoyo se sentó frente a mí, para poder remar, comenzamos a alejarnos de el pequeño muelle, y nos adentramos en el rio, la corriente era tranquila, así que avanzo muy rápido, cuando perdimos de vista la casa en una curva del rió, me concentre en mirarlo a él, creo que no había nada más hermoso que observarlo, casi sin esfuerzo hacia que el bote avanzara por el agua, cuando por fin se detuvo estábamos cerca de un espeso banco de árboles, las raíces sobresalían del agua, tan grandes y nos dirigimos a su sombra, ahí subió los remos y dejo que la pequeña embarcación se meciera, y me miro con esos ojos que yo adoraba, y me sonrió, lo cual me hizo sonrojar y que mi corazón latiera desesperado en mi pecho.

-creo que estamos solos.

-así parece caballero.

-pues en realidad es maravilloso poder estar a solas contigo, es mágico, tu eres capaz de hacer que un día nublado sea el más brillante.

Me reí nerviosa, aun esos cumplidos hacían que mi alma vibrara, el estomago aun se me llenaba de mariposas, el se estiro hacia delante y yo hice lo mismo, era casi automático como el imán que producía nuestros cuerpos hacia que nos acercáramos tanto el uno al otro, quedamos a menos de treinta centímetros uno del otro, aun nos veíamos a los ojos, no teníamos que decir gran cosa, nuestros ojos tenían su propio lenguaje, era amor, pasión, deseo, ternura, respeto, todo eso combinado hacía qué lo demás desapareciera, acerco su mano y toco mi mejilla, yo me estremecí ante el contacto, era como su en donde me tocara ardiera fuego, no como ese que lastima y quema sino uno que solamente quemaba mi alma, la respiración se me acelero no podía dejar de mirarlo, y poco a poco la distancia se acorto mas y mas, hasta que ya no pudimos estar más cerca y nos besamos, primero fue un beso lento y tierno, casi un roce en los labios y sentí su otra mano en mi otra mejilla, mis manos también se movieron y las coloque alrededor de sus mejillas también, la respiración comenzó a ser un poco más acelerada y podía sentir su aliento en mi boca, y por primera vez me permití dejar que mi cuerpo tomara control por encima de mi mente, la punta de su lengua toco mis labios tan cuidadosamente que sentía como si me estuviera incendiando, y entrelace mis dedos con su cabellos, para evitar que desapareciera esa ilusión tan perfecta, y entonces sentí su lengua húmeda rozar la mía, era tan dulce como la miel y una explosión de chispas de colores estallo en mi pecho, le devolví el beso con tanta pasión que podía escuchar su respiración también agitada, sus manos me aferraron más fuerte, las podía sentir en la cabeza, fue tan hermoso que cuando nos separamos para poder respirar, había fuego en nuestras miradas, había amor y deseo.

-te amo tanto, que duele!

-y yo te amo a ti Hoyo, tanto que me impide respirar.

Dije con voz entrecortada y lo volví a besar, era tan fácil estar con él, que yo ya no podía recordar la vida antes de haberlo conocido, era como si toda mi vida hubiera comenzado con él.

La tarde paso rápido como solía ocurrir cuando estaba con él, vimos el hermoso atardecer, los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron casi por completo, e iniciamos el regreso a casa, yo no tenía prisa, la felicidad que sentía con él era tan grande que no importaba nada más, de pronto sentí una mirada que provenía de el bosque, intente agudizar la vista hacia donde sentía esa mirada, solo pude ver oscuridad, pero mi instinto me decía que alguien nos observaba y como si fuera una luz mi mente solo pensó en ella en Kagura, esto me hizo estremecer, no era posible que ella estuviera ahí, así que me obligue a volver a mirar a Hoyo, debía de concertarme en alejar esos pensamientos sombríos, lo cierto es que esa mujer me daba miedo, no tanto su físico sino el cómo me miraba, y recordé la noche en que murió Anakiya, y la volví a ver al otro lado del río, con esa mirada fría y perversa, cerré los ojos para poder alejar esa imagen de mi mente, Hoyo noto mi cambio.

-¿pasa algo malo?

Lo volví a ver, su rostro era ahora de preocupación, volvió a mirar la orilla del bosque pero al igual que yo no pudo distinguir nada, la luna era llena por lo que teníamos luz, pero no la suficiente como para distinguir bien la orilla, le volví a sonreír no quería que se preocupara por tonterías.

-no, es solo que me inquieta la oscuridad

-de repente te pusiste pálida, ¿te sientes bien?

-claro, claro que me siento bien, es solo que me imagine que alguien nos observaba, pero no me hagas caso, ya sabes aun le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

-claro, es algo comprensible, pero yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Y me dedico esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón latiera desbocado, y la angustia y el miedo se fueron, llegamos al pequeño muelle y ya nos esperaba Tarek con una antorcha, al vernos nos sonrió ampliamente, Hoyo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-hemos llegado Tarek, gracias por esperarnos!

-no hay de que

la voz de Tarek comenzaba a cambiar y se estaba haciendo más grave, por un momento lo imagine vestido con un traje de gala y esa imagen lo hacía ver como todo un señor, bajamos del bote y caminamos hasta la casa, Tarek iba delante de nosotros alumbrado el camino, entramos por la cocina y ahí estaba Kaede, sentada en la mesa, al vernos nos sonrió y se paro apresurada a calentar la cena, yo estaba agradecida, pues ya comenzaba a sentir hambre, Hoyo se quedo a cenar, y esta vez Kaede y Tarek nos acompañaron a cenar, no comimos en el gran comedor nos sentamos en la amplia mesa de la cocina y fue tan agradable, reímos de las ocurrencias de Tarek y los chistes de Hoyo, el tiempo paso más rápido, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las once de la noche, todos nos despedimos y vi salir a Tarek para dirigirse a sus habitaciones al igual que Kaede, así que solo nos quedamos él y yo, lo acompañe hasta la puerta, nos dependimos con un largo beso, cada vez era más difícil separar mi boca de la suya, pero lo logre, lo vi montar su caballo y marcharse por el camino hacia la ciudad, la sonrisa de mi rostro no se desvaneció hasta que llegue a mi recamara, fui a asomarme a mi ventana y casi me desmayo de la impresión, parada al otro lado del río estaba Kagura mirándome con aquellos ojos salvajes, parecía enojada, pero al volver a parpadear desapareció, cerré la ventana con seguro y la cortinas, por un momento me sentí como una loca, era imposible que la hubiera visto, esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya, mi locura ya era más preocupante, el cuerpo me temblaba pero no de frío sino de miedo, sentía como mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con fuerza, y esa sensación de frío recorrer mi espalda, con esfuerzo me desvestí y me puse el camisón , me metí bajo las cobijas y me tape hasta la cabeza, como si ese simple acto alejara a los malos pensamientos, pero no estaba tan tranquila así que tome la Biblia que tenía en la mesita de noche y la puse debajo de mi almohada, haciendo una oración y me dio más tranquilidad, no tarde en dormirme, mañana seria otro día y la luz alejaría a los demonios de mi mente, alejaría a Kagura, esa mujer me daba miedo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas, pues aqui les dejo el capitulo 7 de esta historia, ojala lo esten disfrutando tanto como yo y aún no empieza lo mejor... aclarando el punto les recuerdo que los personajes no son mios solo la historia es mía.

a leer...

CAPITULO VII

EL COMPROMISO

Ya la noche había quedado atrás y el día había llegado con su luz protectora, abrí los ojos y me alegre que las sombras y el miedo hubieran quedado atrás, me quede quieta en la cama, trate de recordar mi sueño pero solo tenía unas pocas imágenes confusas, en ellas estaba Kagura, observándome con esos ojos salvajes y amenazadores, veía a lo lejos el rostro de Seshomaru serio, como si estuviera enojado y todo se volvía oscuro, no era algo lógico lo que sí, era que mi miedo era más intenso, porque me sentía observada, me levante de un salto, tenía que desechar ese pensamiento y el miedo era algo muy irracional y tonto, aunque aun no lograba entender ¿porque me daba tanto miedo esa mujer?, me vestí yo sola esa mañana, solo un sencillo vestido verde, cepille mi cabello y lo deje libre, caer sobre mi espalda, salí de la habitación y mi estomago ya me avisaba que debía de comer algo, baje al comedor y ahí estaba Kaede poniendo la mesa para poder desayunar.

-buenos días, mi niña, ¿qué tal dormiste?

-hola Kaede, pues no muy bien, he tenido un mal sueño.

-en verdad que si, ¡¿ya viste que tienes ojeras?

-si un poco, pero son solo sueños sin sentido

-pues por la facha que traes no lo creo, ¿algo te preocupa?

-a decir verdad...si tengo un raro presentimiento de que alguien me vigila, es como si me observaran todo el tiempo incluso cuando duermo… es raro...pero no me hagas caso, quizás solo lo imagino.

Kaede no dijo nada solo me observo con recelo, ella sabía perfectamente que algo mas pasaba, pero no me insistió que se lo contara, ella sabía que lo haría cuando le hubiera encontrado alguna lógica a mi miedo nocturno, me senté a desayunar, tenía mucha hambre, Kaede se sentó conmigo y hablamos de cosas más triviales, teníamos que mandar componer el pequeño muelle de la parte de atrás de la casa, pues había decidido que haría viajes frecuentes en compañía de Hoyo, así que esa mañana iría a visitar al Sr. Mioga para que se hiciera cargo de la contratación de la gente para arreglarlo, también había decidido que construiría una pared entre la casa y el río, no quería que mis alucinaciones siguieran haciéndome bromas, al menos con la pared ya solo vería eso, una pared, aunque no me agradara mucho la idea de dejar de ver el río pero no podía seguir imaginándome a Kagura al acecho del otro lado del río, así que todo se lo comentaría a el Sr. Mioga por la tarde, termine de desayunar y para mi sorpresa Hoyo llego muy temprano ese día, tenía que ir a París a ver a sus socios, tardaría en regresar al menos dos semanas, esto me puso muy triste.

-¡¿no te veré en dos semanas?

-si mi amor, es por negocios pero cada minuto que pase lejos de ti, te extrañare mucho.

-yo también te voy a extrañar, aun no te vas y ya te extraño

-no te pongas triste, se pasaran rápido y en menos de que lo imagines ya estaré de regreso-y me sonrió de esa forma tan dulce que hacía que mi corazón palpitara desbocado.

-lo sé, pero el tiempo pasa muy lento cuando no estás aquí-me queje-¿qué voy a hacer con todo ese tiempo?

-guárdalo para que cuando regrese lo pueda pasar contigo- y me abrazo.

-está bien, lo guardare, pero tienes que prometer que solo lo gastaras con abrazos y besos.

-te lo prometo-

Los dos nos reímos, ya no me daba tanta pena decir estas cosas, era como si hablar de caricias, besos y abrazos con él, fuera de lo más normal como respirar, lo amaba de tal modo que ya no podía imaginarme el mundo sin él, y estaba segura que para él era igual, nos amábamos de una manera tan natural como si hubiéramos estado juntos toda la vida, se quedo todo el día conmigo, quizás en un intento de compensar las dos semanas que estaría ausente, el hecho de pensar que no lo vería en dos semanas se me hacía imposible y doloroso, y por un instante el miedo regreso, las pesadillas se me hicieron insoportables, solo él era capaz de mantenerlas a raya, así que decidía que lo usaría de amuleto en contra de ellas, solo pensaría en su rostro, su sonrisa, sus besos y todo estaría bien, al llegar la noche la despedida no fue tan terrible como lo había imaginado, porque esa noche por primera vez lo lleve a mi recamara, quizás en un loco intento de tenerlo ahí para que no se fuera, lo tome de la mano y lo guie escaleras arriba, lo conduje por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi recamara.

-te presento mi habitación, aquí es donde sueño contigo todas las noches- (_además de tener pesadillas claro),_ pero solo lo pensé, era claro que aun no podía decirle a nadie de mis absurdas pesadillas

-oh!, mucho gusto en conocerte habitación de mi princesa- y me abrazo en ese instante, su rostro era la felicidad en su más amplia y perfecta expresión, yo sabía que no era muy correcto que una chica como yo invitara a su habitación a su novio, pero yo lo veía de otro modo, era como mostrarle un complemento a mi alma gemela, así que me deje abrazar, y pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo aferre, no quería que se fuera, al menos no esa noche, con delicadeza me deshice de su abrazo y fui a cerrar las cortinas, solo por curiosidad antes mire al otro lado del río y lance un suspiro de alivio esa noche la alucinación no estaba ahí, me reí de mi misma por esas locuras que me imaginaba, pero cerré con seguro la ventana, alucinación o no me daba miedo, y cerré perfectamente las cortinas para que no pudiera ver ni un reflejo del agua por la noche, cuando me gire Hoyo se había sentado ya en la cama, observaba todo con gran atención, sus ojos pasaban de mi armario al tocador, la mesita de noche y se concentro más en la cama, era como si su mente estuviera registrando todo para que no se le escapara ningún detalle, lo mire atontada, ¡era perfecto!, su boca tan seductora y sus manos tocando la cama, me hicieron estremecer por un instante mi mente divago y lo vi recostado en mi cama, conmigo, esa imagen si me hizo ruborizarme y que mi corazón golpeara mi pecho de una manera casi dolorosa, así que desvíe la mirada y me concentre en ver las tablas del gran techo, de repente volví a mirar y ahora él me miraba pero ahora su mirada reflejaba lo que mi corazón sentía: deseo y amor, pero también él se ruborizo y aparto su mirada y la enfoco en algo que no existía en el suelo, me obligue a caminar hacia él y me senté a su lado, pues mis rodillas no soportaban ya estar paradas, me temblaban demasiado, y me tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya y la beso.

-¡gracias por dejarme entrar en tu habitación!, es un detalle muy especial para mí.

- de nada, es solo que siento la necesidad de compartir todo contigo, y bueno esto es parte de mi.

-si lo se... es algo extraño pero, por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, no sé que decir.

-no digas nada, así es perfecto.

-no, no es perfecto... ¡es lo más maravilloso, porque tu estas aquí!

No dije nada más, porque en ese momento me beso, no fue un beso como siempre, esta vez era un beso de deseo, de pasión, sentí como mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, el corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, y pude sentir también su respiración acelerada, la ansiedad en ese beso quemaba, sentí que el piso se movía y supe que no había respirado, obligue a mis pulmones a meter aire en ellos, su boca se deslizo por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, y después pude sentir su respiración en mi clavícula, cada parte de mi piel en la cual respiraba ardía, nos dejamos caer en la cama y nos besamos, con tanta pasión que en un instante mi ropa me estorbo, pero no quería arruinarlo, aferre mis manos a su cabello y lo atraje más a mí, su cuerpo y el mío embonaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas, perfecto, no sé cuanto tiempo nos besamos, solo sé que fue delicioso, nos separamos solo un momento para poder respirar mejor, pues ya no sabía si era aire o fuego lo que yo respiraba, hacia demasiado calor, sostuvo entre sus manos mi rostro y me miro de una forma que me encanto, con deseo, con amor, con admiración y con ternura, todo en una sola mirada.

-¡te amo tanto!, que no se si estoy soñando, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo...de mi mundo-

Yo no podía ni hablar, eran las palabras más tiernas y hermosas que me habían dicho, y lo único que pude responder fue con un beso, y de nuevo sentí ese disparo de adrenalina en mi cuerpo, esta vez no me importo nada, solo lo bese, sus manos se movieron mas allá de mis brazos, paso por mis costillas y bajo por mis piernas, cada toque era fuego vivo, mis manos también lo exploraron, sentí su pecho agitado en mis palmas, su espalda ancha y su abdomen plano, por un instante pensé que comenzaría a arder, pero no fue así, solo sentía más y más calor, sus manos tocaron mis senos y un jadeo escapo de mi garganta sobre su boca, nos besamos con más urgencia, su lengua húmeda rosaba la mía, tan dulce y tan embriagadora que ya no era dueña de mi misma, nada importaba solo él y yo, con un gran esfuerzo nos separamos solo para vernos a los ojos, nuestra respiración era acelerada.

-me tengo que ir amor, antes de que pierda más el control

-no, no te vayas, quédate solo un poco más

-si me quedo un poco más, quizás ya no pueda parar

-entonces no pares, ¡te amo!

Entonces todo se volvió más caliente, su boca ansiosa me robo el aliento una vez más, sus manos volvieron a recorrer mi anatomía y las mías la suya, el vestido resultaba chocantemente estorboso al igual que su camisa, nos deshicimos de ellos, mi piel rosaba la suya tan cálidamente, que dejaba ardor a su paso, me acarició las piernas y por fin pude quitarle el pantalón, podía sentir su miembro erecto, entre mis piernas, la poca ropa que teníamos desapareció y entonces pude sentirlo abriéndose paso en mi cuerpo, tan duro y firme, primero un pequeño dolor que me hizo lanzar un gemido, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, entonces se detuvo y me miro de nuevo.

-tranquila amor, solo dolerá un momento-

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza no podía hablar el dolor fue punzante, se quedo un momento quieto besando mi rostro bebiendo mis lagrimas, entonces comenzó a moverse despacio, podía sentirlo dentro de mi cuerpo y después solo pude sentir un gran placer, de mi garganta salió un gemido tan profundo que lo hizo enloquecer, repetía mi nombre con cada beso, cada caricia, esa voz ronca y varonil hizo que mi excitación llegara al cielo nuestros cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo, tan delicioso, y en un instante la habitación desapareció, un fuego más intenso recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo y se concentro en mi vientre y entre mis piernas, no era consciente de nada solo de esa chispa que amenazaba con hacerme explotar, fue solo un momento en que pude escuchar su voz entrecortada en mi oído y en un instante el mundo estallo por completo, llegue al orgasmo, el mundo se achico y exploto en miles de destellos de colores, sentí en mi vientre esa fuerza tan poderosa y después el gemido que salió de mi garganta hizo que acelerara las embestidas, podía escuchar su voz ronca gemir más alto entonces lo sentí tensarse entre mis piernas, sentí su semilla calida derramarse en mi interior, fue un momento único, me había entregado al hombre que amaba y después la calma volvió tan hermosamente perfecta, nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a relajarse, su cuerpo se relajo al igual que el mío, y sentí su peso en mi cuerpo, el sudor era tan embriagador como sus ojos tan alegres y tan llenos de amor, por un momento fuimos solo uno, y nada más importaba, me abrazo y se acomodo al lado mío, aun podía sentirlo dentro de mí palpitando, ahora éramos uno solo, cerré los ojos y me dormí, las pesadillas quedaron atrás en los brazos de mi amuleto personal.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya el sol se filtraba por las pequeñas aberturas de la cortina, y él estaba ahí a mi lado abrazándome, mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho, no me moví, quería saborear el momento, no había sido un sueño, era tan real como que lo tenía ahí entre mis brazos, su mano descansaba en mi espalda, él se dio cuenta de que había despertado.

-buenos días, mi princesa!

-mmhh, buenos días!

-te lo advertí que si me quedaba no podría controlarme, ahora solo nos queda una solución para remediar la maravillosa noche que pase a tu lado.

-sí, ¿cuál es la solución?

-pues una muy simple: cásate conmigo y se la madre de mis hijos.

La sola mención de casarnos me hizo sonreír, levante la cara para poder verlo a los ojos, y ahí estaba él con esa sonrisa que me robaba el aliento.

-¿en serio?

-claro que sí!, Aome ya no podría vivir ni un minuto más lejos de ti, de por sí ya no tenía fuerzas para separarme de ti todos los días, y con esto pues menos, ya no me imagino durmiendo solo de nuevo.

-¡si, si, me quiero casar contigo!

Lo bese con tanta desesperación y amor que mi respuesta era obvia, yo tampoco podría vivir ya sin él, me devolvió el beso y volvimos a hacer el amor, ya no podía vivir lejos de él.

Después la calma llego como una caricia, estábamos recostados viéndonos de frente y con nuestras manos entrelazadas, podía sentir su corazón tan cerca del mío que por un momento creí que era un mismo latido, me veía con esos grandes ojos color café, ¡no podía creer que fuera real!, la más perfecta de las emociones flotaba en mi habitación, era amor, puro y simple, pero más fuerte que todo lo que yo había podido sentir por nadie en la vida, ni siquiera por Seshomaru, era tan perfecto el momento que no quería que se terminara, pero tenía que dejar que él se marchara, así que puse mi mano libre sobre su mejilla el cerro los ojos y recargo su rostro en mi palma para besarla después.

-se que te tienes que ir, aunque no quisiera que lo hicieras-

-lo sé, yo tampoco quisiera dejarte, pero te prometo que en cuanto regrese, pondremos fecha para la boda, ¿sí?

-no sabes de verdad lo feliz que soy en estos momentos, ¡no puedo describirte la felicidad que siento!

-si es como la mía, entonces creo saber cuan feliz somos, nunca creí que podría ser tan feliz en la vida, y todo fue porque te encontré...!te amo Aome más que a mi propia vida!

-¡y yo te amo a ti, más de lo que tu imaginas!

Volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez solo fue un pequeño roce en los labios, quizás los dos sabíamos que debíamos de dejarnos ir, al menos en ese momento, la promesa de poner fecha cuando regresara, era lo que me hacia sonreír, debía de escribirle a Seshomaru ese mismo día y pedirle, no rogarle que viniera a Francia lo más pronto posible, pues debía de darnos sus bendición para poder casarnos, era tan feliz en ese momento que ya mi mente vagaba hacia un futuro lleno de felicidad y amor, claro que debía de hacer los preparativos y en dado caso, si Seshomaru no podía ir a Francia yo regresaría a América, no importaba, de todos modos la familia de Hoyo estaba allá, y seria más fácil trasladarlos a la ciudad que a Francia, me quede sumida en estos pensamientos hasta que sentí el cálido roce de su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-¿en qué piensas princesa?

-en que debemos de casarnos en América, así podrá estar tu familia presente y mi padre no descuidara los negocios que tenga allá y que le han impedido venir, será maravilloso poder volver a mi hogar.

-gracias por pensar en mi, claro que eso hará muy feliz a mi madre, de todos modos hoy mismo le escribiré para contarle todo, ¡le vas a encantar!

-y tu le vas a encantar a mi padre, veras que se van a llevar muy bien los dos.

-bueno mi princesa, aunque no quisiera dejarte, el deber me llama y parto a París al medio día, y aun tengo que pasar a mi casa a recoger unas cuantas cosas, pero te prometo que volveré aquí directamente... te extrañare cada minuto que pase lejos de ti.

-y yo te extrañare mas, promete que pensaras en mí, porque yo estaré pensando en ti.

-te lo prometo, eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y la más hermosa, ¡te amo!

Solo le di un beso en la boca, y lo vi levantarse y vestirse, sentí admiración al verlo completamente desnudo parado junto a la cama, observe sus hombros perfectos y su abdomen plano, tenía la piel un poco menos bronceada que su rostro, pero tan perfecta que me hicieron suspirar, era delgado pero muy marcado, sus largas piernas se cubrieron por el pantalón y su torso por la camisa, por un instante me pareció fuera de lugar su ropa, era como querer ponerle ropa a las aves, pero me controle, el corazón me latía rápido dentro del pecho, cuando lo vi casi completamente vestido no me quedo mas remedio que levantarme, no permitiría que me dejara ahí acostada y el salir solo, me puse encima mi bata blanca, el me miro con esos ojos tan hermosos que me robaban el aliento, y sonrió al verme desnuda caminar hasta tomar mi bata que estaba colgada sobre la silla frente al tocador, le devolví la sonrisa y me puse la bata, sabía que si permanecía desnuda jamás se iría, pero a pesar de que deseaba que se quedara, tenía que dejar que se fuera, pues debía de escribir una carta larga a Seshomaru y preparar el viaje para ir de regreso a América, todo era tan perfecto, que no había motivo para dudar de la felicidad que me esperaba al lado de Hoyo, me anude la cinta en la cintura y camine hasta donde él estaba parado, me pare de puntitas y lo bese en la barbilla, el se rio divertido y me abrazo la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo, pude notar que el latido de su corazón subía como el mío, nos separamos, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso la frente, cerré los ojos y sonreí, amaba a ese hombre más que a mi propia vida.

-me voy amor, pero regresare en dos semanas.

-está bien, aquí estaré esperándote.

Lo bese de nuevo, y abrazados salimos de la recamara, era como ir flotando entre nubes, a mi lado tenia al hombre más perfecto que había en la tierra, bajamos la escalera y al pie estaba mi querida Kaede, nos miraba con ojos como platos y una sonrisa asomo a sus labios aunque su mirada era un poco severa, ambos nos sonrojamos pero antes de que dijéramos algo ella desapareció por el comedor, y yo lo agradecí ese gesto fue el mejor, ya habría tiempo para que yo hablara con ella, llegamos a la puerta y sentí que casi la vida se me escapaba, era doloroso dejarlo ir en ese preciso momento, pero yo sabía que solo en dos semanas estaríamos ya casi viajando hacia lo que resultaba ser nuestra vida perfecta para casarnos, así que solo me limite a perderme por un momento en sus ojos, nos besamos de nuevo y se fue, yo me quede ahí parada solo para verlo irse y lo despedí con la mano levantada hasta que ya no lo pude seguir con la mirada, lance un suspiro de nostalgia, era increíble cómo funcionaba esto del amor, ya lo extrañaba tanto que dolía, pero me obligue a pensar en que tenía que hacer todos los preparativos para irnos en cuanto llegara, entre en la casa y me dirigí al comedor estaba realmente hambrienta, podía oler la comida, me senté en mi lugar habitual y me perdí observando el día desde el gran ventanal, el día era soleado podía escuchar el canto de las aves en el jardín y de pronto todo me pareció más luminoso y mas especial, sin poderlo evitar en mi rostro apareció una gran sonrisa ya era completamente de él, no había duda en mi mente, lo amaba como él a mí, cerré los ojos y evoque cada uno de los detalles de la noche anterior y sonreí tanto que me dolían las mejillas, un leve carraspeo me saco de mis maravillosos recuerdos, abrí los ojos de golpe y ella estaba ahí sentada a mi lado con una cara de asombro, curiosidad y de reprobación, yo solo le sonreí.

-¿me puedes explicar porque Hoyo estaba aquí tan temprano y saliendo de tu habitación? Y no quiero que me mientas Aome.

-no te mentiré, la verdad mi querida Kaede es que no llego temprano, ¡se quedo toda la noche¡

Su rostro se puso pálido de la impresión, claro tomando en cuenta el color de la piel de Kaede, y me miro con los ojos como platos

-¿¡estás loca!, ¿¡pero en que estaban pensando?, ¡ni siquiera se han casado!...

-lo amo Kaede, más de lo que hubiera pensado, me pidió que fuera su esposa esta mañana y he aceptado, no me importa lo que pueda pensar la gente, solo me importa él.

Ella me miro confundida, pero después me sonrío

-bueno en ese caso si es lo que quieres pues sabes que te apoyare siempre, lo único preocupante es Seshomaru, ¿planeas decírselo o hasta que ya el Sacerdote los haya casado?

-no, planeo mandarle una carta hoy mismo para que nos espere en América, decidí que quiero casarme allá, él tendrá que entender que amo a Hoyo y que solo queremos su bendición, estará feliz de que yo sea feliz y pues la maravillosa noche que pase con él no planeo contársela, eso solo es entre él y yo... claro y tu, pero no me regañes, se que debí de esperar hasta casarme pero en serio que no pensé mucho, solo me deje ir por el amor

-si en eso tienes razón, el será feliz viéndote ser feliz, pero no solo fue el amor por lo que te dejaste llevar...- lo dijo con una sonrisa picara y esto hizo que me sonrojara.

-bueno si, también hubo mucha, pero mucha pasión, ¡hay Kaede!, lo amo tanto que me duele, no puedo concebir ya la vida sin él.

-lo sé, creo que mas allá de enojarme , me siento tan feliz por ti, es un buen chico y te adora y con eso me basta, aunque si pretendes que la boda sea en América deberías de pensar que no puedes volver a dormir con él hasta que pase la boda, tu sabes, no sería bien visto que anduvieras por ahí sin estar debidamente casados como Dios manda, aunque ya te saltaste ese mandamiento.

Me reí de su comentario, yo sabía que no era correcto, pero en mi mente pensaba que si Dios lo sabía todo, no estaría tan disgustado con nosotros porque él sabía que nos amábamos con locura y pasión y que al final estaríamos muy pronto frente al altar para sellar nuestra unión con su bendición, solo me reí y devore todo lo que me habían puesto en el plato, Kaede ya no me dijo nada se limitó a dejarme disfrutar de mi momento y de mis recuerdos, ella era la mujer más inteligente y considerada que había conocido, sabía que ella me entendía, pues a pesar de que nunca me había dicho si había estado enamorada de alguien, sabía que podía comprender el sentimiento que me embargaba y llenaba en ese momento, cuando termine de desayunar, le pedí si me podía preparar el baño, aunque no quería bañarme, porque deseaba tener el olor de él en mi piel más tiempo, pero necesitaba relajarme y pensar claramente lo que tenía que contarle a Seshomaru, sabía que no sería una carta fácil, pues apenas le había escrito una contándole que tenía una linda relación con Hoyo y ahora le escribiría otra en donde le decía que me casaba, pero sabía que aunque la noticia seria repentina y rara, él querría que yo fuera feliz y lo tendría que aceptar, me sentía un poco culpable con él por no esperar, pero en verdad yo ya no quería estar lejos de el hombre de mi vida, subí y cuando el baño estuvo listo me deje caer en la tina, sintiendo como el agua caliente relajaba todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, podía sentir un pequeño dolorcito entre mis piernas, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me molestara, solo era la confirmación de que no había soñado la noche anterior, me deje caer dentro del agua y cerré los ojos, de nuevo reviví en mi mente la noche anterior y sonreí, era feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Termine de bañarme y salí hacia mi recamara, mi ropa ya estaba en la cama, entonces un pequeño golpe en la puerta me indico que quizás Kaede estaba esperándome afuera, pero en realidad ella nunca tocaba la puerta, así que debía de ser Alika, sin salir de la tina le pedí que pasara.

-pasa, ya casi termino.

Vi su rostro aparecer por la puerta y le sonreí, ella se veía un poco más alegre, no del todo claro, aun le dolía la ausencia de su mejor amiga, pero me sonrió con timidez como siempre.

-amita, buenos días, vengo para ayudarle

-claro, gracias

entro y con hábiles manos me ayudo a ponerme mi ropa y después me cepillo el cabello, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, no la quise sacar de sus cavilaciones, pues yo estaba en las mías, cuando termino de secarme y arreglarme el cabello, se disculpo y salió de mi habitación, me quede sola, entonces me levante tenía que escribir una carta muy importante, pero no logre llegar a la biblioteca, cuando baje la visión más aterradora al menos para mí me esperaba al pie de la escalera, ahí estaba la mujer de mis pesadillas, Kagura estaba parada en la puerta detrás de Kaede, pude escuchar su voz de soprano, perfecta, y de pronto esos ojos que me daban tanto miedo se quedaron fijos en mí, pero ahora la expresión era más dulce, no había odio ni reproche, era como si le diera gusto verme después de tanto tiempo, tuve que sostenerme del barandal de la escalera para no caer rodando, el miedo me aguijoneó el estomago y el escalofrió recorrió de nuevo mi columna y como si fuese una pesadilla vivida, me sonrió, yo me esforcé por devolvérsela, pero creo que no lo logre porque rápidamente aparto a Kaede suavemente y de dos zancadas llego hasta mi, por un momento todo se volvió borroso y sentí como las piernas me fallaban, el corazón me latía desbocado en el pecho.

-¡Aome ¿estás bien?

Escuche también a Kaede soltar un grito ahogado de preocupación, pero lo único que me hacia estar consciente era que el brazo firme de Kagura me sostenía por la cintura, a pesar de que traía guantes pude sentir la frialdad de su piel, era ese detalle que me molestaba, desde la primera vez que la vi en mi cumpleaños el año pasado, logre volver a respirar, pero ya estábamos sentadas en el sillón de la sala, la mire de nuevo para corroborar que no era mi imaginación, estaba tan perfecta como la recordaba, pero no se parecía nada a la Kagura de mis pesadillas y de mis alucinaciones, está Kagura era más amable, sus ojos eran de preocupación al igual que los de Kaede que no paraba de tocarme la frente y mi mano, para que reaccionara.

-Aome, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿qué te pasa?

Logre abrir los ojos del todo y mire a Kaede, nadie sabía de mis pesadillas ni de mis alucinaciones así que no tenía que reprocharle haberle abierto la puerta, trate de que mi voz no destilara ese terror que amenazaba con salir en un grito por mi garganta, respire pausadamente y evite la mirada de Kagura, me concentre en el rostro más familiar que había… el de Kaede.

-sí, no te preocupes estoy bien, solo me maree un poco, creo que me moví muy deprisa al bajar las escaleras.

-¡Jesús bendito, me pusiste un susto horrible! Creí que...

No deje que terminara

-tranquila, solo fue un mareo, no pasa nada- al menos eso era lo que quería , que no pasara nada, ¿por qué estaba esa mujer ahí?, Kagura como si leyera mi mente me respondió lo mas educadamente y casi con amor maternal.

-quise pasar a visitarte, Seshomaru me pidió que viniera, solo para ver que estuvieras disfrutando de tu estancia aquí.

¡No podía creerlo!, ahora Seshomaru me había mandado una niñera, y lo peor de esto era que ¡ella era la viva encarnación de mis perores temores!, claro que trate de reprimir ese sentimiento de pánico que me hacia nudo las tripas, me levante y me senté, la observe detenidamente, sus ojos rojos me traspasaban, mi mente era un caos, ella me sonrió de un modo muy maternal.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien, Seshomaru llegara aquí en unos días, pero yo me adelante.-

Esa información hizo que mi cerebro funcionara mejor, y que el miedo se fuera, ¡Seshomaru estaba camino hacia acá!, no pude más que sonreír y alegrarme por eso, por fin él estaría aquí y todo sería más fácil, me calme y respire profundo, la alegría que sentía crecía tanto en mi interior que pensé que explotaría de puro gusto.

-¡¿vendrá Seshomaru?

-sí, llegara el viernes por la tarde

-¡Kaede, llegara en tres días!

Ella me regalo una de esas sonrisas que me tranquilizaban cuando los nervios o la emoción amenazaban con alterar mi mundo, la abrace con fuerza, ahora ya todo estaba bien, cuando llegara Seshomaru le contaría que Hoyo y yo nos casaríamos y él se alegraría muchísimo por mi felicidad, no podía esperar, me levante y a pesar del gran miedo que me daba Kagura la abrace también, en ese momento la emoción de tener de nuevo a Seshomaru a mi lado era más grande que el miedo y mi felicidad estaba ya completa, mi prometido llegaría una semana después de la llegada de Seshomaru y entonces pondríamos la fecha para la boda, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, creí que nada podría opacar mi feliz futuro, ni siquiera la presencia de Kagura.

Continuara...

les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han escrito sus comentarios, a todos los que han leido esta historia en todo el mundo y a los qeu me han puesto en sus favoritos y sus alertas, espero que me sigan mandando sus reviews, me encanta leerlos!, quizas ahora me tarde un poquito más en actualizar las historias porque ya entre a trabajar y ya saben que ell tiempo será más reducido pero prometo no tardarme mucho... cuidense y hasta el proximo capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

hola de nuevo les traigo otro capitulo espero lo disfruten, como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia es original mía. y les agradezco a totos los qeu han leido esta historia, a los qeu la han agregado a favoritos y a todas las qeu han dejado sus reviews, ahora si a leer...

CAPITULO VIII

EL REENCUENTRO

Los días pasaron volando, Kagura se quedo en casa, aunque para mi gran alivio casi no estaba ahí, salía casi todos los días muy temprano antes del amanecer y regresaba cuando el sol ya estaba ocultándose en el horizonte eso me hacia estar más tranquila, porque a pesar de que ella era muy amable, no podía dejar de tener miedo de mis alucinaciones, llegue a pensar que la estaba juzgando mal, pero había algo en mi interior que me hacía temerle, pero luche por encerrar ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi corazón y me porte más amable con ella, claro que procuraba no quedarme sola con ella mucho tiempo y en eso Tarek me ayudaba muchísimo, se quedaba conmigo hasta que me iba a dormir, Kagura parecía muy entusiasmada ayudando a Tarek con su pronunciación, yo solo los observaba, sabía que él estaba feliz de poder aprender cosas nuevas todos los días, y en cuanto llegara Seshomaru le pediría que contratará un tutor, había progresado tanto que me sentía como la orgullosa madre. Por fin llego el viernes me levante temprano y me arregle con esmero quería que me encontrara bonita y radiante, me puse un vestido azul claro, y le pedí a Alika que me peinara, ella me arreglo muy bien, y entonces me puse de nuevo el regalo de Seshomaru, me colgué la cadena con el anillo y lo puse fuera del vestido para que él pudiera ver que me había encantado su regalo, baje a desayunar, para mi sorpresa ahí encontré a Kagura, al verme me sonrío.

-Buenos días Aome, ¿lista para recibir a tu padre?

-buenos días Kagura, pues sí, la verdad estoy muy feliz de que por fin haya venido, lo he extrañado mucho.

Ella me sonrió y de pronto su vista se clavo en el anillo que colgaba en mi pecho, su rostro se torno serio, pero con la misma rapidez lo compuso, instintivamente tome el anillo en mi mano y lo sostuve un instante y después lo solté.

-es un regalo de Seshomaru por mi cumpleaños 18

-es realmente hermoso, es una reliquia, ha pertenecido a Seshomaru desde hace muchos años.

Su voz no era tan alegre, sino un poco confundida, pero no le di importancia además ella no tenía derecho a cuestionar los regalos que me daba mi padre, así que me senté en mi lugar habitual y ella quedo frente a mi del otro lado de la mesa, comencé a comer, y me di cuenta de que ella no tenía nada en el plato, cuando la mire parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente algo muy interesante en la porcelana blanca que tenía enfrente.

-¿no vas a desayunar Kagura?, están deliciosos los pastelitos que hace Kaede.

-no gracias, ya desayune más temprano, solo te acompañaré, para que no comas solita.

-en verdad deberías de probarlos-

-el punto es que tengo una dieta muy estricta y no puedo salirme del régimen, digamos que es por cuestión de salud.

Me encogí de hombros, era muy temprano, aun para que ella pudiera comer, pero no insistí si ella no quería comer conmigo estaba bien, me dedico una sonrisa torcida, parecía que estaba divertida por una broma privada que no alcance a entender, pero no le di más importancia, comí todo lo que me había servido Kaede, y me di cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí, mire hacia la cocina, Kaede adivino a quien buscaba.

-no te preocupes Kaede hoy decidió desayunar en la cocina.

-¿por qué haría eso?, siempre desayuna conmigo

- no lo sé, quizás quería que platicáramos un rato antes de que llegue tu padre.

Casi se me sale el corazón, sentí una punzada de pánico en la boca del estomago y sentí nauseas, ¿de qué quería platicar conmigo?, a final de cuentas solo la había visto pocas veces en mi vida y la mayoría eran recuerdos espantosos, intente que no se notara mi turbación ante su comentario y me concentre en la última parte de mi pastelito con mantequilla que tenía en el plato, pero sentí como el color abandonaba mi cara, sabía que ella lo había notado porque no me quitaba los ojos de encima, pasaron unos largos segundos y entonces ella empezó a hablar.

-no quiero que te sientas incomoda ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero ser tu amiga, sé que no hemos tenido tiempo estos días para que podamos conocernos mejor, pero en realidad me gustaría poder llegar a ser tu amiga.

La mire con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¡ella quería ser mi amiga!, por un momento no supe que contestarle, solo la mire con la boca un poco abierta, y después la cerré de golpe, desvíe la mirada y me metí a la boca un trozo de pan, mastique más despacio de lo normal, tratando de pensar que contestarle, cuando ya no tuve más remedio que tragar, tome un sorbo de café y la volví a mirar.

-no me siento incomoda contigo – _mentirosa_, _sabes que te incomoda más de lo que puedes decir_- es solo que casi no te conozco, se que eres muy amiga de mi padre, pero me tomo desprevenida tu comentario.

Ella pudo ver mi confusión y se rio bajito, su risa parecía el cantar de un ruiseñor, tan encantadora que no pude dejar de verla, sus facciones se iluminaron con esa sonrisa tan espectacular, vi sus dientes blancos y me di cuenta de que realmente era muy hermosa, y por un momento mi mente se ilumino, quizás era porque ella y Seshomaru estaban "juntos", la idea me hizo estremecer, ¿cómo podía estar con ella, con la fuente de mis más horribles pesadillas?, pero me calme, a final de cuentas no podía dejar a Seshomaru solo y pues si él la quería yo estaba dispuesta a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que ella no se sintiera mal por mi culpa, además de que yo pronto sería la esposa de Hoyo y Seshomaru se quedaría solo, así que tome aire de nuevo y le sonreí.

-discúlpame, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos desde el principio?- le pedí, esta vez la convicción de que era lo mejor para todos me hizo cambiar mi hostil voz, ella me sonrió más abiertamente

-gracias, en realidad sé que no soy muy de tu agrado, pero en verdad me gustaría poder ser amiga tuya algún día-

-no, no es que no seas de mi agrado, lo que pasa es que es raro tenerte aquí en casa, cuando apenas te conozco, antes éramos solo tres, pero ahora tu formaras también parte de mi familia-_ serás mi madrastra_- entonces lo correcto es que nos conozcamos ¿no?-

Ella me miro con extrañeza, y frunció las cejas hasta casi juntarlas, en su mirada había duda, confusión y hasta diversión, pero solo fue por un momento después sus facciones se suavizaron y sonrió más ampliamente.

-si claro, es eso, formare parte de la familia, claro.

- bueno eso me da mucho gusto, así Seshomaru no se quedara solo cuando me vaya

-¿irte? ¿A dónde iras?

-si claro, pronto me casare y pues lo lógico es que me vaya a vivir a mi propia casa, y no quiero que Seshomaru se sienta solo cuando me marche, aunque claro iré a visitarlos seguido.

-ya veo- me miro fijamente, su expresión era seria- y ¿cuándo te piensas casar?

-en realidad aun no tengo una fecha precisa, Hoyo regresara en dos semanas y entonces decidiremos la fecha, ¡estoy tan contenta!

-¿Seshomaru lo sabe?- y su voz era de preocupación.

Esa pregunta si me tomo por sorpresa, claro que no lo sabía, y sabía que lo más probable es que se cruzara con el correo y no recibiría mi carta, donde le contaba todo acerca de Hoyo, y fue cuando me preocupe, porque tendría solo una semana para poder ponerlo al tanto de mi amor por Hoyo, claro que omitiría la parte de la maravillosa noche que pase con él, entonces sí mi preocupación se evidencio, no imagino la cara que puse porque ella se movió un poco hacia delante.

-¿te sientes bien?

-claro, lo único... ¡hay Dios!, apenas hace unos días le envíe una carta para que supiera de mi amor por Hoyo, y lo más probable es que se haya cruzado con el correo, y no lo sabe!-

-no te preocupes, estoy segura de que entenderá a la perfección cuando le expliques que amas a Hoyo, y no creo que tenga problemas con eso.

-sí, lo más correcto es que lo hable con él de frente, así vera cuanto lo amo y que es en serio.

-sí, él lo verá con sus ojos.

Esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja mirándome fijamente, no supe cómo interpretar su mirada, era como si temiera algo, como si las palabras que yo decía la molestaran, pero se desvaneció en un segundo y volvió a sonreír, no era tan mala como la había imaginado, quizás hasta llegaríamos a ser grandes amigas, por un instante la vi como la madre que sería para mi, claro que nadie podría ocupar el lugar de mi querida Kaede, pero a los ojos de todos Kagura seria mi madre adoptiva, eso me lleno por un instante de alegría , ya que al menos Seshomaru tendría compañía, después de todo nunca lo había visto con alguien, ni siquiera había mencionado jamás la posibilidad de casarse, se había dedicado a mi todo el tiempo, y ya era tiempo de que él también fuera feliz.

Después de eso platicamos mucho, más que nada su interés fue Hoyo, quiso saber con lujo de detalle como lo había conocido, de donde era, a que se dedicaba, y como me trataba, claro que yo podía pasar horas hablando de lo maravilloso que era él, y el tiempo se me fue volando, a cada una de mis descripciones ella sonreía y asentía la cabeza, era como si entendiera a la perfección como me sentía, y yo me sentía feliz de poder platicar con alguien que entendiera mi amor por ese maravilloso hombre, no fue hasta que escuche abrirse la puerta que me di cuenta de que pasaban de las dos de la tarde, y me sentí horrible, ¡había olvidado ir por Seshomaru!, me levante tan deprisa que tire la taza que tenía enfrente de mí- _lo bueno es que estaba vacía_- Kagura me imitó, salió de sus ensoñaciones tan de golpe como yo, cuando llegue a la puerta lo vi ahí parado, igual como lo recordaba, no había cambiado nada, era MI Seshomaru, tan guapo como siempre, al verme una sonrisa ilumino su perfecto rostro, abrió los brazos hacia mí, corrí hacia él y me colgué de su cuello, el me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo fuerte.

-¡Seshomaru!... ¡papá llegaste!

- mi Aome, ¡te extrañe tanto!

- y yo a ti, ¡no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho!

As{i nos quedamos abrazados un rato, podía sentir su respiración y no aguante más, lagrimas de felicidad caían de mis ojos, no me había dado cuenta hasta qué punto lo había extrañado hasta ese momento, era como si por fin hubiera podido respira después de mucho tiempo de haber aguantado la respiración o haber respirado a medias, el me tomo mi cabeza entre sus fuertes manos y me besaba la frente y las mejillas, yo solo atinaba a aferrarme a su cintura, no quería hablar sabia que la voz me fallaría y comenzaría a llorar como un bebe, solo me limite a abrazarlo, entonces como una chispa me acorde de Kagura y me despegué de él para poder mirarla, ella estaba atrás de nosotros parada a dos pasos de nosotros, él cuando la vio también la abrazó, como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, claro que eso pasaba con los enamorados, pensé, aunque en el fondo de mi ser sentí la punzada de los celos, aun no me había hecho a la idea de compartir a Seshomaru con nadie pero eso lo bloque rápidamente, era absurdo sentir celos de la mujer que pronto seria mi madre, así que sonreí, aunque algo estaba mal, solo se abrazaron un instante, pero no se besaron, no entendí esa actitud pero lo deje pasar, quizás se habían reprimido por mí, pero no dije nada, cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo un rato, como si estuvieran platicando pero en realidad no hablaban, solo se veían a los ojos, entonces el rostro de Seshomaru se endureció, escuche como apretaba los dientes, sus ojos se volvieron fríos y crueles después ella con ojos suplicantes le tomo la mano, él en un instante recupero la calma, cerró los ojos por un instante, respiro y después me miro fijamente sus ojos solo me veían con amor y ternura de nuevo y volvió a sonreírme para abrirme los brazos, yo me lace dentro de ellos sin dudarlo, había pasado tanto tiempo que no quería estar separada de él, me guio hasta la sala, Kagura nos siguió, él y yo nos sentamos frente a la chimeneas, mientras que Kagura se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado izquierdo, entonces mire su rostro y entonces todo volvió a desaparecer solo estábamos él y yo, me volví a perder en esos azules dorados, y no me importo nada más ahora él ya estaba a mi lado, todo iría bien o al menos eso creí.

Continuara...

ahora que Seshomaru esta a su lado, todo será más interesante, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo. y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, me encanta leer sus comentarios, gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

Como siempre los personajes no son mios solo al historia y quiero agradecera a **Akanne higurashi, paulaa D **(si se metio con Hoyo y se pondra más interesante porque pronto aparecera Inuyasha, no te pierdas lo que sigue),** Llimona, Athena, Ewaso Chan **(si tengo poquitos reviews, aun no se si es porque no les gusta la historia o porque no tienen nada que comentar sobre lo que escribo de todos modos, agradezco que lean esta historia, me encataria que dejaran mas opiniones pero en fin...)** y a todos los que han agregado a favoritos esta historia y a las alertas, qeu aunque no escriben se que estan pendientes de lo que escribo, mil gracias a todos los que leen esto en otros paises.** y dicho esto pues aqui les traigo el sig. capitulo espero que lo disfruten.

CAPITULO IX

CELOS Y UNA HUIDA PLANEADA

Mi felicidad era tan grande de volver a verlo que por un solo momento Hoyo quedo fuera de mi mente, era tan extraño el efecto que producía Seshomaru en mi, mi corazón estaba desbocado, podía sentir su frio tacto en mi piel que hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío, su sonrisa llenaba mi mente, pero logre volver a respirar.

-¡te extrañe tanto!-

-y yo a ti Aome, pero ahora si cuéntame ¿qué has hecho en mi ausencia?

Por un instante sentí un miedo irracional a confesarle mi amor por Hoyo, era como si mi instinto me dijera que debía de guardar silencio pero ese miedo era tonto, así que lo guarde en lo más profundo de mi corazón, y sonreí, el solo pensar en que ahora podía decirle que me diera su bendición era fantástico.

-pues en realidad no mucho, ir de paseo y tratar de hacer entender a todos los hombres y mujeres de la casa que no son esclavos… pero he fracasado rotundamente, y he decidido hacer algo mucho más productivo que es enseñarle a Tarek a leer y a escribir, tengo muchas satisfacciones con ese chico-

Seshomaru me escuchaba muy atentamente, pero había algo en su mirada que me decía que esas trivialidades no le interesaban, entonces sin previo aviso me miro a los ojos y soltó la pregunta que más me temía.

-¿cuéntame quien es Hoyo?

Sentí por un instante que el alma abandonaba mi cuerpo, no sé porqué, quizás porque me miraba de una manera fría, dura, y con enojó.

-¿y bien, me lo dirás?

-pues Hoyo es un chico que conocí cuando venía hacía acá, un chico muy respetuoso y que me ama muchísimo…- me quede muda al mirar de nuevo su rostro, se había puesto demasiado serio, por un instante pensé que tenía a mi lado una completa estatua, sus ojos habían perdido la expresión y tenían un extraño brillo, me asuste un poco de verlo así, entonces mire a Kagura, ella ahora tenía el seño fruncido y miraba a Seshomaru con mucha fijeza, era como si quisiera tranquilizarlo con solo la mirada, entonces él la miro y movió la cabeza negativamente, después volvió a concentrarse en mí, no pude continuar con la explicación, no quería que él supiera que yo también amaba a Hoyo, no era porque me arrepintiera, solo quería que lo conociera primero antes de que supiera que estaba enamorada de él y que quería casarme con él, volvía a ver esos ojos y no pude decir nada más, solo le sonreí y lo volví a abrazar.

-no quiero que te molestes, mejor dime ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí?- dije tratando de cambiar el tema, me pareció que aún no era el momento de hablarle a profundidad de mi amor por Hoyo.

-me quedare al menos un mes, mañana tengo que ir a Saint-Malo, tengo un asunto pendiente que cerrar ahí, pero volveré en pocos días-

-acabas de llegar- intente que mi voz no sonara decepcionada pero no tuve éxito, entonces él me acarició el rostro y me miro con esos ojos tan hechiceros y sonrió.

-No te preocupes preciosa, solo estaré fuera dos semanas, y tendremos todo el tiempo para poder platicar-

-¿Cuándo te irás?-

-me iré en un par de horas-

-¡tan pronto!, es que no te he visto desde hace muchos meses y tengo mil cosas que contarte-

-mi niña, no te preocupes, regresaré antes de que te imagines y estaremos juntos de nuevo-

-bueno, no tengo opción más que esperar-

Entonces lo abrace, necesitaba volver a sentirlo cerca de mí, y no dijimos nada, solo nos abrazamos largo tiempo, hasta que abrí los ojos y pude ver de nuevo a Kagura concentrada observando el fuego y sentí pena por ella, yo le estaba quitando la atención del hombre que estaba a mi lado, entonces ella giro su cabeza y me miro directo a los ojos y me sonrío.

-yo lo acompañaré, es necesario estar juntos en esta negociación… me marcho tengo aún que afinar algunos detalles para el viaje-

Y sin más se levanto del sillón y salió, yo me sentí terriblemente culpable porque sentía que ella estaba enojada porque tenía que compartir a Seshomaru conmigo, pero pronto deseche la idea ya que próximamente ella sería la señora de Taisho y por lo tanto mi madrastra, pero esa idea me provoco escalofríos, volví a verla con esa mirada asesina al otro lado del rio, cerré los ojos para sacar de mi mente esa imagen, sentí los brazos de Seshomaru alrededor de mí y me sentí segura de nuevo.

-ojala no tuvieras que irte, a tu lado me siento segura siempre-

-yo tampoco quiero irme, pero es un asunto que tengo que solucionar urgentemente, y cuando termine volveré por ti y ya no nos separaremos nunca-

-¿lo prometes?, ¿prometes que jamás vas a alejarte de nuevo de mí?-

-te lo prometo princesa, prométeme que no harás nada precipitado en mi ausencia y que esperaras a que regrese-

-¿lo dices por Hoyo?-

-sí, lo digo por él, quizás es verdad que te ame como dices, pero quiero hablar primero con él antes de que decidas hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte-

-¿Cómo que haría?-

-No lo sé, princesa, solo que no me gustaría que tomaras una decisión apresurada, es todo y antes de que hagas más preguntas solo quiero que recuerdes que eres lo más importante en mi vida y que quiero lo mejor para ti, por lo pronto solo espera a que regrese.-

-te esperare-

Lo mire a los ojos y entonces sentí un gran impulso de besarlo, pero me mordí la lengua para regresar a la realidad ¡él era la pareja de Kagura y yo tenía a Hoyo!, él me regalo una sonrisa de lo más encantadora y la note divertida, no me dijo nada solo me beso en la frente y se marcho, escuche cuando se cerró la puerta y me quede de nuevo sola en esa inmensa sala, me recosté y me quede dormida, cuando desperté ya casi había amanecido, me levante y camine hacía la cocina, ahí ya estaba Kaede quien al verme despierta sonrió.

-Buenos días mi niña, que bueno que despertaste el desayuno está listo-

-gracias Kaede, me muero de hambre-

Y sin más me senté en la mesa y devoré todo lo que me sirvió, pasé la siguiente semana tratando de mantenerme ocupada, la ausencia de Hoyo se me hacía difícil y la de Seshomaru aún más, porque cuando él volviera entonces hablaríamos en serió sobre Hoyo y mi felicidad, el sábado por la tarde estaba tan concentrada leyendo uno de los libros de la biblioteca que no escuche que llamaron a la puerta y cuando sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado levante la vista y me quede muda, Hoyo había regresado antes de lo previsto, una gran sonrisa ilumino mi rostro y sin pensarlo deje el libro caer al piso y me arroje a sus brazos y deje que me besara, fue un beso tan deseado que no me importo estar a la mitad del jardín, lo bese con amor, con deseo, ¡lo había extrañado horrores!, cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo uno al otro.

-pensé que llegarías hasta la próxima semana, ¡te extrañe!-

-y yo a ti hermosa, todo fue más rápido de lo esperado y pues heme aquí de nuevo, ¡solo deseaba verte y abrazarte, yo también te extrañe!-

Entonces sin decir nada lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a mi recamara, deseaba tenerlo entre mis brazos, volver a sentirlo en mi, subimos las escaleras y en cuanto entramos a mi habitación le puse seguro, no deseaba que nadie me molestara, y nos volvimos a besa, primero fue lento y poco a poco, lo profundizamos más, saboree su boca, su lengua exploraba sin restricciones mi boca, entonces sentí como poco a poco bajaba besándome el cuello y caminamos hasta la cama, casí nos arrancamos la ropa, sentí como sus manos exploraban toda mi anatomía dejándome a su paso fuego vivo, pude sentir su legua probando cada centímetro de mi piel arrancándome gemidos suaves de placer, poco a poco fue bajando por el cuello y al llegar a mis senos los beso, lamio y succiono, haciendo que los pezones se volvieran duros como la piedra, mientras que una de sus manos bajaba hasta mi intimidad, haciéndome arquear de deseo, poco a poco fueron bajando los besos hasta que su boca encontró ese botón que activa el más grande deseo, podía sentir como lamía y chupaba mi clítoris arrancándome gemidos más fuertes, fue cuando pude sentir como subía por mi garganta un grito de placer extremo, alcance el cielo en su boca, me tense y entonces las oleadas de placer inundaron mi vientre llegando al cerebro hundí mis manos en su cabello entonces aun sintiendo esas oleadas, me penetro, pude sentir ese miembro duro y excitado entrar en mi, una y otra vez intensificando las sensaciones, lo rodee con mis largas piernas y deje que me hiciera suya, hasta que lo sentí tensarse y lanzar un gemido ronco derramándose dentro de mí, entonces volví a experimentar un gran orgasmo, poco después se dejó caer a mi lado exhausto, me miro con amor, entonces me acurruque entre sus brazos y me quede dormida, lo amaba y me sentía segura a su lado, entonces como a las tres de la mañana sentí una mirada sobre nosotros, pensé que era Hoyo, entonces abrí los ojos con pesadez, y lo único que logre ver fue una sombra salir por la ventana, me levante rápido y me dirigí hacía la ventana, pero no había nada, entonces cerré las ventanas y la cortina, regrese a la cama y me refugie en sus brazos, la sensación de ser observada empezó a desvanecerse y yo caí en la inconsciencia, cuando volvía a abrir los ojos una tenue luz entraba por la orilla d la ventana, ya había amanecido, me levante y me puse mi bata, fui a la ventana y la abrí de par en par, el miedo se había esfumado con el día, gire la cabeza para ver a ese hombre maravillo, y me di cuenta de que estaba despierto.

-¡Buenos días hermosa!-

-buenos días guapo-

-sabes Aome, podría pasar el resto de mi vida compartiendo estos hermosos momentos a tu lado-

-te amo Hoyo-

- Y yo a ti- me acerque a la cama y le di un beso rápido en los labios- pero debemos de levantarnos, no quiero que Kaede sufra de un ataque si nos ve juntos en la cama-

- de acuerdo-

Nos vestimos y bajamos tomados de la mano, Kaede ya nos esperaba con el desayuno listo, parecía que a Kaede no se le escapaba ningún detalle, no dijo nada pero su sonrisa decía más que mil palabras, pero decidí ignorarla olímpicamente, no deseaba pensar, solo quería disfrutar ese momento con él, desayunamos y poco después salimos al jardín, entonces me platico como le había ido en su viaje, y entre cada anécdota, él me besaba, pasaron las horas, entonces a las cuatro de la tarde salió corriendo Tarek con un sobre en la mano.

-¡llego carta del Señor Seshomaru!- y me alargo el sobre blanco

-gracias Tarek- me dio mucha alegría recibir una carta de Seshomaru después de una semana que había partido, y la abrí ahí mismo, pero en vez de encontrar palabras amorosas, eran frías, crueles y con una orden.

Aome:

Mi corazón ha sido lastimado por causa tuya, está noche llegaré a Nantes y volverás conmigo a América, no voy a permitir que me abandones para ser la amante de ese hombre, te pedí que esperaras a que volviera y rompiste tu promesa, ahora empaca tus cosas, el barco zarpara esta noche, no quiero ver a ese hombre ahí cuando llegue, volveremos a casa de donde jamás debiste de haber salido, y hoy me doy cuenta de mi grave error, pensé que te protegía pero me doy cuenta que solo te mande a los brazos de otro y no lo voy a permitir…eres mia y solo mía… llegare al anochecer.

Seshomaru

Las lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, ¡no era justo!, yo amaba a Hoyo y en ningún momento pretendía convertirme solo en su amante, yo quería ser la esposa de Hoyo, lo que en ese momento no pensé era ¿Cómo se había enterado de que Hoyo y yo habíamos pasado la noche juntos?, pero en ese instante no importaba, lo único que yo quería era irme lejos con Hoyo en donde Seshomaru no pudiera encontrarnos, Kaede se acerco a mí y me abrazó yo solo le extendía la carta a Hoyo que me miraba preocupado, cuando termino de leerla me abrazo también, entonces un plan empezó a tomar forma en mi cabeza, solo tendría tres horas para poder huir, no renunciaría a el amor de Hoyo, aunque eso significara dejar a Seshomaru…

Continuara…

un adelanto de lo que pasará en el siguiente capitulo:

_-Seshomaru te está esperando Aome-_

_-¡dile que NO VOY A REGRESAR, QUE NO VOY A DEJAR A HOYO POR EL-_

_Forceje para soltarme de su agarre pero Kouga era más fuerte que yo, Hoyo intento golpearlo pero de un puñetazo lo dejo inconciente en el piso del tren, grite al ver como comenzaba a sangrar, intente arañar el rostro de mi captor pero lo unico que logre fue que él apretara más fuerte mi cintura dejandome sin aire, lo siguiente que vi fue el cielo estrellado y todo se oscureció._

No se lo pierdan!, cuidense.


	10. Chapter 10

Antes que nada, una disculpa por el retraso en la actualización, el trabajo fue bastante intenso y no había tenido tiempo para escribir, pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios acerca de esté, creo que ahora si Aome tendra un adecición muy dificil que tomar, pero disfruten el capitulo como siempre LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA. dicho esto ahora si a leer...

CAPITULO X

UN REGRESO FORZADO

Me levante y seque mis lagrimas, no podía perder el tiempo ahora, tenía aún tres horas antes de que Seshomaru llegara y aunque sabía que irme significaba no volver a verlo no me importo, yo lo único que deseaba era estar al lado de Hoyo, tome aire y gire para quedar frente a Kaede que me miraba con angustiada, apreté los puños y le pedí que me hiciera una pequeña maleta con lo más necesario para viajar, Hoyo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y Kaede no se quedó atrás, pero mire a Hoyo y le sonreí.

-No voy a permitir que me separen de ti, así que lo único que nos queda es huir antes de que Seshomaru llegue, se que el precio que voy a pagar será no volver a verlo y que será una tortura no ver de nuevo a mi querida Kaede, pero acepto pagarlo… ¡ya no podría vivir lejos de ti Hoyo!-

Hoyo no dijo nada solo se levanto y me abrazo, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a rendirse, entonces él me dijo que saldríamos en tren a España ahí buscaríamos a su amigo Akitoki nos daría hospedaje en lo que conseguíamos un barco que nos llevara a Inglaterra y seríamos libres, estaríamos juntos, Kaede me miraba incrédula y lloraba desesperada por mi partida además de que no sabíamos si Seshomaru pasada la tempestad le permitiría irse conmigo, pero no teníamos opción y ella lo sabía, así que se limpio las lagrimas y se apresuro a prepara una pequeña maleta, lo importante era que me fuera antes de que él llegará, Hoyo me dio un beso y salió deprisa pues iría a comprar los boletos del tren y a recoger sus cosas más importantes, ya después mandaría a alguien a recoger lo demás, yo por mi parte le pedía a Tarek que me acompañara al despacho del Sr. Mioga, necesitaba pedirle una fuerte suma de dinero, rece para que no me pidiera explicaciones o lo peor que Seshomaru le avisara que no me diera nada hasta que él llegará, pero no fue necesario, en estos caso creo que la verdad a medias resultaría más convincente cuando me recibió le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-¡Sr. Mioga que gusto es para mi venir a verlo!, aunque le confieso que no es una visita social, más bien de negocios, necesito que me proporcione un poco de dinero, mi padre y yo volveremos a América y en verdad me encantaría poder comprar algunas cosas, ya sabe cómo somos las mujeres, unos vestido, maquillaje, unos lindos sombreros y demás cosas que necesitare a mi regreso, por lo que necesitare que me dé algo de dinero- y el corazón casi se me salía del pecho y roge para que no me preguntara nada más, pero me miro con tanta ternura, que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en regalarme una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro niña, no faltaba más! Espéreme un momento, iré por el dinero-

Salió de la habitación y yo respire un poco mejor, aún no podía cantar victoria, el tiempo estaba en contra mía, si no me iba rápido, Seshomaru jamás dejaría que me fuera de su lado, ahora lo pienso y me doy cuenta de que en el fondo sabía que la única opción para ser feliz era estar lejos de él, cuando regreso Mioga hice un esfuerzo enorme por volver a poner una sonrisa en mi rostro y que se viera de felicidad, me extendió un sobre y cuando lo abrí ahí había más billetes de los que había visto jamás en mi vida, mi corazón latía rápido, trate de respirar y aparentar normalidad, pero la mirada de Mioga no paso por alto mi reacción y un poco nervioso me sonrió.

-¿está todo bien? ¿es correcta la cantidad?-

-cla…claro Sr. Mioga, todo esta perfecto con esto alcanzara perfecto para lo que necesito, muchas gracias!, ahora tengo que irme, necesito empezar con las compras.-

-entiendo perfectamente,, me da gusto que todo este perfecto- y lanzó un suspiro aliviado- si necesita más no dude en venir a verme-

-no creo que sea necesario, porque con esto me alcanza perfectamente, le agradezco de nuevo su ayuda-

Y salí despidiéndome con una gran sonrisa, cuando ya estuve fuera de la vista de Mioga, corrí en busca del cochero el tiempo ya estaba avanzando en mi contra, cuando llegue a la casa entre corriendo pero ya Kaede tenía hecha mi pequeña maleta y casi cinco minutos después llego Hoyo, la despedida con Kaede fue breve pero muy emotiva, de mis ojos salían lagrimas sin parar, ella era mi madre y yo sabía que el irme así de ese modo era casi una sentencia para jamás volver a verla pero ella no me dejo decir nada, solo me abrazo y me dio un gran beso en mi frente.

-lucha por el amor de tu vida y vive la vida a su lado, tienes mi bendición, ahora no quiero que digas nada, solo vete, el tiempo es la única solución para curar las heridas que se harán por tu felicidad, pero no importa el dolor, siempre y cuando tu seas feliz- ella me acarició la cabeza y reprimió sus lagrimas- ahora vete, Hoyo llévatela y no se retrasen-

Entonces ella me soltó de su abrazo y me entrego a los brazos de Hoyo, yo solo le sonreí y Salí de prisa, llegamos a la estación del tren, lo abordamos antes del anochecer, claro que yo estaba un poco nerviosa y me sentía también culpable porque era la primera vez que yo desobedecía a Seshomaru y yo sabía que le causaría un dolor muy grande cuando se enterara de mi huida, pero yo amaba a Hoyo y no lo dejaría por nada ni por nadie y eso incluía a Seshomaru, viajamos casi hasta el amanecer, habíamos caído rendidos, yo dormía abrazada a Hoyo, cuando sentí esa incomoda sensación de ser observada, poco apoco abrí los ojos entonces mi corazón casi se detiene de la impresión, parado en la puerta estaba otro de los amigos de Seshomaru, Kouga me miraba con ese gesto frio, entonces de mi garganta salió un grito lo que despertó a Hoyo que de inmediato se levanto de la cama y se puso entre Kouga y yo, pero en mi mente solo se formulaba una pregunta ¿cómo me había encontrado?, entonces Kouga se movió más rápido que casi no lo vimos, fue hasta que lo sentí rodear mi cintura y levantarme que supe donde estaba, y pude escuchar su voz cerca de mi oído.

-Seshomaru te está esperando Aome, me envió por ti- su voz sonaba neutra, sin emoción alguna.

-¡no, no voy a regresar! ¡Puedes decirle que no voy a regresar!- luchaba por zafarme de su frio agarre, pero fue inútil, Hoyo trato de sujetarme por los brazos y acercarme a él, pero Kouga lo impidió dándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro noqueándolo, volví a gritar al ver cómo caía al piso y la sangre salía de su boca y de su nariz, intente arañarle la cara pero fue como intentar rasguñar a la roca, lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas pero fue inútil, entonces sentí como imprimía más fuerza en mi cintura y quede sin aire, después de eso todo se empezó a oscurecer, la última imagen ante mis ojos fue a Hoyo tirado en el piso inconsciente.

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos estaba en mi cama, por un instante pensé que había sido todo una pesadilla, pero me di cuanta de que no lo era cuando sentí una mirada sobre mi, gire mi cabeza hacía la izquierda y ahí estaba él, observándome con esos ojos tan hermosos y que brillaban como el sol al medio día pero ahora mostraban un brillo frio casi fiero, lleno de dolor, amor, decepción, al ver que ya me había despertado bajos los brazos y los apoyo en los brazos de la silla pero sus ojos no dejaban de verme, su respiración era pausada y fuerte, era como si tratara de controlar su más básico impulso de arrancarme la cabeza, nunca en todos los años que llevaba a su lado lo había visto tan alterado y tan … peligroso, me incorpore de la cama y lo mire directamente a los ojos, al ver que me levantaba él hizo lo mismo pero esa acción me sobresalto, para cuando me di cuenta estaba ya parado junto a la ventana, y se apoyo en una silla que estaba al su lado, y lanzó un gran suspiro como tratando de expulsar las ganas de gritar, entonces escuche su voz ronca, profunda y fría como el hielo.

-¡¿en que demonios estabas pensando Aome?, ¡¿porqué huiste de esa manera de mi?, te das cuenta que pudiste salir lastimada, pensé que ese hombre te había obligado a huir con él-

Su rostro era una furia y confusión, yo lo veía como si me hablara en un idioma diferente, trataba de entender lo que me decía pero era todo ilógico, podía ver su mirada clavada en mi con una gran decepción reflejada en sus bellos ojos dorados, entonces una rabia enorme estallo en mi pecho, ¿con que derecho me odiaba de ese modo, cuando yo le había dicho que amaba a Hoyo y él me quería separar de él?, entonces me aferre al respaldo del sillón y lo mire con todo el valor que ese arranque de odio me permitió.

-¿quieres saber en qué estaba pensando?, bueno ¡en mi felicidad Seshomaru!, te lo dije en mi carta, AMO A HOYO, ¡¿Por qué huí de esa manera de ti? Por una sencilla razón- entonces su voz se quebró- ¡no pienso dejar a Hoyo por ti!, tu ya hiciste tu vida y me alejaste de ti… y aunque no lo creas te lo agradezco- ahora su voz era más baja, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas lo que provoco que él se acercara poco a poco a ella, aun tenía la mirada fría pero también había mucho amor-porque gracias a eso lo conocí- y antes de que se acercara más ella levanto la vista y entonces pudo notar enojo en esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba- ¿si pensé que podía salir lastimada?... no, no pensé que me lastimaría, ¡hasta que ese salvaje entro por mi y lastimo a hoyo, todo por causa tuya!- él la miro con tristeza, porque ella tenía razón había mandado a Kouga por ella y jamás imagino que él pudiera lastimarla, pero con ese mequetrefe de Hoyo era diferente, a él lo quería matar por llevarse a su preciosa princesa de su lado, entonces ella volvió a subir el tono de voz. Si buscas un culpable Seshomaru, soy yo la culpable, yo fui la que planeo huir de ti, amo a Hoyo y haré cualquier cosa por estar con él…¿eso era lo que querías escuchar-

La verdad era que no quería escuchar esa declaración y sintió de pronto como una furia asesina lo inundaba quería desaparecer a ese tal Hoyo, no solo le había robado el amor de Aome, sino que también la había puesto en su contra pero eso no se quedaría así ajustaría cuentas con él y si él desaparecía Aome regresaría con él sin dudarlo, clavo sus ojos en un punto inexistente, y respiro profundamente ahora ella lo veía como un animal acorralado y él se sentía a punto de caer en un precipicio, comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación tratando de calmarse y no cometer una estupidez, su cerebro era una bomba a punto de estallar, ella lo contemplo y sintió miedo jamás lo había visto perder la compostura, entonces de repente él se acerco a ella y la abrazo contra su pecho, escucho su voz ronca y pudo notar dolor en ella.

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que me lastimaste? ¡¿no te diste cuenta de que me volvería loco si te perdiera? ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta lo mucho que te amo?-

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cerebro, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirme te amo con esa intensidad y me desarmo, no podía respirar era tan ironica la vida, hubiera dado lo que fuera por escuchar esas palabras hace meses, pero ahora era distinto mi corazón le pertenecía a otro, pero una parte de mi corazón estaba tan emocionado que solo lo abrace más, podía sentir su corazón latir desbocado y sin pensarlo levante mi rostro para verlo a los ojos sentí su dulce aliento golpearme el rostro y deje de pensar, me pare de puntitas y lo bese con tanta desesperación que pensé moriría, y lo sentí corresponderme ese beso, todos mis sentidos se nublaron y Hoyo quedo tan lejos de ese mundo, en ese instante solo estábamos Seshomaru y yo, besándonos, transmitiendo en ese beso la pasión contenida durante tanto tiempo, fue más profundo y desesperado ese beso, entonces comencé a desnudarlo, sentía sus manos recorriendo mi anatomía, cada caricia era un paso más a la locura, desconecte el cerebro y deje que el instinto me dominara, escuchaba su voz ronca decir mi nombre, sentí cuando me deposito dulcemente en la cama, casí arranco mi camisón y pude observar ese pecho perfecto y marcado, lo acaricie con deleite, sentía sus besos en mi cuello y la respiración agitada, bajo poco a poco y beso mis pechos con tanto cuidado que sentí mil descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, podía sentir su lengua dejando rastros húmedos en mi piel, hasta que llego a mi intimidad deje de pensar, deje de respirar, solo lo sentí, podía sentir como comenzaba a humedecerme en una abierta invitación a que me hiciera suya, entonces pude sentir como mi cuerpo se tensaba y pude ver al universo achicarse y explotar en mil destellos de luz, deje escapar un gemido largo y profundo, grite su nombre entonces él subió y me penetro fue la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, lo podía sentir duro, palpitante, grande en mi interior y nos fundimos en uno solo, las embestidas fueron primero lentas y después más rapidas él dejo que yo marcara el ritmo, me veía a los ojos y podía ver amor, pasión lujuría, yo solo sonreía y gritaba su nombre en cada embestida, lo abrace con mis piernas y lo apretaba más a mi, lo quería en mí, quería ser una sola con él, y me di cuenta que lo había amado siempre, entonces comencé a sentir un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, yo podía sentir como me apretaba más y entonces llego el maravilloso orgasmo, las embestidas fueron más profundas y rápidas y lo sentí derramarse en mi interior, dejo escapar un gemido ronco, llamándome, después de todo, lo sentí relajarse sobre mi, yo me sentía plena, amada, deseada y segura en sus fuertes brazos, entonces nos vimos a los ojos, podía ver esos dos soles y perderme en ellos, me beso con ternura, con amor, se dejo caer a mi lado pero no se separo de mi, podía sentir su miembro palpitar a un en mi interior y fue una sensación maravillosa, cerre los ojos y me deje caer en sus brazos, y entonces me entregue al sueño, solo por un momento sentí culpa, había hecho el amor con el que había sido como mi padre durante 12 años, pero el cansancio me venció y silencio a mi conciencia, por ese instante nada importaba, solo él y yo.

No fue sencillo esa etapa de mi vida, lo reconozco pero no lo cambiaria por nada, pero los acontecimientos que se desencadenaron después eclipsaron ese hermoso recuerdo durante muchas décadas después, ahora que lo recuerdo no puedo ya odiarlo, cada día esta más cerca y el encuentro será inevitable, por lo pronto ahora tengo que marcharme, ya casí amanece…. Y yo tengo que dormir.

¿ahora que hara cuando despierte?, tendra que decidirse, pero Seshomaru no se lo pondra fácil, ya en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá Inuyasha, asi que no se lo pierdan, aqui les dejo un adelanto de lo que será el proximo...

_ la voz de kaede era de desesperación y terror cuando al fin pudo abrirme la puerta - ¡baja y detenlo Aome, lo va a matar!, le dijo que antes de que te llevara lejos de su lado lo mataría, lo arrojo contra la pared!, esta muy mal herido!-_

_sentí que el corazón se detenía en mi pecho,Seshomaru mataría a Hoyo!, corri por el pasillo y baje corriendo las escaleras, entonces vi como el cuerpo de Hoyo salía disparado chocando con una de las ventanas haciendola añicos, el cuerpo de Hoyo estab tan maltratado que estaba cubierto de sangre tenía una muy profunda de la que manaba bastante sangre en el nacimiento de su cuello, cuando me di cuenta Seshomaru ya estaba sobre él succionando la sangre de Hoyo, parecía un animal, volví a gritar eso lo saco del trance y giro para verme, sus ojos habían cambiado de dorados a rojos, era un cazador alimentandose de su presa, entonces se dió cuenta de que era yo y se levanto rápido, no era humano, entonces mi atención fue para Hoyo, corri a su lado intentando parar el sangrado pero era tarde la mancha roja crecia sin parar, lo mire a los ojos y me sonrió, -¡te amo Aome, y lo haré hasta el final d los tiempos!-_

_entonces la vida se le escapo en un suspiro que atrape al darle un ultimo beso, lo abrace y grite de dolor, lo sacudí y lo llamaba el la loca idea que reviviria solo por mi, pero eso no pasaría, entonces busque a Seshomaru y en ese instante lo odie con toda mi alma y mi corazón... _

**No se pierdan el proximo capitulo que ahora si prometo subir pronto... cuidense mucho...**

**Madeleinemarivop**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola siento mucho el retraso, pero aqui les dejo la actualizacion les recuerdo que los personajes no son mios solo la historia.

a leer...

CAPITULO XI

UNA NOCHE DE HORROR

Cuando desperté el sol ya entraba por la ventana, mire a mi alrededor en efecto era mi recamara, me toque la cabeza, había soñado algo por demás bello e incestuoso, sonreí a pesar de que sentí mis mejillas teñirse de carmín, ¡había hecho el amor con Seshomaru!, me sacudí esas ideas de mi cabeza, pues había sido tan real que volví a sentir sus besos palpitando en mis labios, cerré los ojos un instante y decidí que era tiempo de bajar desayunar y tenía que esperar por Hoyo, entonces todo mi cuerpo se tenso, ¡pobre Hoyo debía de estar preocupado y estaba herido!, entonces sin pensarlo avente las sabanas a un lado para levantarme, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba ¡completamente desnuda!, de un tirón volví a cubrir mi desnudes y como un golpe vi todas las escenas de la noche anterior desfilar frente a mis ojos, volví a ver el perfecto cuerpo de Seshomaru sobre mi, tomándome, reclamándome como suya, entonces una leve punzada de placer recorrió mi vientre, sentí de nuevo un calor húmedo salir de entre mis piernas, entonces gire mi cabeza hacía la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama y vi un sobre blanco, en ese instante supe que era de él, me estire y lo tome, sentí un cosquilleo entre mis dedos al tomarlo, lo había escrito él con su perfecta caligrafía, abrí el sobre y desdoble la carta, esta vez no era una gran carta solo unas cuantas palabras escritas.

_Mi amada Aome, gracias por la maravillosa noche a tu lado, eres mi mundo, mi vida, mi todo, TE AMO._

_Te veré pronto, no sabes cuan feliz soy a tu lado._

_Tuyo_

_Seshomaru Taisho._

Me quede muda de asombro, y por un breve momento me sentí la mujer mas dichosa y feliz del mundo, ¡me amaba!, entonces como una ola de agua fría llego a mi mente la hermosa sonrisa de Hoyo, en verdad en ese preciso instante mi vida era un completo caos, pero de algo si estaba segura el amor que sentía por esos hombres era totalmente distinto, me encontraba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando la puerta se abrió, mi querida Kaede entro casi corriendo y me atrapo en sus delicados brazos, su rostro estaba bañado por lagrimas de felicidad, porque yo estaba bien, entonces la abrace, necesitaba en ese momento algo realmente estable en mi vida y esa estabilidad era ella, entonces notó mi desnudez, pero como siempre solo me observo y sin decir nada se levanto con una sonrisa radiante y me alcanzo mi bata, poco después me preparo el baño, y yo como una niña pequeña me deje bañar, después me acompaño a mi habitación de nuevo y me vistió, un hermoso vestido color gris perla, y cepillo mi largo cabello, mientras entonaba una canción, no me presiono sabía que hablaría cuando estuviera lista.

-Kaede

-si mi niña- su voz fue tan relajante que en un segundo ya le había contado todo lo que había pasado desde que Hoyo y yo nos fuimos, le conté de la noche increíble al lado de Seshomaru, de ese conflicto que había en mi corazón y ella me escuchaba atentamente, de vez en cuando asentía o fruncía el entrecejo, cuando termine mis lagrimas salían sin control de mis ojos, ella me abrazo y dejo que sacara todas y cada una de las lagrimas que atormentaban mi indeciso corazón, cuando me calme, me tomo las manos y seco mis lagrimas con su delantal blanco y me sonrió.

-Aome, tal vez lo que te voy a decir es una deslealtad a Seshomaru y tal vez él se moleste conmigo, pero yo se que amas a Hoyo y que lo que paso con el amo Seshomaru fue porque la realidad no lo quieres perder y él tampoco a ti, ambos saben que se aman pero lo suyo no puede ser, y si en verdad es amor lo que Seshomaru siente por ti, entenderá que tu tienes una vida por delante y que mereces vivir… a tu modo y a tú tiempo-

Esto lo dijo en un tono desesperado, era como si tratara de que me alejara de Seshomaru y que escogiera a Hoyo, en ese instante pensé que era porque tanto tiempo había sido como mi padre y no quería conflictuarme con detalles morales, y se lo agradecí.

-Gracias Kaede no se que haría sin ti- y la abrace, sentí sus manos acariciar mi cabeza con amor y ternura.

-solo recuerda, no luches con Seshomaru, porque se que perderás, solo convéncelo que eso es lo mejor para ti, y que tu amas a Hoyo, que lo que paso entre ustedes debe ser olvidado-

La observe unos instantes y me di cuenta de que tenía toda la razón del mundo, así que me limpie todo rastro de lagrimas y decidí que lo mejor para levantar mi animo era investigar si Hoyo estaba bien y el único modo de averiguarlo era ir a donde se había hospedado, quizás él ya hubiera regresado y necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo y que me hiciera olvidar la noche con Seshomaru, Kaede me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, baje las escaleras y me sorprendió ver dos sombras reflejadas en la puerta, cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que eran dos hombres altos, fornidos de piel oscura, que me miraron con indiferencia, y me bloquearon el paso, me enfade y los empuje pero la verdad fue como si tratara de mover una solida pared, uno de ellos me tomo de los hombros y con gran facilidad me regreso al interior de la casa, y con una voz ronca y sin emoción me comunico que yo no podía salir de la casa, podía recibir visitas pero yo no podía poner un pie afuera, que eran instrucciones de el amo Seshomaru, y que les había dejado claro que yo no podía desaparecer, podía salir al jardín pero en compañía de ellos, en ese instante todo el amor que sentí la noche anterior de esfumo, y la claridad me llego a mi cerebro, ¡era prisionera en mi propia casa!, en ese instante odie a Seshomaru, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento, así que decidí que cuando llegara le dejaría muy claro a quien quería y con quien quería compartir mi vida: con Hoyo. Subí a mi recamara hecha una furia, claro no sin antes dejar muy claro mi enojo rompiendo las copas que Seshomaru guardaba celosamente para las ocasiones especiales, y claro hacer añicos el forro de su sillón favorito ayudada por un cuchillo de la cocina, estaba muy enojada, nunca me había gustado sentirme encerrada, limitada, había disfrutado de la libertad desde que fui a vivir con Seshomaru y de repente me trataba peor que un esclavo, eran las dos de la tarde, entonces tocaron a la puerta era mi querida Kaede.

-sé muy bien que estas enojada pero nada ganaras con dejar de comer, ¡así que señorita baja en este mismo instante y comamos en paz!-

No tenía caso discutir con ella, así que me levante de la cama alise mi vestido y salí con ella, cuando baje las escaleras mi corazón casi deja de bombear, ahí parado en la puerta estaba mi Hoyo, se veía demacrado, con ojeras, sin pensar en nada corrí y me lance a sus brazos, ahí estaba el hombre con el cuan quería pasar mi vida, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor me sentí segura por un instante , aunque una parte de m i corazón me decía que lo dejara y me fuera con Seshomaru, pero la razón termino por acallar esa molesta vocecita, pasamos al comedor no quería que esos gorilas escucharan mi conversación, nos sentamos y en seguida nos sirvieron el desayuno, Hoyo se veía tan cansado que se me partía el corazón.

-cuando desperté, uno de los oficiales del tren me dijo que tú ya no te encontrabas abordo me explicaron que vieron como un hombre te sujetaba y se había lanzado hacía el exterior, detuvieron la marcha del tren y los buscaron pero no habían encontrado a nadie, ni siquiera un rastro de sangre, ¡nada!, entonces se enfocaron en mí, me curaron y cuando desperté les pedí que me bajaran en la siguiente estación debía de regresar a buscarte, en mi interior sabía que estabas bien y que te encontraría sana y salva en tu casa, y ¡gracias a Dios que estas bien!-

-si estoy bien no te preocupes, por lo pronto debes de descansar, ya tendremos tiempo para que te platique toda esta locura-

-Aome, necesito hablar con tu padre y pedirle que me de tu mano, no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida, ¡no soportaría perderte, te amo demasiado!-

Entonces me tomo con sus manos mi rostro y me beso, las lagrimas escaparon sin control de mis ojos, ¡era la peor de las mujeres, había traicionado a ese hombre!, pero ese momento lo guardaría en lo más profundo de mi alma, Hoyo jamás se enteraría, lo abrace y le prometí que esa noche hablaríamos con Seshomaru para comunicarle mi decisión de casarme con Hoyo, terminamos de desayunar y se despidió prometiendo volver a las 8 de la noche para poder hablar con él, vi cuando salió de la casa entonces mire a Kaede un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Kaede,¡ tengo miedo de que Seshomaru se niegue y que me tenga prisionera por el resto de mis días!-

-Tranquila mi niña, él se dará cuenta de que es lo mejor y todo estará bien- aunque intento ocultarlo, ella también tenía el mismo miedo que yo, nunca me imagine hasta que punto mi miedo era correcto.

Pase todo el día callada, pensativa, y suspirando por toda la casa, rece y le pedí a Dios fortaleza y su ayuda para que esto saliera lo mejor posible, pero la espera era insoportable, imagine mil desenlaces y claro ninguno era feliz, termine como siempre en la biblioteca, revisando cada uno de los libros que estaban a mi alcance volví a ver las iniciales "I.T.", entonces recordé el libro que había visto al principio, comencé a buscarlo, pero no lo pude encontrar, el tiempo pasó rápido cuando me di cuenta era ya de noche, escuche cuando el reloj dio las siete y escuche la voz de Seshomaru, pero no estaba solo, venía acompañado con los otros tres al mismo tiempo voltearon a verme, después baje las escaleras, al llegar a la sala Kagura me observo y me saludo, yo solo conteste por educación, los odiaba por estar en ese momento ahí, pues tenía que hablar con Seshomaru antes de que Hoyo llegara, Seshomaru se acerco sonriendo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, no me moví.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy mi pequeña?

- Bien, prisionera en mi propia casa-

-No pareces muy contenta, pero tenía que asegurarme de que estarías aquí cuando yo volviera-

-Creo que no fue lo más civilizado-

-Creí que ya habíamos hecho las paces Madeleine-

-Pues yo también lo pensé Seshomaru, pero veo que no es así…como sea, vendrá esta noche Hoyo a hablar contigo, quiere pedirte mi mano-

Vi como sus facciones cambiaron y respiro profundamente, vio a Kagura y su mirada regresó a mí, trato de sonreír pero solo hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué esta noche?-

-Porque ya no podemos esperar Seshomaru, porque nos amamos, porque y ya no puedo vivir sin él-

Creo que no esperaba esta contestación de mi parte, al menos no después de haber pasado una noche con él, me miro un momento, después les hizo un ademán a sus amigos y salieron de la habitación dejándonos solos, camine hasta quedar frente a la chimenea, él se acerco me tomo por los hombros obligándome a girar hasta que quedamos frente a frente, me abrazo, me beso mi cabeza como cuando era niña, en ese momento mi corazón se aceleró y me di cuenta de que jamás me dejaría ir y que estaba atada a lo que su voluntad le dictase, estaba a merced de lo que él desease, pero no me rendiría lucharía por Hoyo, lucharía por ese amor, me aparte de Seshomaru observe el reloj faltaba media hora para que llegará Hoyo, lance un suspiro y di la vuelta , quería saber porque no quería que yo fuera feliz, y tenía que enfrentar al más grande obstáculo… Seshomaru, así que tome fuerzas de donde pude y lo enfrente.

-¡¿Por qué no aceptas que estoy enamorada de Hoyo? , ¡¿Por qué no aceptas que yo sea feliz Seshomaru?-

El me miro un largo rato antes de contestar y de pronto vi a Seshomaru como una sombra, era como si sus ojos me hablarán para decirme su secreto, pero se dejo caer en el sillón cerca de la chimenea, me extendió la mano aunque su mirada se centro en ver el danzar del fuego, le tome la mano y me atrajo hacía él quedé parada a su lado viendo el fuego, lanzo un suspiro y por fin hablo.

-No es que no lo acepte Aome, yo sabía desde hace mucho que este día llegaría, que te enamorarías y creo que siempre desee que no sucediera porque… tu eres la razón por la cual mi sangre fluye dentro de mi cuerpo, tú haces que mis obligaciones sean más fáciles, tu iluminas todo mi mundo, y la sola idea de perderte me vuelve loco de celos, porque te amo Aome, y deseaba que tú me amaras solo a mí, después de anoche pensé que estaríamos juntos siempre-

Se detuvo un instante tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas y además el valor para continuar hablando, pero al verlo así no pude resistirlo me incline y lo bese en los labios sentí como su corazón se aceleraba y sentí su mano en mi nuca nos besamos, pero de pronto la imagen de que estaba besando a mi padre me hizo apartarme, sentí un dolor en el pecho, lo amaba pero mi felicidad estaba lejos de él.

-Nunca dejaré de amarte Seshomaru, el amor que le tengo a Hoyo es muy diferente al que te tengo a ti, eso no cambiará, te amo Seshomaru, hasta el fin de mis días lo haré, pero ahora tienes que aceptar que tengo que hacer mi vida y que la desea hacer al lado de Hoyo-

Seshomaru estaba abatido, me miro un instante y una lágrima roja salió de sus ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, pero me asusté era sangre lo que le fluía de los ojos, lo abrace y trate de ver si se había lastimado con algo, y pensé que tal vez eso era lo que pasaba cuando la gente era lastimada muy profundamente, él sabía lo que yo estaba pensando, se limpio la cara con un pequeño pañuelo, me sonrío y me abrazó fuerte, a lo lejos escuchamos las campanadas del reloj, eran las ocho y con las campanadas sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, era Hoyo, Seshomaru me observo un momento y de pronto su mirada cambio, era más salvaje, más cruel, me levanto del piso como si fuera una pluma y de dos pasos llegamos a la parte de arriba de la escalera, yo no sabía que pasaba abrió la puerta de mi recamara y de dejo en la cama.

-Espera aquí, yo arreglaré esto con Hoyo-

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de levantarme vi su sombra salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta y escuche como giraba la llave, en ese momento supe que nunca volvería a ver a Hoyo, pero no sería sin pelear, me abalance sobre la puerta, le grite que lo odiaba y que si le tocaba un solo cabello a Hoyo se podría olvidar de mi, golpee con los puños la puerta pero todo fue en vano, aunque dentro de mi sentía que debía derribar esa puerta, fui hasta mi tocador y comencé a lanzar todo lo que tenía encima, mis perfumes, mis espejos, luego arroje las sillas, los floreros, arremetí con todo mi cuerpo, pero todo era inútil, el llanto desesperado se apoderó de mí, me deje caer al suelo junto a la puerta, podía escuchar el sonido de la voz de Hoyo, intente gritarle pero no podía, de pronto el tono de las voces iba en aumento, hasta que escuche gritos, un cristal que se rompía, ¡Una pelea!, volví a gritar que me dejarán salir, de pronto la puerta se abrió, era Kaede con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, la voz de Kaede era de desesperación y terror cuando al fin pudo abrirme la puerta.

- ¡baja y detenlo Aome, lo va a matar!, le dijo que antes de que te llevara lejos de su lado lo mataría, lo arrojo contra la pared!, está muy mal herido!-

sentí que el corazón se detenía en mi pecho, Seshomaru mataría a Hoyo!, corrí por el pasillo y baje corriendo las escaleras, entonces vi como el cuerpo de Hoyo salía disparado chocando con una de las ventanas haciéndola añicos, el cuerpo de Hoyo estaba tan maltratado que estaba cubierto de sangre tenía una muy profunda de la que manaba bastante sangre en el nacimiento de su cuello, cuando me di cuenta Seshomaru ya estaba sobre él succionando la sangre de Hoyo, parecía un animal, volví a gritar eso lo saco del trance y giro para verme, sus ojos habían cambiado de dorados a rojos, era un cazador alimentándose de su presa, entonces se dio cuenta de que era yo y se levanto rápido, no era humano, entonces mi atención fue para Hoyo, corrí a su lado intentando parar el sangrado pero era tarde la mancha roja crecía sin parar, lo mire a los ojos y me sonrió.

-¡te amo Aome, y lo haré hasta el final de los tiempos!-

Entonces la vida se le escapo en un suspiro que atrape al darle un último beso, lo abrace y grite de dolor, lo sacudí y lo llamaba el la loca idea que reviviría solo por mí, pero eso no pasaría, entonces busque a Seshomaru y en ese instante lo odie con toda mi alma y mi corazónél trato de acercarse, pero mi grito lo detuvo.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte maldito!, no te atrevas a tocarme asesino! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?, ¡maldito, mil veces maldito, te odio!-

Me miro con tristeza pero no dijo nada, salió corriendo al jardín, de pronto escuche pasos en la escalera y un grito, era Kaede se acerco a mi aun tenía la cabeza de Hoyo en mis rodillas, la deposite en el piso con mucho cuidado y la abrace, mi vestido estaba lleno de sangre, llore con desesperación, ella al igual que yo trataba de no gritar, pero escuchamos ruidos en la biblioteca, de entre las sombras pude distinguir la silueta de una mujer, era Kagura, en ese momento sentí asco y odio al verla, ella sabía la clase de monstruo que era Seshomaru y lo protegía, la odiaba a ella por eso, no pude contener todo lo que sentía y que salió de mi boca.

-¡Tu maldita, lo sabías y no hiciste nada para evitarlo! , ¡Te odio ojala y se pudran en el infierno!-

Ella salió de las sombras, con paso lento y firme, de cierto modo me agrado su actitud de desafío, camino hasta que la luz le dio de lleno en el rostro, me erguí y la rete con la mirada, en esos momentos mataría a cualquiera que se acercara al cuerpo de Hoyo, si no lo pude defender en vida al menos no dejaría que su cuerpo fuera profanado, ella sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

-No Aome, no te voy a hacer daño, no podría hacerlo-

-¡Todos ustedes son unos monstruos, unos animales, los odio y juro por Dios que algún día me vengaré, porque esta muerte no será en vano!-

Ella mientras me escuchaba gritarle de ese modo, contuvo un momento la respiración, tal vez tratando y buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar hablando.

-Aome… no podrás sola con Seshomaru, él es mucho más fuerte que tu y más astuto, sabe lo que piensas antes de que te des cuenta de que lo pensaste, esa es su habilidad… créeme que lo siento, lamento que Hoyo este muerto, pero tú sigues viva eso no lo olvides nunca… ahora te voy a dar un consejo- me miro con esos ojos rojos de mirar profundo y me recordó a Seshomaru y la odie más- viaja de día y cuando el sol se oculte, procura estar no estar rodeada de gente, pero si lo estas invéntate una vida y cambia tu apariencia, nunca recuerdes lo que viviste hoy, olvídalo, bórralo de tu mente… es el único modo en que sobrevivirás y quizás tengas una nueva vida, aunque nada de esto es una garantía, ve a Saint-Malo ahí encontraras a alguien que te ayudará su nombre es Inuyasha-

sus rostro por un instante fue sombrío y triste, la observe con desconfianza su cabello castaño le caía sobre la espalda largo, rizado sus ojos rojos enmarcados por esas espesas cejas castañas parecían dos estrellas y su boca parecía una fresa madura, pero todo esto estaba mal, a pesar de su belleza ella era un monstruo igual a Seshomaru, era una imitación de un ser vivo pero en realidad no lo era, quizás percibió el terror que me llenaba al pensar todo esto, porque dio un paso hacia adelante y yo me encogí por instinto, ella se detuvo y hablo con la más dulce y suave voz que tenía.

-falta mucho aún para que amanezca Aome y ha sido una noche muy pesada para ti, ve a dormir yo me encargo de Hoyo, tú tienes que descansar-

La mire sin verla, ¿Cómo me podía pedir que descansara cuando el amor de mi vida habían sido asesinado por el que creí era mi padre?, ¡¿estaba loca? No podía dejarlo e irme, entonces vi que dio otro paso al frente y la mire a los ojos, ya no tenía miedo pelearía con ella aunque muriera en el proceso, nadie tocaría su cuerpo.

-¡no!, ¡ni siquiera lo pienses, no voy a dejar que te lo lleves!- mi mirada era de hielo, ella me observo unos instantes y luego sonrió con tristeza.

-está bien Aome, él se quedará esta noche, despídete si así lo deseas, llóralo, acepta que él ya no está en este mundo, pero recuerda que le tienes que dar el descanso que se merece su alma, no lo condenes a vagar eternamente-

Dio media vuelta y entro a la cocina, luego escuche sus pasos dirigirse hacia el patio trasero, pude escuchar como movía madera y la iba apilando, no quise pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, era demasiado para mí, pero no podía ignorarlo, ella quemaría el cuerpo de Hoyo, gire entonces y volví a ver a Kaede, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas al verla arrodillada tratando de limpiar la sangre del rostro de Hoyo, sus lagrimas caían sobre ese amado rostro sin parar, era como si intentara la locura de revivirlo de ese modo, los ojos de él aún miraban fijos hacía donde yo había estado en el último adiós y una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad adornaba su boca, entonces Kaede ahogo un gemido de dolor y cerró los ojos de ese maravilloso hombre, volteó a verme y me deje caer a su lado , la abrace llorando, ya no había porque detener el dolor que salía de mi alma, por un momento ambas supimos que era solo el inicio de unos días bastante oscuros y dolorosos, entonces la sentí tensarse y agudice lo más que pude mis sentidos, eran pasos, pero no eran de Kagura, Kaede comenzó a temblar y supe que era Seshomaru, la abrace con más fuerza y puse mi cuerpo de escudo, algo en mi interior me decía que aún no había saciado su apetito criminal, la apreté más y respire hondo este era el momento de enfrentarlo sí queríamos salir con vida de esa casa…lo tenía que enfrentar al igual que sé que tendré que encararlo de nuevo, y esta vez no cederé, está vez tendrá que pagar todo lo que hizo, le presentaré la cuenta y pagará…

Di la vuelta hasta quedar frente a la puerta, y ahí estaba parado, con sangre manchándole la ropa, sangre que era de Hoyo, el odio se acrecentó en mi pecho, el corazón amenazaba con salirse, sentía el latir de la sangre bombeándome en los oídos, lo mire con todo el odio que mi pequeña alma podía sentir, vi su rostro era de abatimiento, de arrepentimiento, había tristeza en su rostro pero eso no me ablando, sentí a Kaede parada detrás de mi temblando como una hoja, él dio un paso hacia adentro de la casa, mi instinto fue dar uno hacía atrás, no arriesgaría a Kaede, él vio mi miedo y mi odio y se detuvo, levanto las manos en señal de paz, vi su silenciosa suplica porque lo escuchara, pero no quería escucharlo, ahora se había convertido en el monstruo de mis peores pesadillas, entonces con lo poco de fuerza que me quedaba en mi alma, le grite.

-¡no te acerques más!, ¡te odio con toda mi alma, maldita sea la hora en que te conocí!, ¡lárgate y no vuelvas, déjanos en paz!-

Se detuvo en seco, pero mis palabras lo alteraron, entonces como un depredador buscando a su presa olfateo el aire, los ojos antes dorados se volvieron casi rojos, entonces centro su atención en un punto detrás de mí, y como una descarga eléctrica lo supe, ¡él buscaba a Kaede!, entonces en lo que dura un parpadeo lo vi a centímetros de nosotras, no lo pensé demasiado gire y abrace a Kaede tan fuerte tratando de protegerla con mi cuerpo, la quería matar por haberme dejado salir de mi habitación y dejarme ver lo que era en realidad… un monstruo, en un instante sentí las manos de Seshomaru tomar a Kaede por la cintura y tiro de ella tan fuerte que se me escapo de los brazos, nada podía hacer ante la fuerza de él, caí al piso y grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero nada lo detuvo, vi con horror como tomaba la cabeza de Kaede y la giraba, escuche como los huesos de su cuello se rompían entonces lanzó el cuerpo sin vida y cayó en una posición anormal junto al cuerpo de Hoyo, lo mire solo unos instantes y volví a ver el cuerpo sin vida de la que durante muchos años había sido como mi madre, me levante tropezando y corrí hacía ella.

-¡noooo!- la gire con esfuerzo y la abrace llorando-¡tú no me puedes dejar Kaede, no por favor!-

Llore y grite tanto que me dolió la garganta, entonces aún con lagrimas en los ojos lo busque, entonces lo vi sentado en las escaleras, como un niño asustado, abrazando sus rodillas viéndome, volví a tomar aire en mis pulmones y grite lo más fuerte que pude.

-¡Maldito, mil veces maldito, te odio Seshomaru, te odio!- me miraba asustado ante mis palabras, dolido, arrepentido-¡no tenías derecho a hacer esto, eres una bestia asquerosa, te odio ojala te mueras monstruo maldito!-

Y no pude seguir gritando, un sollozo me cerró la garganta, entonces abrace fuerte el cuerpo de Kaede.

-si pudiera morir Aome, te juro que lo haría en este momento solo por aminorar un poco tu dolor, pero no puede ser- su voz fue más un susurro, lleno de tristeza, pero lejos de calmarme me renovó el odio.

-¡cállate, no quiero escucharte, eres lo que más odio en este mundo Seshomaru… lo que más odio!-

Continúe llorando, sabía que él me veía pero no importaba, en ese instante fui consciente que estaba sola, mis seres más amados estaban muertos, entonces escuche unos pasos acercándose, sabía que era Kagura, al ver la escena sus facciones eran de asombro, al verme abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de Kaede al lado del de Hoyo, entonces clavo sus ojos en Seshomaru que la veía en muda suplica por un poco de comprensión, pero lejos de comprensión escuche su voz fría y molesta.

-¡¿estás loco?, ¡¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer Seshomaru?, francamente tu comportamiento es…- no completo la frase, por primera vez pude notar las mejillas de Kagura con un poco de color carmín, sus ojos centelleaban de enojo, mientras que Seshomaru la veía angustiado, abrió varias veces la boca para hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, en un instante sus ojos se posaron en mi, suplicando mi perdón, pero no lo podía perdonar, no quería perdonarlo, cada fibra de mi ser gritaba por venganza, cobrar su sangre por la de ellos, pero nada podría consolarme, ni siquiera su muerte, entonces Kagura rompió nuestro contacto visual al momento de pasar frente a nosotros, la seguí con la mirada y vi como levantaba el cuerpo de Hoyo con tanta delicadeza, como si se tratara de un bebe, después me miro y pude ver su dolor al verme en ese estado, se giro y camino hacia la cocina de nuevo, al llegar a la puerta sin voltear lanzo un suspiro, entonces me quedo claro que lo llevaría a la pira funeraria que había hecho unos instantes antes.

-¿vienes Aome?-

Su voz fue dulce y tierna, yo como autómata me levante dejando con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de Kaede en el piso, camine hacía donde se encontraba ella y sin mirarlo jure mi venganza.

-¡te juro Seshomaru que esto lo pagaras, de eso me voy a encargar yo y desearas haber muerto!-

Y salí detrás de Kagura que ya había depositado el cuerpo de Hoyo sobre un montón de leña y lo cubrió con una manta que ya había bañado en queroseno, dejando solo la cara visible, que ya estaba pálida como solo la muerte puede dejar a los que se van con ella, volví a llorar y me deje caer de rodillas hundiendo mis manos en la tierra, Kagura se acerco y puso su fría mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

-Aome, es tiempo, dale tu bendición y despídete, dale el descanso que se merece-

Su voz era cálida, asentí con mi cabeza, me incorpore aun hipando y con pasos vacilantes me acerque hasta su cuerpo inerte, el dolor era tan insoportable entonces tome su rostro y bese sus fríos labios, lo bese en la frente dejando que mis lagrimas lo empaparan, le dije que lo amaba y que a su tiempo volveríamos a estar juntos, jure vengar su muerte aún a costa de la mía, entonces volvía a sentir el frio tacto de Kagura sobre mis hombros, cubrió el rostro de Hoyo con la manta y me retiro con delicadeza y firmeza apartándome a una distancia prudente, vi como tomaba dos troncos y con un movimiento rápido los encendió para luego arrojarlos sobre el cuerpo amortajado del amor de mi vida, las llamas comenzaron a abrazar su cuerpo, el humo se volvió denso, por un momento pensé que era una muda protesta por un final tan prematuro, el olor a carne quemada impregno el ambiente, llore aún más fuerte que pensé que mis ojos se saldrían de sus orbitas, sentí a Kagura junto a mí pero no me toco.

-él ya es libre Aome, libre de la cárcel del cuerpo, su alma podrá descansar en paz, ya no sufrirá, volvió al origen que le dio la vida-

Quizás sus palabras mezcladas con mi dolor y cansancio me calmaron un poco, con la voz un poco entrecortada le respondí.

-no Kagura ya no sufre, pero yo lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre-

-no del todo Aome, él estará contigo porque el amor que los unió no murió con él, al contrario vive más intensamente en ti-

No dije más, la abrace de las piernas y llore de nuevo, quizás mi dolor fue tan grande que ella lo sintió, porque vi como unas lágrimas sanguinolentas escaparon de sus ojos, entonces me tomo por los hombros y me miro a los ojos.

-tenemos que darle también paz a Kaede- su mirada era de completa ternura.

Asentí, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacía la casa, yo en ese momento me sentí sin voluntad perdida y herida al entrar a la casa ya no estaba Seshomaru, me quedé parada en la puerta no quería entrar de nuevo y revivir las imágenes de pesadilla que había vivido, observe como Kagura tomaba de nuevo con gran delicadeza el cuerpo de Kaede, tratando de que la cabeza no callera hacía atrás, su rostro parecía que estaba tranquilo como si durmiera, volvimos a salir y repetimos la operación, pero está vez le ayude a envolverla en la manta y apilamos la madera, me despedí de Kaede prometiendo lo mismo que a Hoyo, encendí la pira y llore de nuevo, esta vez no llore sola, Kagura derramo lagrimas sanguinolentas aunque en ese momento no supe si fue por Kaede o por Seshomaru, pero no importaba en ese instante las dos lloramos a nuestros muertos, y quizás ambas elevamos una plegaría al cielo, pidiendo a Dios por el descanso de esas almas y tal vez paraqué nos diera fuerzas para enfrentar lo que vendría después.

**ojala les haya gsutado este capitulo, se que es triste porque murieron Kaede y Hoyo, pero ahora Aome planeara su venganza la cual la llevara irremediablemente a los brazos de Inuyasha, pero no se pierdan el siguiente que prometo lo subire pronto, agradezco a todos los que siguen mis historias, espero que me dejen sus reviews, son alimento para la inspiración. les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que seguirá.**

_...-No Kagura, jamás podré alejarme lo suficiente de él, se que no tardaría mucho en encontrarme... ya lo ha hecho antes- mi voz fue un susurro de resignación, ella me miro con ternura y sonrio con tristeza._

_-se que será dificil, mas no imposible... ¡quiero que vivas, que hagas tu vida y qeu seas libre... te quiero salvar Aome!, quiero que vuelvas a vivir como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera existido Seshomaru en tu vida- le sonreí con tristeza._

_-creo... que eso ya no puede ser posible Kagura, no podemos retroceder el tiempo y cambiar lo que ya esta hecho, no puedes dejar el pasado sin memoria... ahora creo que en cierta forma nos hace qeu le tomemos más valor a lo qeu nos queda por delante-_

_ella se acerco más a mi y me abrazo en silencio, tal vez midiendo las palabras que acababa de decirle, clavo su vista en la ventana y lanzo un suspiro al tiempo qeu cerraba los ojos, volvio a tomar aire para reanudar la conversación._

_-Aome... si hay una solución será peligrosa y necesito que entiendas que no es garantía... pero solo existe una persona en este mundo qeu es capaz de ayudarnos-_

_vi qeu le costaba mucho decirme aquello, yo estaba espectante ¡había alguien qeu me podía ayudar a ser libre!_

_-debemos buscar a Inuyasha-_

_-¿Inuyasha?- era la segunda vez que me lo mencionaba-¿quien es él?-_

_-el hermano menor de Seshomaru y el único capaz de ayudarnos-..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola de nuevo chicas y chicos, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste ya casí aparece inuyasha y empiezan a aclararse todos los mieterios, agradezco a todos los qeu siguen mis historias y como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

**agradezco a lady paola Higurashi y a Elizabeth sus reviews, y Elizabeth gracias por los comentarios, espero que este capitulo pueda aclarar tus dudas y trate de corregir mi muletilla, espero que haya quedado mejor, con respecto al anillo en el siguiente capitulo se aclarará ese misterio. ;o)**

**ahora si a leer...**

CAPITULO XII

ACLARANDO DUDAS

Ya casi se consumía todo el fuego cuando Kagura volteo a verme, ya casi era de día.

-tengo que irme… por ahora. Trata de descansar, ha pasado tantas cosas que te mereces al menos saber la verdad de todo lo que pasa pero hoy ya no hay tiempo, espérame hasta mañana al anochecer y te contaré todo lo que quieras saber ¿de acuerdo?-

-sí, te esperare a ti, pero a él no lo quiero ver, no quiero escuchar ni siquiera su nombre, ¡lo odio Kagura! Y no lo quiero ver nunca más-

-no te preocupes vendré sola, él sabe que no quieres verlo y no se acercará a ti, aunque no lo creas te ama demasiado que respetará tu deseo-

-te esperaré hasta que anochezca solo hoy y después me iré, no quiero estar aquí ni un día más cerca de él o de lo que le pertenezca-

Ella sonrió con tristeza y luego se marcho hacía donde la noche era más profunda, yo me quedé parada, creo que estuve ahí hasta que los últimos carbones dejaron de sacar humo, después entre a la casa y busque unos cofres de madera en el comedor, volvía a salir y tome un poco de las cenizas de ambas piras con mucho cuidado las cerré y con un poco de cera las selle, llevaría conmigo esas cenizas para después arrojarlas al mar, así ambos serían libres. Entré a la casa el sol ya había salido desde hacía un rato y entraba por las grandes ventanas de la casa, me sorprendí que todo ya estaba limpio, quizás Kagura le había dicho a la servidumbre que limpiaran, pero aún la ventana mostraba el vació del cristal roto, subí las escaleras sin siquiera pensar que lo hacía estaba aún en shock , seguí la inercia de mis pies, mi cabeza era un caos de dolor, odio y aunque lo quería negar…amor, era amor por el asesino de mis seres amados, ¡era tan frustrante ese mar de sentimientos!, cuando me di cuenta estaba parada frente a mi espejo, y el reflejo me mostraba a una mujer con el rostro manchado de ceniza y sangre, observe ese reflejo no se parecía a mí, mire a m i alrededor intentando buscar algo de consuelo y me di cuenta también estaba limpio todo, me quede unos momentos tratando de reconocer mi propia recamara, escuche que tocaban la puerta pero nada en mi tenía ganas de moverse o de hablar, pasaron otros minutos y escuche de nuevo que me llamaban, se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Alika observándome con sus ojos llenos de angustia.

-niña, el baño ya está listo-

-gracias Alika, en seguida voy-

No me dijo más, salió de la habitación, le agradecí en silencio que me dejara sola, por el momento no tenía ganas de hablar, como una autómata me dirigí al baño, me quite la ropa y me metí a la tina, sentí un gran alivio al ya no sentir el peso de la sangre de Hoyo y de Kaede en mi cuerpo, conforme el agua me relajaba el caos que había en mi cabeza se fue desenredando, y solo un pensamiento fue ocupando mi mente… debía de huir de Seshomaru, tenía que irme y planear el modo de hacer que él pagara por todo el dolor que sentía, debía de exterminar a ese monstruo, y cuando lo hubiera matado me marcharía y no volvería jamás a mirar atrás, pero como una broma macabra vi el rostro de Seshomaru observándome con esos ojos dorados llenos de amor y todo mi plan desapareció, vi mi rostro reflejado en el agua y me di cuenta que no podría alejarme de él, que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ese monstruo y comencé a llorar porque me di cuenta que lo amaría por el resto de mis días, golpee el agua con los puños haciendo que mi reflejo desapareciera, ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera amor por él después de que había matado a mis seres amados?, pero la respuesta ya la sabía, simplemente porque lo ame desde la primera vez que lo vi junto al rio en mi infancia, me deprimió esa revelación y sentí que estaba traicionando la memoria de Hoyo y de Kaede, sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de que desaparecieran esas ideas, termine de limpiar mi cuerpo de la sangre y la ceniza me puse una bata encima, no tenía ganas de arreglarme, el cuerpo me pesaba igual que mi alma, al salir del baño camine hacía la escalera, tenía la loca idea de que todo era una pesadilla y que abajo estaría Kaede esperándome para comer, pero al pasar de nuevo por el lugar donde habían muerto la realidad me golpeo tan fuerte que caí al suelo de rodillas, me abrace en un intento de unir los trozos de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, me incorpore y entre al comedor me senté en mi lugar habitual, observe la larga mesa vacía… silencio…¡no soportaba tanto silencio, no podía imaginarme comer sin la presencia de Kaede y sin la risa de Hoyo!, me rompí de nuevo, la ira regreso tome el plato que tenía frente a mí y lo arroje contra la pared, tire todo lo que tenía frente a mí en un intento de aplacar mi dolor y mi rabia, grite, llore, volví a gritar y por fin exhausta me deje caer en el piso, golpee el frio piso de mármol con los puños una y otra vez, sentí como mi piel cedía con cada golpe, pero no sentía el dolor de mis nudillos, vi la sangre manchar el impecable piso blanco, poco a poco me fui tranquilizando, me acosté en posición fetal, de pronto la espera se me hizo insoportable, no podía soportar esperar al anochecer para hablar con Kagura, ¡era insoportable estar en esa casa, me estaba asfixiando!, comencé a llorar de nuevo y entre mis hipos escuche como se abría la puerta de la cocina, escuche pasos que se acercaban y en un momento unos brazos que me sostenían cuando levante el rostro vi a Tarek, él también estaba llorando lo abrace y lloramos los dos sin decir nada, el dolor era demasiado para hablar, poco a poco nos quedamos sin lagrimas, hubo un momento en que el silencio volvió a inundar todo, lance un suspiro cansado, Tarek sin decir nada me levanto y me llevo a mi recamara, me acostó y arropo, me dio un beso en la frente y salió en silencio, cerré los ojos el cansancio me ayudo a quedarme dormida, no quería despertar nunca, pero nada es como uno quiere y cuando abrí los ojos ya había oscurecido, la realidad de nuevo golpeo una vez más mi cansada mente, me levante despacio y me di cuenta de que los eventos pasados jamás se irían, las lagrimas volvieron a salir a raudales de mis ojos, fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba Kagura, parada junto a la ventana, giro su rostro para verme y se acerco a mí en silencio, me abrazo y sentí su frio cuerpo pero ese abrazo era cálido, se separo de mí y me vi en esos ojos rojos.

-¿Cómo estás?- su voz sonaba preocupada

-Kagura me estoy muriendo por dentro, no creo sobrevivir a esto- mi voz sonó cansada.

-Aome, no te pido que olvides, porque las vivencias a lo largo de tu vida son lo que harán que tengas el valor y la fuerza para afrontar lo que venga después, solo te pido que esta noche me escuches y pongas mucha atención a lo que te diré, quiero que comprendas que tu vida al lado de Seshomaru puede convertirse en el infierno más grande que hayas conocido, que el amor no bastará esta vez- su voz era sería y pude notar una nota de miedo, me separe de ella un poco y negué con la cabeza.

-no Kagura, no creo que pueda vivir un infierno más grande que el que vivo ahora, y lo que más me enoja es que tengo la certeza de que no podre alejarme lo suficiente de él, no tardaría mucho en encontrarme… ya lo ha hecho antes…¡soy prisionera!-

Ella sonrió con tristeza y ternura

Sé que será difícil, mas no imposible... ¡quiero que vivas, que hagas tu vida y que seas libre... te quiero salvar Aome!, quiero que vuelvas a vivir como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera existido Seshomaru en tu vida- le sonreí con tristeza.

-creo... que eso ya no puede ser posible Kagura, no podemos retroceder el tiempo y cambiar lo que ya está hecho, no puedes dejar el pasado sin memoria... ahora creo que en cierta forma nos hace que le tomemos más valor a lo que nos queda por delante-

Ella se acerco más a mí y me abrazo en silencio, tal vez midiendo las palabras que acababa de decirle, clavo su vista en la ventana y lanzo un suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, volvió a tomar aire para reanudar la conversación.

-Aome... si hay una solución será peligrosa y necesito que entiendas que no es garantía... pero solo existe una persona en este mundo que es capaz de ayudarnos-

Vi que le costaba mucho decirme aquello, yo estaba expectante ¡había alguien que me podía ayudar a ser libre!

-debemos buscar a Inuyasha-

-¿Inuyasha?- era la segunda vez que me lo mencionaba-¿quién es él?-

-el hermano menor de Seshomaru y el único capaz de ayudarnos-

-¿Seshomaru tiene un hermano menor?- mi sorpresa era mayúscula

-sí, tiene un hermano, pero antes de que sepas todo, necesito hacerte una pregunta, sé que no te agradará, pero te pido que contestes con la verdad, que veas dentro de tu corazón y de tu alma la respuesta a esto, porque es de vital importancia tu respuesta, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy pidiendo?-

La mire a los ojos, creo que en ese momento sentí que la respuesta era crucial para ella más que para mí, asentí en silencio, ella volvió a tomar aire y me dio la espalda, camino hasta la ventana, la abrió de par en par y sentí como el viento de la noche entraba a la habitación, me recorrió un escalofrió y por instinto me abrace para entrar un poco en calor, la observe y era como si estuviese pidiendo permiso a la noche para poder decir lo que pensaba, sin voltear a verme lanzó la pregunta directa y sin rodeos.

-¿amas a Seshomaru?-

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, la observe por un momento tratando de digerir la pregunta, ¡No lo podía creer!, ¿¡amar a Seshomaru?, en ese momento mi mente estaba en guerra, una difícil lucha, la razón y la lógica me decían que no era posible amar a ese monstruo, pero mi alma y mi corazón me decían que si lo amaba, Kagura sin decirme nada parecía saber que todo mi ser se agitaba en esa batalla, me miro de frente y yo al verla a los ojos lo confirme, ¡ella amaba a Seshomaru también!, no soporte verla a los ojos, su amor estaba reflejado en ellos, camine hasta la ventana me paré junto a ella y ahí estaba él, parado entre las sombras del otro lado del rio, lo vi perfectamente, era Seshomaru observándome, entonces la razón y la lógica no tuvieron lugar en mi mente ¡lo amaba!, amaba al asesino de Hoyo y de Kaede, ¡sí, amaba a Seshomaru con cada célula de mi cuerpo, con toda mi alma y mi corazón!, lance un gemido de miedo al darme cuenta de la magnitud del sentimiento que me invadía y mire a Kagura a los ojos, y dije en voz alta lo que ella ya sabía.

-sí, lo amo Kagura, ¡y me odio por no poder hacer nada por cambiar este sentimiento!- lo dije casi gritando, vi por un instante el dolor que atravesó su corazón, pero desapareció tan rápido como llego, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la cabeza y me abrazo, creo que ese fue el gesto más difícil que ella haya hecho, podía sentir la mirada de Seshomaru sobre mi espalda y supo que ella lo veía, era como si le pudiera decir que aún lo amaba pero que entendía que él me amaba a mí, y lo supe ese abrazo era la aceptación de la perdida de Seshomaru, lanzo un suspiro y se alejo de mi, dio la vuelta y cerro la ventana, camino hasta la cama y se dejó caer, observo un momento sus manos y sin mirarme me indico que me sentara junto a ella, lo hice y tomo aire, se veía que lo que me contaría era difícil de decirlo así que no dije nada, no quería pensar en nada, aguarde a que ella volviera a hablar.

-Aome, después de que termine de contarte todo lo que tengo que decirte tendrás que tomar una decisión muy importante, de la cual dependerá que seas feliz o que la eternidad completa sufras por ello… ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?- me sentí de pronto como una niña pequeña a la que le están a punto de explicar cómo hacer una raíz cuadrada, pero también me di cuenta de que ella decía la verdad.

-si Kagura, lo comprendo y sé que la decisión que tome esta noche decidirá todo mi futuro- mi voz sonó tan segura que me sorprendí.

Giro su rostro y me miro a los ojos, su rostro era tranquilo y hermoso, me sonrió, tomo mi mano podía sentir la frialdad y recordé a Seshomaru.

-Aome esto paso hace muchos años, tantos que se han olvidado ya, lo que realmente somos nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, Seshomaru, Jaken, Bankotsu, Kohaku, Kouga y yo somos vampiros… tenemos que beber sangre para poder vivir-

Hizo una pausa para poder observar mi reacción, yo quedé petrificada en mi lugar ¡¿vampiros había dicho ella?, no pude contenerme y me reí, ¡era hilarante esa explicación!, hubiera aceptado más la teoría de que eran piratas, asesinos a sueldo, incluso que pertenecían a una secta rara, pero no, ¡ella había dicho vampiros!, la mire y la risa se corto tan pronto como apareció, me veía con esos ojos verdes que se volvieron fríos y duros, entonces me di cuenta de que no bromeaba, espere a que continuara esta vez lo hizo más sería.

-sé que es difícil de creer, hemos vivido a salvo gracias al mito Aome, durante muchos años fuimos cazados igual que bestias, los cazadores solían poner nuestras cabezas de adorno en la entrada de las aldeas como advertencia para que no nos acercáramos- lanzo un suspiro y se levanto de la cama y se recargo en mi tocador, desde ahí podía ver su reflejo ahora su rostro parecía más triste- pero nosotros teníamos que sobrevivir y lo único que hacíamos era conseguir nuestra comida, es la ley de la vida, el león se come al antílope, la serpiente al conejo, el humano caza también, ¿entiendes?, era lo natural-ahora su voz era más calmada- así comenzamos a cazar en los caminos solitarios, era demasiado sencillo, dejamos de fijarnos que era lo que matábamos, fue una época de caos, poco a poco fuimos dividiéndonos en clanes llegando a ser siete en total en el mundo conocido, siete clanes con costumbres y tradiciones diferentes pero una cosa en común: la sangre-

Por un momento guardo silencio, fue como si estuviera viendo atraves del tiempo, mi corazón latía locamente en mi pecho, en realidad lo que ella me estaba contando era una locura pero yo sabía que era la pura verdad y como un golpe recordé el suceso del Owenga, ante mi volví a ver a ese ser, abrí los ojos más de lo que creo tenía permitido, sentía como el aire los golpeaba pero no quería ni parpadear, vi la escena completa y confirme mi miedo de antes, ¡ella lo había matado, era Elisa la que había estado ahí esa noche y había a cavado con el monstruo!, la observe de nuevo y ella me estudiaba atraves del espejo, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, ella entendió que ahora le creería, que ya en mi mente no había duda, ella decía la verdad y continuo con su relato.

-Con el paso del tiempo la paz entre los clanes desapareció, empezó una guerra en el mundo vampírico, la ambición del control y el poder de los otros clanes era la motivación, además de que había muchos que no deseaban seguir ocultos, vampiros jóvenes que no entendían porque nos escondíamos de los humanos, al final solo eran el ganado que nos servía de alimento, fueron años difíciles, habíamos otros que teníamos la firme convicción que entre menos nos dejáramos ver viviríamos mejor, pero ahora las cosas se complicaron pues los enemigos aumentaban, ya no solo teníamos que cuidarnos de los cazadores humanos, ahora debíamos de cuidarnos de los mercenarios que aumentaban entre los "hermanos de sangre", hubo tres clanes por demás bélicos, pero los otros cuatro clanes queríamos vivir en paz, aunque debíamos defendernos y nos volvimos guerreros, fue cuando uno de los vampiros más ancianos nos hablo de una antigua profecía.

"_llegará a nosotros un vampiro nacido de padres mortales, quien vendrá a poner orden al caos en el mundo vampírico, será más fuerte que los demás, su alma es vieja y la fuerza superará a cualquiera, entonces vendrá la paz de nuevo a nuestro mundo"._

Ninguno de nosotros creyó en los disparates del anciano, para ser de nuestra raza ya había perdido la cordura, aún dentro de nuestra raza alguna vez hubo ancianos, creo que con el paso de los años tu mente deja de funcionar quizás es un tipo de muerte para nosotros, no lo sé, lo único real fue que el viejo Totosai desapareció por muchos años, pensamos que nunca lo volveríamos a ver, en lo personal creí que lo habían matado, pero se rumoraba que había salido en busca de "el nacido" y me sorprendí porque lo encontró, en una pequeña aldea cerca del mar de Azof, hacía el norte del mar negro, increíblemente ¡el viejo Totosai había encontrado al nacido de la profecía!, no sabes la emoción que me dio, por fin la guerra se terminaría y la paz regresaría a nosotros, Seshomaru viajo muchos días al lado del viejo aprendiendo lo que se requería para ocupar su lugar, pero no había probado sangre humana, el viejo lo mantenía con la sangre de los animales que encontraban a su paso, primero debía de enseñarlo a cazar, fue hasta que llegaron a Batum cuando Nicolás probo su primer bocado humano, fue un ladronzuelo que los quiso asaltar, no tuvo oportunidad ante él, fue cuando el entrenamiento de Seshomaru termino, se embarcaron en el puerto de Batum hacía Roma, ahí era donde el clan del viejo Totosai residía, pero fueron emboscados hirieron de gravedad al viejo Totosai y con las últimas fuerzas le pidió a Seshomaru que bebiera su sangre, de ese modo la fuerza del viejo pasaría a Seshomaru, pero aún era débil así que lo sometieron y lo llevaron a África, pero logro escapar y como pudo llego al clan del viejo y conto toda la historia, después de muchas batallas entre los clanes logro tener el control absoluto, dicto las leyes que nos rigen hasta hoy y nos gobernó con mano de hierro pero nunca abuso de su poder, nos salvo de la extinción, claro que no todo es color de rosa aún existen muchos rebeldes que desean su muerte-

Hizo una pausa para observarme, ya no había incredulidad en mi mirada, le creía todo lo que me decía, ahora entendía que era en realidad mi amado Sesomaru, ahora entendía, mil preguntas se acumulaban en mi mente, pero ella con un gesto me pidió que esperara y continuo con su relato, sabía que lo mejor estaba por venir.

-Nuestra raza vivió muchos años en paz, él mato todo sentimiento humano de su alma y su corazón, lo hizo para poder unificar los clanes y convertirnos en uno solo, pero aún no podía estar tranquilo, aún teníamos un problema, los cazadores humanos, poco a poco comenzó a crear el mito de los bebedores de sangre ayudado de los acontecimientos del pasado y de las leyendas que había de nosotros, después la iglesia católica le dio el toque final, gracias a la ayuda de un hermano de sangre: Inuyasha, él se ordeno como sacerdote, no supimos cómo fue posible que lo lograra sin que sospecharan de él, pero ayudo a vincularnos con el mal, comenzó a decir que nosotros éramos enviado de Satanás, fue así como los cazadores temerosos de perder su alma dejaron de perseguirnos, pero no duro mucho esta paz, con los años surgieron grupos de cazadores religiosos que tenían como misión principal liberar a la humanidad de las garras del mal, pero no obstante hemos sobrevivido durante milenios, hemos visto caer imperios, religiones, dictadores, hemos presenciado las atrocidades que solo el ser humano puede crear, vimos la evolución del ser humano y su decadencia, nosotros evolucionamos junto a ellos pero nunca intervenimos, ya que los humanos solo son el alimento para que nosotros sobreviviéramos, no debíamos tener compasión de ellos, porque ellos no habían tenido compasión de nosotros, ahora ¿puedes entender?, nosotros no somos monstruos, somos parte de la naturaleza parte de la cadena alimenticia, somos depredadores Aome y los humanos son nuestro alimento, podemos hacer relaciones con ellos al final son seres pensante con sentimientos y sueños como nosotros, y en algunas ocasiones llegamos a enamorarnos de ustedes, aunque eso esta prohibido-

Mi cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por segundo, solo había algo que no encajaba en la historia: yo, pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta ella la contesto.

-si Aome, tu eres la prueba de que Seshomaru aún tiene sentimientos en su corazón, no te pudo matar aquella noche porque te amo desde el primer instante que te vio, se enamoro de ti desde el instante que olio tu sangre y vio tus ojos, no tengo idea de cómo fue, pero paso, él te ama con todo su ser, quizás tu lograste atravesar la coraza de su alma-

Me observo y como si un rayo me hubiera golpeado comprendí que todo, ¡lo que había hecho Seshomaru había sido por amor a mí!, Kagura sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza.

-si Aome, todo lo que Seshomaru ha hecho ha sido por amor a ti, incluso por ese amor que siente violo la ley que nos ha mantenido a salvo, porque tu despertaste ese sentimiento que creyó muerto, tu le devolviste la vida a su alma, incluso enfrento al consejo y desafió su veredicto manteniéndote con vida a su lado, te puso a salvo al enviarte aquí, la noche del baile iban por ti, y él te salvo la vida, todo la ha hecho por amor a ti-

La mire con asombro, el peso de la verdad ahora caía como un balde de agua fría apagando el fuego del odio que crecía en mi interior, pero había algo que me asombraba más cada pregunta que yo hacía en mi mente ella ya tenía la respuesta, entonces me di cuenta ¡ella podía leer mi mente!, y antes de que la pregunta saliera por mi boca ella ya la estaba contestando, sonrió divertida, se acerco a la ventana pero él ya no estaba ahí, giro sobre ella hasta quedar frente a mí, a pesar de que la luna iluminaba la habitación necesitábamos más luz y en un parpadeo las velas de mi habitación se encendieron, me quede más que asombrada, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?, rio de nuevo.

-es otra de las habilidades que adquieres como vampiro, tu cerebro es más activo, y puedes controlar tu entorno, logras leer los pensamientos de los demás, es como escuchar un eco lejano que si te concentras lo suficiente se va aclarando hasta que escuchas la voz mental de la persona, es más fácil cuando la persona en cuestión tiene una idea clara en su mente, con los años ya lo haces a tu antojo, en ocasiones cerramos nuestra mente, puede ser muy desgastante escuchar siempre la mente de los demás y desarrollas otras habilidades como la de encender las velas por ejemplo, solo pienso en fuego lo canalizo y ese es el resultado, las velas se encienden-

Volvió a sonreír, sabía perfectamente que las cosas y rarezas de mi vida iban tomando sentido, ahora entendía como Sseshomaru se había enterado de mi huida con Hoyo, y de que me había entregado a él, ahora entendía como sabía lo que me gustaba y lo que no me gustaba, de pronto la imagen de Kaede lleno mi mente ¿ella sabría lo que en realidad era él?, observe a Kagura y me sonrió de nuevo.

-si Aome, ella sabía la naturaleza de Seshomaru, al principio él solo la quería como alimento pero se dio cuenta de que era útil para llevar el control de su casa, después de todo necesitamos humanos para que hagan las tareas más elementales, así podemos fingir y no atraer miradas indeseables sobre nosotros, de ese modo los humanos ven que entran alimentos, que hay actividad y la atención se desvía ¿entiendes?, Kaede sabía que Seshomaru estaba enamorado de ti, lo supo siempre y sabía que ese amor no podía ser, era por eso que ella quería que te fueras con Hoyo, no disculpo a Seshomaru por lo que hizo, pero creo que entenderás que él sintió que ella lo había traicionado al permitirte estar con Hoyo aún sabiendo que te amaba-

Si ahora todo quedaba claro, era por eso que Kaede me insistía tanto en que me fuera con Hoyo y me alejara de Seshomaru, ahora podía entender un poco su reacción con ella, el dolor regreso a mi corazón, la realidad de no volver a verla me ahogo de repente, Kagura se acerco a mí y me abrazo de nuevo, ya no había marcha atrás ellos no volverían y yo estaba sola en un mundo mítico, la humana conviviendo con inmortales.

-tienes que saber también que no todos los vampiros son nacidos como Seshomaru, solo los miembros del consejo y él tienen eso en común, los demás fuimos creados, tuvimos un maestro que nos convirtió, el proceso es difícil y doloroso, debes de morir para volver a vivir, el creador debe de beber tu sangre casi en la totalidad y antes de que tu corazón se detenga te da a beber su sangre, la nueva sangre se mezcla con tu cuerpo, morirás por un momento y después volverás a nacer como vampiro, el dolor es grande y se a crecentan las sensaciones conforme la sangre nueva invade tu sistema y tu cuerpo cambia para funcionar solo a base de sangre, claro que eso no significa que no puedas comer comida humana, claro que no será lo mismo, la sangre actúa como un disolvente y lo que comas simplemente desaparecerá sin dejar rastro, es algo bastante útil cuando caminas entre humanos para despistar al enemigo, tus sentidos también aumentan , tu fuerza, todo aumenta, a excepción de tu calor corporal-

La observe con cuidado, trataba de ver una diferencia entre ella y yo, pero era completamente humana ante mis ojos, claro con excepción de su temperatura corporal, era como un trozo de mármol, frio y duro, sentí un mareo era demasiada información, me levante y camine a la ventana, busque entre las sombras pero él ya no estaba ahí, le agradecí que se hubiera marchado al menos tenía un poco de privacidad, pero aún a pesar de la información una parte de mi lo odiaba aún, no podía evitarlo, sentí a Kagura a mi lado y me paso el brazo por los hombros, ella sabía que no sería fácil perdonarlo.

-Aome, todo esto que te he confesado hoy es para que puedas entender un poco lo que es el mundo en donde vive Seshomaru, para que puedas ver un poco de todo lo que ha hecho y sufrido por este amor que siente por ti, para que comprendas el porqué hizo lo que hizo… no lo justifico, fue egoísta al haber tomado la vida de las dos personas que tu mas amabas, su único pecado aquí, si puede decirse que fuera pecado, fue amarte tanto como lo hace Seshomaru, pero ahora te pido que te pongas un poco en su lugar…¿tú qué harías por amor?-

La pregunta floto en el espacio de mi cerebro, la pregunta me desarmo totalmente y aunque yo aún me resistía a ver la realidad, ella tenía razón todos en su momento hicimos algo drástico y loco por amor, hasta yo al fugarme con Hoyo y abandonar a Seshomaru lo había hecho en nombre del amor, incluso Romeo y Julieta habían hecho lago drástico por amor, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que me había herido, ella lo sabía pero no dijo nada al respecto, tenía que digerir sus palabras, ahora solo había una salida por mucho que lo amara debía de alejarme de él, no solo porque mi vida corría peligro sino porque yo no deseaba ya estar a su lado, al menos no por un tiempo, pero tampoco quería arriesgarme a que fuera por mí como la última vez, sin mirarla suspire y tome una decisión.

-Kagura, créeme que entiendo todo esto y ahora puedo comprenderlo pero no puedo perdonarle que me haya dejado sola de ese modo, no tenía derecho a quitármelos, quiero irme de aquí, y ahora me dirás como encontrar a Inuyasha-

Ella me miro sería, ambas sabíamos que era lo mejor.

-mañana al amanecer partirás hacía Saint Malo, buscaras la catedral de Saint Vincet, ahí preguntaras por el padre Pierre, le dirás que vas de mi parte y que quieres ver a Santiago, el te llevara con él, cuando veas a Inuyasha dile que Kagura te envía y que necesitas ayuda, y le contaras todo lo que ha pasado y ruego a Dios que no enloquezca,-eso me preocupo pero ya lo manejaría después- pero ahora tengo que enseñarte a guardar tu mente, tienes que concentrarte, imagina una muralla blanca rodeándote, deja afuera de tu mente todo el pensamiento y concéntrate en esa muralla, al menos hasta mañana, creo que será difícil a principio pero no debes de darle motivos a Seshomaru para que sospeche que te irás, eso lo volvería loco y no te dejaría ir ¿entiendes?-

-sí, lo entiendo-

Y comencé a construir mi muralla, ella me observo un rato mientras que yo hacía un esfuerzo mental para bloquear mi mente, después de varios intentos fallidos lo logre, ella ya no podía ver lo que en realidad pensaba y sonrió complacida.

-¡perfecto!, estas lista, si llegara a venir esta noche no podrá alcanzar tu mente, es tiempo de que me vaya, tengo que alimentarme y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo, debes de tener fuerzas para mañana, dejare una cantidad de dinero en la biblioteca, no te despidas de nadie así Seshomaru no podrá saber hacía donde te fuiste, lleva solo un bolso con lo indispensable, y recuerda que él no dejará de buscarte, todo dependerá de ti-

Me dio un beso en la frente y cuando estaba por irse giro su rostro.

-se me olvidaba, lleva el anillo que te dio contigo, Inuyasha te explicara porque es importante que nunca te lo quites, suerte mi niña, has tomado la mejor decisión, vive tu vida, se libre y no mires atrás-

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, me quede parada en medio, pero no baje mi muralla, ahora esa muralla sería permanente en mi mente, camine hasta mi cama y me deje caer, abrace una almohada y me quede en silencio sin pensar en nada, había pasado una hora y escuche un ruido en la ventana, me asuste y me incorpore, el alma se me fue a los pies, ahí parado estaba él su mirada era triste y desesperada, yo no lo pensé dos veces me arroje a sus brazos y lo bese, sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, en un instante breve sentí que ese acto estaba traicionando la memoria de Hoyo y de Kaede pero lo suprimí y lo escondí dentro de mi muralla, no importaba que pasaría esa noche la quería pasar con él, sería mi última noche, el beso era desesperado y lleno de pasión y de amor, nos separamos para que pudiera respirar, él se dejo caer de rodillas y me abrazo las piernas, sentí tanto amor por ese hombre arrodillado ante mí que por un instante dude en irme pero no cedería, me arrodille también y lo abrace, me di cuenta de que lloraba, las lagrimas sanguinolentas surcaban su rostro y verlo así me dolió.

-¡perdóname mi niña, perdóname no supe lo que estaba haciendo, le volví loco de celos, loco por imaginarte lejos de mí, no podría soportar perderte, pero por favor Aome perdóname!-

No quise decir nada por miedo a que mi mente me traicionara y solo lo volví a besar en los labios, debía de callarlo, necesitaba que dejara de hablar, nos besamos con urgencia podía sentir su legua rozar la mía y eso envió miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, sentí la sangre bombear por todo mi cuerpo, nuestras respiraciones se agitaron, nos levantamos sin separarnos, con desesperación comencé a desnudarlo, el solo desato mi bata la cual cayó al piso dejándome completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, me atrajo hacía él y beso mi cuello yo deje que las sensaciones me recorrieran por completo podía sentir ese calor aumentar entre mis piernas, recorría mi cuerpo dejando marcas de calor a su paso, baje las manos y le quite el pantalón quedamos desnudos, sentía la dureza de su cuerpo pero ya ni era frio, era cálido, poco apoco fue bajando y sentía su saliva dejando caminos incandescentes a su paso, los gemidos salían sin control de mi garganta, sentía como besaba mis pechos trazando caminos húmedos en mis pezones que ya estaban totalmente duros de placer, me arque para atraerlo más a mí, quería meterlo dentro de mi piel y ser uno con él, me recostó en la cama cerré los ojos entregándome totalmente a sus caricias, sentía como sus besos bajaban poco apoco, me abrió las piernas y beso mi intimidad, comenzó a lamer y sentí que me volvería loca de placer, lance un gemido mas ronco, ya estaba completamente húmeda, y él seguía lamiendo y succionando, entonces sentí como introducía dos dedos en mi intimidad, me retorcí de placer, le rogué que no se detuviera, desde mi vientre sentí calor y una descarga de pasión más allá de lo que podía soportar, en un movimiento rápido su boca callo ese grito de placer y sentí como se introducía en mi, su miembro erecto y palpitante entraba dándome oleadas de placer infinito, mi interior lo abrazo y lo acepto, podía escuchar su respiración acelerada y los gemido roncos que salían de su pecho, comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, nos besamos con ansiedad y lujuria, sus manos acariciaban mi piel y mis senos con fuerza y delicadeza, mis manos viajaban por su espalda arrancándole gemidos de placer, el ritmo aumento casi hasta volverme loca, volví a tensarme ante la llegada de otro orgasmo, me aferre a él y clave mis uñas en su espalda, las embestidas eran más rápidas y profundas, entonces lo sentí tensarse y gimió roncamente vaciándose en mi, por un momento lo sentí mío, lo sentí parte de mi, toque el cielo con las manos y volví a la realidad, nos vimos a los ojos y me sonrió con tanto amor que creí que moriría en sus brazos, mi cuerpo entero temblaba se tumbo a mi lado y me abrazo , yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho podía escuchar el loco latir de su corazón, esa melodía me arrullo, estaba cansada, me deje ir y me perdí en el mundo de los sueños, por el momento nada más importaba, solo éramos los dos lejos de todo el horror y el dolor, esa noche fui suya sin límites ni dudas, después de todo amaba a ese hombre a pesar de todo, pero no podía estar a su lado, debía de irme y ser libre.

continuara...

**avance del siguiente capitulo**

_...-tu eres la mascota de ese idiota, mira como es la vida...-_

_su mirada me dio terror, era la de un animal cazando a su presa, cerre los ojos esperando el final, pero no llego los abrí lentamente y me encontre con ese par de ojos dorados a centimetros de mi._

_-solo quiero tu ayuda, debo desaparecer de su lado, no deseo volver a estar con él-_

_la suplica de mi voz fue evidente, sus ojos se ablandaron y me sonrió_

_-no podria dañarte, por alguna extraña razon el cielo te hizo parecida a ella-_

_y sin decir más estampo sus labiso en los mios, y una corriente electrica me invadio..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas y chicos, antes que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes esta historia, la verdad es que pase por unos momentos muy desagradables en mi vida y no tenía muchos animos de hacer nada, pero ya estoy recuperandome de ese golpe tan duro de mi vida, espero que les guste este capitulo, agradezco mucho a todos los lectores y pues sin más... a leer, prometo qeu actualizare ahora si un poco más seguido.**

**Como siempre les digo que lospersonajes no me pertenecen solo la historia es original mia.**

CAPITULO XIII

INUYASHA

Cuando desperté el sol ya entraba por mi ventana, me gire y encontré la cama vacía, sonreí y me estire para acomodar los huesos de mi cuerpo, había pasado la noche con él, no importaba nada, pero como un balde de agua fría los recuerdos inundaron mi mente, no llore solo la profunda tristeza y la soledad me estrujaron el corazón, me levante y me puse de nuevo la bata que estaba en los pies de mi cama, Seshomaru la había colocado ahí al marcharse, cerré los ojos y vi su rostro sonriéndome, mi corazón se acelero pero ya no podía quedarme en esa casa, ahora debía marcharme, Kagura me había dado las instrucciones para buscar a Inuyasha que era el único que me podría ayudar, debía desaparecer este amor terminaría por matarme en vida, así que me vestí rápidamente y en un bolso metí solo lo que podría ocupar de primera mano, baje despacio las escaleras y entre en la biblioteca y busque en los cajones, ahí estaba un sobre grande con una fuerte cantidad de dinero que metí a mi bolso sin mirarlo, busque en mi pecho y ahí estaba el anillo de Seshomaru colgando de la cadena, me detuve solo un momento para observar la biblioteca, había sido un lugar especial y me trajo bellos recuerdos, casi podía jurar que en cualquier momento entraría Hoyo por las puertas a besarme, reprimí el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta, si me quedaba más tiempo ahí ya no tendría las fuerzas para irme, así que con cuidado salí de la biblioteca y camine hasta la puerta rogando no encontrarme con esos gorilas, pero para mi sorpresa la puerta estaba sola y libre, corrí hacía la calle y no me detuve hasta llegar al camino, ahí seguí caminando hasta que logre para un carruaje y le pedí que me llevaran al puerto, esta vez viajaría en barco, no pensaba arriesgarme a que me encontraran como la última vez, ahí logre que un barco mercante me llevara a Saint Malo, el capitán me aclaro que el tiempo que durará el viaje no podría salir de su camarote sola, ya que los marineros tenían la firme creencia que las mujeres atraían desgracias en altamar, acepte de inmediato de todos modos no tenía ganas de ver el mar, me recordaba demasiado a Hoyo y a Kaede, baje los pocos escalones y me condujo por un estrecho pasillo, al final doblamos a la izquierda y abrió una pequeña puerta, la habitación era un poco grande pero se notaba que era una habitación netamente masculina, sobria, no podía quejarme, me dijo que llegaríamos en tres días a nuestro destino, le agradecí y salió dejándome sola, era un gran cambio ahora yo estaba viajando sola en busca de un desconocido que por esos giros crueles de la vida era el hermano de el hombre que amaba y odiaba intensamente, de repente las palabras de Kagura me taladraron mi cerebro, _deja afuera los pensamientos y construye una muralla blanca alrededor,_ sentí que el calor abandonaba mi cuerpo mire por la pequeña ventana del camarote, aún era de día, así que me concentre y construí una gran muralla en mi cabeza, debía dejar adentro todos los pensamientos y debía de mantenerme alejada de la demás gente, Seshomaru podría verme a través de la mente de los que me rodeaban así que en un loco intento por pasar desapercibida, tome un cuchillo que encontré en el camarote del capitán y corte mi cabello hasta los hombros, observe como mi larga cabellera caía a mis pies, pero no importaba ya, pronto crecería de nuevo, pero mientras tanto debía de cambiar mi apariencia, eso me daría la ventaja de buscar a Inuyasha y pedirle ayuda para desaparecer deSeshomaru. El viaje se me hizo tan tedioso sin poder salir de aquella habitación, pero gracias a la amabilidad del capitán pude distraerme leyendo algunos libros que me prestó, al atardecer del tercer día el capitán me anuncio que estábamos cerca del puerto, fue cuando me asome a la pequeña ventana y vi la impresionante muralla de la ciudad de Saint Malo, el capitán me había dicho que era una ciudad fortificada, ya que su ubicación la hacía blanco de los ataques de los piratas, las altas murallas que cubrían la ciudad fueron construidas en la edad media, me quede sorprendida de la belleza de la ciudad, más allá de las murallas el color esmeralda del mar lo hacía mucho más bello, desembarcamos y con amabilidad el capitán me indico donde podría pasar la noche, di las gracia y seguí las indicaciones, llegue a una pequeña casa de dos pisos, toque a la puerta y me abrió una simpática muchacha, le indique que el capitán René me había mandado, la chica me abrió completamente la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-pasa, el capitán solo envía gente de confianza-

-muchas gracias, me llamo Ayumi- mentí, no quería arriesgarme

- yo me llamo Rin, ven te mostrare tu habitación y después cenaremos, debes estar cansada de navegar-

-no tanto, pero gracias-

Me llevo al segundo piso, la habitación que me asigno era pequeña pero limpia y acogedora, fui a la ventana, desde ahí podía observar la gran bahía, era bastante tranquilizador el sonido del mar chocando con las murallas de la ciudad, deje mi bolso en el piso y me di vuelta le sonreí agradecida.

-Te dejo un momento para que descanses, en una hora estará lista la cena, quizás el capitán nos acompañe, siempre que manda a alguien cena conmigo, creo que es un modo de decirle a los visitantes que no estoy del todo sola-

Sonrió ampliamente y salió dejándome sola, camine a la cama y me deje caer, era blanda, bastante decente, cerré los ojos por un instante tratando de reforzar mi muralla mental, mañana iría a buscar a el padre Pierre para que me llevara con Inuyasha, era el único modo de ser libre… totalmente, me quede un momento acostada, mi cabeza era un mar de imágenes e ideas, claro procure que todas se quedaran a salvo detrás de mi muralla, mi corazón latía desbocado cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Seshomaru, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme de haberlo dejado lo único que me quedaba era seguir adelante con mis planes, era demasiado doloroso estar a su lado sin recordar a Kaede o a Hoyo, no, ya no podía estar a su lado de ese modo, me levante de la cama no quería estar sola porque inevitablemente mi mente regresaba al pasado y no me hacía bien, Salí de la habitación y cuando estaba bajando las pequeñas escaleras escuche una voz familiar era el Capitán René, por lo visto si había ido a cenar, por un momento me imagine que la pequeña Rin sería su novia o algo así, me pude dar cuenta de que hablaba de él con mucho cariño, al final no tenía porque importarme que ella fuera veinte años más joven que él, después de todo Seshomaru era como quinientos años más joven que yo aunque se viera de treinta, respire hondo y baje el resto de las escaleras, cuando el capitán me vio me dedico una gran sonrisa que yo le correspondí, era agradable volver a estar con gente humana, Rin salía de la pequeña cocina con una gran bandeja en la que llevaba tres platos con algo que olía definitivamente delicioso.

-Ayumi que gusto, ven siéntate la cena ya esta lista- su sonrisa era franca y rápida, sus ojos cafés reflejaban la absoluta sencillez e inocencia que me hicieron recordarme a mi hasta hacía unas semanas, le devolví la sonrisa y me senté frente al capitán.

-me da gusto que estés haciéndole compañía a mi querida sobrina, casi siempre está sola, yo viajo mucho pero cada vez que regreso, me encanta quedarme en casa con ella, después de todo es una excelente cocinera- y sonrió tan feliz, que por un segundo me reprendí mentalmente por haber pensado mal de ellos, pero me alegre más por haberme quedado callada mi opinión de su relación, cuando me puso mi plato al frente se me hizo agua la boca era una crema de hongos que olía deliciosa lo cual hizo que mi estomago gruñera, me sonroje ante la reacción de mi cuerpo pero al verlos sonreír no tuve más remedio que reírme de mi misma.

- lo siento, es que ya tenía un poco de hambre y esta crema se ve deliciosa-

-espero que te guste- me dijo Rin con una amplia sonrisa

El capitán bendijo los alimentos, me sentí como en casa, era tan agradable estar con personas que se amaban, era tan lindo estar de nuevo compartiendo la mesa con una familia.

-entonces Ayumi, ¿Qué te trajo a nuestra bella ciudad?-

-bueno Rin, este viaje es para buscar a una persona que hace mucho no veo, y me dijeron que aquí la podía encontrar… digamos que viene siendo un tío lejano- no mentía, al ser hermano de Seshomaru se convertía en mi tío, bastante irónico porque también eso lo convertía en mi cuñado, me reí ante esa idea tan loca, ambos me miraban atentos a lo que decía- y me dijeron que el padre Pierre de Saint Vincet me podía ayudar a encontrarlo-

-¿el padre Pierre has dicho?- pregunto el capitán

-sí, el padre Pierre, ¿lo conoce?- pregunte ahora esperanzada.

-sí, claro que lo conozco, todos en Saint Malo lo conocen, lo encontraras en Saint Vincet pero… el realidad no creo que te ayude mucho, hace poco más de dos años que nadie lo ha visto salir de Saint Vincet, antes todos los días salía a visitar a los feligreses que lo necesitaban pero ya no lo hace, algunos dicen que falleció y que lo sepultaron en las criptas de la catedral, otros dicen que hizo votos de silencio y que esa es la razón de que nadie lo haya visto, pero la realidad es que nadie sabe qué fue lo que paso, lo único cierto es que yo ya no lo he visto… lo siento pequeña-

Me miro casi con pena, mientras que a mí se me había ido el apetito y me imagino que el color abandono mi rostro por la cara de preocupación que apareció en la cara de Rin, no supe si reírme de la ironía en la que estaba o llorar desconsoladamente porque el único ser humano sobre la tierra que podía decirme en donde buscar a Inuyasha estaba desaparecido o pero aún muerto al igual que mi libertad, no podía estar por siempre viviendo con miedo de que Seshomaru me encontrara y me llevara de nuevo a su lado, de verdad esto no pintaba bien, mi mente en ese instante fue un caos y sentí como mi gran muralla empezaba a desplomarse, fue hasta que la voz de Rin me devolvió a la realidad y controle mi desmoronamiento mental.

-¿te sientes bien Ayumi?, de pronto te pusiste muy pálida, no te preocupes, no puedes confiar en los chismes del pueblo, mañana iras y preguntaras por él en Saint Vincet y saldrás de dudas, por lo pronto no te preocupes-

-tienes razón Rin, gracias por tus palabras, la realidad es que él es único que puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi tío y la noticia me tomo por sorpresa, pero tienes razón, mañana iré a preguntar por él-

-Mañana yo personalmente te acompañaré a buscarlo- dijo amablemente el capitán- y si no lo encontramos, preguntaremos si alguien más conoce a tu tío, por ciento ¿cómo se llama?-

- Mi tío se llama Inuyasha Taisho, aunque puede que su apellido lo haya cambiado, se volvió sacerdote-

-pues la verdad no me suena el nombre y si es un sacerdote puede estar en cualquier parte-

- es por eso que necesito ver al padre Pierre, me dicen que es el único que sabe en donde puedo encontrarlo-

-correcto pequeña, mañana iremos a Saint Vincet ya no te preocupes, ahora come esta deliciosa sopa- dijo con una enorme sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro, la comida paso amena, el capitán nos platico sobre sus viajes por el mar y de las hermosas tierras que conoció, creo que fue un gesto bastante amable de ambos ya que no tenía muchas ganas de que me interrogaran sobre mi pasado y mis motivos para buscar a Inuyasha, cuando terminamos con la sopa, Rin nos trajo un delicioso pescado frito con papas, también supe que Rin había perdido a sus padres cuando solo era una niña, tenía seis años hubo una gran tormenta y se perdieron en ella, desde ese día su tío la había cuidado como si fuera suya, me asombre tanto de que su vida y la mía fuesen tan similares, ambas éramos huérfanas, habíamos perdido a nuestros padres y alguien más nos había cuidado, para Rin el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres era sustituido por el gran amor que le profesaba su tío, por un instante sentí que mi barrera mental cedía ante el recuerdo de Seshomaru, pero lo controle a tiempo haciendo que el recuerdo se fuera a lo más profundo de mi mente, en donde lo tenía que dejar para estar a salvo.

Después de terminar de cenar el tiempo paso rápido, se hizo tarde y la verdad el cansancio del viaje ya estaba haciendo estragos en la atención que ponía a la plática de la cual ya solo entendía la mitad, pero algo me hizo ponerme en alerta, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna y los bellos de la nuca se me erizaron, sentí como mi barrera era golpeada y supe que él me estaba buscando, no podía arriesgarme o arriesgar a mis nuevos amigos, logre controlar el sentimiento de pánico que amenazaba con salir convertido en un grito de terror desde lo profundo de mi garganta, me levante y me disculpe alegando que ya estaba cansada, les di las buenas noches y subí a mi habitación, en cuanto cerré la puerta corrí a la ventana observe la noche y mis ojos buscaban con autentico miedo en la oscuridad la figura que más odiaba y amaba, pero en un esfuerzo sobrehumano me aleje de la ventana y cerré las cortinas, me desvestí y me metí bajo las mantas, traté de respirar lo más tranquilamente que mi loco corazón me lo permitía y cerré los ojos, debía huir al país de los sueños, era el único lugar en donde quizás no me encontraría, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco más, encontrar a Inuyasha y pedirle, no, rogarle que me ayudara a ser libre, poco a poco y gracias a la ayuda de Kagura caí en la inconsciencia.

Cuando desperté apenas empezaba a amanecer, me levante y me lave la cara en una pequeña tina con agua que amablemente Rin me había llevado el día anterior, el agua logro despertarme del todo, la noche había pasado sin contratiempos, me acerque a la ventana y vi el maravilloso mar que comenzaba a retomar ese hermoso color esmeralda, mi corazón se volvió a acelerar hoy sería el día en que por fin vería a Inuyasha y con ese encuentro mi ansiada libertad, me vestí rápido y baje ya con mi bolsa de viaje lista, el capitán ya estaba sentado a la mesa con una taza de humeante café al frente y al verme sonrió.

-¡Buenos días Ayumi! ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí, gracias por preguntar capitán, aunque debo de confesarle que estoy un poco nerviosa y ansiosa de ir a Saint Vincet.

-sí, me imagino que debe de ser una gran emoción para ti reencontrarte con tu tío, pero antes siéntate desayunemos algo y después iremos a buscar al padre Pierre- me señalo la silla frente a él.

-Muchas gracias capitán, no tengo como pagarle todas las atenciones que me ha brindado, créame que le estoy muy agradecida- mi voz sonaba bastante nerviosa y emocionada.

-No me des las gracias, es algo que hago con gusto y sin ningún interés, después de todo me recuerdas mucho a Rin, y es lo menos que me gustaría que hicieran por ella, así que no te sientas en deuda, al contrario te agradezco yo a ti, porque le has hecho mucho bien a mi pequeña, creo que no tiene muchas amigas-

-al contrario, creo que gracias a usted ella y yo encontramos a una amiga- y le sonreí.

-bueno, basta ya de cursilerías- y se rio con ganas-ahora toma un poco de café, Rin lo prepara de un modo sublime-

Me senté a la mesa y en ese momento Rin salía de la cocina con dos tazas de café recién hecho, que olía a gloria, cerré mis ojos por un instante y deje que el olor me envolviera.

-Espero que te guste el café, mi tío lo trajo de uno de sus viajes a América, enseguida traigo lo demás-

-muchas gracias Rin, en verdad mil gracias por toda la hospitalidad y las atenciones que me dieron-

-no tienes por qué darme las gracias Ayumi, solo espero que cuando encuentres a tu tío vengas a visitarme, no tengo muchas amigas y aunque solo has estado poco tiempo aquí, ya te considero una amiga- y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa que le respondí.

-claro que vendré a visitarte, aunque no te prometo que sea pronto, pero te prometo que a la primera oportunidad vendré a que me regales más de este delicioso café-

Terminamos de desayunar y antes de salir Rin y yo nos abrazamos, estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado una amiga, por un momento tuve la certeza que la vida no era solo dolor y sufrimiento, que en realidad podría ser feliz y libre lejos de Seshomaru.

Caminamos un par de minutos por las calles estrechas de la ciudad, ¡Era tan hermoso todo!, había tanta actividad sonreí al ver las pintorescas casas y las posadas de donde emanaban olores deliciosos de comida, al doblar otra esquina me quede maravillada, la gran catedral de Saint Vincet estaba frente a nosotros, enorme, imponente y de una belleza sin igual, el capitán me tomo del brazo para ayudarme a caminar ya que sin darme cuenta me había quedado parada admirando la construcción, camine junto a él, pero sentía que el corazón quería salírseme del pecho y que las rodillas de un momento a otro me fallarían, intente respirar hondo para calmarme, entramos en la catedral y no pude seguir así que me senté en una de las bancas para poder recuperarme, el capitán amablemente se ofreció a buscar al padre Pierre mientras yo me quedaba sentada, debió de darse cuenta de mi turbación, pero no dijo nada y yo le agradecí ese gran gesto, cuando me dejo sola fije mi mirada en el altar y sin pensarlo me hinque y rogué a Dios que me ayudara, me encontraba aun orando con la cabeza inclinada cuando escuche unos pasos que se dirigían hacia mí, cuando levante la vista vi al capitán que venía acompañado de un chico poco más grande que él pero de mi edad, que me sonrió

-Ayumi, él es sacristán de Saint Vincet y me dice que te llevara a ver al padre Pierre –

Me imagino que mi sorpresa y mi alegría fueron demasiado evidentes porque sus sonrisas se hicieron más grandes, yo no pude decir nada solo asentí con la cabeza y me levente lo más rápido que pude, abrace al capitán y le di gracias, al despedirme haciendo a un lado la etiqueta le di un gran beso en la mejilla el me sonrió mucho mas.

-Cuídate mucho niña ojala pueda verte de nuevo, a Rin le encantaría que nos visites y a mí también-

-Muchas gracias capitán, es un buen hombre y nunca olvidare su ayuda y su hospitalidad-

Tome mi bolso y seguí al chico por los pasillos de la catedral, salimos a un pequeño jardín en la parte de atrás y me sorprendí de la sencillez y belleza que adornaban el lugar una pequeña fuente al centro y rodeada de arboles miles de flores de colores el canto de los pájaros me conmovió y di gracias a Dios por mi buena suerte, seguimos caminando por unos pasillos un poco menos iluminados llegamos a una puerta que cuando la abrió sentí el viento frio que salía de allí, bajamos las escaleras, el lugar era bastante iluminado por velas que hacían un poco tétrico el lugar instintivamente me acerque más a el chico que me dijo se llamaba Miroku, el sintió mi proximidad

Y sonreía disimuladamente.

-No se preocupe señorita en la casa de Dios no hay monstruos ni demonios, está a salvo. –

Yo solo me limite a sonreír forzadamente desde niña la oscuridad y el frio me asustaban, pero reprimí y trate de controlar mi agitada respiración, entonces se paro sin avisar y choque con él, volvió a sonreír pero ya no dijo nada, claro que me dio mucha vergüenza y solo baje la vista, podía sentir mis mejillas rojas, escuche que toco una puerta y una voz grave le indico que pasara antes de abrir la puerta se giro a mí y con toda la sinceridad del mundo me indico que el padre Pierre había estado muy enfermo, así que la iluminación en su celda era más tenue, pero que no tuviera miedo, y dicho esto abrió la gran y pesada puerta de madera que rechino al abrirse lo que provoco que un escalofrió me recorriera la columna, Miroku entro y yo tras él, en efecto dentro de la reducida habitación había una mesa sencilla con una vela y sentado sobre un catre estaba el hombre que ya se veía viejo pero no podía distinguir bien sus facciones, pero estaba delgado y parecía enfermo, deje mi bolso en suelo junto a la puerta y la cerré tras de mí, Miroku se acerco al anciano y se incoó frente a él, o alcance a escuchar lo que decía porque susurraba , como si el sonido alto latinara, pero pude distinguir que la cabeza del anciano se levantaba y me miraba fijamente, aunque no podía decir si me podía ver, fue cuando escuche de nuevo su voz ronca y cansada.

-acércate hija, no tengas miedo y dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-

Me acerque despacio intentando calmar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y al igual que Miroku me hinqué a su lado y pude ver su rostro, era como un viejo pergamino amarillento, aunque quizás era el efecto de la poca luz iluminación, su rostro surcado por mil arrugas y sus ojos verdes parecían un par de esmeraldas, pero reflejaban mucha vida y me estudiaban, parecía como si pudiera ver lo que mi alma gritaba, esbozó una sonrisa desdentada y coloco una de sus manos delgada y huesuda en mi mano, me observo con curiosidad y asombro, Miroku giro su rostro hacía mi intentando darme animoso para que hablara, trague saliva y mi voz salió por mi garganta lenta y baja.

-Padre Pierre vengo a pedir su ayuda… necesito ver a Inuyasha y me dijeron que usted es el único que puede ayudarme-

Al escuchar eso el anciano sacerdote se tenso y abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa, el cambio que dio fue tan rápido que casi me caigo hacía atrás, apretó más mi mano y palideció visiblemente, por un momento el miedo que muriera por la impresión me invadió y suplique a Dios que no se lo llevara hasta que me pudiera decir dónde encontrar a Inuyasha. Giro su rostro hacía Miroku que también tenía una cara que era todo un poema a la sorpresa, ambos se vieron un instante antes de concentrarse de nuevo en mi, parecía que podían hablar con solo mirarse, Miroku se levanto y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, dejándome a solas con el anciano, pensé por un instante que el corazón se saldría de mi pecho ¿quién era Inuyasha para que ellos hubieran reaccionado con ese miedo? ¿sería un vampiro cruel?, en ese momento toda la alegría y seguridad que tenía se esfumaron y deseé con todas mis fuerzas haberme quedado en casa de Rin, deseé con todas mis fuerzas no haber conocido nunca a Seshomaru, pero el deseo no hacía más que acrecentar mi angustia y mi miedo, la mirada del anciano era más profunda y dura, pero no aflojaba su agarre en mi mano, como si quisiera retenerme ahí para siempre, me sorprendí al volver a escuchar su voz más sería y más fuerte.

-¿Porqué buscas a Inuyasha?, y no quiero que me mientas necesito saber tu verdadero motivo, de otro modo no podré ayudarte.-

No tenía otra opción que confiar en él y contarle mis verdaderos motivos, esta vez mi vos no fue vacilante, hable con más claridad y más seguridad, tanto que yo misma me sorprendí.

-Inuyasha es el único que puede ayudarme, Kagura me envió a buscarlo, porque es el único que puede ayudarme a encontrar la libertad que necesito-

-¿porqué él?-

-Seshomaru… su hermano me busca y yo no deseo ya estar a su lado, y Inuyasha es mi única esperanza de ser libre de Seshomaru-

Pude sentir su miedo y su agitación cuando mencione el nombre de Seshomaru, retiró su mano de la mía como si le hubiese quemado, pero no aparto sus ojos de los míos, que ahora reflejaban sorpresa y miedo también, lentamente desvió la vista como si en la habitación hubiera algo más interesante, se levanto y camino hasta la mesa con un poco de dificultad, se apoyo en ella como si ese acto le diera más fuerza, era bastante alto aunque la edad ya lo había encorvado y sin verme suspiro, ahora su voz sonaba más tranquila, como si hubiera tenido una revelación divina.

-Dime hija…¿tú eres la protegida de Seshomaru?-

No tenía caso ya mentir a estas alturas, así que lo acepte.

-Me adopto cuando era una niña, es mi padre… bueno fue mi padre durante mucho tiempo- mi voz sonó tan triste muy a mi pesar lo seguía amando y eso hizo que el anciano se girase para observarme.

-entonces tu eres la niña humana que él cuida con tanto celo- no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Sí, soy yo- y sentí vergüenza de solo recordar que ya no era su hija, me había entregado a él como mujer y sin poder controlar mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que caían libres por mis mejillas, el anciano regreso a su lugar cobre el catre y me abrazó tratando de darme consuelo.

-Tranquila hija, ya estas a salvo Seshomaru no puede entrar en Saint Vincet, ahora estas a salvo-

Esa afirmación hizo que mi alma descansara, pero no podía dejar de llorar, por un instante las imágenes de los últimos días me golpearon con tanta fuerza que creí moriría del dolor, pero al sentir esos brazos cansados me reconfortaron tanto que me calme un poco, el anciano dejo que llorara, que me desahogara, cuando deje de hipar me soltó y me tomo de la barbilla para poder ver mi rostro que ahora estaba empapado y me miro directo a los ojos, serio pero ya sin nada de desconfianza.

-Te llevaré con Inuyasha, creo que es el único que podrá ayudarte, pero antes debes decirme ¿porqué después de tantos años a su lado quieres irte y desaparecer?-

Con toda la paciencia del mundo me ayudo a sentarme a su lado, y le conté todo lo que había pasado, la muerte de Hoyo y de Kaede, como me había encontrado cuando quise huir, lo único que omití y guarde para mí fue la noche en que me entregue a Seshomaru, el anciano me escucho atentamente, con la paciencia que solo dan los años de haber escuchado miles de confesiones, de vez en cuando movía la cabeza en forma negativa como si ese acto manifestara que en efecto Seshoamru me había hecho un gran daño irreversible y fuera suficiente motivo para condenarlo por sus crímenes, cuando termine mi relato, mi alma descanso un poco, me había liberado de ese dolor, aunque aún tenía ese peso de haberlo amado después de que había matado al hombre que había amado, era como una traición pero no podía decírselo, era demasiado vergonzoso para mi, nos quedamos un instante en silencio, el anciano veía sus manos como evaluando todo lo que yo le había contado, después volvió a mirarme.

-Inuyasha esta aquí, te llevaré con él, pero tengo que advertirte… no le agrada para nada Seshomaru y sabe de ti, por lo que tienes que tener mucho cuidado en como el dices quien eres, Seshomaru también le quito algo que él amaba, así que no dudo en que te ayude, ¿estás lista?-

-Sí, estoy lista- mi voz sonó más segura y había regresado la esperanza a mi alma, Inuyasha y yo teníamos algo en común, habíamos perdido alguien amado a manos de Seshomaru- necesito ser libre y él es el único que puede ayudarme.

Dicho esto se levanto y se sostuvo de mi hombro respiro hondo y llamo a Miroku que se había quedado afuera de la habitación.

-Se bueno Miroku y ayúdame, iremos a visitar a nuestro amigo Inuyasha-

Miroku lo sostuvo del brazo, me indico que los siguiera y que no me despegará de ellos, caminamos por el pasillo que cada vez bajaba más, llegamos al final a otra puerta más ancha y más alta, se detuvo y se giro a verme.

-mi niña tras esta puerta veras otro mundo, tras esta puerta está tu libertad, cuando la cruces ya no habrá marcha atrás ¿entiendes?, aún puedes arrepentirte y regresar a tu vida al lado de Seshomaru-

-No padre Pierre, ya no puedo volver… ya no quiero volver-

-entonces que sea lo que Dios quiera-

Creo que eso lo dijo más para él mismo, Miroku llamo a la aldaba que colgaba en la puerta y el sonido retumbo por todo el pasillo, un escalofrió de nuevo me recorrió, en un momento tuve la certeza que detrás de esa puerta encontraría mi liberación o mi condena eterna, pero deseche esas ideas y por instinto volví a mi mente y reforcé mi muralla mental, si Inuyasha era el hermano de Seshomaru podría leer mi mente y no le permitiría ver dentro de mi mente hasta no tener la certeza de que me ayudaría. La puerta se abrió pero a pesar de que se veía vieja no hizo ningún ruido, al otro lado estaba parada una chica de cabello castaño lacio y largo, sus ojos eran café claro pero tenían ese brillo que solo da la inmortalidad su piel era tan pálida como la de Kagura e imagine que sería igual de fría y dura como la de ella, vestía un hermoso vestido rojo quemado que le hacía resaltar su delgada y bien formada figura, al ver al anciano sacerdote sonrió y cuando miro a Miroku su sonrisa se ensancho más a lo cual el joven le regalo una sonrisa tan tierna, y un leve rubor atravesó el rostro del sacristán me imagino que ella se hubiera sonrojado si no fuera por su condición de vampiro, sonreí al darme cuenta que ellos se gustaban, al menos el amor aún no estaba perdido del todo, la voz de ella me saco de mis pensamientos, tan delicada, perfecta de soprano, era tan hermoso ese sonido que en el acto me tranquilizó.

-¡padre Pierre, que sorpresa tan agradable verlo de nuevo por aquí!-

-Igualmente Sango!, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin poder venir, pero hoy es muy importante que veamos a Inuyasha, ¿está aquí?-

-Claro que sí padre, él está aquí ¡le dará tanto gusto verlo!-

-eso espero querida, eso espero-

Ella se hizo a un lado y nos dejó pasar, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia se rostro se volvió serio y rápidamente desvió su mirada al anciano sacerdote, a quien no le paso por alto el cambio de actitud de la hermosa vampira y esbozando una amplia sonrisa la tomo de la mano.

-No te preocupes querida Sango, ella es la que necesita ver urgentemente a Inuyasha, pero el motivo de su visita es algo que él tiene que escuchar personalmente, pero tranquila ella es de fiar… sabe su secreto-

La chica no dijo nada solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y por un breve instante me miro fijamente, pude sentir con toda claridad que intentaba leer mi mente, pero al sentir y ver mi muralla mental frunció el seño un poco frustrada de no poder derribar mi muralla, pero también sorprendida, quizás porque yo solo era una humana, no dijo nada más debió su mirada y tras cerrar la gran puerta se adelanto a nosotros y nos guió por un ancho corredor, era como si estuviera dentro de un enorme palacio , había cuadros por todos lados pero hubo uno que me había llamado más la atención, pero por lo bajo de la luz que iluminaba no podía distinguir bien la cara del personaje pintado, entonces me acerque un poco más y casi se me detiene el corazón, ¡era un cuadro de Seshoamaru!, estaba parado junto a otro hombre que tenía el mismo color de ojos y se parecía un poco, solo se diferenciaban por la ropa, ya que Seshomaru vestía un elegante traje medieval color azul marino y el otro un habito de monje, los dos sonreían y la sensación de vació en mi estomago se hizo más profunda, al fondo de la pintura ¡estaba mi casa de Nantes!, cuando salí de mi asombro me di cuenta de que Sango estaba a mi lado observando también la pintura.

-Se parecen mucho ¿no?, la única diferencia es que Inuyasha es más compasivo y un poco más… humano que Seshomaru, quizás es por eso que después terminaron tan mal, Seshomaru le decía que esa compasión humana era lo que terminaría por matarlo, pero después de todos estos años sigue vivo-

Mi asombro ante aquella revelación fue tan grande que solo me limite a verla, ella dejó de ver la pintura y me miro a los ojos, no supe en qué momento me tomo del brazo, su tacto era como me lo había imaginado, frio y duro, pero no me sorprendí ante ello, solo me deje llevar dócilmente por ella, entramos a un salón grande y lujoso, una enorme araña de cristal adornaba el centro de la estancia, había una enorme mesa bajo esta y una chimenea gigante al fondo, repartidas por toda la estancia había columnas gruesas que sostenían el techo que era de roca solida, supuse que estábamos muy abajo en la tierra, en las paredes había tapices de colores imagine que eran persas por los dibujos en ellos, el piso era de piedra pulida, frente a la chimenea estaban colocados varios sillones y cojines grandes dispersos en el piso el cual estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra café con rojo, el estilo de la habitación era como un collage de culturas, pero aunque los estilos eran distintos todo parecía tan hermoso y tan acogedor, fue cuando me di cuenta de que frente a la chimenea estaba parado un hombre que en ningún momento se giro para vernos llegar, parecía que el danzar del fuego era lo más interesante del mundo, camine un poco más despacio Sango me libero al sentir que alentaba mi paso, el cabello de ese hombre era completamente negro y le caía por atrás de los hombros hasta la mitad de la espalda, era lacio y brillante, tenía puesto un habito color café, y ceñido a la cintura un cordón color café más claro, calzaba unas sandalias sencillas, pero aun así se podía notar la anchura de sus hombros y unos brazos fuertes, desvié un poco la mirada y vi que el padre Pierre ya estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones y Miroku en un enorme cojín en el piso junto al padre y miraba fijamente a Sango, fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos azules, casi me reí, apenas me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, gire a mi izquierda buscando a la chica vampiro y en efecto ella también veía a Miroku y se notaba que a ella también le encantaba verlo, cuando estaba a casi tres pasos de distancia me detuve y volví a ver al anciano sacerdote, cuando iba a avanzar hacia donde estaba él para sentarme a su lado escuche la voz del hombre frente a la chimenea pero no se dirigía a mi sino al padre Pierre.

-entonces ¿quieres que la ayude?- su voz era grave pero suave al oído, me quede impresionada de ese tono tan bello de voz.

-Si mi querido amigo, es lo que deseo que hagas por mí, ella necesita tu ayuda y protección… eres su única esperanza-

-dame una buena razón por la cual debo de ayudarla-

-es simple Inuyasha, ella también perdió al hombre que amaba a manos de él, y tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que es eso-

Note como se tensaba y apretaba los puños, el anciano había dado en la parte sensible, Inuyasha seguía sin mirarme, en mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que me había quedado estática de pie atrás de ese hombre, gire mi rostro y me quede viendo al padre Pierre quien me dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarme, después mire a Sango quien me veía pero ya no con desconfianza, sino con ternura y compasión, le dedique una media sonrisa triste, volví a girar mi cabeza hacia donde estaba Inuyasha y tuve que ahogar un grito que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta, se había volteado y me veía de frente, por un instante el pánico me invadió toda y mi mente me gritaba que corriera, ¡ahí quien estaba parado frente a mi era Seshomaru!, mi cuerpo reacciono antes de que yo pudiera siquiera estar consciente de lo que hacía, retrocedí y mi cara debió de haber sido todo un poema al terror, y mi corazón golpeaba alocadamente mi pecho, seguí retrocediendo hasta que algo me impedía seguir en mi huida, puse una mano detrás y me di cuenta de que había chocado con una de las tantas columnas de piedra, tenía la respiración completamente acelerada, no podía dejar de verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos y negaba insistentemente con la cabeza, mi mente me decía que no era Seshomaru, pero el miedo era tan grande que no podía entender que la persona de la que trataba de huir estaba parada frente a mi observándome, sentí como ese grito de terror se seguía acumulando en el fondo de mi garganta amenazando con salir al menor movimiento que hiciera él, entonces vi claramente como daba un paso al frente, como en un susurro me llego de nuevo el sonido de su voz el cual era acompañado con una mirada fría y escrutadora.

-Así que… tú eres la mascota de ese idiota, mira como es la vida, sin pedirlo tengo frente a mí al mayor tesoro de mí "querido" hermano-

Su mirada acrecentó más el terror que ya sentía, era la mirada de un animal cazando a su presa, cerré los ojos esperando el final, pero no llego, los volví a abrir lentamente y me encontré con ese par de ojos dorados a centímetros de mi, sentí la garganta seca y un gemido de terror salió de mi boca, cerré los puños hasta casi enterrarme las uñas en las palmas y haciendo acopio de el poco valor que me quedaba saque aire para poder hablar.

-solo quiero tu ayuda, debo desaparecer de su lado, no deseo volver a su lado, no quiero que me encuentre nunca-

La suplica en mi voz fue evidente, al igual que el miedo, sus ojos se ablandaron y me sonrió con ternura.

-no podría dañarte, por alguna extraña razón el cielo te hizo tan parecida a ella-

Y sin decir más estampo sus labios en los míos y una corriente eléctrica me invadió, fue tan cálido ese simple beso que cerré los ojos y me quede quieta, ahora el latir desbocado de mi corazón no era de miedo era de… ¿deseo?.. Sentí como se separaba de mí y acariciaba mi rostro, me atreví a abrir los ojos y ahí seguían esos ojos dorados observándome, pero ya no sentí peligro, solo una gran ternura llenaba esos ojos, no podía dejar de observarlo, fue hasta que escuche de nuevo su voz que regrese a la realidad.

-Ahora dime Aome…¿quién te dijo que yo podría ayudarte?-

Tarde un poco en reaccionar y procesar su pregunta, ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?, yo no se lo había dicho, pero imagine que en un mundo en donde todos leen la mente era de suponer que ya sabían mi nombre de sobra, después de todo, yo era la protegida de Seshomaru, al final suspire y me di cuenta de que mi garganta seguía seca por lo que trague un poco para lubricarla.

-Kagura… ella me dijo que viniera a verte- mi voz sonó como un susurro, pero él logro escucharme, su rostro volvió a ponerse serio y sus ojos se volvieron a endurecer.

-¿Kagura?- su pregunta era mitad sorpresa y mitad incredulidad-no entiendo ¿Cómo es que ella te haya enviado a mi?, discúlpame pero eso no tiene sentido para mi, ella siempre ha hecho lo que ese idiota le dice, y ahora ella desobedece abiertamente a su amo, no entiendo-

-sí, ella fue la que me dijo que te buscara, que tú eras el único capaz de ayudarme a ser libre de nuevo… no tengo idea porque lo hizo, pero me ayudo a escapar, ella me enseño como crear barreras mentales y me dijo que mi única esperanza eras tú… por favor, ¡te lo suplico, ayúdame!-

Mi suplica también se reflejo en mis ojos y en mi voz, si era necesario me arrodillaría ante él, no quería volver con Seshomaru, lo amaba no lo podía negar, pero ese amor había sido la causa de la muerte de las personas que más me importaban, por lo que ese amor estaba condenado a volverse odio y no quería odiar a Seshomaru, y por otro lado deseaba tener una vida plena, libre, sin miedo a que los celos posesivos de Seshomaru dañaran a alguien más, entonces pensé en Rin y en el capitán René, no… no quería que ellos también sufrieran por culpa mía, Inuyasha me miraba serio, evaluando la sinceridad de mis palabras, en mi desesperación no me día cuenta a qué hora lo había tomado de las manos y las tenia apretadas con fuerza contra mi pecho, me di cuenta de que sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa, quizás porque mi corazón latía tan rápido y mi respiración era tan agitada, pero no fue hasta que él suspiro que me di cuenta lo cerca que estábamos, fue cuando el calor subió hasta mi rostro y me ruborice, las mejillas me ardía por la vergüenza, solté sus manos pero él no las quito y permanecieron sobre mi pecho, podía sentir a mi corazón golpear furiosamente mis costillas y supe que él también lo sentía, subió una mano hasta tocar mi mejilla ruborizada y sonrió.

-Deja de tener miedo pequeña Aome, estas a salvo ya, te ayudaré a que seas libre y aunque me sorprende mucho que Kagura te haya enviado a mí, te prometo que te voy a proteger, ya no tengas miedo, Seshomaru no podrá encontrarte nunca-

Me abrazo y yo me deje envolver en sus brazos que en ese instante me ofrecían protección y seguridad

-¡gracias, gracias!, no tengo como pagarte toda tu amabilidad- le dije con la voz entrecortada, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, ahora mi llanto no era de tristeza, era de alivio y felicidad.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, mereces vivir tu vida libre, por el momento te quedaras aquí un tiempo, tendrás que entrenar mucho, tu mente en tu mejor arma y tu única arma, yo te enseñaré como desarrollarla y Sango te enseñara a como ser invisible ante los hermanos de sangre, en poco tiempo serás invisible para todos, Seshomaru no podrá encontrarte nunca-

No dejo de abrazarme, podía sentir su sinceridad y no pude más que apretarlo más a mí, no importaba que tuviera que hacer o que tan difícil fuera, haría todo por ser libre, por un instante me sentí en casa de nuevo.

**avance del proximo capitulo**

_-¿porque me miras de ese modo?_

_-porque hace mucho tiempo conocí a alguien parecida a ti, quizas es una segunda oportunidad que me da Dios de salvar ... mi alma salvandote a ti...-_

_Su voz sono tan triste y sus ojos se opacaron, supe que había perdido a alguien muy importante y lo peor es que ya sabía que había sido Seshomaru, y aunque no sabía como había sido, supe que ese dolor ambos lo compartiamos..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola de nuevo, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que me da tanto gusto que tenga una buena aceptación, tambien les agradezco a Katerine c y a Lady paola Higurachi, por sus reviews, me dan tanta alegria!, tambien les agradezco a esos lectores anonimos que siguen esta historia, y pues si ya estoy recuperandome de ese trago amargo, la vida sigue y se que encontraré de nuevo al amor, ahora si, a leer!**

**Como siemrpe los personajes no me pertenecen solola historia es original mia.**

CAPITULO XIV

EL SANTUARIO DE SAINT VINCET

Fue hasta que volví a escuchar su voz que me di cuenta de donde estaba y sentí que de nuevo mis mejillas ardían, había tanta familiaridad en ese abrazo que no pude evitar sonrojarme más, porque Inuyasha no me había soltado, sin girarse me apretó más hacía él.

-Amigos, no se preocupen, yo cuidare de la pequeña Aome, pueden estar tranquilos- su voz sonaba firme y un poco emocionada.

Dicho esto se acerco más a mi oído y me susurro.

-Me encanta el modo en que te sonrojas, además hueles tan delicioso… como a caramelo-

Aspiro la piel de mi cuello lo que hizo que me tensara y sintiera un escalofrió directo a mi vientre, fue una caricia tan delicada que mi sonrojo anterior paso a ser nada en comparación con este, imagine que mi rostro parecía ya una granada, escuche su risa, ligera franca, tan sencilla que hizo reír a mi también, me rodeo con su brazo mis hombros y me giro para quedar frente a los demás, quienes nos veían como si nos hubiera salido una tercer oreja, pero tuvieron la delicadeza de no hacer ningún comentario, Sango se levantó del sillón donde estaba y de tres pasos llego frente a mí con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenida al Santuario de Saint Vincet, hogar de rebeldes, liberales y prófugos del yugo de la gran Asamblea!- y abarco los brazos abarcando la gran estancia.

-gracias- fue lo único que logre decir y me abrazo

Cuando me soltó vi que el padre Pierre apoyado por Miroku se acercaba a mí.

-Mi niña, ahora está a salvo, pero recuerda que el camino apenas comienza y que debes de hacer uso de toda tu determinación y de tu fuerza para que esto tenga un buen final, que Dios te bendiga, espero verte pronto-

-Gracias padre, de verdad que no se cómo pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí-

-solo mantente a salvo, y eso será suficiente, ya has sufrido bastante y mereces una "vida"-

Esto último lo dijo con énfasis y viendo a Inuyasha, fue como una advertencia silenciosa que Inuyasha entendió.

-No te preocupes Pierre, "ella si vivirá" lo prometo-

-lo sé Inuyasha, lo sé-

Después de darme un gran abrazo y darme la bendición el padre y Miroku se encaminaron hacia la salida acompañados por Sango, esa conversación se quedo en mi mente ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?, pero no me detuve mucho en pensar en eso, no quería hacerme más telarañas mentales de las que ya tenía y claro la proximidad de Inuyasha no ayudaba mucho con mi concentración, cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos solos, el pulso se aceleró de nuevo, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, las manos me sudaba yo sabía que él podía percibir esto, así que junte el poco valor que me quedaba, me mordí mi labio inferior en un fallido intento de que no se notara mi temblor, gire mi cabeza para observarlo de frente, ¡él estaba sonriendo!, eso me tomo tan de sorpresa que toda mi determinación se fue al carajo y baje la vista apretando mis manos tras de mi espalda, su mirada era una mezcla de diversión y ternura, ya sin verlo logre que mi voz saliera sin temblar pero muy baja, casi fue un susurro.

-¿porqué me miras de ese modo?

-porque hace mucho tiempo conocí a alguien parecida a ti, quizás es una segunda oportunidad que me da Dios de salvar... mi alma, salvándote a ti...-

Su voz sonó tan triste y sus ojos se opacaron, supe que había perdido a alguien muy importante y lo peor es que ya sabía que había sido Seshomaru, y aunque no sabía cómo había sido, supe que ese dolor ambos lo compartíamos, en ese instante lo sentí más cercano y sin pensarlo volví a cuestionarlo.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Es una larga historia, pero te la contaré en otra ocasión, debes de estar cansada fue un largo viaje lleno de tensión, ven te llevaré a donde te quedarás esta noche, hoy podrás descansar… ya estas a salvo aquí- me dedico una gran sonrisa que me hizo suspirar.

Me tomo de la mano, su tacto era frio pero pude sentir la calidez de su alma y supe que era verdad… Ya estaba a salvo, Esa noche dormiría tranquila, atravesamos una puerta grande de madera que estaba en el lado opuesto de donde habíamos entrado, salimos a un pasillo que estaba iluminado por antorchas, pero a pesar de la iluminación había zonas muy oscuras, por instinto me acerque más a él, sí, lo reconozco la oscuridad me daba mucho miedo, el me sonrió para darme más confianza y me abrazó.

-Tranquila, yo te cuidaré, no hay monstruos… bueno solo yo- y volvió a reír, ese sonido me tranquilizo pero no lo suficiente para aflojar mi agarre a su ropa.

-No dudo que me cuides, es solo que… aún me da miedo la oscuridad- dije casi en un susurro- lo sé es tonto pero aún me aterra-

- Todos le tememos a lo que no podemos ver o entender, eso es normal- era como si le hablara a un niño pequeño, eso me hizo sonreír-pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que no hay nada a que tenerle miedo… excepto a ti misma- y volvió a reír.

No dije más, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, y me aferre más a él, me observo divertido y para darme más seguridad me apretó más hacía él, caminamos por el pasillo hasta que al fondo pude ver luz y respire más aliviada ¡ya casi llegábamos a la salida!, cuando por fin llegamos me di cuenta de que donde habíamos estado era solo la entrada al mundo de Inuyasha, bajo la catedral de Saint Vincet, existía toda una ciudad, habitada por todos aquellos que había escapado de la tiranía de Seshomaru, ¡era una réplica exacta de la ciudad e Saint Malo!, claro que no tan grande pero era muy parecida, tenía las mismas calles adoquinadas, las pequeñas casas pintorescas, incluso había flores en los balcones y pequeños jardines que adornaban las casas y las calles, la única diferencia era que aquí no estaban iluminados por el sol, solo había unas enormes antorcha que adornaban las calles y le daban la ilusión de el atardecer, ya que el techo estaba pintado de un color azul cielo hermoso, lo que llamo más mi atención fue una enorme columna que estaba en medio de esa pequeña ciudad, estaba clavada en el techo de roca solida como si fuera parte de el mismo cielo de roca, pero no era de piedra, ¡parecía hecha de cristal!, Inuyasha se dio cuenta e mi asombro y volví a escuchar esa risa ligera propia de él, me gire para verlo y levante una ceja.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?, pareciera que siempre hago cosas que te causan gracia-

-perdona, pero tu asombro ¡me es tan delicioso!... y te hace ver tan linda-

-¿te burlas de mi?- intente parecer molesta pero su sonrisa tan franca me frustro el intento y termine sonriendo también.

-no, en absoluto- negó con la cabeza- todos se asombran al ver el santuario, pero tú en particular me haces feliz con tus reacciones-

Volvió a tomar mi mano y me jalo suavemente hacia adelante para mostrarme el lugar, mientras me explicaba todo lo que veía.

-Veras Aome, esté lugar es una especie de territorio neutral, todo vampiro o humano que necesita protección viene aquí- señalo con la mano libre todo.

-Espera… ¿has dicho humanos?, eso significa ¿que no soy la única?- mi asombro era por demás enorme.

-Sí, humanos y no, no eres la única, veras humanos y vampiros coexisten en paz en este lugar, así como Seshomaru tiene sus leyes aquí yo tengo las mías, ninguno atacara al otro, es una de tantas… pero en realidad no hay tantos humanos, la mayoría termina convertido por voluntad propia- su voz sonaba tan tranquila y llena de orgullo.

-No entiendo…aún, ¿cómo es que terminan convertidos?- él giro su rostro para verme.

-La mayoría de los humanos que están aquí es porque se enamoraron de un vampiro, esa unión en el mundo de Seshomaru está prohibida, él los ve como… simple ganado, pero no todos los inmortales lo vemos de ese modo, muchos hermanos y hermanas de sangre vieron el corazón de ese "ganado" y se enamoraron, por ese amor fueron perseguidos pero yo les brinde un lugar seguro- señalo la ciudad de nuevo- aquí pueden vivir tranquilos, sin temor a que los maten por no obedecer las leyes de él- me miro más intensamente, quizás tratando de ver cuál era mi reacción, que aún seguía siendo de sorpresa.

-pero… si Seshomaru sabe de la existencia de esta ciudad ¿no es más peligroso que estén todos juntos aquí?, podría mandar a todos sus seguidores y aniquilarlos a todos- la angustia en mi voz era tan grande que Inuyasha solo me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

-en realidad Aome no es tan fácil, él y yo tenemos un acuerdo, es algo que hizo porque me lo debía- sus ojos se opacaron y su voz sonó triste- veras cualquiera que logre llegar aquí será perdonado, Seshomaru no puede traspasar las puertas de Saint Vincet para perseguirlos… al menos su muerte sirvió para que otros vivieran… pero como te dije antes esa es una historia que te contare en otra ocasión- me dedico una sonrisa triste.

-Entonces ¿él no puede entrar aquí?- claro que ya me lo había dicho pero necesitaba con desesperación que me lo confirmara, Inuyasha noto mi ansiedad.

-No Aome, ni siquiera puede entrar por ti, aunque lo deseara mucho.-

-¿porqué?-

- Es simple, si él entra a Saint Vincet… morirá-

-¿¡qué!- ahora si mi voz sonó más a un grito, una cosa era que yo no quisiera volver con él pero otra muy distinta que muriera por tratar de verme de nuevo, él me miro con un poco de sorpresa pero creo que entendió mi miedo.

- tranquila, él no es tan idiota como para arriesgarse de ese modo, planearía la manera de hacerte salir, pero jamás entraría aquí, Saint Vincet está protegido con magia antigua, sí lo sé, suena bastante contradictorio, pero recuerda que antes de que el cristianismo surgiera en esta zona, era habitada por celtas y por ende tenían sus creencias en la magia y el poder de los seres que habitaban la naturaleza, esta Iglesia fue construida sobre un circulo de magia, por lo que cuando hicimos este pacto, la magia cambio para proteger la vida, el amor y la libertad por lo cual si él entra aquí con la intención de acabar con eso, aunque sea para tenerte a ti por amor, el será quien muera ¿ahora lo entiendes?-me miro serio, esperando que yo hubiera entendido toda su explicación y la verdad es que me había tranquilizado bastante.

-sí, ahora entiendo-

Respire más tranquila, estaba demasiado cansada como para empezar a pensar en las posibles fallas de ese pacto, continuamos caminando por las calles, llegamos al centro en donde se ubicaba la enorme columna de cristal.

-Esta columna Aome es un antiguo megalito, creo que esto es el centro de la magia que nos protege, cuando llegue aquí ya estaba como lo ves, eso fue hace más de 500 años atrás, en ese entonces no había nada más que rocas y vació alrededor, pero con el paso de los años y mucho trabajo logramos construir esta ciudad y ahora podemos llamarlo nuestro hogar-

Yo estaba tan absorta viendo los cambios de luz que producía la roca que por un instante también sentí que ese era mi hogar.

-¡es precioso, parece como si reflejara la luz en mil destellos de colores!-

-sí, cuando las antorchas se apagan, la columna brilla como si tuviera luz propia, y es cuando sabemos que el nuevo día a llegado a la superficie-

Me gire para verlo, sus ojos tenían una luz tan hermosa que me quede impactada, él me sonrió de nuevo, esa sonrisa tan suya hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido, en un impulso me acerque a él y lo bese en la mejilla, para cuando reaccione ya lo había hecho, di dos pasos hacia atrás con las mejillas color escarlata y baje la mirada.

-¡gracias por ayudarme, no tengo como pagarte esto que haces por mi!- y le sonreí.

Él me miro con ternura infinita y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-ven ahora te mostraré donde dormirás, espero que no te moleste compartir el lugar, pero la única disponible por ahora es la casa de Sofía-

Volvió a tomarme de la mano, me condujo calle arriba, llegamos a una pequeña casa de una planta, llamó a la puerta y abrió la bella vampira que nos había dado en primer lugar la bienvenida.

-Hola Sango, espero que no te moleste que Aome se quede contigo por un tiempo, al menos hasta que podamos construirle una casa para ella-

- por supuesto que no me molesta- y sonrió tanto como sus mejillas se lo permitieron- ¡será un placer!, siempre quise tener una amiga viviendo conmigo-

Se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar, adentro era un lugar acogedor, una habitación amplia y limpia, al centro había una chimenea redonda y alrededor había cojines acomodados en el piso, en las paredes había cuadros que en su mayoría era de día y plasmaban a un brillante sol en todas sus facetas, al fondo vi un pequeño pasillo y dos puertas, claro que no había cocina pero tenía una gran ventana adornada con unas lindas cortinas blancas con vivos verde limón lo cual le daba un toque más de luz, sonreí, en realidad era un lugar acogedor, el frio tacto sobre mi mano me hizo voltear a ver hacía mi derecha y vi el rostro sonriente de Sango.

-Ven Aome, te mostraré tu habitación, si sé que tengo muchos cuadros con soles, pero me encanta el día, es una nostalgia de hace tiempo, pero ya tendremos tiempo para que te lo platique, ahora vayamos a la que será tu habitación-

Me jalo hacía el comedor, abrió la puerta del fondo, había una pequeña cama y la decoración era muy similar al resto de la casa, sencilla pero acogedora, sonreí por primera vez desde que había escapado con Hoyo, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me sentí en casa de nuevo, y sin más la abrace con fuerza.

-¡gracias, Sango, muchas gracias, es hermoso!- las lagrimas de emoción escaparon de mis ojos.

-no llores Aome, sé bien que has pasado por cosas terribles, pero ahora estas a salvo, ahora ya nada podrá hacerte daño, nosotros te cuidaremos-

Esa confirmación me tranquilizó, y di gracias por haber llegado al lugar correcto.

Continuara...

Avance del sig. capitulo

_-No es posible que nadie la haya encontrado aun!-_

_Su enojo era tan grande que sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, su mirada estaba fija en Kagura._

_-¡tu le dijiste que escapara!- dijo en un grito_

_-Seshomaru, yo no le dije que escapara, ella se fue por su propia voluntad, ¿que no te das cuenta de que la lastimaste más de lo que podía soportar?- su voz era fria._

_en ese instante entro corriendo Kouga_

_-Seshomaru, ya sabemos donde esta y no creo que te agrade mucho-_

_-¿en donde esta y porque no la has traido contigo?-_

_-porque ella esta con él... ella pidio asilo en Saint Vincet-_

_Seshomaru se dejo caer vencido, si ella estaba ahi no sería facil recuperla..._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y me dejen sus reviews, son un gran balsamo para mi en este momento._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicas y chicos! pues les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho, ahora si ya se esta poniendo color de hormiga... quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen en el anonimato a los que me agregfaron a favoritos y a Elizabethcullen que me dejo un lindo review, mil gracias a todos! y como siempre les digo, los personajes no son mios solo al historia es original de mi cabecita... a leer.**

CAPITULO XV

LA LOCURA DE PERDERLA

Ya casi anochecía, en el horizonte aún se podían apreciar los últimos rayos de luz solar, era un momento que le encantaba, era como si perteneciera a ambos polos de la vida y de la muerte. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta de la casa, deseaba embriagarse con ese aroma que lo volvía loco y que tanto amaba, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, él olor de ella seguía en el aire pero ya era tan tenue, era como cuando había rosas en una habitación pero al sacarlas quedaba el perfume pero más débil, como un recuerdo, camino con prisa abrió la puerta, olfateando el lugar el aroma era un poco más fuerte rumbo a la biblioteca era su lugar favorito, pero un vació iba haciéndose más grande en su frio corazón, era esa sensación que nace antes de una mala noticia, intento concentrarse en su olfato y en su oído, pero no pudo escuchar ese latir debocado que tantas veces lo tranquilizaba, abrió las puertas pero la habitación estaba vacía, giro sobre sus talones pero esta vez iba corriendo, ahora el vació estaba acompañado por la angustia aterradora de que no la vería, dubio las escaleras casi volando y abrió las puertas de su habitación, fue cuando su peor miedo se materializo y le dio la razón, ¡ella ya no estaba en la casa!, del dolor paso a la furia, alguien tenía que pagar por haberla dejado marcharse, pero no se movió, una imagen llego a su mente casi como un puñetazo que lo hizo dejarse caer al piso, se concentro al máximo y retuvo la imagen, ¡si era ella!, amplió su visión y pudo ver el rostro de esa mente, era una mujer mayor, casi una vieja se había cruzado con ella y casi la derriba, Aome iba corriendo, su rostro era de preocupación y lo supo… ¡ella estaba huyendo!, vio con infinita angustia que se detenía en medio del camino y paraba un coche, rápidamente busco la mente de ese hombre que la había recogido, encontró la mente que buscaba, un insignificante hombre que la había observado y acepto llevarla al puerto, después dejo de prestarle atención a ella y se concentro en el camino, al llegar al puerto ella se despidió y corrió de nuevo, perdiéndose entre la gente, comenzó a saltar de mente en mente siguiéndola pero fue interrumpido al escuchar la voz de Kagura.

-¿Dónde está Aome?- su voz sonaba neutra, como si preguntara por el clima, eso lo hizo enfadarse y maldijo su suerte, giro la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que seguía de rodillas en el piso, se levanto y se giro para quedar frente a ella.

-eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, pero ¡me interrumpiste!-

Necesitaba volver a concentrarse en ese mar de pensamientos humanos, pero de nuevo la voz de Kagura lo regreso a la habitación.

-no lo hagas Seshomaru- era más una orden que una petición lo cual lo sorprendió- deja de buscarla ya no le hagas más daño-

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo?, no entendía porque ella le pedía eso, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que ella estaba en peligro?, el mundo de los humanos era bastante peligroso y más para una mujer como Aome, fue cuando su ira volvió.

-¡se supone que tu debías cuidarla, que debías mantenerla a salvo!- su voz era baja pero peligrosa, se acerco a ella despacio midiéndola, alguien tendría que pagar ese descuido y ese alguien era Kagura, pero ella no se inmuto ante la ira de Seshomaru, lo había visto así tantas veces que no sintió miedo, cuando estaba a unos centímetros la voz fría de ella lo hizo detenerse.

-Tú sabías que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se marchara- hizo una pausa estudiando el rostro de él, lo había logrado ahora tenía su completa atención, y debía de darle tiempo a esa niña para poner más distancia- le quitaste lo que más amaba, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, ¿en verdad creíste que olvidaría y se quedaría a tu lado a pesar de todo?... no Seshomaru, ella no lo haría por más que te amara-su voz era carente de emoción, pero había un pequeño toque de reproche y él lo escucho.

-pero ahora ella está perdida, y lo peor es que me estas estorbando… ¡necesito saber en dónde está y traerla para que este a salvo!... ¿Qué no lo puedes entender?- el odio había desaparecido, su culpabilidad era palpable en sus palabras.

-en algo tienes razón Seshomaru, mi trabajo era cuidarla y mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro, pero dime ¿Cómo se supone que la podría cuidar, cuando tú eres lo más peligroso para ella?-

La pregunta lo golpeo como una maza, la miro unos instantes y poco a poco retrocedió sin dejar de verla hasta que choco con la cama y se dejo caer, era verdad, él era lo más peligros para Aome, él la había lastimado hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y se odio por eso, se odio por haber sido tan ciego y egoísta con ella, pero no podía perderla, ella era la razón de su nueva vida, ¡por ella había comenzado a vivir de nuevo!, ahora su rostro solo reflejaba un inmenso dolor y culpabilidad, recorrió la habitación con la mirada, debía de dejar de ver a Kagura, ella tenía razón como siempre y la odio de nuevo por eso, pero su necio corazón se negaba a aceptar que no volvería a verla, debía de encontrarla y pedirle perdón, dedicaría su eternidad a obtener su perdón, pero para eso debía de encontrarla, necesitaba recuperarla y tenerla de nuevo a su lado, cubrió su rostro presa de la desesperación, quería que fuera solo un mal sueño, pero la mano de Kagura sobre su hombro le confirmo que no era un sueño, era la realidad y que en esa realidad ya no estaba Aome.

-¿no crees que ya es suficiente?, ella merece vivir como la humana que es, no seas egoísta Seshomaru, deja que ella elija la vida que quiere vivir y apóyala, si no lo hiciste antes es tiempo que demuestres que la amas y déjala libre-

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo Kagura?, si ella es lo único que he amado en mi larga vida, ella es la razón por la cual mi eternidad dejo de ser vacía… ¿quieres saber lo más irónico?... empecé a entender a Inuyasha y su amor por aquella humana, y ahora me doy cuenta de que fui cruel, ahora entiendo su dolor y su partida… hoy entiendo porque mi hermano prefirió ser un exiliado…-

Kagura se sorprendió que él pensara precisamente en Inuyasha, y oculto ese pensamiento, no podía delatar a Aome que era a él a quien iría a pedirle ayuda, solo dejo que las palabras flotaran en el silencio, le dolía ver a Seshomaru tan derrotado, al final ella también sabía lo que era amar a un imposible.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, Kouga entro y al verlos se detuvo en seco, busco por la habitación y se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba y cuando miro con más detenimiento le sorprendió ver a Seshomaru tan abatido, se quedo parado junto a la puerta, la reacción de Seshomaru los tomo por sorpresa, como impulsado por un resorte invisible se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente al recién llegado.

-Kouga, necesito que hagas algo por mí, busca a Aome y tráela sana y salva a casa, conmigo, lo último que tengo es que estuvo en el puerto, no importa si tienes que acabar con todo Nantes, para averiguar donde esta, solo quiero que vuelva-

Kouga lo miro sorprendido, porque esa no era una petición, era una orden, desvió la mirada a donde se encontraba Kagura se miraron por un breve momento, vio en los ojos de ella sorpresa y decepción, volvió a fijar la vista en los ojos de Seshomaru y asintió sin decir nada saliendo de la habitación, Kagura bajo la cabeza y negó despacio, ahora entendía las palabras de Aome, Seshomaru jamás la dejaría ser libre, el amor que él sentía por ella rebasaba todo su entendimiento y rogo para que Aome encontrara a Inuyasha antes de que Kouga la encontrara, de manera cansada se levanto de la cama y camino a la salida, al pasar al lado de Seshomaru se detuvo un instante y lo miro de reojo.

-solo espero que si ella regresa estés preparado para que ella te odie por el resto de su vida-

-es un riesgo que correré, ella debe estar a mi lado-

Dicho esto Kouga salió de la habitación, debía de ayudarla, debía de asegurarse que Aome llegara sana y salva a Saint Malo, pero para eso debía detener a Kouga y sabia que no sería fácil, él era un cazador y jamás en una eternidad se le había escapado una presa.

Seshomaru observo como Kagura se marchaba, sabía que ella no lo apoyaría esta vez, cuando estuvo solo se dejo caer de rodillas de nuevo y por primera vez en una eternidad dejo que el dolor saliera y lloro, porque se sintió perdido sin ella, podía sentir el dolor desgarrando su corazón por su huida, y aunque sabía que hacía mal, no podía dejarla ir, la necesitaba a su lado para poder seguir viviendo, y él se encargaría de que ella lo entendiera, buscaría la manera de que ella lo perdonara.

Cuando Kagura salió de la recamara corrió tanto como sus piernas inmortales se lo permitieron, debía de alcanzar a Kouga y necesito de toda su fuerza y concentración, porque él era el más rápido de los inmortales, llego al puerto y lo vio cuando estaba a punto de subir en uno de los barcos que estaban por zarpar, indago en la mente del humano con el que hablaba y supo que su destino era San Malo si partía en este momento Aome no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapar, así que la situación era desesperada por lo que se necesitaba una solución desesperada, cerró los ojos y se concentro para poder crear la ilusión y en un instante se transformo a los ojos de los demás en ella, la mente de los demás la podían ver como Aome, fue tan perfecta la ilusión que en un instante la mirada de Kouga estaba sobre de ella, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada, se puso la capucha y comenzó a caminar entre la gente como si quisiera escapar de él, claro que tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para caminar como lo haría un humano y así no levantar sospechas en él, ya cuando estuvieran alejados y el barco hubiera zarpado ella intentaría convencerlo de que le diera al menos un día de ventaja y por primera vez en una eternidad deseo tener la fe inquebrantable deAome en ese Dios que nunca había conocido.

Camino un poco más rápido, su engaño había funcionado, Kouga la seguía a una distancia prudente, quizás no quería que se asustara y terminara huyendo, pero huir de él era imposible, ninguna presa se le había escapado jamás, ni humano ni vampiro, doblo en una esquina y se dio cuenta de que era un callejón sin salida, era tiempo de que se descubriera su ilusión, así que se descubrió su cabeza y se giro para verlo de frente cuando entrara en ese callejón, su corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa, la tensión se hacía más pesada, si no lograba convencerlo él la mataría en ese instante por traición, lo vio entrar despacio en el oscuro callejón y detenerse a unos metros, fue cuando al escuchar su voz sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, esa voz era fría y carente de ninguna emoción, era como debía de ser un cazador.

-Kagura, buenas noches… te felicitó, aun conservas ese maravilloso don de la ilusión, lograste engañarme-

Tomo aire y rogo a las divinidades del cielo que la protegieran y que le dieran las palabras adecuadas para hablarle, se concentro en sonar lo más calmada que se podía dadas las circunstancias.

-Kouga… buenas noches- su voz tembló un poco pero logro controlarse- gracias por el cumplido, tenía muchos años que no necesitaba crear una ilusión, per dadas las circunstancias…- dejo que las palabras flotaran entre ellos, debía de ganar tiempo, pero su determinación empezó a fallar cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, pudo ver sus ojos verdes fijos en ella, pero no eran fríos como siempre, tenían un matiz de fastidió, fue cuando él dio otro paso y por instinto ella dio un paso hacia atrás, él lo noto y dejo de moverse, podía sentir como la estaba estudiado.

-Kagura, tranquila no voy a matarte esta noche, nunca lo haría te considero alguien importante en mi vida, aunque claro que sería mi deber hacerlo por interferir en mi misión- intento que el tono fuera severo pero no podía transmitir esa emoción, al menos no con ella- eres mi amiga y creo que te lo debo y se lo debo a ella, eres la única persona en el mundo que tiene ahora-

Esa declaración la sorprendió tanto que no se dio cuenta de su reacción ni siquiera la planeo, corrió a los brazos de ese hombre y lo abrazó.

-¡gracias Kouga, de verdad gracias!-

Cuando se dio cuenta se intento separar de él pero sintió como esos brazos la apretaban más y no la dejaban irse, se concentro un poco más y escucho ese corazón latir más aprisa, su sorpresa fue enorme, que solo hizo lo que su corazón le dicto y se dejó abrazar por el cazador, pasaron unos largos minutos, por fin sintió que él deshacía el abrazo y la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que ahora no eran fríos como siempre, eran cálidos.

-No pienso dañarte, ni delatarte Kagura, puedo ver que esa niña humana te importa demasiado y te confieso que tampoco estoy de acuerdo en lo que Seshomaru le hizo y lo que le está haciendo ahora, es egoísta de su parte, esa niña ha sufrido bastante…-

Al escuchar esto Kagura dejo que todo el aire de sus pulmones escapara y se dejo caer de rodillas sin soltarle las manos, este acto sorprendió tanto al cazador que se quedo mudo de asombro, la orgullosa Kagura, la dama de hielo ¡estaba arrodillada frente a él y lloraba!, y al verla tan frágil por primera vez en casi un milenio su máscara de frialdad se quebró, dando paso a lo que su corazón había ocultado, el inmenso amor que sentía por esa mujer, y la abrazo intentando darle seguridad y ella se dejo abrazar, necesitaba un descanso, era desgastante siempre ocultar sus debilidades y Aome se había vuelto una debilidad no solo para ella, sino para todo aquel que llegaba a conocerla…¡era tan fácil amar a esa niña! Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió segura en esos brazos, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Seshomaru se había sentido tan protegida y querida, sus lagrimas fluyeron con más fuerza empapando y manchando de rojo la camisa del cazador, pero eso no les importo, él sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse y él quería ser ese apoyo para ella.

Poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, con calma levanto su rostro para ver esos ojos verdes y vio ternura en ellos, la mano de él subió hasta su rostro y le limpio las lagrimas con el borde de su manga, ese gesto de infinita ternura la sorprendió y la reconforto haciendo que sonriera, se vieron por unos momentos cuando él acorto la distancia y la beso, sintió el roce de esos labios fríos, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos de sorpresa, ¡Kouga la estaba besando!, pero no era un beso de deseo como los que le daba Seshomaru, este era un beso que transmitía amor y seguridad, cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios para darle permiso de profundizar el beso, lo cual él hizo, y fue un beso tierno, pasional, lento, que le provoco una sensación de calidez que le fascino, paso sus brazos por el cuello de él y lo atrajo más hacia ella, sus lenguas chocaron acariciándose, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose y no importaba, para Kagura era la esperanza de amar de nuevo y para él era la esperanza de poder por fin tener a la mujer que había amado por años, cuando se separaron y volvieron a verse a los ojos, Kagura le sonrió y él la abrazó con más fuerza, en ese momento Seshomaru y su locura estaban lejos de ellos, ahora solo tenían un dilema: Aome.

-Por favor Kouga, dale una oportunidad de que sea libre, de que pueda vivir lejos de Seshomaru, se que, lo que te pido sería traicionar una orden de tu rey, solo te pido que le des una ventaja de tiempo…¡por favor!- y su voz volvió a quebrarse, lo cual hizo que una punzada de dolor le diera en el corazón.

-¿tanto te importa la niña humana Kagura?- él necesitaba saber porque ella se empeñaba en protegerla de Seshomaru.

-Sí, me importa mucho, quizás más delo que puedo reconocer- aún la tristeza estaba presente en su voz, él se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, necesitaba saber esas razones.

-¿Por qué?-

-porque ella me recuerda a mi cuando quede atrapada en este mundo de tinieblas, hubiese querido que alguien me salvara de esto- y se señalo completa- porque con el tiempo esa niña se gano mi corazón y la considero parte de mi vida, la vi crecer y convertirse en una bella mujer, vi como esa alegría en ella se esfumaba dejando solo un fantasma, porque ella merece vivir lejos de este mundo de pesadilla en el cual tu y yo vivimos-

-tienes razón en todo, pero creo que ese cariño va más allá de lo que me dices ¿cierto?, tanto que estas dispuesta a desobedecer a Seshomaru por ella-

-Esa niña trajo luz a oscuridad con sus sonrisas y su alegría de vivir, porque esa niña ama sin condiciones y cree que el mundo es un sitio bello, pero estando en este mundo de oscuridad ella resulto lastimada perdiendo lo que ella amaba y deseaba, todo porque Seshomaru es tan egoísta que solo piensa en tenerla a su lado para ser feliz él, y no se pone a pensar en que ella sufre a su lado… si ella regresa acabara matándose y no quiero eso para ella…¿entiendes?... por eso te pido ¡por favor, por favor Kouga…solo dale 1 día más!-

La suplica en los ojos de esa mujer era tan llena de desesperación y sinceridad que no pudo negarse, le daría ventaja de solo un día, no podía hacer más Seshomaru sospecharía y si eso pasaba ambos terminarían muertos.

-Está bien Kagura, le daré solo un día de ventaja, ahora dime ¿Por qué fue a San Malo?, necesito saberlo, no para ir ahora, sino porque si fue por lo que sospecho, ese día de ventaja que me pides puede ser la diferencia entre la guerra y la calma que vivimos ahora-

-si te digo a que fue, iras por ella antes de permitir que una guerra inicie-

- Me ordenaron ir por ella y tráela sana y salva, no que permitiera que inicie una guerra-

-está bien, pero prométeme que si llegas a ella antes de que logre encontrar lo que fue a buscar, le darás la oportunidad de que decida si vuelve o no-

-no te lo puedo prometer Kagura y lo sabes-

- Sí lo sé- suspiro con frustración, él no tenía opción- su a san Malo a buscar a Inuyasha, es su única salida y el pase a ser libre de Seshomaru, y sabes que si entra en Saint Vincet y pide asilo ni siquiera Seshomaru podría sacarla de ahí… por favor deja que ella llegue al santuario!-

Kouga abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, era peor de lo que se imaginaba.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que significa que Inuyasha lé de asilo?-

-sí, que entonces Seshoamaru hará todo lo posible por sacarlos del santuario-

-correcto y con lo inestable que esta Seshomaru… esto es peligroso Kagura, sería una guerra en la cual Seshoamru acabara con todos los refugiados sin importarle el pacto- ahora había preocupación en su voz, el panorama no era alentador.

-si lo sé Kouga, pero… es su única opción, por favor!- volvió a suplicarle viéndolo a los ojos con desesperación, y él suspiro resignado.

-Está bien, le daré solo un día, si llego a san Malo antes de que ella logre pedir asilo, la traeré de vuelta y evitaremos muertes innecesarias… lo siento Kagura- acarició su rostro con ternura- sabes que estoy obligado a cumplir con las ordenes que se me dan y lo sabes-

- si lo sé, la sangre es más fuerte a veces-

Se volvieron a abrazar, Kagura sabía que ahora Aome iba contra reloj y por primera vez le rogo al Dios de Aome que la ayudara a llegar a tiempo con Inuyasha.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que ella se había marchado de la casa, cuatro días en los que la desesperación era ya un estado permanente en él, ¡la necesitaba a su lado, la amaba tanto!, que el no tenerla cerca lo tenía al borde del colapso, estaba sentado frente a la chimenea viendo el fuego arder cuando las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron, la figura alta y esbelta de Kagura entro, ella observo el desorden del lugar, parecía que había pasado un huracán, casi todos los libros estaban en el piso, algunos destruidos otros ardían en la chimenea, ya que el olor de la tinta y el cuero quemándose era fuerte, observo la silueta de Seshomaru sentado frente al fuego y sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón, se veía tan frágil de ese modo, tan vulnerable que sintió pena por él, hubo un tiempo atrás en el cual ella hubiera movido cielo, mar y tierra por verlo de nuevo entero, pero de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo, ahora solo podía observar su decadencia, se acerco a él y puso su nívea mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, él no se movió.

-¿ya volvió Kouga?.- su voz sonó cansada, triste.

-no, aun no vuelve- dijo casi en un susurro, la espera lo estaba matando.

El silencio se volvió a instalar en la habitación, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero volvió a escuchar su voz cansada.

-Ayer intente buscarla y por un instante… un breve instante creí verla, pero desapareció de repente, es como si hubiera una gran barrera que no pude pasar-

Kagura al escuchar esto sonrió sin pensarlo, después de todo la fuerza y el deseo de Aome por ser libre la hizo aprender rápido y saco el aire de sus pulmones con alivió, esto no paso desapercibido para él, que se levanto rápido del sillón donde estaba y se acerco peligrosamente a Kagura, que le sorprendió la reacción y se dio cuenta de su imprudencia, pero recompuso su semblante dejando la máscara de frialdad que la caracterizaban y le sostuvo la mirada.

-¡no es posible que nadie la haya encontrado aún!- su voz sonaba calmada, peligrosamente calmada.

Su enojo estaba en aumento, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre, y su mirada estaba fija en ella.

-¡tú le dijiste que escapara!- dijo en un grito.

-Seshomaru yo no le dije que escapara, ella se fue por su propia voluntad- trato de sonar lo más calmada posible-¿Qué no te das cuenta de que la lastimaste más de lo que podía soportar?- la pregunta la hizo con un tono frio de reproche y sostuvo la mirada de él cargada de odio.

En ese preciso momento las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y entro corriendo Kouga, quien le dedico una mirada rápida a Kagura solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Seshomaru, ya sabemos dónde está y no creo que te agrade mucho- dijo con voz neutra.

-¿en dónde está y porque no la has traído contigo?- su voz era mezcla de enojo y decepción.

-no pude… porque ella está con él… pidió asilo en Saint Vincet- la voz de Kouga ahora tenía un tono de preocupación, en el estado en que se encontraba Seshomaru podía hacer una locura y se puso alerta, si era necesario tendría que detenerlo y no sería fácil.

Seshomaru los miro a ambos y se dejó caer vencido en el sillón, si ella estaba ahí no sería fácil recuperarla, Inuyasha no la dejaría salir y por un instante sintió el peso de su inmortalidad, de todo el mal que había hecho a lo largo de los años, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y entendió que la había perdido, no porque estuviera con Inuyasha, sino porque él había sido el culpable de que ella huyera de su lado, por un momento deseo tener el poder de regresar el tiempo y no haberla lastimado, deseo por un momento haber aceptado que ella se casara con su humano, al menos de ese modo aún estaría a su lado, no como él hubiera querido pero estaría allí a su lado para seguir dándole vida a su vida, presa de la desesperación lanzo un grito de dolor y de frustración, debido a su soberbia había perdido lo más puro y bueno que había tenido en su vida.

Kagura y Kouga lo miraron incrédulos de lo que veían, el poderoso Seshomaru, el rey de los Vampiros había sido vencido por una humana, dejaron que se calmara, debían de estar alertas, él podía hacer una locura, fue cuando vieron el cambio en su rostro y Kagura soltó un grito ahogado.

-no te atreverías a pedirle ayuda- el terror en su voz alerto a Kouga

Seshomaru se levanto y los observo, la locura estaba tatuada en su rostro.

-No tengo otra opción, la amo y la necesito a mi lado, y mi única opción es acudir a Naraku… es el único que puede entrar al santuario, es el único que puede hacer que yo recupere a Aome-

Kouga no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡había perdido el juicio!, no podía pedirle a ese ser que lo ayudara, no podía volver a liberar a ese demonio que tanto trabajo les había costado encerrar, pero antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar Seshomaru salió por la ventana perdiéndose en la noche.

Continuara...

_adelanto..._

_-¿que decea el poderoso Seshomaru?- dijo el demonio en tono de burla_

_-quiero que saques a todos del santuario... es una simple tarea aun para ti- dijo con sarcasmo_

_-¿que tendre a cambio?- la avaricia y el hambre se reflejaron en sus negros ojos_

_- a todos los qeu encuentres en el santuario, incluso puedes matar a Inuyasha, solo quiero a la chica que él protege se llama Aome... ella es lo qeu quiero y la tienes prohibida entendiste?-_

_Los ojos negros del demonio brillaron y sonrio... si esa mujer era lo qeu Seshomaru queria, seria a la primera en morir... la venganza le había llegado._


	16. Chapter 16

**Quiero agradecerles por haber leido el capitulo anterior y ahora espero les guste este también, mi agradecimiento especial a Lady Paola Higurashi, Katerine C, Elizabethshane, por sus hermosos reviews, mil gracias chicas!, y tambien a esos lectores que estan en las sombras pero que siguen mi historia, a los qeu me agregaron a sus favoritos mil gracias!, es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo... bueno ahora si a leer y les recuerdo qeu los personajes no son mios, pero la historia es de mi autoria.**

**a leer...**

CAPITULO XVI

NARAKU

Kagura fijo la mirada en Kouga con el terror reflejado en su rostro, él se acerco a ella y la abrazo tratando de borrar esa mirada que opacaba sus bellos ojos rojos, pero ambos sabían que tiempos difíciles y oscuros se aproximaban con la liberación de esa criatura, Seshomaru no dudaría en pedirle su ayuda si con eso recuperaba a su Aome, eso solo les confirmaba una cosa… Seshomaru había perdido el juicio.

Habían pasado ya muchos siglos desde que lo habían encerrado, a él el poderoso Naraku, el terror de ambas razas las humana y la vampírica, muchos decían que era un ser perverso que su solo nombre causaba terror, pero la realidad es que él tenía el derecho de ser considerado un dios, ya que había sido el primer bebedor de sangre, claro que su raza ya había sido exterminada por ese nuevo líder que había nacido de humanos… Seshomaru.

Y se había dedicado con ahincó en exterminarlo a él, ¡el más grande de los bebedores!, y sus razones eran estúpidas, pero Naraku el grande no le temía, al contrario le parecía entretenido tener un oponente digno y no solo los débiles clanes que le causaban asco y era esa la razón por la cual quería acabarlos, pero fue hasta ese maldito día en que subestimo la fuerza de su enemigo que termino encerrado en esa fría prisión de piedra.

FLAS BACK

_La guerra era sin cuartel, Naraku había reunido a sus seguidores, los pocos que quedaban y se había refugiado en ese viejo templo en la selva de África, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder vencer a los vampiros lidereados por ese joven y poderoso vampiro llamado Seshomaru, que lo sorprendía cada vez más, pues a pesar de ser un joven en el mundo vampírico, era fuerte y poderoso, la respuesta era que ese vampiro era un nacido igual que él, y sus fuerzas podían compararse a pesar de todo, pero sin importar su naturaleza no lo dejaría ganar, lo destruiría y gozaría bebiendo sus sangre y devorando su carne, pero para poder ganarle necesitaba hacer el viejo ritual, necesitaba que el eclipse de luna estuviera completo para que funcionara y con eso ganaría más poder y vencería sus enemigos, la salmodia que necesitaba decir en ese preciso instante era lo que le daría las almas de sus fieles seguidores y con eso el poder necesario para matar a Seshomaru, pero aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para poder completarlo, necesitaba resistir un poco más, sello la entrada a ese viejo templo y creó una poderosa barrera que no podría ser traspasada, pero nunca conto con que en las filas de Seshomaru existía un poderoso hechicero, ese otro joven llamado Inuyasha, quien estaba adiestrado en las antiguas artes de la magia de ese pueblo del norte, se hacían llamar druidas, en poco menos de una hora la barrera había sido destruida por ese insolente mago, lo único que le quedaba era un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con Seshomaru, podía reconocer la habilidad de ese mocoso, pero lo que le faltaba era la experiencia de un verdadero hijo de las tinieblas, cuando se encontraron de frente ambos desenfundaron sus espadas, la lucha fue sin piedad ni descanso, golpes, estocadas burladas, choques de metales, gritos, pero ninguno de los dos cedía un paso, con un ágil movimiento logro herir a Seshomaru en el pecho haciendo que este se desplomara en el piso lodoso de la selva, pero no logro dar el golpe final, debía reconocer que ese vampiro era rápido… fue cuando logro ver que el último destello de luz se extinguía en el cielo, el eclipse estaba completo, comenzó a decir la salmodia sin perder de vista a su enemigo, pudo ver como sus seguidores caían uno a uno al piso sus almas se elevaban en torbellinos de luz etérea, y corrían al encuentro de quien los había llamado para fusionarse con él, el poder que le proporcionaban esas almas era demasiado y era poderoso, disfruto esas sensación de poder crecer en su interior, pero estaba tan absorto sintiendo su nuevo poder que no pudo ver el siguiente golpe que Seshomaru le lanzaba, cortando de un tajo limpio la garganta y haciendo que la sangre manara a borbotones fue tan sorpresivo que dejo de prestar a tención a su ritual… un error que no debió de haberse permitido, sintió como la vida y ese nuevo poder obtenido se escapaba de su cuerpo conforme la sangre lo abandonaba, giro su rostro y encontró el rostro serio de su enemigo, cayó al piso entre convulsiones agónicas, pero las almas aún seguían a su alrededor y en un último esfuerzo se llevo la mano a la garganta tratando de parar un poco la hemorragia y logro completar la salmodia, pero las almas jamás llegaron a su cuerpo, ese brujo que acompañaba a su enemigo llego corriendo con un anillo y dijo otra salmodia atrapando esas almas en una pequeño anillo, y con eso quitándole la posibilidad de vivir, pero no llego el final que había esperado, Seshomaru se acerco a él y con su propia sangre sello esa herida, estaba tan débil que no podía moverse, solo podía sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor y escuchar._

_-no morirás criatura maldita- dijo con desprecio- te condeno a vivir sin vivir por la eternidad, la muerte no bastaría para que pagues todo el dolor que has causado-_

_Lo tomo sin delicadeza de uno de los brazos y lo arrastro hasta el interior de una cueva, y por primera vez en su larga vida tuvo miedo, lo dejaría ahí para toda la eternidad, débil y al borde de la muerte._

_-llegara el momento en que desearas la muerte pero no la tendrás jamás-_

_Escucho como se alejaban esos pasos, quiso gritar pero la debilidad por la falta de sangre se lo impidió, el odio que le tenía a ese ser fue más fuerte y juro vengarse de su carcelero, llegaría que cobraría esa afrenta y entonces sería Seshomaru el que desearía morir y él no le daría ese gusto, mientras tanto solo aguardaría, solo tenía que esperar hasta que ese día llegara._

_La pared fue sellada y pudo sentir el poder de la magia que lo tenía prisionero, ahora solo quedaba esperar._

Fin del Flash back

Ya habían pasado siglos, pero aún tenía fresco en la memoria el recuerdo de ese día, con el tiempo aprendió a alimentarse de pequeños animales que lograban colarse por alguna de las grietas de la montaña, con el paso de los siglos logro tener un poco de fuerzas para poder moverse un poco dentro de su lúgubre prisión, sus sentidos se habían agudizado y la sed de venganza era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo, fue cuando sintió la presencia de su enemigo, y una mueca apareció en su rostro, podía sentir su dolor, había llegado el día en el cual vengaría la insolencia de ese vampiro, solo debía de esperar el momento adecuado.

Seshomaru podía sentir el aire golpeando su rostro, y el olor a selva, pero un olor en particular casi imperceptible lo tenía tenso, era ese olor a muerte y a putrefacción, era el olor de Naraku ese ser que había causado un tremendo dolor tanto en los humanos y en los vampiros, recordó el día en que lo había vencido, aunque su parte lógica y cuerda le decía que era un grave error hacer un trato con ese monstruo, su alma le gritaba que era su única esperanza de recuperar a Aome, estaba en una batalla de razón contra corazón, ya que sabía perfectamente que si liberaba a Naraku se desataría una guerra en la cual habría muchas bajas y el terror volvería a reinar en el mundo, pero no tenía otra opción, quizá lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a tener a su niña en sus brazos y destruir a Naraku mientras estuviera débil, esta vez lo mataría sin piedad.

Llego ante la prisión de el demonio, y suspiro derrotado, era realmente patético que él, el poderoso Seshomaru el rey de los vampiros necesitara la ayuda de una criatura tan vil y repugnante como Naraku ,pero su cabeza era un completo caos y esa criatura era la única que podría entrar al santuario sin morir, y eso era porque era una especie diferente, poco después de haberlo vencido Inuyasha le había dicho que Naraku era el resultado de años de haber bebido sangre de humanos y vampiros, eso lo hacía poderoso y muy peligroso, no solo bebía la sangre de sus víctimas, terminaba devorando hasta sus huesos, conocía la magia antigua y era inmune al fuego, pero a pesar de ser tan repulsivo lo necesitaba, se adelanto unos pasos y todo la piedra la cual comenzó a desmoronarse en el acto, la única llave para abrir esa prisión era el mismo Seshomaru, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos observando cómo se abría la prisión de Naraku, cuando estuvo libre la entrada avanzo unos cuantos pasos, ya no había marcha atrás entro en la cueva y tomo un trozo de una raíz, la cual hizo arder con el poder de su mente, conforme acortaba la distancia, el olor a putrefacción y maldad se hacía cada vez más fuerte, cuando llego casi al fondo pudo verlo, hecho un ovillo pegado a la fría pared de roca, estaba casi desnudo, la ropa ya eran solo jirones que le cubrían ese cuerpo pútrido, observo como la criatura se giraba para verlo y con un gran esfuerzo se sentó recargándose en la pared, su rostro era una calavera cubierta con piel, amarillenta, sus ojos hundidos y negros lo veían sorprendidos, pero el odio se podía reflejar a la luz de la antorcha improvisada, una mueca de desprecio adorno las bellas facciones de Seshomaru, lo cual le causo risa al demonio.

-¿te da asco tu obra Seshomaru?-dijo con una voz ronca y débil, producto de los siglos sin hablar, pero cargada de ironía, esbozo una sonrisa amplia, la cual dejo al descubierto esa dentadura de dientes aserrados y blancos que brillaron con el destello del fuego, Seshomaru lo miro con desprecio.

-no eres mi obra Naraku, tu existencia es un error de la naturaleza- le escupió con acidez.

La risa de la criatura retumbo en las paredes de la cueva.

-veo que sigues igual de arrogante y orgulloso Seshomaru- ahora su voz era neutra, pero Seshomaru sabía que esa criatura escondía algo, clavo sus ojos ambarinos en esos abismos negros, quiso matarlo por la insolencia, pero lo necesitaba, cuando acabara el trabajo lo mataría sin piedad, pero el demonio logro ver esa duda y sonrió de nuevo y con ironía volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué desea el poderoso Seshomaru?- su tono era de burla.

-quiero que saques a todos del santuario… es una simple tarea aún para ti- dijo con sarcasmo.

-y…¿qué tendré a cambio?- la avaricia y el hambre se reflejaron en sus negros ojos.

-a todos los que te encuentres en el santuario, incluso puedes matar a Inuyasha, si así lo deseas, solo quiero a una chica que él protege, se llama Aome… ella es lo que quiero y la tienes prohibida ¿entendiste?- dijo en tono tajante.

Los ojos negros del demonio brillaron y sonrió… si esa mujer era lo que Seshomaru quería, sería la primera en morir… la venganza le había llegado por fin.

Seshomaru sabía que no podía confiar en ese ser, había visto su mirada brillar el mencionarle a Aome, lo tendría vigilado, después de todo en cuanto Inuyasha sintiera la presencia de Naraku sacaría a todos los refugiados para salvarlos y cuando lo hiciera él estaría esperando a las afueras y mataría a Naraku, nunca tocaría a Aome, la voz de el demonio lo regreso a la realidad.

-y ¿Dónde está ese santuario?- tenia curiosidad

-está en una ciudad llamada San Malo, yo te llevare hasta allá, no cometas ninguna tontería, porque acabaras hecho cenizas ¿entiendes?- su voz era tranquila pero peligrosa.

-y ¿Cómo pretendes que me mueva?, estoy débil…llevo mucho tiempo sin alimentarme.-

-lo sé, aunque no dejare que tomes muchas fuerzas por ahora, solo lo necesario para que llegues al santuario, y ya en él podrás alimentarte hasta que revientes, por lo pronto confórmate con esto- dijo con desdén.

Y le arrojo al os brazos un gran saco de tela, en su interior había un león inconsciente, Naraku no tenía muchas fuerzas pero al sentir la calidez del animal y escuchar el latir de ese corazón su instinto lo movió, desgarro con mucha dificultad el saco y sin pensarlo clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del indefenso animal, Seshomaru salió de la cueva, no tenía ganas de ver como ese ser se alimentaba, era realmente repulsivo, escucho como succionaba con glotonería la sangre y poco después el tronar de los huesos lo hicieron sentir nauseas, por un momento pensó en esos pobres que no tenían idea de que les esperaba.

Poco después la criatura salía de la cueva, sonrió al sentir de nuevo el aire puro, y en su interior ardió con más fuerza el odio hacia ese vampiro que lo había encerrado, pero se contuvo, aun estaba demasiado débil para enfrentarlo, debía de ser más inteligente que Seshomaru, llegaría su momento y lo disfrutaría.

-estoy listo- dijo sin emoción

Seshomaru se giro para verlo de frente, su rostro seguía siendo pálido y grisáceo, pero ahora sus ojos brillaban, logro ver el odio que le tenía pero no le dio importancia, lo importante era llegar al santuario, sin decir nada lo tomo del brazo y se elevo con él, tenía una ventaja ser el rey de los vampiros, había desarrollado la habilidad de volar, atravesó las llanuras africanas a gran velocidad, llegarían a San Malo al amanecer, claro que esperaría a que anocheciera de nuevo y entonces soltaría a Naraku y con él podría recuperarla.

Continuara...

avance del sig. capitulo:

_-Seshomaru te hizo daño all igual que a mi, puedes vengarte..- me miro fijamente con esos ojos negros cargados de odio- yo puedo ayudarte- su voz era peligrosamente tranquila._

_-¿como?- pregunte sin miedo_

_-te puedo convertir en vampiro- me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro que lo hacia verse mas aterrados- te puedo regalar la inmortalidad-_

_al escucharlo Kagura reacciono, como una madre defendiendo a su hijo, a pesar de estar atada._

_-¡no te atrevas Naraku!- su voz era un grito- si la tocas juro que te matare-_

_él volteo para verla y con una sonrisa burlona me tomo de la nuca, pude sentir sus frios dedos en mi cuello obligandome a girar la cabeza para dejara al descubierto mi cuello, mi campo de visión quedo reducido, solo podía ver sombras en la pared, sentía como Kagura luchaba por zafarse y le gritaba qeu se detuviera, pero yo solo podía escuchar la voz del demonio en mi cabeza gritandome -¡venganza!- y en un momento sin pensar le dije qeu si, y sentí sus colmillos desgarrandome el cuello, el dolor fue terrible, todo me dio vueltas, solo podía ver el vacio oscuro de la inconciencia..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicas!, se no tengo perdon por no haber actualizado... pero ya saben el trabajo me tiene loca, pero aqui les dejo el capitulo que espero les guste tanto como los otros, no prometo actualizar pronto, pero lo intentare.. quiero darles las gracias a Dark-yuki: si santiago es Inuyasha, la historia es mia la escribi hace muchos alos, y eso de transcribir de repente me falla, gracias por leer esto, ojala te guste este capitulo, Lady Paola Higurashi, gracias por tus reviews; diiana2403988, espero que te guste la historia, se que Inu es el lindo, pero tambien me encanta Seshomaru jijijijijijiji; Katerine C, gracias poor seguir esta historia y por tus bellos reviews, son lo qeu me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, espero que les agrade este capitulo chicas, y gracias tambien a todos aquellos que leen en las sombras, mil gracias por eso!**

**bueno ahora si, les digo que la historia es mia original y que los personajes los pedi prestados nada más... ahora si a leer!.**

CAPITULO XVII

El dolor de una nueva vida.

El día había llegado, la ciudad comenzaba a tener actividad en la superficie, pero bajo Saint Vincet sus habitantes dormían, Aome se despertó un poco desorientada observo a su alrededor, pero poco a poco fue recordando donde se encontraba, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba a salvo en el santuario de Saint Vincet, estiro su cuerpo para acomodar sus huesos, hacia tanto tiempo que no había dormido tan bien, sintió como sus músculos se relajaban, bajo de la cama y sin hacer ruido salió de su nueva habitación, el olor de pan recién hecho hizo que su estomago protestara, no había comido nada desde el día anterior en casa de Rin, camino hasta la mesa y vio el pan, un poco de fruta, café recién hecho y un poco de mantequilla y mermelada, comió con avidez, cuando termino su desayuno se sintió tan satisfecha, entonces sus ojos se toparon con una nota que por estar concentrada en la comida no había visto, la tomo y al abrirla la perfecta caligrafía le recordó a Seshomaru, un vacio incomodo se alojo en su estomago, pero lo ignoro al final ya se encontraba a salvo.

"_Sé que no es mucho, pero aliviará tu hambre al despertar, quiero que sepas que aquí estarás a salvo no tienes ya nada de qué preocuparte. _

_Mañana al anochecer empezara tu entrenamiento, por hoy descansa e intenta dormir un poco más, la noche será larga._

_Inuyasha."_

Sonreí complacida, y lo hice con sinceridad era tan agradable el poder sentirse segura después de haber vivido la peor de las pesadillas, era hermosos sentirme libre por fin, termine de acomodar los platos que había ocupado para desayunar, la nota de Inuyasha la guarde en mi corpiño cerca de mi corazón, por alguna extraña razón, él había logrado aminorar el dolor de mis heridas sonreí de nuevo y por un breve instante me sentí culpable de sentirme tan feliz, aún a pesar de haber perdido a Kaede y Hoyo, pero yo sabía que era algo que ellos jamás me reprocharían, al contrario, ellos estarían felices de que yo pudiera rehacer mi vida y fuera feliz, así que volví a mi habitación y me vestí con un atuendo sencillo color crema, arregle lo mejor que pude mi cabello haciéndome una cola de caballo y salí de la casa de Sango, exploraría un poco la ciudad que sería mi hogar por un largo tiempo al menos hasta que pudiera cuidarme sola, recorrí las calles adoquinadas, admirando el esfuerzo y el detalle que le había puesto en su construcción, en el esmero que habían puesto en los jardines que a pesar de no tener luz solar florecían bellamente, imagine que era por la magia que desprendía la columna brillante, de vez en cuando me topaba con hombres y mujeres que me supuse eran los humanos de los cuales me había hablado Inuyasha, me sonreían y me saludaban con la mano, me sentí en casa con esas muestra de cariño, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, estaba segura bajo la protección de el santuario.

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta donde estaba la columna, me tenia totalmente atrapada ese brillo tan hermosos y sobrenatural que desprendía, me quede un rato mirándola, admirando esos destellos rosados y violáceos que emitía, hasta que sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, me gire y ahí estaba parado Inuyasha mirándome fijamente, era como si quisiera ver a través de mi hasta mi alma, sentí como se aceleraba mi corazón y me dio pena, sabía perfectamente que él ya se había dado cuenta de mi reacción, así que volví a darle la espalda en un tonto intento de ocultar mi sonrojo, pero sabía que no podía ocultárselo, pero él era un perfecto caballero y no dijo nada solo camino hasta quedar a mi lado y observó también la columna, se quedo callado quizás como una forma de decirme que respetaba mi espacio y mis reacciones, eso me tranquilizo y sonreí, a pesar de que me alteraba de un modo extraño su presencia no era desagradable, a su lado me sentía segura y protegida.

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo- dije al fin de un rato.

-para mí ya no es necesario dormir como lo hacen los demás, con el paso del tiempo esa vital función deja de tener sentido, no me molesta en absoluto, pero a veces extraño sentir esa dulce inconsciencia que te da el dormir… además tengo mucho que hacer como para dormir- y me sonrió- al igual que la sed, esta disminuye con los años, sigues deseando beber sangre pero no porque tu cuerpo te lo exija, es más bien un acto de placer y deseo-

Gire mi cabeza para verlo y me tope con esos bellos ojos ámbar, no eran como los de Seshomaru un poco fríos y calculadores, no, los de Inuyasha eran cálidos, tiernos, llenos de una ternura infinita y de paz, lo que hizo que me volviera a sonrojar, volví a girar mi cabeza avergonzada.

-interesante…- dije casi en un susurro

-sí, es interesante como vas evolucionando con el paso del tiempo, aunque debo confesar que a veces extraño los días en los que era un simple humano… pero esa será otra historia para otra ocasión.-

Quedamos en silencio contemplando el cambio de luz de la hermosa columna, entonces pude sentir que había algo en mi pecho que se calentaba, pero yo estaba segura que no provenía de mi interior, hasta que después de un instante recordé que tenía el anillo que me había regalado Seshomaru colgado de la cadena, sin pensarlo mucho metí la mano en mi escote y saque el objeto, y pude sentir el cambio de su temperatura, la pequeña miniatura roja se veía un poco liquida, no me di cuenta de que Inuyasha me observaba y observaba también el anillo que descansaba en mi mano, hasta que la voz de Sango nos saco de nuestro trance.

-Inuyasha,Inuyasha, necesitas ir al salón principal!, es muy urgente- dijo casi gritando, podía ver que su rostro estaba alterado y sus ojos reflejaban un terror que no iba con ella, él la miro por un instante y después su rostro antes tranquilo también se contrajo por la angustia y el temor, cosa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para que esos dos vampiros tuvieran esa reacción?... fue cuando lo entendí, ¡Seshomaru me había encontrado!, el miedo también me invadió, comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza, mis rodillas me fallarían en cualquier momento, pero los brazos de Inuyasha alrededor de mi cintura me tranquilizaron.

- en parte tienes razón Aome, Seshomaru sabe que estas aquí, pero lo peor es que no está solo y la cosa que lo acompaña no es bueno, ven debemos ir al salón principal- dio dos pasos y después se giro hacia Sango- da la alarma Sango, ahora nadie está a salvo dentro del santuario, si se quedan será una masacre, llévalos a los túneles y que huyan al refugio, y después sella la salida, no quiero perder a seres inocentes por esta locura-

Sango solo asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia el otro lado, la pesadilla volvía, Seshomaru acabaría con la vida de todos ahí solo por recuperarme, eso me enfureció, sentí la rabia llenar mi corazón, pero un tirón me regreso a mi realidad, era Inuyasha jalándome para que lo siguiera.

-Sé que esto te enfurece Aome, pero de nada sirve que te dejes llevar por eso, ahora lo importante es poner a todos a salvo y claro, ver quien está en el salón.-

No dije nada solo acelere el paso, podía escuchar una campana sonar en la lejanía, y a los habitantes salir de sus casa, observándonos con caras angustiadas, baje la cabeza, no quería seguir viendo esos rostros asustados y lo peor es que ¡era por mi culpa!, aferre la mano de Inuyasha y lo seguí, al llegar al salón principal vi a Kagura sentada en el sillón junto a la chimenea, pero mi corazón casi se detiene al ver que quien la acompañaba era Kouga, mi reacción fue tan sorpresiva que nadie lo espero, me abalance en contra de él y lo empecé a golpear con los puños en el pecho, claro que quien se hacía más daño era yo, pero no me importo, él era el sabueso de Sseshomaru y lo más seguro era que le hubiera dicho en donde estaba yo, Kouga no hizo nada por defenderse, solo hasta que sentí las manos de Kagura abrazarme me desplome y comencé a llorar, ella soporto todo mi peso en sus brazos para no dejarme caer, el silencio era tan pesado que se hubiera podido cortar con una navaja, pero nadie dijo nada solo lo rompían mis sollozos, comencé a tranquilizarme, Kagura me ayudo a llegar hasta el sillón y se sentó a mi lado, levante el rostro y la mire fijamente, ella me sonrió con tristeza.

-era cuestión de tiempo que te encontrara Aome, no es tu culpa…perdió la razón-

-pero si yo me hubiera quedado, si yo no hubieses huido esto no estaría pasando- dije con la voz ronca por el llanto.

-no, Aome si te hubieras quedado, quien estaría muriendo por dentro serias tu, y eso no sería lo correcto-

-pero morirán inocentes de nuevo por mi culpa!- casi grite

El silencio se hizo denso cuando escucharon mi declaración, era verdad la locura de Seshomaru yo la había provocado, pero Kagura me sonrió intentando tranquilizarme, me volvió a abrazar y me deje, era reconfortante sentir su frio cuerpo contra el mío, lo sentía cálido, entonces deshizo el abrazo y me tomo las manos, esto hizo que yo la mirara a los ojos.

-Aome ahora lo importante es encontrar el modo de que salgas de aquí sin que Naraku capte tu aroma, porque de ser así, no existirá un rincón de la tierra en donde te puedas esconder de él, por lo pronto debemos de sacarte de aquí sin peligro ¿entendiste?- su voz era seria y también preocupada.

-está bien Kagura, haré lo que me digan, pero necesito saber que no morirá nadie por mi culpa- mi voz era firme

- eso no lo podemos prometer Aome, ahora que Naraku ha sido liberado no podemos garantizar la seguridad de nadie, sea mortal o inmortal, talos es un monstruo, nadie estará a salvo hasta que esa criatura sea destruida, pero de eso nos ocuparemos después por lo pronto debemos sacarte de aquí-

- ¿Cuál es el plan?, ¿sacarla por la puerta de enfrente para que Sseshomaru la pueda atrapar?... no Kagura, no podemos hacer eso, de todos modos ya el santuario jamás será un sitio seguro para nadie, Naraku sabe de su existencia, pero podemos ir por dentro de la tierra, y quizás podamos ganar un poco de tiempo en lo que planeamos como matar a la bestia y neutralizar a Seshomaru- la voz de Inuyasha era firme.

-está bien, pero debemos marcharnos antes de que anochezca, quizás ganemos un poco de tiempo- dijo seriamente Kouga.

Hasta ese instante no lo había vuelto a ver de frente, era demasiado el odio que le profesaba como para que me importara su presencia ahí, pero él tenía razón, debíamos de movernos rápido, mire a Inuyasha, su semblante era serio y se giro a verme.

-Aome, una cuestión más… ¿Cómo conseguiste el anillo de Seshomaru?-

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, no entendía ¿que tenía que ver el anillo en ese momento?, podía sentir la mirada de Kouga y de Kagura clavadas en mi, sin pensarlo saque el anillo que pendía de mi cuello, y lo observe, seguía estando caliente, pero no lastimaba, lo mire y después a Inuyasha.

- fue un regalo de él- dije en voz baja

Todos se miraron y era como si platicaran en sus mentes excluyéndome deliberadamente de esa conversación, hasta que Kagura, movió negativamente la cabeza y me volvió a abrazar.

-no la dejare sin la protección del anillo, es el único modo en que ella puede saber si él se acerca y podrá huir con un poco de tiempo-

Inuyasha la observo un instante y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-está bien, lo dejaremos por el momento, pero ten en cuenta que también corre un gran riesgo quedándoselo, Naraku fue liberado y lo va a buscar también- la voz de Inuyasha era seria pero tenía un tono de reproche.

-porque el anillo es tan importante?- quería saber a que me estaba enfrentando, todos me miraron, pero fue Inuyasha quien contesto.

-Porque era de Naraku, Seshomaru cuando lo venció me pidió que sellara lo que había en el anillo y para poder sellarlo él me dio una gota de su sangre, cuando se mezclo con lo que contenía, se hicieron uno, la almas que Naraku invoco el día que fue vencido yacen en el interior del anillo alimentadas con la sangre de Seshomaru, eso hace a esa joya un tesoro invaluable…no solo pueden tener poder, pueden matar a Seshomaru, si Naraku lo supiera haría lo que fuera con tal de tenerlo-

Mire con más detalle en anillo, y la pequeña mancha roja que creía era un rubí, ahora era liquida, pero se movía, me asuste y lo solté como si se tratara del bicho más repugnante, ahí no solo estaba la sangre de Seshomaru, sino había almas de sabría Dios qué, Kagura tomo el anillo del piso y me lo volvió a colocar en mi mano, me resistí pero ella tomo mi mano y lo deposito de nuevo en ella.

-Aome es el único modo de que sepas que él está cerca, se calienta cuando se acerca Seshomaru, reconoce a su legítimo dueño, esto te ayudará a huir antes de que te encuentre, es la única opción-

Volví a ver el anillo y no lo pensé mucho, me lo volví a colgar al cuello, pude sentir ese calor, ahora sabia que ese objeto seria mi única oportunidad de escapar de él.

-Inuyasha, debemos de irnos, el tiempo corre y entre más tardemos, menos oportunidad tendremos de escapar y de poner a salvo a Aome- la voz de Kouga era ronca, pero también había preocupación, lo agradecí en silencio.

-iremos por los túneles, y saldremos a tierra firme, de ahí deberemos de ir en caballo a Nantes de nuevo, es la única cosa que se me ocurre, si tomamos un barco, pondremos en riesgo vidas inocentes, a caballo será lo más sensato, podremos escondernos en el campo, eso nos dará la ventaja, y llegando a Nantes Aome regresara a América y roguemos por que Seshomaru, nos de ventaja-

Kagura se levanto y me abrazo de nuevo

-No te preocupes, no dejaremos que te encuentre, mereces ser libre-

Nos dirigimos a los Túneles, pero al salir a la ciudad el horror había llegado, había sangre en las calles, mi terror amento cuando vi cara a cara a ese ser del que me habían hablado, estaba parado a la mitad de la calle principal cubierto de sangre, la mayoría había escapado pero los que se atrasaron no lograron escapar de las garras de Naraku, me miro fijamente y sonrió con malicia, todo él despedía un aura negra, en un par de segundos, Kagura y Kouga se pusieron frente a mí, sentí a Inuyasha tomarme de la cintura y correr conmigo a cuestas, pero no llegamos muy lejos, un grito, un golpe y todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor.

Cuando desperté, no pude moverme y entendí enseguida porque, estaba atada, abrí completamente los ojos y mire a mi alrededor, ahí estaban Kagura, Kouga e Inuyasha aun inconscientes en el piso también atados, mire hacia arriba y pude ver la columna de luz, intente quitarme las cuerdas pero cada intento parecía que se apretaban más alrededor de mis muñecas y de mis tobillos haciéndome daño, entonces me quede quieta y las cuerdas volvieron a aflojarse, gire mi cabeza a la izquierda y un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, ahí estaba parado ese demonio, me veía divertido.

-es un viejo hechizo sabes?, cada vez que intentas aflojar la cuerda esta aprieta más, y si insistes terminara cortando tus maños y los pies, modestia aparte eso lo invente yo- su voz era fría, carente de emoción, ronca.

-¿qué quieres aquí?-dije con la voz temblorosa y cargada de pánico, la criatura se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió más ampliamente.

-eso princesa, tu mejor que nadie debería de saberlo…vine a buscarte-

Sentí nauseas, y trague para detenerlas, !claro que sabía que había venido por mi!, pero intente que no se notara, pero al escuchar su risa hueca, maligna, no pude evitar que un escalofrió me recorriera la columna, cada paso que daba hacia mí, el miedo crecía,, sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarme, entonces se detuvo a escasos dos pasos de mí, yo me encogí lo más que pude en un vano intento de poner distancia entre la criatura y yo.

-pero sabes princesa…no creo que llegues con vida a los brazos de Seshomaru, creo que te matare aquí, beberé hasta la última gota de sangre de tu cuerpo, y después le arrojare tu cadáver a Seshomaru, eso sería un bella imagen, ver como se muere de dolor sin morir, como se vuelve loco al tener tu cuerpo inerte en sus brazos… y después lo matare a él- su voz sonaba peligrosamente calmada, me estaba diciendo como iba a morir y parecía que hablaba de lo que desayunaría.

-no por favor!- suplique por lo bajo y mire hacia donde estaban los demás, Kagura ya había despertado y se esforzaba por zafarse, Naraku giro y la vio.

-No podrás escapar, bella Kagura las cuerdas tienen magia, ni siquiera un vampiro podrá romperlas, para darle un toque de seguridad las bañe con mi sangre, por lo cual no importa cuánto te esfuerces, no podrás escapar, solo observaras, ya me encargare de ti espera tu turno-

-no, por favor, no los lastimes!- suplique de nuevo

-creo princesa que no estás en posición de pedir nada ¿o si?-

Cerré los ojos, si esa criatura me iba a matar al menos seria con la imagen de mis seres queridos, mi barrera mental colapso y dejo pasar los recuerdos de Kaede y de Hoyo, todos esos bellos momentos que pase a su lado, pero en un giro de horror, mi mente volvió a ver su muerte y me pregunte si les había dolido, mis lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, pero no sentí nada, instintivamente los volví a abrir, y ahí a escasos centímetros de mi rostro estaba él, observándome como si yo fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, pero yo sabía que no me veía a mí, ¡estaba viendo mis recuerdos¡, su cara fue de desconcierto por un instante, entonces enfoco sus negros ojos en los míos y frunció el seño, como si de pronto me entendiera, sus ojos me taladraban y yo entendí que quería verlo todo, así que deje que los recuerdos fluyeran, y volví a sentir dolor, odio, la criatura se acerco más a mí y me acarició la mejilla, me estremecí al contacto y las nauseas volvieron, olía a sangre, a muerte, a maldad, trague seco para evitar vomitar, entonces su voz sono de nuevo fría, sentí su fétido aliento en mi rostro.

-Seshomaru te hizo daño al igual que a mí, puedes vengarte..- me miro fijamente con esos ojos negros cargados de odio- yo puedo ayudarte- su voz era peligrosamente tranquila.

-¿cómo?- pregunte sin miedo

-te puedo convertir en vampiro- me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro que lo hacía verse mas aterrados- te puedo regalar la inmortalidad-

Al escucharlo Kagura reacciono, como una madre defendiendo a su hijo, a pesar de estar atada.

-¡no te atrevas Naraku!- su voz era un grito- si la tocas juro que te matare-

él volteo para verla y con una sonrisa burlona me tomo de la nuca, pude sentir sus fríos dedos en mi cuello obligándome a girar la cabeza para dejara al descubierto mi cuello, mi campo de visión quedo reducido, solo podía ver sombras en la pared, sentía como Kagura luchaba por zafarse y le gritaba que se detuviera, pero yo solo podía escuchar la voz del demonio en mi cabeza gritándome -¡venganza!- y en un momento sin pensar le dije que si, y sentí sus colmillos desgarrándome el cuello, el dolor fue terrible, todo me dio vueltas, solo podía ver el vacio oscuro de la inconsciencia.

Cuando volví a tener conciencia de mi cuerpo grite de dolor, y abrí los ojos, no podía moverme, ya era de noche y estaba acostada al aire libre, mis ojos solo podían ver el cielo estrellado y el reflejo de una pequeña luz, era una fogata podía oler la madera quemándose, intente girar la cabeza pero el dolor fue tan intenso que grite de nuevo, estaba paralizada, no entendía porque sentía tanto dolor, se suponía que al convertirme todo eso desaparecería, sentí la fría mano de Kagura en mi rostro, enfoque mejor la vista, y vi su rostro cubierto de lágrimas sanguinolentas, me miraba con angustia, pero no lograba entender porque, escuche la voz de Inuyasha, pero no lograba entenderlo, moví los ojos que era la única parte de mi cuerpo que no dolía y lo vi a mi lado también, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, pero no podía hablar, la voz no me salía, cuando lo intente de nuevo solo pude escupir sangre, podía sentir ese sabor en mi boca, pero no salía sonido alguno, y fue cuando comprendí que solo gritaba en mi mente, ¡ellos me podían escuchar gritar pero solo en mi mente!, comencé a llorar, la realidad era que estaba muriendo, Kagura movió negativamente la cabeza y miro a Inuyasha suplicante, el negó firmemente y cerró los ojos, había algo que ella le suplicaba y él se negaba, quise preguntar que era, pero otro borbotón de sangre salió de mi boca, tosí y eso hizo que el dolor aumentara, y de nuevo grite de dolor, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, vi el rostro de Inuyasha, era el reflejo de la desesperación, se levanto la manga del habito y se mordió la muñeca, en un rápido movimiento me la puso en la boca, podía sentir como la sangre de él entraba a borbotones por mi garganta, conforme bajaba y entraba a mi cuerpo, el dolor comenzaba a minorar, veía su rostro entre culpable y aliviado, cerré los ojos era una sensación maravillosa, el dolor estaba desapareciendo, pude mover mi mano y la coloque alrededor de su muñeca, pegándola más a mi boca, el sabor era algo extraordinario, solo un poco más cuando la ultima punzada de dolor desapareció abrí los ojos y aleje su muñeca de mi boca, le sonreí agradecida, el se llevo la muñeca a los labios y de un rápido lengüetazo cerro la herida, me incorpore y mi cuero era más ligero, toque mi cuerpo en donde más dolía y ya no sentí dolor, gire el rostro hacia Kagura.

-¿Qué paso?- mi voz sono perfecta, me sorprendí y me lleve las manos a la boca

-tranquila, eso es parte de la transformación a inmortal, todo se perfecciona, se vuelve más refinado, por lo pronto estas a salvo- la voz de Inuyasha era tan perfecta que no pude evitar mirarlo embobada.

-Pudimos escapar, fue tal mi desesperación de verte en brazos de ese monstruo que logre que las cuerdas se rompieran, y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, él te levanto del piso y te arrojo contra la columna, te rompiste la columna, además de otro tantos huesos, seguías viva lo sabia podía escuchar tu corazón latir lentamente, así que lo más inteligente me pareció tomarte en brazos y salir corriendo de ahí, las cuerdas de los demás se rompieron cuando la mía estallo, así que Kouga e Inuyasha enfrentaron a Naraku, pero salió huyendo, quizás pensó que con el golpe habías muerto, perdóname Aome, no pude protegerte!- y me abrazo llorando

-no llores Kagura!, gracias a ustedes estoy viva!- y la abrace fuerte, pero ya su piel no era fría, su contacto era …cálido.

-para salvarte tuvimos que convertirte, no lo lograrías de otro modo- su voz sonaba culpable.

Gire mi cabeza y vi a Inuyasha, me veía con una mezcla de alivio y culpabilidad que no lo pensé dos veces, solté a Kagura y me lance a sus brazos.

-gracias!, muchas gracias por salvarme!- y sin detenerme a pensarlo, lo bese.

Cuando me di cuenta, el me había ya abrazado por la cintura y me apretó más hacia él, me perdí en la sensación de ese beso, lo demás no importaba, estaba viva y lo mejor Seshomaru no estaba ahí.

continuara...

_avances del proximo capitulo._

_-Ahora si me puedes contar...- le dije en voz baja_

_-Aome, es una historia triste, no me gusta recordarla...- su voz sono triste, dolorosamente triste_

_-Quizas si me lo cuentas, podras continuar tu vida... y darte cuenta de lo que te estas perdiendo.-_

_-¿de que me estoy perdiendo?- pregunto intrigado_

_-de enamorarte de nuevo...- dije casi en un susurro_

_-¿de ti?- me miro a los ojos y me sonroje, se habia dado cuenta,pero no logre contestar, el anillo en mi pecho se calento de un modo peligroso y supe que no solo Seshomaru podia hacer que el anillo me avisara de su presencia, sino también Naraku lo hacía, me levante de un salto y lo arrastre conmigo, pero Naraku fue más rápido esta vez y logro tomarme del cabello._

_-solo quiero el anillo princesa, solo eso y... tu vida-_


	18. Chapter 18

**Antes que nada una disculpa por el atraso!, ahora tengo mucho mas trabajo, porque decidí iniciar mi propia empresa con unas amigas y pues entre los tramites legales, y demás detalles no había tenido tiempo para actualizar, pero aqui esta el capitulo que la verdad me costo un poquito de trabajo, pero espero que les agrade...por el momento estoy de vacaciones y aprovechare para poder subir los capítulos que más pueda, para que no se queden en suspenso, agradezco mucho su paciencia y sus maravillosos reviews que me dan la inspiración para continuar, no dejare de escribir lo prometo!.. ahora mi agradecimiento a **

**Elizabethshane: ojala te guste este capitulo!**

**Inusakke24: Si yo creo también que le falto un poco mas de drama a la transformación de Aome, pero eso vendrá para cuando complete su transformación, ya lo veras!.**

**Dark-yuki: Gracias! y si ami también me hubiera gustado que Inuyasha mee besara a mi!jajajaja**

**KaterineC: Gracias! a veces la musa se va de vacaciones! jajajaja, pero aquí te dejo este capitulo espero que te guste como los demás, y no sufras con los avances, creo que es más interesante ver que es lo que pasara no?, jijijijijiji.**

**Y bueno ahora si a leer, espero sus reviews, y tambien agradezco infinitamente a todos y todas aquellas que me leen entre las sombras, ojala y también ustedes me dejen sus comentarios, me ayuda a mejorar!.**

CAPITULO XVIII

CORRE Y NO VOLTEES

No me importó nada más, solo quería sentir, sentir esos labios en los míos, esos labios que antes eran cálidos…!ahora quemaban sobre los míos!, deje que mi cuerpo sintiera, y ¡fue tan maravilloso¡ cada roce lo sentía aumentado al 1000 %, nuestras respiraciones se agitaron al grado de la locura, fue cuando repentinamente recordé que no estábamos solos, y él también, nos separamos intentando regular los latidos desbocados de nuestros corazones, gire la cabeza para ver a Kagura, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, se había marchado y se lo agradecí con el alma, hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso tener que verla después de ese momento tan intimo y mágico que tuve con Inuyasha, gire de nuevo mi cabeza solo para toparme con esa mirada que me sonreía, me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Creo que será mejor irnos de aquí, aun no estamos a salvo-

Le sonreí nerviosa y mire a mi alrededor, el bosque ofrecía un aspecto tétrico y por alguna extraña razón sabia que éramos observados, me aferre a su mano y asentí, él me tomo de la cintura y corrió conmigo, mis pies casi no tocaban el piso, pero no me dio miedo, ¡era la sensación más excitante que había vivido!, nos alejamos rumbo al puerto de Nantes, yo era una recién nacida y la eternidad se veía tan incierta, porque ahora yo era una de las rebeldes y sería perseguida, no solo por Seshomaru y su asamblea, sino también por esa horrible criatura, que ahora me cazaría como a un animal.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió atacar sin que yo te lo ordenara?-

La voz de Seshomaru destilaba odio y peligro, sostenía a la criatura por el cuello y por primera vez en su vida Naraku el poderoso bebedor de sangre, sintió miedo, los ojos de Seshomaru centelleaban de odio, de locura y de amor frustrado lo cual combinado era demasiado peligroso y aterrador, Naraku hasta ese instante se dio cuenta del tamaño de su oponente, era peligros, fuerte y lo motivaban sentimientos que hasta ese instante no había sopesado, pero que lo hacían todavía más peligroso que él mismo, supo con certeza del grave error que había cometido al subestimarlo, ya no era aquel joven vampiro inexperto pero fuerte que había conocido en el pasado, ahora tenía ante él al más peligros adversario, así que hizo lo más lógico que le gritaba su instinto de supervivencia… suplicar por su vida.

-¡por favor, lo hice para traerla a tu lado!, ¡perdóname la vida, aun puedo ayudarte!- su voz reflejaba autentico terror.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo imbécil?..¡LA HICITE HUIR!- La voz de Seshomaru destilaba un peligroso odio contenido- ¿Cómo la encontraras?, huyo con Inuyasha, con Kagura, con Kouga y él era el único que podría encontrarla rápido, ¿tu maldita criatura como pretendes encontrarla solo?- lo miro de un modo frio y amenazador.

-Le diste el anillo y yo puedo sentirlo- ya no tenía caso ocultarle ese dato a Seshomaru, valía más pelear hoy por su vida y ya después pensaría en cómo hacerse del anillo, pro por el momento lo más importante era salir vivo de esa situación.

Seshomaru lo miro fijamente, y aflojo un poco el agarre del cuello, lo suficiente para que respirara, en su memoria resonaron las palabras de Inuyasha la noche que sello a la criatura en las entrañas de la montaña _"el anillo está atado a la esencia de Naraku, si algún día él lo recupera entonces Seshomaru no habrá poder sobre la tierra que lo derrote, el anillo y él jamás deben volver a estar juntos, entiendes, jamás…" _La mente de Seshomaru comenzó a sopesar las posibilidades de poder utilizar a Naraku como rastreador, y llegado el momento de que tuviera a Aome y el anillo en sus brazos de nuevo, entonces lo mataría sin piedad, ¡aun había una posibilidad de recuperarla!... soltó bruscamente y este cayó pesadamente al piso, se arrastro lejos de Seshomaru, intentando ponerse a salvo, sabía que cualquier paso en falso terminaría con su vida de un modo prematuro, debía de ser mucho más inteligente que Seshomaru, cuando sintió la mirada de Seshomaru sobre él levanto el rostro y dio un respingo al toparse con esos ojos dorados clavados en él.

-¿donde está ahora?...empieza a hacer tu trabajo escoria, y más te vale que este a salvo, de lo contrario te juro que me suplicaras que te mate.- ese tono bajo y afilado le pusieron los pelos de punta a la criatura, por un instante se sintió tan pequeño al lado de ese vampiro que se sintió idiota.

-sí, ella está a salvo, no están tan lejos- dijo en un tono bajo y se levanto quedando frente a Seshomaru-si nos damos prisa, los encontraremos antes de que salga el sol-

-te sigo- y dio un paso a un lado para que Naraku pasara-y recuerda, si esta herida o no es la misma, tu existencia se acabo-

Naraku solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, y supo que para sobrevivir debía de obedecerlo por mucho que le molestara, debía de ser mucho más rápido que él, debía de llegar antes y cuando tuviera en su poder a la chica y el anillo la balanza se inclinaría a su favor y entonces quien suplicaría por su muerte seria Seshomaru, pero por el momento debía de actuar con cautela, paso de largo y ni siquiera lo miro , sabía que ahora le pisaría los talones pero no por mucho tiempo, cuando salió del mausoleo donde se encontraban cerró los ojos y concentro todos sus sentidos en rastrear el poder de las almas contenidas dentro del anillo y sintió esa corriente que lo llamaba, abrió los ojos y avanzo dos pasos, pero se detuvo en seco, había algo que no estaba bien, algo había cambiado en la esencia de la chica, una punzada de terror lo recorrió, ¡ella ya no era humana!, un escalofrió involuntario le recorrió la espalda, se giro y ahí estaba Seshomaru observándolo fijamente, definitivamente el aura que desprendía ese demente era poderosa y peligrosa, su amor por ella en verdad lo hacía muy peligroso, y supo que si se enteraba antes de que ella ya no era humana, su vida se acabaría en ese instante, debía de pensar como librarse…ese amor lo complicaba todo, pero siempre había una solución y él la encontraría, sin pensarlo dos veces, Naraku salió corriendo hacia las afueras de Saint Malo, el anillo ya había llegado a tierra firme pero no se detendría mucho tiempo, se movería ahora más rápido, acelero el paso y sintió a Seshomaru pisándole los talones, se detuvo en seco al llegar a tierra firme.

-¿porque te detienes engendro?- su molestia era evidente-

-la energía del anillo ha cambiado…-dejo que las palabras flotaran en el aire.

-Inuyasha…-Seshomaru escupió el nombre de su casi hermano con desprecio.

-quizás…- y como si un haz de luz atravesara las tinieblas, llego su oportunidad, todo se daría de un modo sencillo si sabia como mover sus piezas- tu humana… ya no existe…-se quedo en silencio mirándolo, estudio la reacción de sorpresa, pesar, y pudo ver como un gran odio comenzaba a formarse, fue cuando dio la estocada final- ya es inmortal, fue convertida hace poco-

Seshomaru sintió como cada una de esas palabras lo atravesaban como si fuesen pequeñas y filosas dagas…¡su Aome era inmortal!, el odio y la ira se abrieron paso por su garganta y dejo escapar un grito de furia, de odio, de dolor, el cual provoco que instintivamente Naraku se encogiera de miedo, pasaron minutos que para el demonio fueron eternos, intentando sopesar las posibles reacciones de Seshomaru, si lo quería matar, escaparía aunque sabía que aun estaba débil y solo seria alargar más su muerte, así que espero un poco más.

-¿aún puedes encontrarla?-esa voz carecía de toda emoción lo cual le dio más miedo a la criatura.

-sí, aun puedo encontrarla-dijo casi en un susurro.

-pues encuéntrala- no era una petición era una orden, una orden que no debía desobedecer.

Naraku volvió a salir corriendo en dirección del anillo, pero esté ya se movía de nuevo y rápido, acelero el paso, pronto encontraría a la vampira que lo traía, pronto tendría en sus manos el arma para vencer a Seshomaru y aprovecharía su deficiente estado anímico para acabarlo, se acercaba el momento de su victoria y de su venganza, mataría al poderoso rey vampiro sin piedad y a la novicia…bueno con ella jugaría un tiempo y después la mataría también, en cuanto al resto, si eran inteligentes se unirían a él creando un nuevo orden en el mundo tanto vampírico como humano, y si no lo seguían también los mataría.

Ya estaban muy cerca, Naraku podía sentir el poder embriagador de las lamas agitándose dentro del anillo, podía sentir a Seshomaru tras de él, salieron a un pequeño valle, en donde se veía a un pequeño grupo corriendo, no iban tan rápido, la novicia aun no completaba su transformación, debía de beber sangre humana para que sus poderes se fortalecieran, pero eso no llegaría a pasar, Naraku miro de reojo a Seshomaru que observaba fijamente a la recién nacida, sus facciones se suavizaron, pero debía de calmarlo de lo contrario su plan no se concretaría, así que se detuvo.

-dejemos que se sientan más seguros, si salimos ahora, los más poderosos que la cuidan, no dejaran que te acerques a ella y tendrás que matarlos- dijo en tono conciliador el demonio.

-no pienso dejar que se la lleven de mi lado- la desesperación y el odio se mezclaron en un instante

-Seshomaru si ella te ve, huira, o peor aun siendo ya inmortal ella puede acabar con su vida!- su tono era suplicante, si la novicia se quitaba la vida con el anillo puesto, las almas serian liberadas y el poder del anillo moriría con ella, y eso no lo podría permitir.

-¿Qué sugieres, que vea como se llevan a mi Aome?- su voz era de alegría, y urgencia.

-No solo sigámoslos a una distancia prudente y cuando llegue el momento, los emboscamos, tu tomas a la chica y yo los distraeré-

Seshomaru lo miro con desconfianza, no era propio del demonio hacer eso, pero no tenía más remedio que confiar en él, necesitaba recuperarla, volver a tenerla en sus brazos a salvo, así que dejo que el grupo se adentrara en el bosque, los seguirían a una distancia prudente, no confiaba demasiado en Naraku, pero suplan no era del todo descabellado, así que esta vez caminaron deprisa, siguiéndolos, el aroma de ella había cambiado pero seguía siendo dulce, y eso lo volvía loco, quería volver a besarla, quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya, dejarle claro al mundo y a ella que él era su único dueño, su único amor.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha seguía sosteniendo a Aome, ella estaba débil, a pesar de hacer sido transformada, aun estaba débil debía de alimentarse, en un instante ella se dejo caer al piso.

-descansemos un momento, estoy agotada, no puedo seguir- dijo jadeando

Los demás se detuvieron y Inuyasha la cargo, para llevarla hasta donde había un árbol y con toda la delicadeza y dulzura de que fue capaz la deposito en el piso y la recargo en el tronco de un árbol.

-descansa un poco, pero tenemos que seguir, nos siguen de cerca, si nos atrapan, no tendremos posibilidad- su tono era de preocupación.

Kouga se acerco, y se sentó junto a Aome, la abrazo y dejo que ella descansara recargada sobre su pecho, la podía sentir débil, debía de beber sangre antes de que no pudiera moverse, siempre para los novicios era difícil la primera noche, debía de conseguirle la sangre que necesitaba, la volvió a dejar sobre el tronco y beso su frente.

-no te preocupes, volveré con lo que necesitas, prometo que no nos tardaremos- su voz sono tan maternal que conmovió a la chica, quien le sonrió.

-gracias Kagura-

-Inuyasha cuídala hasta que Kouga y yo volvamos, no nos tardaremos-

Y dicho esto tomo la mano de Kouga y desaparecieron entre los árboles, Inuyasha se acerco a la chica, que mantenía los ojos cerrados como si durmiera, pudo observa su hermoso rostro que era iluminado por los tenues rayos de la luna, era tan bella y por un momento se sintió impotente de no haber podido protegerla de ese engendro, se sentó a su lado y ella se deslizo hasta quedar recargada en su hombro, podía sentir los débiles latidos de su corazón, en verdad ella estaba débil, tenía que ayudarla de algún modo a que aguantara hasta que Kagura y Kouga regresaran, así que la abrazo y la acostó de modo que su cabeza quedara recargada en sus piernas, se descubrió su brazo y con sus colmillos se hizo un corte profundo y perfecto, sus sangre comenzó a brotar y lo acerco a la boca de la chica, quien al sentir correr el liquido en su boca la abrió y tomo el brazo para beber, ese instante fue tan intimo, que solo atino a sonreír, poco a poco ella abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente, pudo sentir como volvía a la vida, con un movimiento se levanto pero sin soltarlo, ya había bebido suficiente para poder continuar, y lamio la herida la cual se cerró rápido, él le sonrió y dejo que lo abrazara, se quedaron en silencio un instante, nada importaba, solo ellos, él la apretó contra su pecho, era increíble el parecido que tenia con ella, y solo Dios sabia el porqué, pero no lo cuestionaba, quizás era que le daban una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz.

Podía sentir la respiración calmada de Inuyasha rozar mi cabeza, perro los latidos de su corazón lo delataban, estaba nervioso, así que deje que me abrazara un poco más, pero tenía yo mucha curiosidad sobre un tema en particular, y era ese pasado, esa mujer por la cual Inuyasha odiaba tanto a Seshomaru, no pude soportarlo más.

-Ahora si me puedes contar...- le dije en voz baja

-Aome, es una historia triste, no me gusta recordarla...- su voz sono triste, dolorosamente triste

-Quizás si me lo cuentas, podrás continuar tu vida... y darte cuenta de lo que te estás perdiendo.-

-¿de qué me estoy perdiendo?- pregunto intrigado

-de enamorarte de nuevo...- dije casi en un susurro

-¿de ti?- me miro a los ojos y me sonroje, se había dado cuenta, pero no logre contestar, el anillo en mi pecho se calentó de un modo peligroso y supe que no solo Seshomaru podía hacer que el anillo me avisara de su presencia, sino también Naraku lo hacía, me levante de un salto y lo arrastre conmigo, pero Naraku fue más rápido esta vez y logro tomarme del cabello.

-solo quiero el anillo princesa, solo eso y... tu vida- su voz era terriblemente fría y amenazadora.

No logre moverme tan rápido, aun me sentía débil, pero logre ver que Seshomaru sostenía a Inuyasha del cuello, y me dio terror, fue como si volviera a vivir la misma escena con Hoyo.

-¡no, por favor Seshomaru no lo lastimes!- mi grito los tomo a todos por sorpresa, el rostro de Seshomaru se suavizo un poco, pero el agarre de la criatura se volvía más fuerte.

-me iré contigo, lo prometo, solo no lo lastimes, por favor!- suplique de nuevo.

-¡No Aome, si vuelves con él, será tu condena!- grito Inuyasha y aprovechando que Seshomaru estaba distraído, lo golpeo en la mandíbula, lanzándolo por el aire a unos metros lejos, un árbol detuvo su trayectoria, partiéndolo a la mitad, vi todo en cámara lenta, fue cuando quise correr con Inuyasha que recordé que la criatura me sostenía, me gire y lo vi a los ojos, él estaba sonriendo, su mano rápidamente se cerró sobre la cadena de donde colgaba el anillo, en un instante mi cerebro proceso la información y cerré mi mano sobre el anillo, sentí como quemaba pero no cedí, la criatura salió volando por los aires, llevándose solo la cadena, el anillo lo tenía en mi mano, mi desesperación fue en aumento, ¡los dos vampiros más poderosos estaban ahí!, y ni Inuyasha ni yo tendríamos opción, sentí los brazos de Inuyasha rodearme para protegerme, Seshomaru caminaba de prisa hacia nosotros al igual que la criatura, que me miraba con odio, cerré los ojos y me abrace más a Inuyasha, por un momento mi deseo de estar lejos fue tan fuerte que sentí como el piso se movía, un vacio se apodero de mi cuerpo pero no solté a Inuyasha, dos segundo después sentí de nuevo el piso bajo mis pies y caí, sentí el peso del cuerpo de Inuyasha sobre mí, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, había nieve, mucha nieve, me sin soltarlo, mire a todos lados, hasta que lo vi a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban sorpresa y asombro.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Aome?

-¿Cómo hice qué?- la sorpresa estaba reflejada en mi rostro

-no sabes qué hiciste?- ahora la sorpresa estaba en él

-no…dónde estamos?-mi confusión estaba ya casi rayando en la angustia.

-pues en verdad no sé, pero nos sacaste de ese bosque, nos salvaste la vida!-

Inuyasha no me soltó y comenzó a caminar arrastrándome con él, no sabía que había pasado, y su cara seria no me tranquilizaba en absoluto, él intuyo mi consternación, y suavizo sus facciones.

-creo mi querida Aome, que nos hiciste viajar a otro lugar, ¡fue como un salto!- dijo casi eufórico-lo había escuchado antes pero jamás lo creí posible!, los antiguos druidas, tenían esa habilidad, de poder moverse de un lugar a otro solo con pensarlo, es algo que aun no entiendo del todo, pero creo que tú tienes ese don!- y sonrió

Mi cara debió ser todo un poema a la confusión, porque me miro y se rio.

-¿quieres decir que volamos?-

-no mi niña, digamos que fue como abrir una puerta y salir a otro lugar-

-¿Cómo?-

-no lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos, por lo pronto, estamos a salvo-

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a un pequeño valle, donde había unas cuantas cabañas, a pesar de estar rodeados de nieve, yo no sentía frio, Inuyasha se paró en seco y soltó una risa divertida.

-Aome, ¡nos trajiste a Rusia!-

Mire las casas y lo mire de nuevo.

-¿Qué?..Pero ¿cómo?-

-no lo sé, pero gracias-

Y sin más me beso, deje de pensar, deje de preocuparme y me deje ir en ese beso, ya se aclararía todo, por ahora, lo único importante era que estábamos a salvo y lejos, aún en mi mano sentía el anillo, era tiempo de correr y dejar atrás todo.

CONTINUARA...

_Avance._

_-¿cuando dejaras de perseguirme?- le grite desesperada_

_-cuando entiendas que te amo y que tu lugar es conmigo- dijo con desesperación_

_-Seshomaru...yo ya no te amo- le solté con toda la frialdad de que fui capaz, vi su rostro crisparse de dolor, me arrepentí en el instante pero ya lo había dicho, me miro fijamente y sus ojos dorados se volvieron fríos y crueles._

_-si no eres mía, no seras para nadie- me quede muda de asombro, di unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de poner mas distancia entre él y yo, y supe que lo decía en serio, cerré los ojos y desaparecí de nuevo, pude escuchar a lo lejos su grito de frustración ahora no tenia opción, debía matarlo antes de que el me matara a mi..._


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos y todas, se que no habia escrito antes, una fue falta de inspiración y la otra es que fui mama hace unos 20 días y pues hasta ahora la musa regreso, prometo que si terminare todas las historias, solo pido un poco de paciencia, un abrazo a todos y pues espero este capitulo les agrade.

CAPITULO XIX

HUIR O MORIR…ESE ES EL DILEMA.

Un grito de rabia y frustración salió de la garganta de Seshomaru al verla desaparecer en los brazos de Inuyasha, podía sentir los celos corroerlo por dentro, porque de entre todos los seres del planeta tenía que ser con él con quien estuviera huyendo y lo peor, ella lo había abrazado para huir, su respiración era agitada y su mirada estaba perdida, fija en ese punto donde minutos antes ella estuviera parada, se dejo caer de rodillas intentando entender que había pasado, por un instante todo se volvió solo un punto borroso excepto ese lugar donde ella había estado, por un momento se olvido del demonio que lo acompañaba, que no se dio cuenta de que la sorpresa y la decepción estaban instaladas en el rostro del demonio que aun no salía de su asombro, la chica tenía ese raro don, ¡desaparecer a voluntad!, sus ojos estaban desorbitadamente abiertos viendo el mismo lugar que su enemigo observaba pero por razones totalmente distintas, de entre todos los dones que él conocía de los inmortales ese en particular era el más raro, y solo los magos más poderosos podían hacerlo y lo que más le sorprendía y molestaba era que él el gran Naraku no lo había dominado del todo, pero esa chiquilla, esa insignificante criatura por la cual todo estaba de cabeza, ella lo había hecho a voluntad y estaba muy seguro que ¡ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho!... pero no era el momento de perder la cordura y la cabeza fría, ahora tenía que pensar en cómo tenerla sin que usara ese don para escapar, seria mas difícil pero no imposible, quizás el poder del anillo y su reciente transformación habían podido ayudarla ya que la sangre que la había transformado era una de las más viejas y poderosas, quizás eso había hecho una extraña alquimia y la habían ayudado a hacer ese acto de desaparecer.

No podía permitirse ahora distracciones ni perder de vista que ahora necesitaba de Seshomaru y su absurdo amor por ella para poder seguir vivo y poder buscarla sin que lo quisieran matar en el intento, tenía que seguir apoyado a su enemigo hasta que pudiera tener el anillo y a la chiquilla y entonces todo cambiaria, así que aunque fuese lo más peligroso tenía que aparentar estar del lado del hasta ahora vencido, así que respiro profundamente y lo busco con la mirada, ahí de rodillas en el piso, con la vista perdida en la nada se encontraba el antes poderoso Seshomaru, devastado por una criatura por demás poderosa e insignificante, tomo aire pero no era tonto no podía acercarse mucho.

-Calma tu ira Seshomaru, debes de pensar con la cabeza fría- intento que su voz sonara firme pero en el fondo había una nota de real pánico que quiso esconder- enojado jamás lograras conseguir que se quede, solo la harías huir de nuevo-

Dejo que las palabras traspasaran la locura temporal de su enemigo, Seshomaru giro su cabeza y lo observo con ojos vacios lo que le provoco un escalofrió al demonio, lo que temía era que se hubiese vuelto loco y lo matara en ese instante, la locura de amor era lo más peligroso en el mundo, pero espero paciente, poco a poco el vacio fue llenándose de rabia, aunque esta vez la criatura tenía razón, la ira, los celos, la tristeza, el amor debían de ser controlados, esos sentimientos habían sido la causa de que la perdiera la primera vez y por un instante después de tantos años se sintió vulnerable, por un instante se sintió lo que ya no era…humano, y se dio cuenta de que la razón por la cual él se había convertido en ese ser lleno de sentimientos era porque se había enamorado de ella, de su Aome, porque dejo que ella derritiera esas capas de hielo que había en su corazón, ahora el precio que tenía que pagar eran la locura y desesperación de no tenerla a su lado, y debía de recuperarla a como diera lugar, pagaría cualquier precio por tenerla de nuevo a su lado, por un momento un poco de cordura entro en su cerebro y se dio cuenta que no podía demostrar su debilidad ante ese demonio al contrario aprovecharía a ese ser para poder rastrearla y cuando la tuviera en sus brazos, lo mataría sin remordimiento, así que se levanto del suelo despacio, sin mirarlo se detuvo dándole la espalda.

-Está bien demonio, en esta ocasión tienes razón… ¿aún puedes encontrarla?- su voz sono ronca y baja.

-Sí, aún puedo encontrarla, me llevara un poco más de tiempo, porque no se en donde se encuentra, pero no es imposible…yo la encontrare- era una promesa que no le hacía a Seshomaru sino que se hacía a sí mismo.

-¡pues búscala!- el demonio supo que no era una petición era una orden, una peligrosa nota se coló en esas dos palabras que hizo que se le erizara la piel al demonio- y quiero que lo hagas rápido- ese tono bajo no le dejo duda, era una amenaza implícita.

-la encontrare, lo juro- aun le temía, pero no a el gran rey vampiro, sino a la locura que le provocaba ese amor por la chica, esa locura que solo la podía curar la muerte, pero no podía perder el tiempo ahora, necesitaba saber donde se escondía su tesoro, así que cerró los ojos y suspiro intentando que su cuerpo y su mente se vaciara de todo y aspiro, profundamente dejando que la esencia del universo entrara en su cuerpo e inundara su mente, podía sentir las vibraciones del anillo, y se concentro en esas ondas, que iban de menos a más, era como arrojar una piedra al agua, debía localizar donde se originaba esa vibración, busco con la mente y se sorprendió de nuevo, la vibración estaba muy lejos, esa chiquilla había logrado dar un enorme salto, para ser la primera vez que usaba la proyección corporal, claro que no podía revelarle a su enemigo que la novicia tenía ese don, no, debía de guardarlo para su provecho, se quedaría con ella y con el anillo, ya cuando tuviera el poder suficiente podría borrarle la memoria y volverla su esclava, una esclava con un don muy poderoso, y vería como su enemigo se destrozaba al perderlo todo y por primera vez en muchos siglos sonrió, poco a poco abrió los ojos y casi se cae de la sorpresa, un par de ojos ambarinos lo veían fijamente y centelleaban de odio, pero no bajo la mirada, al final tenía todo para ganar, pero no dejo que se notara, debía esperar.

-y bien, ¿la encontraste?- esa voz era calmada ahora, peligrosamente calmada

-si, viajaron al oeste, están en algún lugar de Rusia, aunque no tengo idea de donde exactamente, estoy muy débil, así que debemos de acercarnos más para que pueda localizarla- no mentía en ese sentido, debía de estar más cerca para saber exactamente en donde estaban.

Y sin decir nada, la mano de Seshomaru se cerró con fuerza alrededor del brazo del demonio y se elevo con rumbo al oeste, tras ellos el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte.

RUSIA

Caminamos por las calles de ese pueblito, podía sentir la nieve hundiéndose con cada paso que daba pero increíblemente no sentía el frio, era algo agradable, aunque si sentía miedo y ansiedad que ya se habían instalado en la boca de mi estomago, Inuyasha sintió mi nerviosismo y me abrazo con más fuerza, yo sabía que aun no estábamos a salvo.

-tranquila Aome, estamos bastante lejos de ellos, por ahora…ven tenemos que buscar un refugio seguro, aun estas un poco débil y debemos descansar-

Me apretó más a su cuerpo y doblo en una calle un poco oscura, jamás en la vida me imagine que un olor en particular despertara en mi tanto apetito y sed, era el olor de la sangre, por un instante pequeño sentí un gran dolor en mi cuerpo y me doble, Inuyasha lo supo al instante, era el hambre del recién nacido un hambre por demás voraz y dolorosa, así que aflojo su agarre y me susurro al oído.

-no lo pienses, solo sigue a tu instinto-

Y me soltó, no lo pensé demasiado, podía sentir como mis piernas se movían solas y mi olfato las guiaba, camine hasta el fondo de ese sucio callejón y ahí estaban, tres humanos, podía percibir un ligero olor a alcohol, a sudor, pero nada podía opacar ese dulce olor de la sangre, me acerque un poco más despacio, estaba cazando…lo que siguió fue tan rápido, uno de ellos me vio y le dijo a los otros dos de mi presencia, los tres se levantaron y me rodearon yo no hice nada por huir lo que quizás los éxito, lo pude percibir, pero para cuando quisieron huir yo ya tenía a uno de ellos en mis brazos y le había abierto la garganta saboreando ese dulce néctar, lo vacíe completo, y con una rapidez que me asusto después acabe con los otros dos, no derrame ni una gota, podía sentir un placer tan enorme al saborear esa sangre, que no me di cuenta cuando Inuyasha me levanto.

-Aome, basta ya no hay nada que puedas beber, tranquila, ese frenesí que sientes desaparecerá con el tiempo, por ahora respira y descansa, has bebido más de lo que podías para ser novicia- su voz era firme y tierna, solo sonreí.

-perdón, me deje llevar-

-tranquila, todos pasamos por primera vez algo similar, al final solo acabaste con tres escorias, nada más, ven, ahora debemos de buscar un refugio, no tardara en amanecer-

Sentí como me ayudo a incorporarme y caminamos sin mirara atrás, los cuerpos estaban tendidos sobre la nieve, no me importo, habíamos dado solo unos diez pasos cuando escuche esa voz cavernosa y baja, antes de voltear supe quien era, mi corazón se me acelero y di vuelta lentamente, ahí estaba parado junto a los cuerpos, ese ser que había amado y odiado con todas mis fuerzas, y por un instante frente a mis ojos vi la muerte de mis seres amados a manos de él, y una rabia enorme se instalo en mi corazón, quería herirlo del mismo modo que él me había herido y sabia que yo era el motivo por el cual él seria herido, necesitaba decirle que lo odiaba, que yo había encontrado el amor en los brazos de otro, ahora yo era inmortal y ahora no era tan frágil, ahora si podría defenderme, así que lo mire fijamente a los ojos y escondí en lo más profundo de mi ser el amor que le tenía y lo mire con desprecio y rencor.

-¿cuándo dejaras de perseguirme?- le grite desesperada

-cuando entiendas que te amo y que tu lugar es conmigo- dijo con desesperación

-Seshomaru...yo ya no te amo- le solté con toda la frialdad de que fui capaz, vi su rostro crisparse de dolor, me arrepentí en el instante pero ya lo había dicho, me miro fijamente y sus ojos dorados se volvieron fríos y crueles.

-si no eres mía, no serás para nadie- su tono fue bajo y amenazador.

Me quede muda de asombro, di unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de poner más distancia entre él y yo, y supe que lo decía en serio, cerré los ojos y desaparecí de nuevo, pude escuchar a lo lejos su grito de frustración ahora no tenia opción, debía matarlo antes de que él me matara a mí.

Por instinto apreté la mano que sostenía la mía y gire la cabeza, ahí estaba Inuyasha, su rostro estaba inexpresivo hasta que sus ojos toparon con los míos y fue cuando lo supe, Seshomaru debía morir o yo debía de sacrificarme por el bien de muchos inocentes, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, sentí el piso bajo mis pies y un mareo, al abrirlos supe donde estaba, había regresado a casa, había regresado al origen en América.


	20. Chapter 20

**hola, una disculpa por el retraso, peo con esto de ser mamá por primera vez es un reto, y estuve escribiendo de poquito a poquito, conforme mi bebe me lo permitia pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y me dejen saber su opinion, y quiero reiterar qeu aunque lento seguire escribiendo hasta el final, un abrazo y ahora si a leer :)**

CAPITULO XX

REGRESO A CASA

Abrí de nuevo los ojos, podía sentir a Inuyasha abrazándome y su corazón latiendo de prisa, creo que esto de viajar con saltos era una experiencia un poco extraña, sentir ese vacío en el estomago y de repente frenar y sentir el piso bajo los pies, podía ser muy extraño, gire mi cabeza para ver en donde nos encontrábamos y un grito de sorpresa se ahogo en mi garganta…estaba en casa!...había regresado a América!

-Aome…¿A dónde exactamente nos trajiste esta vez?...pregunto entre asombrado y desorientado

-nos traje a casa…mi casa-dije con un hilo de voz sin apartar la vista de la fachada que tenia frente a mi- por un instante desee con todas mis fuerzas estar en casa a salvo…y es aquí-mi voz sono mas baja y mas asombrada, solté a Inuyasha y camine hacia la puerta-donde fui tan feliz, donde no había monstruos, ni seres míticos dispuestos a arrancarme la vida, aquí fui feliz, estaba a salvo y segura-

Deje de hablar, las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos y yo no podía tragar el nudo que se había instalada o al parecer de forma permanente en mi garganta, pestañe rápido en un intento inútil de mantener a raya las lagrimas pero no podía más, y se me escaparon, no hice ningún sonido más, solo me limite a mirar la casa y a recordar épocas más felices, sentí a Inuyasha a mi lado.

-entiendo…así que… ¿aquí viviste tu infancia?- me pregunto con toda la intención de aligerar un poco mi pena.

-sí, aquí viví parte de mi infancia, aquí fui muy feliz…- no pude continuar, el nudo de mi garganta se había llevado mi voz, cerré los ojos fuertemente en un intento desesperado por controlar de nuevo todos mis sentimientos por Seshomaru, lo amaba en la misma medida en que lo odiaba, era tan irónico, respire hondo y cuando sentí que el nudo se aflojaba, los volví a abrir, camine hasta la puerta y la empuje estaba cerrada por supuesto, así que empuje un poco mas fuerte sobre la cerradura y esta se deshizo entre mis manos como si fuera mantequilla, abrí la puerta y me golpeo ese aroma tan intenso de Kaede, la casa aun lo guardaba, esto me hizo retener la respiración, era una broma muy cruel de la vida, cerré los puños y camine hasta el pie de las escaleras, en un instante los recuerdos se derramaron en mi mente, pero tuve mucho cuidado de poner mi muralla, no deseaba tener a Seshomaru tan pronto frente a mí y menos después de haberlo hecho enfurecer, subí las escaleras, necesitaba con desesperación dejar de sentir dolor y además necesitaba cambiarme de ropa, recorrí esos pasillos tan familiares y tan amados, cuando estuve frente a mi habitación, no lo soporte más y deje que las lagrimas se escaparan de mis ojos en un último intento de lavar las heridas y fueran desinfectadas, abrí la puerta y descorrí las cortinas, podía ver una parte de la ciudad, sabía que el amanecer estaría próximo así que di la vuelta y abrí el ropero, vi mis hermosos vestidos de la pasada primavera, y llore con más fuerza, era idiota de mi parte seguir llorando, pero no lo podía evitar, toque con cuidado los vestidos, todos me gritaban el amor que Seshomaru me tenia y que siempre había procurado darme lo mejor y cuidarme, en un breve instante maldije la hora en que me había ido de viaje, me deje caer de rodillas, podía sentir la mullida alfombra debajo de mi, y cubrí mi rostro en un vano intento de parar las lágrimas, pero no podía contener todo ese mar de emociones que fluía por ellos, amor, desesperación, odio, abandono, nostalgia, todos al mismo tiempo hacían que mi alma doliera, la alfombra absorbió todas mis lagrimas sanguinolentas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí tumbada, en ese momento no me importo que Inuyasha estaba abajo, por un momento deje que el dolor fluyera, comencé a sentir la humedad en mi rostro, ya mis lagrimas habían dejado de salir, y estaba observando a la nada, como una autómata me levante y tome el primer vestido que mis manos tocaron sin detenerme a ver el color o cual era, entre al baño y todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado al partir, me sorprendí al ver la tina llena de agua, me acerque y la toque estaba tibia aun, gire y vi a Inuyasha sentado en una silla junto a la puerta que daba al pasillo, su mirada era carente de emoción me veía como estudiándome, no dijo nada se levanto y salió, yo agradecí ese detalle, me desnude y entre al agua que se sintió completamente deliciosa al contacto con mi piel, las sensaciones estaban tan aumentadas que fue éxtasis sentir esa tibieza, cerré los ojos y me hundí hasta el fondo de la tina, después de un rato me di cuenta de que no necesitaba respirar, abrí los ojos y la realidad me golpeo como una maza, me había convertido en un ser igual que Seshomaru!...Salí del agua con calma, volví a respirar y ahí estaba, el aire entrando y saliendo de mis pulmones como siempre, termine de asearme y observe mi piel, parecía la misma pero en realidad tenía una textura más fina, mas…perfecta… esto en realidad era desconcertante, me vestí de nuevo y entre a mi dormitorio en dos zancadas llegue a mi tocador y abrí el ultimo cajón de la derecha donde guardaba todas mis cosas de bordado, saque unas tijeras y sin pensarlo las hundí con fuerza en mi mano, pude sentir el dolor de cuando se abrió mi piel, saque las tijeras y observe el corte por ambas partes de mi mano, en menos de un minuto mi piel ya estaba curada, sin rastro alguno de la agresión, todo lo proceso mi cerebro tan rápido que sentí un leve mareo y me sostuve para no caer, ahora lo entendía y sentí terror, mi pulso se acelero, podía sentir que mi corazón casi explotaba…¿Cómo demonios podría matar algo que no puede morir?!, deje que mis rodillas se doblaran y caí en la silla frente al tocador, levante el rostro y no había nada de la antigua Aome, mi cara era un poema de belleza etérea, pero yo sabía que la mujer que me devolvía la mirada ya no era de este mundo, sonreí con tristeza y note mis dientes blancos brillar, bueno, no podía pasarme la vida lamentándome por lo que no podía cambiar, ahora debía de pensar en cómo desaparecer, pase los dedos por mi cabello y me di cuenta de que no estaba enredado, al contrario tenía una textura sedosa, casi como si tuviera vida propia, todo esto era extraño y desconcertante, todo a mi alrededor era común y familiar pero ahora podía percibir la energía que existía en cada objeto, que me rodeaba, los sonidos eran más nítidos y más fuertes y el olfato era más fino, pude oler el agua y escuchar a los insectos caminar por las enredaderas que cubrían la pared de la casa, esto era algo que no había notado antes o quizás no le había puesto atención al estar huyendo, de pronto el dolor punzante en el estomago me doblo y grite, caí al piso y escuche la puerta abrirse de golpe y mi nombre, después todo se volvió negro.

Todo a mi alrededor era frio y doloroso, todo estaba amplificándose angustiosamente mas y mas, la sensación en mi piel, podía sentir las partículas del aire moviendo los finos bellos de mi piel, sentía la entrada del aire en mis pulmones, el paso rápido de la sangre en mis venas, todo estaba amplificado 1000 veces! Y era doloroso!... sentí el ardor de mis lagrimas en los ojos, pero estuve convencida de que ningún movimiento se manifestaba en mi cuerpo, sentía el cambio de la respiración de la otra persona dentro de la habitación y poco a poco fui recordando, todo… pero no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, intente mover los brazos pero me pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de roca solida, y sentí como la temperatura de mi cuerpo empezaba a descender, podía sentir los cambios en mi cuerpo como si lo pudiera ver desde otro punto de la habitación pero sin ver, era tan confuso y tan perturbador, hice un gran esfuerzo por hacer a un lado el dolor y concentrarme en ese murmullo insistente de la voz de Inuyasha.

-no luches, lo harás mas difícil, déjate ir, has bebido ya sangre humana y es por eso que tu cuerpo está reaccionando, adaptándose a tu nueva condición de vampiro, pero entre mas luches y te aferres a tu humanidad más doloroso será…por favor Aome, por favor deja de luchar, solo déjate ir, y el dolor pasara muy pronto lo prometo-

No entendía a que se refería con esto pero su voz estaba cargada de preocupación y de angustia, no entendía a que se refería con dejarme ir, ¿A dónde?, ¿Por qué? …volví a sentir ese dolor punzante y agónico, no entendía nada, entonces hice lo más lógico, imagine brincar por el precipicio hacia la nada, y aceptar mi final, conforme caía en ese vacío en mi mente, el dolor fue aminorando, y vino una dulce paz, cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir vi esos ojos dorados observándome con preocupación y alivio al mismo tiempo, me sonrió y me abrazo aliviado

-no te preocupes ya paso todo, tranquila, ya todo estará bien- dijo suavemente

Lo mire sin entender nada, imagino que mi rostro era todo un poema a la confusión, me devolvió una mirada llena de ternura y paciencia.

-se que todo es confuso, pero no te preocupes, todo está ya en su lugar, por el momento creo que debes de darte un largo baño, el vestido se estropeo terriblemente, esta inservible, ven te ayudo- me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

Me rodeo con su brazo por atrás de los hombros y me ayudo a incorporarme, fue cuando me di cuenta de que iba completamente desnuda, por instinto me cubrí con las manos, pero ese movimiento me asusto sobremanera, porque aun no lo había terminado de pensar y mi mano ya había ejecutado la acción, lo mire asustada, por un instante la desnudes pasaba a segundo término, el vio mi miedo instalado en mi rostro y me abrazo despacio.

-sshhhh, tranquila, no pasa nada, todo es parte de tu nueva condición, tranquila- y me acuno en sus brazos como una niña pequeña, me aferre a él como si fuera la última tabla en medio del mar

-¿Qué esta pasándome Inuyasha?-

La sorpresa fue mucho más aterradora, mi voz no sonaba para nada como yo la recordaba, era mucho más fina, mas melodiosa, era completamente distinta! Parecía como si cantara en una frecuencia más baja y más hermosa, pero eso me aterro, me lleve las manos a la boca por mero instinto, entonces deje que las lagrimas escaparan de mis ojos, el miedo se había instalado en la boca de mi estomago, Inuyasha solo me abrazo más fuerte y lanzo un enorme suspiro, al mismo tiempo en que me acariciaba mi cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme.

-no tengas miedo, todo es parte de tu nueva vida, sé que es abrumador y puede ser doloroso pero no te preocupes, pasara, lo prometo, te sentirás mejor….ahora solo respira, relaja el cuerpo entre más luches contra esto más dolor sintieras-

Inuyasha me observaba con autentico dolor y desesperación, procuro no tocarme mucho, quizás sabía que cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía, me dolía incluso el roce de su aliento, cerré los ojos e intente respirar y relajarme pero el dolor era tan intenso que apreté más los parpados intentando reprimir ese grito que exigía salir para liberar mi dolor, me mordí el labio hasta que sangro, yo solo podía escuchar el latir fuera de control de mi corazón mi cuerpo era un cumulo de dolor, podía escuchar la respiración incontrolable de Inuyasha al verme sufrir tanto.

-shhh, shhh, tranquila pasara pronto- me decía en un intento de tranquilizarme, yo volví a abrir los ojos, no supe cuánto tiempo había pasado pero a mí me parecía una eternidad, gire mi rostro hacia la ventana y pude ver los brillos lejanos del amanecer

-Inuyasha…- dije con un susurro, aun me asustaba mi propia voz y me ardía la garganta- el amanecer…- él se giró y fue hasta la ventana, se tensó un poco y cerró las cortinas procurando que todos los huecos estuvieran bien cerrados, pero no sería suficiente, me miro desesperado y regreso a mi lado.

-tranquila intenta dormir, ya pasara, cierra los ojos y descansa- me lo dijo con tanta dulzura que casi me hizo llorar, cerré los ojos buscando con desesperación la inconsciencia pero esta se negaba a llegar, de pronto un destello de color me hizo gritar, el dolor era insoportable en mi pecho y en mi espalda, era como si quisieran arrancarme los pulmones, pero creo que eso fue algo bueno ya que me desmaye, caí en ese delicioso vacío, y yo lo agradecí, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, supe que había llegado el día por la poca luz que se filtraba por la tela de las cortinas, Inuyasha había puesto varias mantas sobre las cortinas para evitar el paso de la terrible luz del día, busque a Inuyasha pero estaba sola en la habitación, estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida así que solo cerré de nuevo los ojos, por fortuna el dolor ya estaba aminorando, dando paso a una deliciosa sensación de alivio en mis doloridos músculos, para cuando llego la noche de nuevo el dolor ya se había ido casi completamente, decidí abrir de nuevo los ojos y lo vi parado junto a mi cama pero su rostro era una máscara de frialdad, lo único que parecía vivo eran sus ojos, intente moverme para levantarme pero con un leve movimiento de su cabeza me hizo que desistiera, suspire aliviada que el dolor de la garganta ya hubiera pasado.

-cuanto tiempo dormí?- mi voz sonó tan clara y tan hermosa que me hizo sentir un ligero escalofrió

-ya han pasado cuatro días- dijo casi en un susurro- ya paso lo peor- y sonrió sin humor

-me puedes ayudar a levantarme?- suplique

Dudo un poco y después con sumo cuidado tomo mi mano atento a las reacciones de mi rostro, sentí su piel ahora cálida y suave, me concentre en su mano, era como ver, sentir y escuchar todo por primera vez, sentí la fuerza de sus músculos, vi cómo se tensaban al aguantar mi peso que al menos parecía como algo sin importancia, sentí de nuevo mi peso, pero en realidad no sentía nada de peso era como si fuera una pluma, me quede quieta cuando mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo al levantarme, fue más rápido, era algo muy abrumador, sentí mi desnudes y mire a Inuyasha interrogándole con la mirada al sentir la sabana deslizarse por mi cuerpo, él solo se limitó a tomar la sabana y en un movimiento me envolvió, su mirada era triste y confusa, yo no entendía porque estaba así, quizás el hecho de que tuvo que cuidar de mi todos estos días fue demasiado y me sentí triste, había sido una carga, el vio la tristeza en mis ojos, entonces me abrazo.

-no es por ti princesa, es solo que….- y lanzo un suspiro profundo- aome, tu sabes que es la construcción que esta al final de la propiedad?- su pregunta me sorprendió y me separe de él recordando la construcción del fondo del jardín, Kaede me había dicho alguna vez que esa era la cripta familiar, y en alguna ocasión me acerque lo suficiente para ver el edificio, una construcción no muy grande color blanco, incluyendo la puerta de acceso era de color blanco, y encima de la puerta había unas iniciales "ST", pero nunca me dio curiosidad saber más de esa parte de la propiedad, mire a Inuyasha a los ojos, y vio mi confusión, me miro con más insistencia

-Kaede me dijo que era la cripta familiar y que era un lugar donde Seshomaru pasaba mucho tiempo meditando, porque?-

-tengo curiosidad de saber que hay detrás de esas paredes- dijo más para sí mismo que para mi

- si quieres podemos ir a verlo- le propuse con una sonrisa

-quizás sí, pero más tarde, hoy debes de descansar, esta última parte es la más dolorosa y la más agotadora, debes de alimentarte, ven prepare el baño para ti, aséate esta noche veras el mundo como una inmortal- y sonrió tiernamente

-creía que ya lo era- dije confundida

-si, a medias, la transformación es un poco diferente en cada uno de nosotros, tú fuiste diferente, jamás había visto que alguien tardara tanto en convertirse, quizás tu don hacia que tu parte humana luchara con la parte vampírica, no lo sé, o tal vez el que tu don se acople a la sangre vampírica fue lo más complicado, aunque no tengo idea- me miro tan intensamente que sentí un escalofrió atravesar mi cuerpo- pero lo importante es que ya paso la peor parte, anda, ven…- me arropo y me guio al baño, al entrar, pude percibir la humedad combinada con un ligero perfume de lirios, me relajo de inmediato, entre a la tina y el agua acaricio mi piel de un modo tan perfecto, que cerré los ojos y di un suspiro que casi llego a gemido desde el fondo de mi garganta, sentir como Inuyasha me quitaba la sabana y me ayudaba a sentarme, fue algo casi indecente el placer que me provoco, abrí los ojos y me topé con esos soles dorados observándome, nos miramos largo tiempo, podía ver la lucha entre la lujuria, el deseo y algo que no logre definir, al final me dedico una sonrisa y salió.

-te esperare abajo, saldremos esta noche-

Yo mire como cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás, no quise darle más importancia, así que me limpie completa, era increíble todo lo que el cuerpo de un ser humano puede almacenar con el tiempo, me dedique a sentir de nuevo mi cuerpo, era más ligero, mas ágil y por qué no decirlo…más hermoso, perfecto, Salí del agua y cubrí mi cuerpo con una toalla grande que estaba a un lado, sentía todas las texturas y me provocaban placer, por un instante pensé que me estaba volviendo una pervertida, pero no era así, solo que todo lo estaba percibiendo con una nueva perspectiva, fui al espejo y la mujer que me devolvió el reflejo, era muy parecida a mí, pero diferente, los ojos estaban más brillantes y grandes, la boca más roja y delineada, la piel era libre de imperfecciones, ni siquiera se veían las cicatrices en mi cuello, y me di cuenta de que había renacido a una vida que yo no había pedido, una vida que había iniciado con la perdida de otra…cerré los ojos con fuerza, no importaba cuanto tiempo o cual sería el costo, Seshomaru pagaría lo que me había hecho.

Me vestí con uno de mis favoritos de primavera, color violeta, era ajustado en la parte de arriba y con una falda con vuelo sencilla, me había convertido en un depredador hermoso y eso lo usaría a mi favor, si debía de matar para vivir, mataría de acuerdo a mi propio código. Baje las escaleras y entre a la biblioteca, ahí encontré a Inuyasha sentado en la oscuridad, giro su cabeza en cuanto entre y me sonrió.

-lista?- pregunto divertido

- lista, tengo sed- dije en un suspiro, salimos de la casa, y por petición mía nos dirigimos a la zona roja de la ciudad, ahí encontraría quizás mi redención, entre esos barrios bajos, podría limpiar un poco mi culpa al tomar vida para vivir, había regresado a casa.

Continuara….


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO XXI

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, parado entre cadáveres perdiendo lo que amaba a manos de la misma persona que odiaba, por segunda vez en su eternidad ese imbécil le había robado el amor, primero ella y ahora Aome, pero esta vez no cometería el mismo error, esta vez lo mataría primero a él y después a ella la llevaría lejos de ser necesario la encadenaría hasta que entrara en razón y aceptara que él era con quien debía estar por la eternidad.

Giro en redondo sin siquiera mirar los cadáveres que estaban en el piso, ni siquiera miro al demonio que estaba parado observando la escena, y esto le dio muy mala espina, a pesar de todo aun el instinto de supervivencia le decía que por el momento no podría decir nada, solo seguirlo como si de un perro fiel se tratara, pero solo sería por un momento, en cuanto recuperara su anillo y a la novicia todo lo demás ya no importaría, camino tras Seshomaru en silencio, poniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos, los arranques de ira del rey lo sacaban de balance y aun quería permanecer en este mundo, camino no más de 10 minutos y sin siquiera verlo venir el agarre de una mano sobre su garganta lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-¿Dónde está ahora?- la voz sonaba lejana y mortalmente tranquila

-sinceramente…no lo sé, debe de estar muy lejos, ya no percibo al anillo- dijo en un susurro debido a que la mano de Seshomaru le incapacitaba hablar más fuerte

Seshomaru lo miro por un breve instante decepcionado, pero se recompuso y ahora solo había furia contenida, sus ojos ambarinos se volvieron rocas doradas.

-será mejor que la encuentres pronto, de otro modo no me sirves de nada, ¿lo entendiste?- esa amenaza le erizo los bellos de la nuca, sí, lo mataría sin dudarlo, así que hizo lo más inteligente y lo que el instinto le dictaba, suplicar.

-te prometo que la encontrare, solo necesito más tiempo y un poco más de alimento, estoy débil y así no puedo ver más allá de unos pocos kilómetros- la súplica era real, cargada de desesperación.

Seshomaru lo contemplo por un instante, pareciera que estaba sopesando sus opciones, después de un instante lo soltó, y el demonio boqueo para meter aire a sus pulmones, y se dejó caer sobre el piso cubierto de nieve, por el momento estaba a salvo de nuevo, vio los pies del ojidorado pero no quiso verlo a la cara, no le daría la satisfacción de verlo postrado ante él, pero aún no se recuperaba y sintió de nuevo esa mano tomándolo por el brazo y alzarlo por el aire, no paso mucho tiempo y volvió a sentir el suelo bajo él, el olor a estiércol, paja y heno le golpeo de repente, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un establo, sus ojos buscaron a su captor.

-beberás de estos animales, calmaran tu sed y te darán la fuerza suficiente para que la encuentres-dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz, y sin más salió del lugar dejando al demonio solo, no era lo que esperaba pero por el momento se conformaría e iría ganando fuerza, y sin más se abalanzo contra el primer caballo que vio y el infierno se desato para esos animales.

El gran rey cerro su mente y sus oídos, solo concentrándose en el recuerdo de ese rostro que tanto amaba, Aome…sí, la amaba como un loco, y sabía que no era muy sano ese amor, ella no lo quería cerca de ella, y era entendible le había quitado a las personas que más amaba pero él lo había hecho por ella, por ese loco amor que le tenía a ella…ella…y entonces como si una maza lo hubiera golpeado el recuerdo de otro rostro similar y también amado se abrió paso en su memoria, pero no era su Aome, era otra chica, era alguien más…

_Flash back_

_-no te acerques más!- su voz sonaba un poco aguda, el miedo era palpable._

_La chica había retrocedido casi hasta llegar al final del balcón, al llegar al final giro su rostro y sus bellas facciones se llenaron de terror contenido, y al volver el rostro sus grandes ojos azules solo reflejaron miedo, pero en un segundo se llenaron de furia y de desprecio, se irguió y lo enfrento._

_-escúchame bien, prefiero morir esta noche a que tu pongas tus garras en mi- escupió cada palabra con desprecio y con valor_

_-y tú crees que dejaría que murieras?, no seas ingenua, podría alcanzarte antes de que llegues al piso- escucho su voz pero no era como debía de ser, sonaba con miedo, y como no tenerlo?, la chica que amaba estaba a la orilla de un precipicio y amenazaba con matarse si él la tocaba._

_-No te amo a ti Seshomaru!, el único dueño de mi corazón de mi ser completo es él, y eso jamás podrá cambiar- su voz sonó decidida y orgullosa, lo miro directo a los ojos y fue cuando él pudo ver la verdad, dio un paso al frente y ella uno hacia atrás…un grito…un golpe…dolor…la había perdido._

_Fin de flash back_

Tuvo que sostenerse de un árbol para no caer, la respiración estaba demasiado agitada, veía un punto en la nada, se pasó la mano por el largo cabello y se dio cuenta de la realidad, había cometido dos veces el mismo error, había amado y había perdido, se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, intento meter de nuevo aire en los pulmones, aunque sabía que no era muy necesario, pero necesitaba sentirse un poco más sereno, miro al cielo buscando la respuesta, y un nuevo destello brillo en su cerebro, y el corazón le volvió a doler con más fuerza, cerró los ojos en un inútil intento de borrar esa imagen, pero no podía ya contener la verdad, giro en redondo para ver la entrada del establo, aun los chillidos de los animales eran fuertes, se respiraba su miedo, y de nuevo las imágenes lo envolvieron

_Flash back_

_Corrió a la orilla y se lanzó también al vacío, pero el destino es cruel, ella se había lanzado y su cuerpo había chocado con una insignificante saliente, rompiendo su cabeza y matándola en ese instante, logro llegar a su cuerpo y que no sufriera más daño, la abrazo con ternura, grito su nombre, pero la mujer que sostenía ya no le podía contestar, la vida había abandonado ese cuerpo, un grito salvaje y dolido salió de su garganta, la abrazo con desesperación, y así estuvo un rato, hasta que la voz de su rival sonó a sus espaldas_

_-que le hiciste?- sonó con sorpresa, con dolor y con odio_

_-solo hice lo que tenía que hacer- logro que su voz sonara hueca, sin emoción y en un rápido movimiento limpio las lágrimas sanguinolentas, componiéndose en un instante, giro aun con el cuerpo de ella en sus brazos y la ropa manchada de sangre, al ver el rostro de él lo odio, lo odio porque el amor de esa mujer no era para el gran rey, sino para su odiado hermano, y en un movimiento impensable, le arrojó el cuerpo de ella._

_-la ley es clara, no lo olvides- su voz sonó metálica y sin sentimiento- no puedes convivir con los humanos, ellos solo son alimento, son ganado y tú estabas perdiéndote, tenía que salvarte-_

_Su rival logro sostener el cuerpo de esa mujer que había amado neciamente desde que la conoció, muy en el interior suspiro aliviado y pidió su perdón, trago el nudo que tenía en la garganta y sin más dio la vuelta para marcharse, hasta que la voz quebrada de su hermano lo detuvo._

_-Algún día tú sufrirás lo que yo y en ese momento yo te quitare tu alma así como tú me quitaste la mía-_

_Lo miro fijamente y sonrió con ironía, ya que lo que más amaba estaba muerta en los brazos de su hermano, ya no había posibilidad de que volviera a amar, jamás existiría nadie como ella._

_Fin de flash back_

Boqueo de nuevo, y la realidad le golpeo como una maza de hierro, porque las palabras de Inuyasha aun resonaban en su cabeza, y era verdad ahora él estaba perdiendo lo que más amaba a manos de su hermano.

Continuara….


End file.
